


Until You

by IheartIntelligence



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, Multi, Nicole as Supernatural Creature, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartIntelligence/pseuds/IheartIntelligence
Summary: The AU no one asked for! Nicole Haught has been around for quite some time. When she is asked to return to Purgatory to restore balance she isn’t sure she even wants to. With the newest Earp heir stirring the pot Nicole is intrigued at the thought of returning to observe. She never counted on having more than one Earp to watch over. What is happening to her within this place? What is the youngest Earp doing to her...AU where supernatural occurrences are still happening. Bulshar is still ever present as well as the Revenant gang!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 116
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters :) It’s a slow burn but worth it! Wayhaught end game people! Mature scenes eventually so if you’re not in to that, skip it peeps! Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence come and say hey!

Chapter 1:

“You are aware of what you are asking of me, don’t you Xavier?” She said as she looked out of the cloudy window of the diner.

“They will know almost immediately that I have returned to the Ghost River Triangle if I choose to do this. If I am even ALLOWED to do this.” Nicole stated with a matter of fact tone.

Xavier watched her over the table as he brought his coffee cup to his lips.

“Nicole. It is imperative that we return to Purgatory.” He replied as he placed his cup back down on to the table.

Nicole leaned forward in her seat, placing her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. She continued to stare out of the cloudy window. She returned her head back to centre with a steely glare aimed at Xavier. She wanted to emphasise the calmness of her reply.

“Let me make this clear Xavier. YOU believe YOU and YOUR team need to return to Purgatory. I have had very little to almost nothing to do with Black Badge Division for over 15 years now. Whatever is happening is not my battle nor my war. Those days are over for me.” She returned to staring out of the cloudy window over the distance of the parking lot of the diner.

“Can I ask that you hold off on denying my request until you hear me out completely?” The man across the table countered back.

“And why would I do that?” She volleyed.

“Because waves are being made in Purgatory. Big enough waves to wake someone up. Someone that should still be sleeping and should remain undisturbed.” He stated flatly. No expression. No emotion. Just like always. Xavier had never been any different in the entire 112 years Nicole had known him. 

Nicole was aware of exactly who he was talking about. 

She muttered under her breath. “Bulshar..”

“And your brethren are involved. OUR brethren.” He finished off.

Nicole raised her eyebrows at this statement. The first expression she herself had given away since this conversation had started. The last statement from the man across the table raised many questions in her mind. None more prevalent then “why hadn’t she been informed?”

She lowered her eyebrows so as not to give herself away any longer. Return to Purgatory. The name itself said it all. She had left that place. Left the Ghost River Triangle and never looked back some 70 years ago now. She looked over to Xavier, his skin as dark as his eyes. She knew he was watching her walk through the forest of thoughts in her head. She sighed again.

“Xavier. I am 271 years old. I rose to become an Elder 21 years ago. I no longer war. I no longer battle. It is not my place to do so. However I am puzzled as to why if my brethren are involved, why I have not been told..” she trailed off.

“What if I can answer that for you?” He offered.

“Then I would ask you what the cost was.” She countered back.  
“Nothing is for free Xavier. Not even information. What is it that you want apart from my obvious assistance?”

“A guarantee that you will truly consider returning to Purgatory with me once you hear me out. That you are not just paying me lip service when the answer to my question is already made up in your mind.” He requested.

Nicole gestured over to the waitress to bring more coffee. She wandered over and refilled her cup with a weak smile. She turned to Xavier and was practically beaming when she offered the pot to refill his. He refused and covered the top of his cup as he waived her away. Disappointed at the lack of attention she returned to the counter and Nicole noticed the shortness of her attitude towards the cook as she replaced the coffee pot on the warmer. Humans and their emotions.

As she drank from her fresh cup, she pondered over Xaviers offer. If she was honest, she had already half made up her mind that the answer was no. No matter what, she was not interested in heading back towards the Triangle. As an Elder though, it was her duty to protect her brethren and her legacy. She was hesitant to completely deny him. 

Xavier waited while she formulated her response.

“Would you prefer a gentlemen’s agreement complete with handshake or would you just prefer my word? Like old times.” She proffered along with a small curve of her lips at the corners.

Xavier sat back on the booth seat and Nicole could see the slightest relaxation of his upper body at her agreement to hear him out. “Your word is more than a solid agreement between us.” He replied.

“Very well. You have my word that I will truly consider returning to Purgatory with you once I hear you out. Even though it will be truly considered Xavier, I still hold the option of declining your request if I see fit.” She stated in a matter of fact tone, as she had done earlier.

“Agreed.” Xavier then leant forward with his palms pressed together as he let out a small, gruff cough to clear his throat. This intrigued Nicole as she had never known Xavier to be uncomfortable talking work or giving direction. He was “a good man in a storm” as her father would have still said if he were alive today. It was not like him to faulter.

“As you know we are all aware of the happenings in the Ghost River Triangle. The balance has been kept for decades now however lately in the last few weeks..” He trailed off as he looked out of the almost-not-see through diner window as he cleared his throat again.

“Let me go back a bit first. The latest Earp heir seems to be upsetting the balance in the Triangle. Upsetting it enough and worrying enough Revenants to awaken Bulshar. That is what we are thinking at HQ anyway. We fail to see how it can be any others that have nudged him in to being again.” He looked away from the window back to Nicole who was listening intently.

“At BBD HQ here in Calgary yesterday we received a package. It was handed over to me a few hours ago. It contained eight elongated eye teeth, covered in blood.” He stated flatly as he looked down at his hands and pushed them together.

“We matched them together to form four sets so..” he trailed off again. Nicole finished his thought for him.

“So four of our brethren have been disposed of.” She remarked. Just as flatly as Xavier had earlier.

“Well I find it hard to believe they pulled out their own fangs Nicole so yes, we assume they have been disposed of.” He said with bitterness in his tone.

“They were accompanied with a note that read ‘these belong to your kind. Come and find the rest of them.’ This will explain why the other Elders have not informed you yet because we haven’t long known ourselves. And I wanted to get to you first.”

And there it was. The reason for the catch up over coffee. Xavier was requesting something that she may not be able to give. Unless he got to her first so that by the time the other Elders convened, she would go in fighting for the choice to go back to the Triangle. Xavier was an intelligent man however what he was asking was highly stupid.

As an Elder Guidance was expected. Protection was expected. Interference was not. Involvement beyond her requirements was not. Her job was to protect her brethren and her legacy. It was no longer her job or her place to go in to battle or to go to war. Her days of participating in blood baths were done. If that needed to happen it was carried on the shoulders of those in lower rankings. Elders were to Guide, Protect, offer Strategy. They had earned that place and that right through hundreds of years of experience, study and yes, war. God knows Nicole had earned her place in the realm of the Elders. More times over than she cared to count.

It was then that she had a clearer mind. What Xavier had asked was not stupid at all. His intelligence really was shining through. He knew because of her reputation that she may just be able to convince the other Elders to let her go back to Purgatory. To let her help him and his team in whatever it was that he truly wanted her there for. He knew that if any one of the Elders had the power to sway, to be able to help, it was her. She smiled at his brazenness of not only approaching an Elder with such a request, but approaching the Elder who had made him. So, so brazen. It was something she would have done. She had rubbed off on him somewhat. She couldn’t help but feel something akin to proudness arising within. She was getting softer in her later years. She would have to watch that.

“The Elders will want to be involved if the Revenants are being assisted by Bulshar to dispose of our kind as he so eloquently put it in his little love note to BBD.” She almost spat out the last part.

“However as you know, it’s not for Elders to go Xavier. Only to guide and protect. Offer strategy. We have fought the hard fight. We have done our parts over the decades. Over the centuries. All of us that sit in watch.” She stared over him with a look that conveyed authority.

“I am aware of the Earps. I am wondering why you think the current heir has begun to upend everything within the Triangle enough to…well. Piss certain factions off if I am to be blunt.” She enquired as she raised her eyebrows.

She knew of the horrible curse Clootie had bestowed upon the Earp brood. Or Bulshar as he was more affectionately known. Affectionate to whom she had no idea and didn’t really want to. She often wondered over her life if the new heir that appeared every 27 years would ever break the curse. She had decided long ago that it would never happen in her lifetime. And she was immortal for fuck sake. She smiled a little to herself then. Once again she found herself wondering how long it would take for the current one to fail and for the cycle to begin again. 

Xavier watched her with fascination as thoughts danced through her head. She swore he could see her picking through them and placing them in their rightful areas for later contemplation. She cleared her own throat as she gestured for the waitress to return to refill her cup. As she sauntered over she again weakly smiled and refilled her. Nicole gestured to Xavier this time and watched how the waitress lit up when held out his cup for her and said thank you when she was done. Nicole shook her head slightly as she walked away from the table swinging her ass back and forth trying to grab just a little more of his attention. 

“You know, she’s yours. Hook, line and sinker if you wanted her and you wouldn’t even have to enchant her.” She said with an overly dramatic wink.

Xavier looked down at his hands as if he was embarrassed. Ashamed. It was only for the slightest of seconds before he looked back up and squared his shoulders towards the woman across from him.

“I don’t need to enchant anyone to take care of myself. I feed only on the willing. And only when I am hungry. Never for pleasure. It has been that way for decades. I may be a Vampire Nicole but I’m not a savage.” He looked indignant.

He was part of her legacy. She had turned him. She knew exactly what he was like. He didn’t have to explain himself to her of all people. She had raised him well. Her lot could be so cruel and cold and callous. Feeding for pleasure and torture and nightmares that no living person could dream of. Hunting. Stalking. Tearing throats out to stifle screams. Sometimes leaving them intact just to hear their screams while they fed. Horrible, nasty things. Nicole could be all of those things when she needed to be. The difference was, she never wanted to be.

There were small groups of mortals all around the globe that helped out her fellow brethren when they needed to feed or wanted company. They did so willingly without the need to be enchanted. The brethren made sure these special humans were very, VERY well taken care of for their assistance and the keeping of their kinds secret of existence. There were times though where some thought it ok to share the existence of her community with the greater population. Those people were...taken care of as needed. It wasn’t something she liked. Wasn’t something she was ever comfortable facing. She found herself doing what needed to be done if it fell on her shoulders though. Protection of legacy was her job. Period.

“Getting back to what I asked?” Nicole came back to the conversation.  
“What makes you think they are all of a sudden taking notice of the latest Earp heir? The Revenants haven’t been too bothered by the last three. What makes this one different?” She asked in succession.

“She disposed of The Seven hunting party within a few short weeks of returning to Purgatory. Bobo Del Ray has had quite a few run ins with her. As well as quite a few near misses. Black Badge believe that has…concerned him enough to warrant waking Bulshar.” He looked at her as though he was looking for agreement with his statements.

She couldn’t agree or disagree. It took a lot to rattle the likes of Bobo Del Ray. Because of this she couldn’t imagine him getting his worry on over a few short weeks with a new heir at the helm. At the same time though…he would protect his own interests no matter what. If that meant waking a very powerful, very horrid thing, he would. Xavier continued.

“For Bulshar to send Revenants to attack, defang and destroy Vampires he is taunting us so that we get involved. For what purposes we are yet to understand. I would like you to return to the Triangle with me to maybe help me, help BBD, understand why and put him back down if we can.” He finished.

“You are asking me to help put Clootie deep in the ground, restore some form of balance so that we can walk away and let the Earp heir continue her quest to try and break her families curse. Is this what you are asking of me?” She stared at him intently, looking for any sign that the request could possibly have a hidden agenda.

“This is what I am asking, Elder.” He replied formally.

Nicole sat back and ran the long fingers of her left hand through her shoulder length red hair. She wanted to sigh and slump her shoulders at the thought of possibly returning to Purgatory. That place always seemed to bring out the savage in her. This is why she left all of those decades ago. She wanted to do different. Be different. Do good. The fact that the latest Earp heir had someone like Bobo possibly shook up though…well that had piqued her interest if she was honest with herself. She wanted to observe this woman. She wanted to protect her brethren if Bulshar was happily destroying them. She couldn’t allow that to continue.

“You have my word I will fight for the choice to enter the Ghost River Triangle with you Xavier.” Just as she had finished her sentence, her phone began to vibrate on the table. One word on the screen. Lucado. 

“I believe a request for a meeting of Elders is about to happen.” As they both stared at the screen and the name. “Continue with your duties Xavier. You will be informed of the decision in due course. Whatever that may be.” She said with an air of authority as she rose from her seated position and walked towards the exit to answer the call. She stifled the smile on her lips and shook her head as the waitress couldn’t move fast enough back towards the table and towards Xavier as she exited. Humans and their emotions…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can Nicole find out before her meeting with the Elders? Someone she didn’t expect makes an appearance..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to any of these Characters :)  
> The story is starting to form. Remember, slow angsty burn people! Just the way we like it :P
> 
> Tumblr @ iheartintelligence come say 👋🏼

Chapter 2:

“Below Town Hall, 9pm this evening.” Lucado crackled down the line.

“Understood.” Nicole replied and ended the call.

She had 2 hours to kill before the Elders convened to discuss Purgatory and the Triangle. She decided to make a few phone calls and research what she could in that time frame. Anything to help give her the advantage at the upcoming meeting to bolster her argument to return with Xavier. She dialled.

“Hey you…I never thought you would come back here. Do you need company?” Came the voice at the other end of the call.

“Oh I’m not back there Rosita. Not yet anyway. Are you well?” The red head genuinely enquired after her.

“I am always well Nicole. Your people look after me amazingly as you know. I notice you said ‘not yet’ just before. Does this mean I might get to see one of my favourites again?” She asked lightly.

“You might, depending on your luck…” she said with a smile as she trailed off in thought.

Rosita had been keeping Nicole company on and off for a few years in and around Calgary. She took care of her needs when she needed to feed and kept her entertained in other ways when the tall red head felt the urge. Rosita was a dark haired beauty with the brains to match. With a major in Chemistry, Rosita dreamed of big things, big places. Then she had met Carl. Stupid Carl. The man who couldn’t really be called a man but a…thing. Skulking around in the Big City he came across Rosita one night at the bar where she worked. Rosita then became Carl’s play thing, not by choice. This continued for six months. The raven haired woman learnt first hand what happened when mere mortals tried to escape the clutches of Revenant scum.

Luther came across Rosita one evening. Battered and badly bruised from one of Carl’s more enthusiastic games with her. He took it upon himself to rescue the ‘damsel in distress’ as he told himself when the Revenant appeared in front of him to claim back what he assured Luther was his. As the battle ensued, Rosita could only cower and watch. Watch as Luther attacked and attacked again. Carl tried to fight back but he was no match for Luthers strength under pressure and years of experience. Lucado would have been proud of her legacy had she been there. He tore Carl limb from limb, later scattering him far and wide to extend the time it would take for the Revenant to reclaim himself and return. Stupid Carl.

With Lucado unavailable Rosita was brought to Calgary to Nicole. She took her in. Sat with her for the few days it took her shock to wear off and her heart to calm. Nicole was willing to enchant her to make her forget what she had seen. Wipe the experience of six months of hell with Carl but Rosita refused and somehow the red head knew she would never utter a word. Knew she would become an ally. After Nicole explained what she could do to help her heal, Rosita refused that as well. Preferring to heal of her own mortal accord and live through the pain both internal and external. After weeks of spending time watching over Rosita Nicole was hungry. It was time for her to leave to visit a local Calgary group to assist her. Rosita offered herself. Nicole was taken aback by the gesture and overwhelmingly refused. Rosita didn’t owe her or Luther anything and never would. It was their job to Protect their brethren and legacy but they also took it upon themselves to Protect others from Revenant scum if they could help it, as if it was an unwritten rule. One of which the GOOD ones of her kind took in their stride. Even if the mortals were enchanted afterwards and never remembered it to thank them. That wasn’t the point.

Rosita again offered herself and explained that it wasn’t about owing anyone a single thing. She had come to understand that her big dreams and big things plan was right in front of her. She majored in Chemistry because she wanted to explore pharmacy. Wanted to help people. Create cures. Aid.

This turn of direction was one she truly wanted to pursue. She wanted to help Nicole and her brethren. If that meant helping them to feed, that was ok. If that meant tracking down Revenants with them, that was ok too. If that meant taking in or helping other mortals get away or get help, all the better. She wanted to, willingly. It was making her happy being here with the tall woman who watched over her. Watching her study, converse with her Community and not shun away or hide herself from Rosita. If she could become an ally and help them reduce the impact that those nasty, hell bent Revenants were having on people, she was all in.

Nicole pondered on this for a day or two before she approached the woman and laid it out for her. If she wanted to do this, she would be set up in accommodation that more than suited her needs. She would be financially secure and afforded a salary that was beyond adequate. She would make herself available when someone needed to feed. She could object if she was not comfortable with the person asking her. She would never be enchanted and would never be asked to do anything she was not comfortable with. As an ally, four brethren would be assigned to her in the area that she was to make herself available to when feeding needed to occur. These four and these four only unless it was a dire emergency. Feeding would vary depending on what stage her brethren were at. When the raven haired beauty asked for clarification on this Nicole explained that it had to do with age. Those that were young and had not been long turned needed to feed more often. Those that were older, such as herself, could go weeks without needing to. She would not assign anyone to Rosita that needed to feed more often then every few weeks. What she had been through with Carl…Nicole was happy to give her the lesser load so that she could enjoy being comfortable and looked after.

“Earth to Elder Haught…” Rosita sang down the line at her which brought Nicole back to the present.

“My apologies Rosita, I was extremely lost in thought just then!” Nicole said with a wry laugh. 

“Right. Point of call. I’ll get straight to it. The latest Earp heir. What do you know about her? She is making some noise in that little town so I am made to believe. Have you garnered any information on her since you relocated there?” The red head fired at her.

“Wow. Ok you really did just jump straight on in there!” Rosita replied with a laugh.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes she found that she missed Rosita. Missed her warmth. Her mouth. On her neck, her collarbone. Anywhere really that meant she was making contact with her pale skin. She felt a familiar stirring low in her abdomen. Time to push the thoughts away. Other things needed to be attended to.

“Wynonna Earp. Hmm…” The dark haired woman went quiet.

“She’s the most unstable person you could come across Nicole. She’s a god damned hot mess is what she is.” She muttered.

“She has no patience. No decorum. No time management skills to be seen. Drinks like a damn fish. I’m not even kidding. She downs Whiskey like it’s the fucking air she needs to breathe to survive. She’s all KINDS of fucked up!” She said. Nicole could hear the frustration in her voice. The Elder could tell Rosita had a history with this woman already. She would ask about it another time if it ever became something she thought was important to know.

“But you know what? They’re scared of her Haught. My gut is telling me that they’re damn assed scared of her. She is tearing the Revenants a new one and they’re still trying to play catch up.” She stated with conviction in her voice. 

This surprised Nicole. She had known Rosita long enough to know she told it how she saw it. She didn’t play games, didn’t fuck around. She understood her life was too short for any of that. “The living have to get on with living.” As she would say. For her to say the Revenants were scared of the Earp heir…this was all making a stronger case for the possibility that it WAS Revenant scum that woke up Clootie to find a way to deal with her.

“Is there anything else I should know?” The red head asked as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and waited.

“She has a group of misfits with her. One is her younger sister, Waverly Earp. Then there’s the scared, weird little guy they call Jeremy, who is actually quite cute if you ask me but spoken for so go figure.” She sighed and laughed. 

“Oh. And Holliday. Doc Holliday. He says he just calls himself that but I know if you could tell me, you would tell me it was ACTUALLY him, right?” She questioned with a lilt in her tone.

Doc. Fucking. Holliday.

Well. This was becoming more interesting moment by moment. Doc had been hanging around Purgatory for years. A hell of a lot longer than even most of the Revenants knew about but he had NEVER gone near at least the last three heirs that Nicole knew about. Why this particular Earp?

“Wynonna also works along side the town Sheriff. Randy Nedley. Not that the towns folk are aware of a quarter of the shit that goes on here.” Rosita said, interrupting Nicole’s line of thought.

“I see.” She responded.

“He clearly keeps it under his hat and allows her free reign.” She postulated.

“Even if he didn’t give her free reign I think she would just take it anyway. No fucks are given with her Nicole. Believe me.” Rosita stated as she added “I miss you. Tell me you’re coming here.”

“I can’t confirm anything at this stage Rosita. It has been a while though, hasn’t it?” She said with genuine kindness in her voice. There weren’t a lot of people around she shared that tone with. She made a point of it.

“Well I’ve been here eight years now. I still remember you like yesterday though…” The dark haired woman trailed off in thought. Nicole could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

“If I were to return, Rosita, you will be the first person I will come to.” She smiles through her words.

“Promise?” Came the reply.

“I never promise anything. You know that.” She tilted her head and looked out over the buildings.  
“Time to go. I will talk to you soon. Take care, Rosie.” And with that the tall woman hung up. 

She did miss her company. She couldn’t deny that. Her feelings never extended much past that though. Not with anyone. She could have soft spots for people. It was very rare but she did have them. Rosita held one. She had always sensed that, given the chance, Rosie would have wanted to make them a permanent place in the world. Nicole did not do that. Nicole would not do that. How could that ever be unless she was with her own kind? She was immortal. The mere thought of being with a mortal was improbable. Ridiculous at best. Many had asked over the years to be turned, to be able to stay with her and mark their place in her heart. Never. She couldn’t imagine the prospect of turning someone just to be with her. It was THE most selfish move a Vampire could make. And she had known many who had made it. None of them ended up in a happy ending. Well. Except for one.

No time for such thoughts as Nicole picked up her phone and dialled again.

After three different people and three different numbers, she had been given the number she was looking for. She dialled.

“Hello?” Came the gruff voice on the other end.

“Hello there, stranger.” Nicole replied.  
“I see someone has taught you to use these wonderful little things called cell phones.” The corners of her mouth curved in a small smile.

Silence.

She waited. The reply would come.

“Well now! If I am not mistaken, this could only be the voice of one very, VERY old acquaintance of mine.” Came the accented return.

“And still the smart ass you always have been, I see.” The red head countered back as she leant over the edge of the roof she was on to peer at the traffic below.

“Come now, Miss Haught! Where would we be without the possibility of a little humour in our lives?” He retorted.

“If we’re going to resort to using titles, it’s Elder Haught to you then.” She challenged back to the man on the other end of the phone.

“Well then!” Came the bounce back.  
“How about we be semi formal under these strange circumstances and you just call me plain ole Doc.” He said through a smile.

“Ok plain ole Doc.” The woman said as she began backing away from the edge of the roof. She brushed back the red tangle of hair from her face.

“Let’s talk about your lovely friend Wynonna Earp.” She said as she began to prepare to leap.

“Strange circumstances indeed…” Holliday replied from the highlands of Purgatory..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting takes place. Does Nicole get her wish? Will she be heading to Purgatory for the first time in 70 years? So many questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these Characters :)
> 
> Are we returning to Purgatory????
> 
> Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼

Chapter 3:

Nicole ended the call with Holliday, more and more interested as the conversation went on. Doc had informed her that he himself believed that it was, in fact, Del Ray who had found the resting place of Bulshar and gave him a shove. He also believed that it was because of the rumbles Wynonna was making. Rumbles that were being felt all through the Ghost River Triangle. When she pushed for more information he was reluctant. Nothing unusual for Doc at all. She asked if he was aware of Bulshar possibly sending Revenants to maim and destroy her brethren and he confirmed he had heard whispers of such things. 

“Do you think they are forcing our hand to get involved? I believe if this is true it’s because they need our sudden involvement to be a distraction from something else.” The red head pondered. 

Doc agreed to this premise as well. Either Bobo or Bulshar himself had other plans and decided that starting an all out war between the Revenants and the Vampires would be a great place to start on the distraction scale. Nicole believed that she may be starting to piece some of it together. She told Doc she wouldn’t be surprised if she was seeing him. Very soon.

She stood on the edge of the building and let the wind catch her hair. She was thinking. Contemplating. What was her next move going to be when the Elders convened shortly? Xavier had his reasons for wanting her to return to Purgatory. She was finding that she was beginning to form her own though. The latest Earp was certainly the most interesting one to her by far. She may need to be on side with her or vice versa if it was Bulshars will to start a war. That would also mean letting the heir and her inner circle know that they even existed. That was a thought and a discussion for the meeting soon to be had.

She pushed herself back from the edge of the building and walked halfway of the length back. Time to go. She began at a jog which had escalated to a quickened pace by the time she was two thirds of the way back towards the buildings edge. As she reached the precipice she kicked off the ledge and launched herself forward, through the air towards the next building in front of her. An impossible jump. An impossible distance. If she looked down she would see four lanes of traffic flowing 30 storeys below her. Impossible. For a mortal human, not for an immortal Vampire like Elder Haught. She continued her pace and reached the edge of the next building and the next, launching herself over and over from the edges, ledges and retaining walls until she had reached the roof of the Town Hall. The art of Parkour and Free Running had nothing on her. She smiled as she swung her way elegantly down the fire escapes to the bottom making sure no one was within eyesight of her feather like feats of achievement.

Towards the back of the building that was situated in the centre of the city lay a private garden. Luncheons and exclusive dinners were held here with Calgary’s elite. Mostly Bankers and Politicians. None of which interested the red head. She had bigger fish to fry than power hungry moguls trying to make their mark. The world would still turn with or without them. Although she feared one of these decades or centuries power would be the ill gotten gains for the wrong people and the world would no longer exist when one of them decided to push a button, or begin a war that could not be contained. Once again it came down to humans and their pesky emotions…

She walked through the garden right to the very back corner where a large vine scaled the seemingly plain brick wall. The wall and vine were a façade. As she approached the wall, someone made their way towards her from the other side of the gardens edge. 

“Evening Elder Haught.” Samuel nodded towards her.

“Good evening Samuel. Good to see you. How is Eliza?” The Elder asked, enquiring about his Maker.

“At last check in, she was content in Montreal looking after her Council.” He replied with a smile. He walked towards the vine and parted a small corner to the left to reveal a numbered pad. The pad lit up as the sensor registered his movement. He entered the code and the heavy door swung outwards towards them.

“Please go in.” The stocky, dark haired man prompted with his hand. “Some are here, the others won’t be too far away.”

“Thank you Samuel. Give my thoughts to Eliza when you see her next. Take care.” She said as she walked past him through the door to enter the tunnel.

Making her way down the smooth walled, concrete tunnel the lights automatically activated above her head to guide her way. She could feel the tunnel slope downwards as she made her way towards the chamber room. Even though her stock standard tan boots were flat without a heel, they still echoed off the walls with every step she took. God you could never sneak up on anyone in there she thought to herself as she reached the end. This door had a numbered keypad as well that lit up as the sensor picked up her movement. She entered her code without hesitation and waited for the retina scanner to appear. She placed her face in front as the scanner moved over her honey brown eyes in a vertical direction and repeated the same action again however this time horizontally.

“Access granted to Elder Nicole Haught.” The computerised voice prompted as she heard the clack of the heavy lock and the door begin to swing outwards and she entered the antechamber. Once inside she placed her waist length, black coat and purple scarf on one of the racks. Walking through to the end of the chamber she entered in to the larger area to find herself in the same space as Lucado and Elmer. They welcomed her and invited her to sit. 

“Mercedes and Perry shouldn’t be too much longer.” Lucado motioned towards the seat to her left.

“No problems.” The taller woman responded as she sat. No sooner had she seated herself she heard Mercedes before she saw her. She grinned a little as she gave a sharp shake of her head. You could always count on Mercedes to make an entrance.

“Hey bitches!” Mercedes articulated as she sauntered through the door. Perry slightly to the left of her. He made a beeline for the seat across from Nicole and nodded acknowledgment to the other three already there as he sat.  
“Let’s get this under way shall we? I have other places I need to be.” Mercedes huffed as she sat down at the opposite end of the mahogany table.

“That may be so Mercedes…” Elmer acknowledged “However we will convene for as long as necessary regardless of your commitments.” He finished. Mercedes knew she was here for the long haul if needed. She was just being…well…Mercedes.

She gave an over exaggerated sigh and smiled to all around the table.   
“Very well! Thoughts to you all and your legacy. Let’s talk!” She gestured around the table at the other four Elders.

The tall red head was the first to respond.

“And to you and yours as well, Mercedes. I’ll get right to the point. We are all aware Clootie has been woken. Let’s not lie about the fact that we all have our suspicions that it was Revenant hands that made this happen. More specifically Bobo Del Ray.” She stated as she looked around the large table at the others.

“I have a few inside sources that believe this may be because the current Earp heir is upsetting the Apple cart in the Triangle so to speak. She’s either just really pissing the Revenants off or she has them worried. It’s more than likely both.” She continued as she ran a hand up the side of her neck to the muscle there and began to squeeze. An old tick she still carried from when she was mortal. She didn’t know why she still did it as she felt zero pain or tension any longer. It was something she did for…normality she guessed.

“The balance has been thrown off severely in the last few weeks that BBD have been taking note of. The Revenants are beginning to destroy our brethren as I am sure you are all aware.” As she gestured around the table.  
“I personally believe Bulshar or Bobo are planning something. Something big and in order for it to be put in to place, they need a distraction. What better distraction than pitting Vampires against Revenants? Start up a war again that hasn’t raged for over 200 years. To what end though I am still not certain.” Nicole finished off with a shake of her head and leaned back in her chair.

Lucado stared back intently, taking in the information. She pulled her long, blonde hair back and began to tie it up in a loose ponytail as she responded.

“I am inclined to agree with you, Haught. To take four of ours and mercilessly pull their fangs out in torture…they are wanting to provoke. They are seeking an immediate reaction from our side. The question is to what end as you say? And do we react? And if so, how? With force or subtlety?” She looked to Elmer, Perry and Mercedes.

“I want us to react.” Perry stated firmly. Mercedes nodded in agreement as did Elmer. 

“It needs to be subtle though. Bulshar has put on a spectacular show by taking four of our Community and throwing it in our face. They would be expecting a reaction of force.” Mercedes added to the conversation as she took out her hip flask to take a swig and swished it over in Nicole’s general direction, offering it to her. 

Nicole grinned at her. Fucking Mercedes and trying to turn everything in to a party.

“How much of that do you even drink in a day my good friend?” Nicole enquired.   
“You would have to drink flask after flask before you even felt the effects at your age!” Nicole fully laughed as she spoke.

“I will have you know, that even at 263, it doesn’t take as many as you would think. Especially if you let yourself go a little longer before you feed so you’re slightly weaker. Hits the spot quicker!” She laughed as she slapped the table. “Drink up bitch!” As she offered her the flask again.

Knowing it wouldn’t even touch the sides, Nicole took it anyway and swigged. A gesture of good faith as far as she was concerned, towards her fellow Elder.

“Shall we continue, ladies?” The Elder Perry enquired as he watched their exchange. As the oldest of all of them, his 296 years rose above any in the room. The other Elders took note of the connotation and continued.

“I believe subtle is the way. I want to return to Purgatory.” Nicole dropped the statement like it was nothing. She waited.

“Nicole that is the furtherest thing from subtle…” Mercedes trailed off.

“For you to enter the Triangle again, the Revenants would know about it within hours. Days at the most!” Elmer interjected. “That’s as subtle as swinging a stack full of dynamite around and tossing it lit in to the middle of them!” He swore under his breath.

Nicole continued. She had to keep going otherwise they would get sidetracked and she would lose the momentum of her argument.

“It IS a subtle move if they are convinced that I am returning to fact find once they are aware that I am there. No one actually needs to tell them. Word will get around circles of its own accord once I am seen. A few of the right comments in a few of the right ears and they CAN be lead to believe that I am there to seek out information only on our four brethren and nothing more. I am not there to start swinging axes over my head and chopping up Revenants in to tiny little pieces. I can lead them to believe that as an Elder, I have come to ask questions and when answers have been received for which I seek, I will be gone again to return to my duties of sitting in watch. Guidance. Protection.” She stood up then and began walking around the room as she spoke.

“It works to my advantage that I am an Elder. It’s better that I return to Purgatory then sending a soldier or SOLDIERS. Which would be the reaction they are expecting. I do truly believe they want a new war with us. For an Elder to show up instead…” she trailed off.

“As Elders we do not war or battle. They would believe you were no threat. You were literally just there to seek answers and then depart again.” Lucado added to the discussion.

“Exactly.” Nicole stared.  
“This will give me a chance to observe more than they are willing to share. I can find out what happened to our four brethren. I can observe the Earp heir and her bunch of misfit team mates that seem to be making the Revenant scum reel backwards at the present time. Get to know them. See if they can eventually trust me enough to let me in on the ACTUAL way things are headed in Purgatory at present. My gut is telling me that Wynonna Earp could be the one to break it.” 

With that they all looked over to her at once. This was the point to drive it home to convince them to be unanimous is agreement.  
“If she can break the curse, the Revenants are done. No more having to sit in watch to try and keep balance. There will be nothing to keep balance with. Centuries of distant war, the threat of present war with them, all finished with. Humans constantly falling to their torture and horrid ways, all over. If I can come to observe this group I believe the information I can garner against the Revenants and against Bulshar would be invaluable. Strategy.” She finally stated as she stood with her arms folded looking over to the table at them all.

“You have no argument from me, Elder Haught.” Elmer responded. Lucado nodded in agreement.

“If it was up to me, I would send you now.” Lucado chimed in.

Mercedes nodded. “Send a woman…” she trailed off. Nicole smiled.

Perry cleared his throat. Nicole looked over to the eldest of them all. He sat and held her stare for so long she thought he could actually see THROUGH her to the wall behind her head. She would not falter in front of him. It would be a mistake.

After another long moment, Perry clasped his hands together and leant forward on the table.

“You are to observe ONLY. If anyone asks -and they will- you are doing exactly as you said. Seeking answers for our fallen. Once you have what you seek, you are departing the Triangle. Get to know the heir Nicole. Get to know the ‘bunch of misfits’ as you seem to call them. I want answers. I want Clootie back where he should still be. If this is the way we need to do it to get that information and eventually send in Soldiers to make it happen, then that’s how we will do it. If you truly believe she is the one to break the curse, we need to give her every opportunity to do so.” With that he rose from the table to depart.

“I choose Xavier to go with me. He is my legacy and well trusted.” Nicole added as she followed them back towards the antechamber. 

“Better let him know then.” Lucado proffered.

Nicole would. She would let him know immediately that they were returning to Purgatory in two days time. She wanted to seek out the heir and her bunch of vigilantes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purgatory, the return.  
> Someone’s getting hungry...  
> Smexy time is happening in this one people! Skip it if it’s not for you :D  
> I think we’re getting closer to an Earp meeeeet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated, these characters are definitely not mine :)  
> ***Smexy time warning in this Chapter***
> 
> Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 4:

After informing Xavier of their upcoming departure, Nicole decided that she needed to feed. She would make arrangements soon however she had two more phone calls to make. She picked up her phone and unlocked it, dialling the familiar number.

“Tell me you are coming to see the beautiful down town sites of Purgatory for old times sake.” Rosita quipped when she answered.

“Not even a hello, how are you.” Nicole mock sighed down the line.

Rosita giggled.

“We will make our arrival in around 48 hours. I need to tidy a few things up here first and feed-“

Rosita cut her off.

“Don’t feed before you get here. How long has it been? Can you wait two more days?” She quickly blurted out.

Nicole took a minute to consider. She knew what the dark eyed woman was getting at. Nicole felt the familiar rush through her veins from her wrists up to the arteries in her neck at the thought of feeding. She also felt the very familiar pull in her lower belly at the thought of it being from Rosita. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and applied pressure before releasing it.

“Rosie…are you asking me to feed from you?” She proffered to the much younger woman.

“Well. I DID say for old time’s sake. Maybe I wasn’t just talking about seeing the down town sites…” Nicole could tell a mischievous grin was forming across her wonderful, full lips even from the other end of the phone. Before she could answer, Rosita continued.

“That’s only if it’s suited to you, Haught. If it has been a few weeks and you can’t hold out until you get here I completely understand. Just know that I am willing. I would love to…you know help you out.” She said with a sheepish giggle.

Nicole smiled. She DID miss her.

“Most women ask me out on a date first you know. You just jump straight to the other part.” She said with a grin as she added, “and I may just take you up on it.”

“It’s a deal then.” Rosita replied, unable to stifle the excitement in her tone. “Do I need to arrange accommodation for you?” 

“You are not my hand maid Rosie!” Nicole exclaimed. “I still own two properties there. I will organise a cleaner to take care of the property just outside of town before I arrive, it’s fine.” She stated as she sat back in her chair and swung it on its back legs. She may be old but she never got tired of sitting like she used to when she was a teenager and her mother would walk past and tap her on the back of her head and tell her to cease. She could still remember it clearly no matter how much time had passed.

“Give me the address Haught-shot. I will have it done. Don’t give me any shit. I know what kind of work load you will have to wade through before you get here. You don’t need to be burdened with trivial crap on top of it.” Rosita demanded.

The red head smiled again. She could not win with her sometimes and she knew when to give in. She passed on the address, said her farewells and gave her an expected arrival time in the coming days. A part of her stirred at the thought of seeing her and she found herself biting her lip again. Enough. No more of that when so much had to be done.

Holliday. Pick. Up. The. Fucking. Phone. She thought to herself, exasperated as she had tried to call for the fourth time. Just as she was about to give up -again- she heard a click.

“Greetings there Miss Haught!” Came the drawl from the other end.

“I see you saved my number Doc. And I thought I told you it was Elder Haught to you?” She asked in jest as she grinned. Two could play the smart ass game.

“Well now that may not have been me exactly. I may have required some...assistance to get your digits recorded in to this god forsaken contraption. I may add that I was questioned INCESSANTLY afterwards by Miss Earp as to the why and wherefore of your said digits and how I may have come by them.” He replied casually, passing over the Elder comment.

“I’m sure Wynonna has very little to worry about on that front Holliday.” The red head retorted with a quiet laugh.

“Oh no you misunderstand ELDER Haught. I mean to say it was Waverly Earp who assisted me. She is quite the little researcher that one. Always wanting to know the ‘why’ and ‘how’ behind everything. Always, always inquisitive.” He said and she could tell he was grinning. 

She could feel the soft spot he had formed for her even over the phone line. Jesus. How deep was he with this group. And WHY when he had shown almost no interest at all in previous heirs. Considering he was Wyatts right hand man…this had not gone unnoticed with her. It was definitely strange.

“I will be paying Purgatory a visit in the next few days Doc. It would be of interest to me to see you and sit with you. I will buy the first bottle.” She added as an incentive. There weren’t many people that could come close to the amount of liquor she could hold, helped along mainly because of her age. Doc came DAMN close though. She would even go as far as to say that if pushed, he would drink her under the table. She didn’t want to push it that far though. She hoped offering a bottle would help her request along. Doc Holliday looked after Doc Holliday. Nothing was ever done with him if he did not gain from it.

“Well I say that is a SPLENDID offer Miss Haught! And one that I will gladly take you up on! For I am sure you have MANY questions to ask of me.” He replied.

“And I’m sure you will find a way to avoid answering many of them Holliday.” She replied in kind. “I will call when I am in town to arrange a time. Take care Doc.” Nicole ended the call. Time to pack.

……..

Xavier and Nicole arrived at the edge of the Ghost River Triangle just over eight hours after they set out from Calgary. As they came to a stop beside the rocky ridge in her black Land Rover they both exited and stood in front. There was no need for entry protocol. Nicole had lived in the Triangle previously and Xavier had visited more than once. They had both been invited in long ago. The woman let out a small sigh as she pushed her hair away from her face. She was really returning. Something she had told herself she was not going to do if she could help it. She never wanted a repeat of the last time it brought out the worst in her. That’s what happens when certain Revenants push your buttons, she thought. She let the thought go as she turned towards Xavier. He had made himself appear larger somehow. He was tense, she could tell. His chest was pushed further forward and his strong, square jaw was set. Hard. His vibration was overwhelmingly hostile.

“I can feel you Xavier. Your vibration isn’t subtle.” She stated as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. She pulled the edges of her jacket back down towards her slim waist and looked out over the ridge.

“We’re here now so there’s no going back. I want to hit the ground running. I don’t doubt for a second that Bobo will be informed of our return quite quickly. Especially mine.” Nicole said as she looked at the man with the darkened features to her right. “We are here to seek information on our brethren. Nothing more. Once we establish a connection with Wynonna or any of the others, it’s official Black Badge Division business and it’s classified if any of them ask.” She stated with authority.

“When was the last time you fed?” The red head asked Xavier.

“Yesterday. I’m OK for a few weeks yet.” He replied.

“Noted. Let’s go and get set up. Then I need to go and get MYSELF acquainted with one ‘local’ Doctor with a drinking problem.” She said as she walked back towards the drivers door of the Land Rover.

Eight hours down…one hour to go and Purgatory would be in their sights.

…….

She hadn’t missed Purgatory. At all. The washboard building facades that were faded and wasting away. The dull red or grey of most of the exteriors that made the town centre look like something still out of the old west. It was as if people here were afraid of letting go of certain parts of the past and moving in to the new era. Updating. You could still do that and keep a hold of your history or didn’t they realise that? Other places had been doing it for decades. Purgatory really needed to catch up. Another part of her believed that it added to its charm though. Maybe that’s why she kept property here instead of selling it, she thought to herself.

As they drove through out towards the other side of town to her house she looked over at the man in the passenger seat. 

“What do you want to achieve here, Dolls?” She asked. She had purposefully chosen to use his last name to not – so – subtly make a point of being distant. If he had misled her as to why he really wanted her here, she was making it clear she could be glacial at a moments notice. 

“Bulshar put back to sleep. My brethren given justice. Balance restored.” He stated in a matter of fact tone. He wasn’t fucking around. She got the message loud and clear.

“That’s the goal. I know that as much as I may want to, we can’t go in guns blazing so to speak. I’m aware we have to keep a low profile on what we’re really trying to get intel on and of course we cannot expose ourselves to those that do not know of our existence.” He continued.  
“We use the premise of BBD and the possibility of assistance to the heir if it means getting useful information on Bulshar. We take intel back and if we can, put Bulshar back to bed and lessen the threat to the heir. Your gut better be right.” Xavier shot back as he looked at her with a steely gaze.  
“I personally would like to handle Bulshar and Del Ray differently. The Elders have spoken though and if supporting the heir was the choice, so be it.” He looked away.

“Yes. We have Xavier. And the decision is final.” Nicole stated with a tone in her voice that left no room for argument.  
“We play by my rules here. That includes the BBD faction. There will be no stepping outside of it. We’re not here to start warring with the Revenants. That is not our job right now. Leave that to the Earp woman. Bulshar is a lot more powerful then any of these vigilantes realise. They will need all the help they can get to put him back to sleep. We also need him back asleep Xavier. Don’t forget that. We do not want an all out battle with Revenants again. It’s messy. We lose Community when all they lose is time until they respawn. We can delay that, yes. But they still return when ours do not. And of course with every battle we have with them over time it increases the risk of both kinds being exposed to the greater population. They may want that to in-still fear but we do not.” The woman knew that was all that needed to be said. No response was required.

They pulled the Rover up outside of the archway which lead to the red heads expanse of land. Situated on well kept acreage, the homestead consisted of four moderate sized rooms and two bathrooms. Low slung ceilings and two fireplaces it was more than adequate for her needs back when she purchased it and for now as well. Polished wood floors and a matching staircase led to two rooms and a bathroom upstairs. The two remaining rooms, kitchen and living areas on the ground floor. Surrounded by a porch Nicole was still as in love with this place as she was when she purchased it. Probably another reason why she had kept it. They drove up to the entrance.

“Make yourself at home Xavier. I need to head out.” She said as she headed back down the stairs from putting away her things and having her shower. She really needed to see Rosita.

“See you when you return.” He replied as he headed toward the back porch with his cup of coffee.

……..

“I was wondering how far away you were.” Rosita smiled as she opened the door. “Please come in.” The Latino woman gestured. With that, Nicole stepped over the threshold and took in her surroundings.

Rosita lived very comfortably in the three bedroom apartment on the outskirts of the town centre. Decorated in old minimalist style, it suited the raven haired woman and she truly looked at home. Nicole felt as though that were more true of her here in Purgatory than when she resided in Calgary all of those years ago.

“A brethren by the name of Alexander fed from me early last week. I haven’t assisted anyone since. I’m OK.” Rosita said as Nicole turned around to look at her.

The vibration from the woman across from her had immediately changed. She could feel it. Nicole continued to stare at her as Rositas expression moved from longing to lust in a matter of moments. Her pupils dilated quickly and she moved towards the red head and the rush in Nicole’s ears of the blood in her veins was unmistakable. She held up her hands in front of her to halt the dark eyed woman’s advance.

“I haven’t even said hello yet Rosie. Jesus.” Nicole said with a smile.

“Are you hungry?” She asked as she stared at her with nothing but want. She drew her bottom lip in towards her teeth and pressed down as she tilted her head slightly to the left, never breaking eye contact.

Nicole made an involuntary noise deep in her throat. The familiar feeling travelling from her wrists up through to the arteries in her neck had returned. She lowered her hands and took the three steps towards Rosita and placed slender fingers over the skin of her throat. Her breath caught as the dark haired woman’s pulse under her fingertips began to change her. She could hear Rosies heartbeat steady and true and the rush of blood travelling past the fingers touching her skin. Rosita smiled watching Nicole and the taller woman knew it would be from observing her eyes change. From the once placid and warm honey brown they were to the glowing brown version with spattered flecks of bright gold they happened to change to when she was primed to feed. 

Her pupils dilated to twice their original size but just then Rosie interrupted her thoughts of feeding.

“It’s been almost nine years Haught-Shot. You’re not just going to feed.” She demanded as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bedroom. Spinning the taller woman around she pushed her back towards the bed as she tore her jacket off and threw it toward the corner of the room. When Nicole went to protest and hold her away from her body, Rosita stifled her motion by smashing her lips against the red heads. It was messy, it was hard and it was full of want. Rosie bit down on Nicole’s bottom lip and she instantly grinned in to the other woman’s wanting mouth.

Nicole didn’t want to stop. She had begun to feel the pit in the bottom of her belly ignite and it was quickly growing to a super heated level in her veins. Rosita tore at her clothes and removed them quicker than the red heads brain could catch up. Before she knew it she was standing in front the dark skinned woman in nothing but her panties and black jeans around her ankles. She kicked them off and made short work of pulling Rosies tank top over her head and threw it out of the way. She unclasped her bra and let it fall away, sighing in familiarity at what she had missed for many years. She savoured feeling the weight of her beautiful breasts in her hands and smiled as Rosita let her head fall back and moaned at the other woman’s touch. Nicole ran her thumb over hardened nipples and listened as the shorter woman’s breath hitched in her throat. She leant down to take the right one in her mouth as Rosie let out a whimper of relief at her choice. She flicked her tongue roughly and quickly over the hardening nub in her mouth and used her thumb and index finger to attend to the left. Rosie grunted and grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and found the handful of red hair she was seeking. Pulling at it roughly she snapped the other woman’s head back as she kissed her forcefully. Her tongue pushed its way in to Nicole’s mouth and she huffed heavily as her own tongue fought back. Rough and wanting the two fell to the bed as Rosita straddled the older woman.

“Your eyes have settled down.” Rosita breathed out heavily as she licked her lips and stared down at the red head.

“That’s because you’ve been distracting me.” Nicole replied breathlessly.

“I can fix that…” Rosita bit down on her own bottom lip. Nicole smelled it immediately.

The widest grin spread across the Latino woman’s face as Nicole felt that her eyes were changing to the same coloration as earlier.

“There they are…” Rosita breathed heavily. She immediately grabbed Nicole’s right hand and slid it up her left thigh under her skirt. The red head knew what she would find. She could smell the blood seeping out of her lip. Fuck. She craved this woman in this moment. She also knew Rosita wanted her more than anything. This wasn’t just about feeding. Nicole knew this because as much as she could smell the blood on her bottom lip, she could smell Rosies arousal. It filled her senses, her head. Her brain. Mixed with her blood it was all too much. Nicole’s fangs slowly extended.

Rosita noticed. She grinned wickedly and licked the blood from her lip 

“Not yet Haught. You get, when I get.” She stated. With that, she rose up from her knees and pulled the older woman with her until she was sitting up. Grabbing her hand, she pushed Nicole’s fingers through her slick, slippery entrance and forced two fingers inside. 

“Yesssss…” she breathed out as she threw her head back and began to slide herself up and down on the taller woman’s hand. Nicole let out what she could only describe as being akin to a primal growl as she pushed herself in and out of Rositas folds. She almost lost control as the smaller woman smashed herself down and ground her hips into her in a circular motion. Nicole took this as her cue and knew she was correct when Rosita cried out as she began curling her fingers deep inside of her. 

Nicole flipped Rosita with ease over and on to her back when she knew she was getting closer. She took her right leg and placed it over her shoulder to give herself more access to where Rosita wanted her the most. She pushed in to her deeper, faster. Curling her fingers with each expert stroke to bring the woman underneath her closer to the edge. The younger woman grabbed her hair and pulled as she began to move her hips in time with Nicole’s strokes to gain maximum friction inside and over her swollen clit. She opened her eyes to look up and Nicole. She could feel her tightening and knew she was almost there.

“Deeper.” Rosita breathed.

The red head took the direction and slid in to her further and harder with each stroke. The deeper she went, the more pressure was being applied to her swollen centre. Rosita began to whimper and breathe harder as Nicole brought her ever closer to tipping.

As her insides began to contract a little more she looked up towards Nicole. Her eyes were almost black. Hooded and heavy. Between hard breaths she turned her head to the side.  
“Now Haught.” She growled as her hips rose to meet Nicole’s hand for the last, longing bit of pressure she needed at her centre.

She cried out. “Yesssssssss! Fuck. Yes!” She breathed heavily as Nicole bit down on the skin of the darker woman’s neck. She felt her contract and wrap around her fingers as wave after wave of sweet release washed over her. The older woman groaned loudly as she felt Rositas pleasure come and begin to subside and the warm liquid pool in the palm of her hand as well as her mouth. Rosita lay there breathing heavily with a smile on her face as she came down. She kept her head to the side and made lazy, silky patterns over Nicole’s shoulder blades and back as she fed. She was gentle and she only took enough to satisfy her hunger. Once finished she licked Rositas skin to clean up where she had been offered. She pinched the skin of her own wrist between her teeth and punctured. She dabbed her finger in and rubbed the remnants on the side of the other woman’s neck and watched as her bite marks healed and disappeared.  


After an hours long conversation, cups of coffee and catch ups, it was time to depart.

“This will not be the only time I see you, I hope?” She asked.

“Of course not Rosie. You know I’m not like that.” Nicole offered back.

“Well… I DID kind of jump your bones back there Haught. Nine years is a fucking long time.” She smiled. “Didn’t really give you a say in the matter.” She slapped her shoulder.

“Of course I had a say. Maybe I just wanted you to have your way with me?” Nicole said in jest.

“Get out of here Haught-Shot you smart ass.” The dark haired woman laughed as she threw her head back.

“You’ll find ‘not-actually-Doc-Holliday’ down at Shorty’s. He’s there making short work of the whiskey most nights.” She said sarcastically with a wink.

“Maybe he just calls himself that Rosita. Maybe he’s just a mad fan of a man from the past.” She stated with a mischievous grin.

“Hey! No smart asses allowed. I said that! Now go!” She pushed her off the step with a laugh.

Nicole grinned and waved back to Rosita as she walked towards her car. House. Shower. Shorty’s. Whiskey. Holliday.

Maybe being back in Purgatory wasn’t all bad after all? Or was she speaking too soon…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head to Shorty’s for a drink and an interesting conversation with someone we all know and love.
> 
> Wait...is that Wynonna???  
> Do we meet the younger Earp???  
> Why can’t Nicole read her??? ARGH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these wonderful Characters!
> 
> Thank you for your Kudos and comments! I have loved reading them so far and it has kept me on track with writing as it has definitely been a while since I’ve done this!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 5:

After showering for the second time that day, Nicole exited the bathroom to get dressed. Dark red, button up ¾ sleeve shirt with darker blue, denim jeans with rips in the knees and plain black sneakers. As she gave herself the once over in the full length mirror, she thought about the fact that she could probably spend a ridiculous amount of time in her own head thinking about the amount of fashion changes she had to endure over more than two centuries. She preferred this decades attire over anything in her past for sure. After returning her waist length black jacket to her shoulders and wrapping her scarf around her neck, she grabbed the keys and headed downstairs.

“I’m out Xavier.” As she walked past. “Did you need to brief me on anything.”

“Not much. Catching up with Christian from the BBD Field Office here to let him know we have arrived and what we’re trying to achieve while we’re here. He will also give me any intel on the Earp heir and their activities.” He stared at her while he spoke.

“Will he give you updates on Revenant and Bulshar activity?” She questioned.

“Of course.”

“Then I want a report Dolls. I want to know everything that they know since they found out Clootie was walking and talking again.” She requested as she headed towards the front door.

“As you request, Elder Haught.” He replied respectfully. 

“I had a second car organised by Rosita before we arrived. You will find it in the shed over to the top left of the homestead yard.” Nicole gestured towards the back area with her arm as she threw the car keys at him.

“Thank you Nicole, greatly appreciated.” He nodded.

“Don’t wait up!” She yelled as she was already halfway out the door.

As she started the Land Rover and headed out of her gate back towards town she thought about the possibility of meeting the Earp heir and her found brood. The meeting with Holliday had to take place first. He was riding with them so to speak. He would give her the information she required to be able to meet with Wynonna and hopefully get off on the right foot. Make a good impression. Try not to be too hostile. Holliday would be her key. He would gain her entry to the group. She was feeling light, agile. High on energy and ready to take on the world. She always did after she had fed. The pull in her belly once again making its presence felt at the thought of Rosita and puncturing her skin to start the flow. Ugh. Enough brain! Back on task! She thought as she arrived at her destination. Shorty’s. Different name but same structure, colour and she could only assume atmosphere as 71 years ago when it was Milligan’s. She tied the top half of her straight, red hair back in a small ponytail and let the rest fall down to her shoulders as she entered the saloon doors.

Hardwood floors, tanned, leather clad booths had been an added fixture. A jukebox cranked loudly in the corner as an obvious upgrade from the piano that still sat there, covered in dust. A pool table with a few people milling around and the bar positioned directly in front of her. Apart from some signage and odds and ends the basic layout of the place wasn’t earth shatteringly different from Milligan’s days. She saw the hat and she just…knew. 

“Choose your bottle, Doc. Unless you aren’t thirsty.” She said as she walked up behind him.

John Henry turned around to face the voice. He smiled underneath his oversized moustache.  
“Come now Miss Haught. If you are buyin’ I am ALWAYS thirsty.” He drawled out calmly as he walked over to the bar, hand resting on the butt of his revolver in his belt.  
“Shorty, a bottle of Macallan when you are quite ready.” He smiled again.

“Well…that’s almost top shelf Doc.” She responded as the larger barman looked her up and down. No time like the present to get her name on their lips. The Revenants would know sooner or later anyway. 

“Nicole.” She stuck her hand out towards the man Doc had called Shorty.

“Shorty. Just like the name of the bar.” He responded as he shook her hand and smiled.

He wasn’t a Revenant, she couldn’t smell it on him. The vibration she felt from him was a positive one. He was a good guy. Good heart. She knew she would like him if she ever got to know him. He placed two glasses on the bar and Nicole asked for hers to have ice put in it. Holliday looked horrified.

“You drink it your way, I’ll drink it mine.” She said without looking at him.

“I am not normally one to judge with arbitrary vices however ice in whiskey? Well now that’s nothing short of a crime! The only purpose it serves is to do nothing more than to water it down!” He said with a shake of his head as he took a draw on the cigarillo swishing around in his hand.

“At my age Doc, what can I say? I know what I like.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders and a closed mouth smile.

Shorty laughed quietly from behind the bar.

“Young lady. You’ve barely lived a life! You might find that ice in the glass now, is none in the glass in another ten years. So cut her some slack Doc!” He huffed towards the moustached man.

Nicole smiled politely at the comment. Oh. The man had NO idea the life she had led. She had outlived at least three of his lives already at a quick calculation. She let it slide and kept with the smile and she thanked him for the two glasses. Doc took the bottle and they headed for a booth back towards the entrance along the side.

“Should I get straight to the point or would you like to exchange pleasantries a little longer?” She asked the gentleman across from her as he removed his hat and placed it on the table to his right.

“We could exchange pleasantries all night long Elder Haught, if that meant you were still buyin’.” He replied as he took his glass and began to fill it. He repeated the action with hers and passed it back over. She nodded in appreciation as she raised her glass for a toast.

“To the newest heir.” She waited for the reaction.

“And there it is. No pleasantries it is then Miss Haught.” He raised his glass in return.

“Well I’m limited for time here before word gets around I have returned. No point in beating around the bush Holliday. How deep do you go with Wynonna and her team?” She asked pointedly.

“Certainly no pleasantries my dear woman! Lord almighty! Well now I find that I MAY be of assistance to Miss Earp and her friends from time to time. I am a man that knows things in and around these particular areas…” he trailed off as he gestured around with his glass.

She smiled as she looked across at him. He definitely knew more about this area than most. She had a feeling that was not why he was as involved with the heir and her friends as he was. She waited patiently for him to try and blow off just how deep in it he was. Because she knew he would. She took another sip of her whiskey and sighed at the burn sliding down her throat.

“I leave them to their own devices and assist when I am called upon. Which is not often and for mere trivial things such as a face or a name. Perhaps a particular date or timeframe. I am quite the history buff.” He continued as the corner of his moustache raised in a grin. A smart ass grin.

“They know who you are, don’t they?” She asked.

“Why whatever are you talking about Miss Haught?” He questioned as he refilled her glass and then his own.

“Let’s cut the shit, Holliday. They know who you are. Know why you are still here, alive, well past your used by date. You are far more involved then what you are trying to lead me to believe.” She pressed as she took a swig of her amber liquid. She continued.  
“How else would you have the information you have about Bulshar. About Bobo Del Ray. There’s a lot more to your connection with them then dates or timeframes. Faces or names.” Nicole stared at him.

Doc stared back at her with just as much intensity. His lip twitched.

“Now now. Let’s not start talking about being past ones used by date. Elder Haught.” He sneered back. She had touched a nerve. Good.

“And what of it if they do? I am nothing spectacular in the realm of the unknown around these parts. Immortal. Hell. What of that information in the face of demons? Revenants. Monsters. Your kind.” He gestured over to her with a dismissive look.

“They are unaware of MY kind, Holliday.” She motioned back with her own glass.  
“Why her? We’re not exactly in contact Doc however I am aware of things around the Triangle, as most of us are. You have shown little interest in the heirs before her since Wyatt. Why Wynonna?” The red head enquired.

Doc had a poker face. One of the best anyone would ever see. His steely glare remained exactly that. Not a singular movement or change of colour of his eyes. Nothing physical gave anything away. His vibration however…

Most people, mortal or otherwise, were unaware of the fact that Vampires could pick up vibrational planes in people. Extremely subtle changes in mood or changes in heart rate could alter the electrical or magnetic field a person gave off. Vampires were sensitive enough to notice it. The older one was, the more in tune they were with the ability to do so. A new Vampire, for example, that may only be a few decades old would not pick up on vibrational shifts of an extremely subtle nature. Such as barely increased heart rate or instant changes to thought processes that made the internals in a body react by a mood swing or hormonal shift. A much older Vampire though, well they could pick up on the mood change, the hormonal shift, the rise in heart rate if there was one and the shift in their smell. Nicole picked up on Hollidays.

Whilst nothing changed on the outside, his electrical field was slightly altered by a hormonal shift. This shift caused a tiny mood swing. The mood swing caused his pheromones to change and the red head registered the difference in scent. Bingo.

“Wynonna and I…” he cleared his throat and started again.

“I met Wynonna here one night and I must say. I was intrigued from the second I spoke to her. If I am honest Miss Haught, I felt the overwhelming urge to help her. I knew she was the heir the second I saw that gun just a-swingin’ from her belt. I cannot explain much more than that.” He raised his glass toward her again and he slammed the liquid down his throat and huffed as it flowed down. He poured another one.

Nicole knew he had fallen for her. She could smell it. This man was in very, very deep and she already knew he would do everything within his power to help her either defeat Bulshar and Bobo or end the curse. Whatever it took. She used this as her in. She knew he would be her key.

“What if I could help you, help her in her quest to end the curse?” The taller woman asked. She watched as he poured another drink for her and she took a sip.

“Well I would say tell me what Ace you’re hidin’ up that sleeve of yours there Elder.” Holliday volleyed back.

“Notice I say Elder. I may not know much about your kind but I do know that as an Elder you are not to assist or intervene. So as I say, you must have an Ace up that sleeve of yours…” He raised his eyebrows.

The older woman looked over at him as she considered her answer.

“I may not be able to intervene on behalf of my brethren and I may not be able to directly take action. If I was to give you a name of someone that COULD possibly assist you though…” she finished off by taking a full swig of the remainder of her whiskey. 

“I can observe. I can offer advice to her and her friends. I cannot fight with you, her or my own. I am not here for that anyway.”

Doc interrupted.

“What are you here for, may I ask?”

“There is a balance that is usually kept in the Ghost River Triangle. Between us and the Revenants. We stay out of their way and they stay out of ours. The war finished a long time ago and neither side wants a repeat. So we thought. If I am correct in saying Bobo was the one that woke up Clootie…it has upset the balance. They have begun to go after Vampires. They are either trying to start the war again or distract from something bigger. We want to know what that something bigger is if that’s the case. That’s for you to know Holliday. If anyone else asks – and I mean from the Revenant world – we are only here on a fact finding mission seeking out information on the four of our brethren that were lost to Bulshar. If your group of misfits asks? They were BBD Officers and we want answers.” She finished.

“If he’s asleep. The Revenants are weaker without him. Weaker Revenants, more chance of Wynonna ending them and sending them back. No more curse. No more curse, no more Revenants. Your kind doesn’t have to watch any longer and protect your own and others from them.” He sat in thought.

She watched as he put the pieces together out loud.

“Elder. Let’s talk about that Ace. I am all ears.” He drawled as he poured them another drink.

Nicole gave a basic outline of how Black Badge Division could help out Wynonna in return for information on Bulshar, Del Ray and if possible the four “Agents” that had disappeared. 

“Set up a meet with the Earp heir and I can roll out the rest.” She taunted the man across from her, knowing that he would.

“I can have this achieved by late tomorrow afternoon, Miss Haught. I would advise you to bring this…Xavier Dolls with you as well.” He drawled as he lit a cigarillo and passed it towards her. She declined as she finished off her drink.

“Excellent. I will be in touch tomorrow, Doc.” She replied and he put his hand up to stop her.

“One more for the road?” He asked.  
“Tell me how you have been. It has been some time. Hell, last time I saw you, you weren’t an Elder.” He poured more amber fluid in her glass, so the older woman took him up on his offer.

Just like Mercedes, she heard her before she saw her.

“I am feeling whiskey soaked and reckless!” Came the outburst as the brunette charged through the doors of the saloon, making a straight line for the bar and Shortys attention. Boots. Black leather pants, leather jacket and bad ass attitude. Rosita wasn’t far off the mark. Docs vibration immediately changed at her showy entrance and Nicole felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth. Poor, poor man was done for. As she grabbed the shots off the bar and downed them one after the other Nicole watched intently as she smiled, cracked jokes with the man behind the bar and flicked her hair away and off her face. Nicole plain just liked her attitude. 

“That would be Wynonna…” Nicole looked to the man at her left as he nodded and scrunched his top lip up under his moustache. 

“On that note I will leave you to deal with – all of that.” As she gestured up and down the length of the leather clad woman’s body. “I will call tomorrow. Let me know what suits Wynonna.” As she got up and left the booth to stand in front of it. 

“Don’t forget your jacket, Elder Haught.” Doc replied as he handed it to her over the table.

“Thank you Doc I -…”

“God damnit Wynonna! You better not be in here going all ‘Wynonna’ again!” Nicole heard another voice as it was coming through the bar doors as she was stepping towards them.

The shorter woman ran in to her with force. Nicole stood her ground and heard the soft gasp as she looked up to apologise. 

“Damnit sorry I didn’t mean…” she trailed off and stopped, her voice caught in her throat.

Nicole had also stopped. She was willing her brain to make her say something. She was waiting for it to give her words. It gave her awed silence. It had failed her for the first time in possibly over 100 years. Hazel green eyes. Deep pools of wonder and questions and inquisitiveness…wavy long hair that smelled of coconut and skin that smelled of sandlewood and…and what? What was that? That underlying smell she couldn’t quite make out. She couldn’t put her finger on what it even reminded her of. She was still lost for so many words. Her vibration was different. Almost non existent. It was as if she couldn’t read this mysterious woman in front of her. What the hell was going on?!

“Why now Waverly, Wynonna is perfectly fine. Seems to me she’s just blowing off some steam…” Doc interjected and brought Nicole back to the forefront of her brain. She blinked and made the lights in her head turn back on to function again. She looked over to Doc and noticed the tiniest of smiles had made its way across his lips. 

“Waverly Earp…” Nicole whispered. More to herself than anyone else as she looked back towards the confusing woman in front of her.

“I’m going to assume you know my last name because of him.” She pointed towards the older man as she found her voice again.   
“And you would be?” The petite woman asked as a smile lifted up her mouth and crinkled the corners of her eyes.

“Nicole.” Was all she could answer back. What the fuck brain. WORK! She was yelling internally at herself. 

“Ah. You must be the owner of the digits I had to put in this ones phone when he couldn’t figure it out.” She nodded towards Doc again.

“I need to go. Doc I will phone you tomorrow afternoon as discussed.” She stated, never once taking her eyes off the shorter, brown haired woman standing in front of her.

Waverly got lost in her eyes again and Nicole felt her heart quicken as she stared back and focused on the numerous green flecks that appeared.

“Waverly Earp…” she breathed again as she extended her hand towards the younger woman.

“Nicole.” Waverly breathed back and took her hand. 

They didn’t shake. They held each other’s hands between themselves like it was the most normal thing in the world. Nicole thought they had both forgotten that the shaking movement was actually part of SHAKING someone’s hand. Nicole felt a grin curve the side of her mouth and the dimple pop out in her cheek. She saw Waverly’s breath catch in her throat. She felt the vibration race through her hand up her wrist towards her neck but it was gone just as quickly. Again, she couldn’t read the woman in front of her. What the fuck?!

Doc cleared his throat.  
“Right. Well. Going.” Nicole cleared her own throat, gave a quick wave to Doc and let go of Waverly’s hand. She immediately missed the contact.

As she walked past her out of the doors in to the cool night air she shrugged on her jacket.

“Uh-oh…” the red head said out aloud to the night. And then she repeated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer one guys! There is a section of violence in this one so if it’s not your jam, just skip it :)  
> We see some fluff happening here between a certain Earp and a certain Vampire...  
> Will Wynonna let them in??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these Characters as always!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments guys. I will reply I promise! Just getting things happening at the moment with a few other things.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 6:

Eight words. 

She of excellent grammar. A few centuries of mastering the English language under her belt. Latin study. French study. She of articulation and grace when the moment called for it, had managed to make her mouth move around eight single words whilst in front of the mesmerising younger Earp. Eight. Singular. Words.

Now was NOT the time for poise and grace as the red head played the scene over and over in her head;

“Waverly Earp. Nicole. Waverly Earp. Right. Well. Going.” And she had left.

“What the fuck Nicole?!” She asked herself aloud in a frustrated tone.  
“Eight words and two of them were repeated! Are you a dumbstruck teenager for some pretty girl right now?! And oh my God you are TALKING to yourself which you have not done for at least an entire century.” She paced the length of her front porch while she ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. Time for coffee.

As she made her brew, letting it sit to increase its strength, she thought over what she had been saying to herself. It wasn’t about Waverly being ‘some pretty girl.’ Nicole didn’t know what it WAS about but it wasn’t that. She thought that made it sound too simple. Too plain. Made Nicole herself sound too shallow and simple minded. Meeting that woman was anything but plain.

The woman had not been around for a short amount of time. She was far from naïve, worldly travelled and had experienced a great many things. Had processed a great many thoughts and had been surrounded by women. Men. Intellectuals on even ground with her and intellectuals of greater regard. This was not self obsessed egotistical acknowledgement it was the simple facts of being alive for over 250 years. You experienced a thing or two in that time. She smiled as she thought it all over. So why was it that a lightning quick run in with one Waverly Earp could make her feel like her entire world was about to tilt, if it hadn’t already begun?

Nonsense. She had to focus on the task at hand. She made her way back towards the living area to retrieve her phone and call Mr. Holliday.

“Afternoon Doc. How are you feeling today?” She asked as he picked up the call.

“Why Miss Haught I am all the better for having answered your call.” He drawled as she could hear him taking a drag of his cigarillo.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Holliday. Not with me at least. But I will give you points for effort.” The red head smiled as she looked out the windows over her manicured fields. 

“Come by the local establishment at five this evening if that suits yourself and ah.. what was it you called him? Dolls?” He enquired.

“I can confirm Xavier will accompany me. See you at five at the Sheriffs Department. And thank you Doc, for setting this up. I can’t imagine she would have been ecstatic about it. Even from the little I know about her so far.”

“Wynonna is…protective Elder Haught. Fiercely so. This group isn’t ‘like’ family to her, it IS family.” He responded with a lighter tone.

Nicole wondered why he had said “IT is family and not WE are…” She knew how he felt about her and was aware that deep down Doc knew he was a part of this family that he was speaking of so fondly. She decided to observe that dynamic a lot closer if she could.

“She is especially protective of Waverly.” He stated as his tone changed to something a little harder. The older woman noticed. She shifted position on the balls of her feet and found her shoulders tense a little at his statement and the mention of the younger Earps name.

“Your meeting with her last night was…interestin’ to say the least Miss Haught.”

She didn’t let her cool exterior falter for a second.

“More like a run in then a meeting and nothing out of the ordinary about it. I am of course keen to get to know everyone in your group. I am not here to break bonds or cause any drama. Wynonna Earp has every right to be protective over you all. And you over her.” She made a point of saying. 

She was met with silence on the other end of the line for a long moment. She knew Doc was wondering whether to pursue his line of thought with her on Waverly Earp. He decided against it.

“Well now time awaits for no man madam, not even someone that time can not touch. I must attend to other matters. I will see you this evening, Elder Haught. Farewell.” With that he ended the call.

She went to seek out Xavier. She had a few hours up her sleeve and needed the welcome distraction from Hazel green, inquisitive eyes that kept running through her mind…

……..

“How did the catch up with Christian go?” She asked the well built man standing over the kitchen sink rinsing out his coffee mug.

He turned to her as he was drying up the mug and squared his shoulders. He always did this when he was around her, as if he needed to be in work mode constantly. She could have told him that at times, cool and casual was perfectly OK too but she would have been wasting her breath. That wasn’t who he was with her. She always had the niggling thought that it may have something to do with resentment for turning him and making him what he now was. He had been willing all of those years ago. Time can certainly change things though. Too much time could be horrible if not spent the right way. It could begin to eat away at you in little, terrible ways. She would check in with him soon on that front, as she did with all in her legacy.

“I’ve given him all the information he needs moving forward. He knows why we are here, knows what we will tell the Earp heir about why we are here as well.” He stated as he moved towards the cupboard to return the clean mug to its home.

“Sit.” He gestured to the end of the table with his open hand.

Nicole sat and waited for him to continue.

“Bulshar has made himself a home just outside of town in the woods since his departure from his resting place. Apparently an old, abandoned mine shaft. BBD here has witnessed numerous occasions where Bulshar and Del Ray have met, conversed and Del Ray has departed with Bulshar returning to the wooded hills. They have documented these. Bobo is aware he is being watched. He isn’t making a secret of being involved with Clootie.” He said as he stared at her.

“How do you know that?” She asked.

“Because one of our four came to his end tracking him.” He said flatly.  
“Just outside of town towards the North. Del Ray was returning from a meet with Bulshar and spotted him tailing. He must have removed himself from the road ahead and waited. As he drove past Christian believes Bobo shot out a tyre, collected him and took him to a secluded spot where he kept him overnight.” He continued as he looked out the window past Nicole’s head.

“Del Ray and his Revenant things left his GPS tracker on. Didn’t even try and hide the fact that they had him. Christian tracked it and was keeping watch trying to find the perfect time to go in. Without backup available he couldn’t go in alone. So he continued to wait, hoping for an opportunity.” He stopped as he thought about how to word the next part.

“You explain it how it happened Dolls. Simple.” She prompted. She could read him quite well sometimes.

He swallowed hard as he continued. 

“The two Revenants in the clearing with Bobo took him, threw him towards the ground as one held his arms behind his back. The other held his head back while Bobo extracted one of his eye teeth with a pair of pliers. He allegedly started taunting Christian in the woods – he knew someone had to be there watching – with ‘come out, come out, wherever you are…’ as he pulled the remaining eye tooth out.” He looked away. Nicole put her head down and looked at her own hands. She could feel the anger building.

“He let him scream. He then held a railroad stake over his chest and pushed it in inch by inch whilst he continued to scream. He then ended him. At some point he must have taken the teeth back to Bulshar to send with the rest.” He stood up and walked over to the window. Slamming his hand on the kitchen counter. “Christian has the footage from his vest pack from his hiding point if you want to view it.” He finished.

Nicole sat in silence. These were the moments she hated that she couldn’t involve herself other than observing and offering advice. Sometimes she wondered how that offered Protection at all. These were the things that made her want to go to war. Again and again.

“Who was he?” She asked. 

“His name was Branson. Very young. Was only Made 22 years ago. Too young to have enough strength to take on three Revenants. Especially when one is Bobo Del Ray. His Maker is apparently in Budapest. She will be informed.” He continued to look in to the distance, his mind trying to separate itself from the fact that it could be any one of their fates that went the way of Branson’s.

“Thank you.” The Elder stated. She would update the other Elders accordingly later that evening.

“Christian believes they may be trying to find a way to exit the Triangle.”  
Nicole looked up immediately.

“What makes him think that Xavier?”

“Some old journals BBD found from a Blacksmith that lived around the area many years ago hinted at Clootie having a way out. A way to open the gate. Pages have been torn from the journals though. Leaving no clue as to what this ‘way out’ may be. If the Earp heir has them that rattled…maybe Bobo decided now was the time to find a way. If she breaks the curse, all of them are screwed so what better timing to try and escape that possibly happening?” He quizzed.

“If they get out, they’re not here for her to find and send back. She could never break it even if she WAS capable of it. They would scatter all over the globe. Lost to the heir forever and wreaking hell on earth everywhere they went.” She mused.

“Exactly.” Came the short reply.

“Bulshar would love nothing more than pain and misery in his wake. That’s why he would be helping them. If they got out he could watch them destroy everything and everyone in their path and he could join in.” Xavier walked back towards the table and sat across from Nicole.

“He would only be awake in the first place because Del Ray would have something of his that he wants back. The local BBD believe so too. He may want to help them with their plan now but at the beginning he would have been woken up by taking something from him or his resting place. We need to find out what Bobo has. It could put Bulshar back to sleep.” Xavier finished.

“This is great information Xavier. It helps a lot.” She stated as she looked over at him with that ever present proud feeling again. The man definitely was good at his job. She was glad he was on the good side.

“BBD are unsure how much of this the heir and her group know. I would assume it would be our job to find out?” He puzzled. 

“We have a meeting to get to. Let me lead this. I’ll find a way to pick at just exactly how much they DO know.” As she got up to wash her own mug. Time to motor.

……..

“Let’s do this.” The tall woman thought as she walked through the front doors of the Purgatory Police Department. 

She made her way to the enquiries desk and asked to see either Sheriff Nedley or Wynonna Earp. Just as she was asking the door to her far left swung out and open. Wynonna Earp.

Black denim jeans. Short ankle boots. Dark purple tank top and long, wavy brunette hair. Nicole was wondering if this woman always made a memorable entrance.

“You would be looking for me, Red.” She stated in a short tone whilst giving the woman the once over. 

“I guess so.” Came the reply as she shrugged and walked over to the other woman.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She stuck out her hand.

“No shit! As in –“

Nicole cut her off.

“No it’s not as in ‘hot in here’ it’s spelled H A U G H T.” She replied for what could possibly have been the 300th time in her life since her last name had become its latest version. She had heard every variation of her name possible. Every pun. Every joke. They were getting very old she could assure the other woman in front of her. Somehow she had a feeling this particular lady wouldn’t give a shit. She prepared herself for the onslaught of names until Wynonna figured out what worked for her.

“Well Red-Haught…who is your sidekick over here.” She grinned as she pointed towards a very hard faced, stern Xavier.

Nicole rolled her eyes at the name but feigned a smile in good faith.

“This is Agent Xavier Dolls. Xavier, Wynonna Earp.” She stated as she moved to the side for Dolls to introduce himself.

“Earp.” He stated in a matter of fact, flat tone as he looked just over her head and placed his hands behind his back.

Nicole could round house kick him sometimes.

They were supposed to be making a good first impression. Calm and casual. Here was Xavier coming across like he was an unfeeling robot with the worlds biggest rod up his ass. Great.

“Whoah, don’t break any facial muscles there big boy. You know…moving them around and stuff…” she trailed off as she gestured towards his humourless face. He continued staring ahead.

Nicole to the rescue.

“You will have to excuse Xavier. Too many years in the Military will do that to ya.” She said with a smile and laugh.

Wynonna eyed her for a few seconds before she jumped back to Xavier and then back again. 

“Alright Red-Haught. This way.” She gestured inside through the office door.

Nicole headed towards the office and entered and was consumed immediately by the sight of none other than Waverly damn Earp.

“Excuse my smart ass sister Nicole.” She said as she gave Wynonna a rather livid look.  
“She has no manners and will forever make fun of your name if she thinks it will get a rise out of you or just because she thinks she is funnier than she is. But she means well and hopefully if you stick around some, you will see that. Right Wynonna?” She looked past the red head towards her sister who was too busy picking out the donut she was going to have for dinner.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist baby girl. You might make stone man over here have a heart attack.” She gestured towards Dolls.  
Nicole laughed. Genuinely laughed. She turned back towards Waverly and realised that once again, she could not find words. Waverly stared at her intently and Nicole noticed her eyes dart towards her dimple that was making its appearance. It had always grabbed people’s attention. She couldn’t help but find herself enjoying the fact that it now had the younger Earps. Nicole found words.

“Depending on how this meeting goes, you may find me…’sticking around some’ as you put it, Miss Earp.” She whispered to the younger woman.

She watched as Waverly swallowed and caught her breath before she noticed and smiled politely to try and cover it up. She brought her hand up to flick her long, wavy hair back over her shoulder and cleared her throat. 

“In that case, I would be happy to show you around. You know, if you ever wanted to. Or needed to, like, go anywhere that you weren’t sure of in town. It’s small but like, you could still get lost. Here.” Waverly gave up trying to get out what she wanted and shook her head as Nicole smiled down at her. Before she could answer she was cut off.

“Jesus Waverly don’t hurt yourself over there. It’s pretty simple. Open mouth. Say words.” Wynonna scoffed at her as she began eating her donut, giving Nicole the once over as she did so.

Waverly Earp sighed as she looked over at her older sister.

“Screw you Wynonna.” She looked back at the red head with a bashful smile and quickly looked downwards.

Nicole was unsure of why she did what she did next. Maybe it was the way Waverly looked at her. Piercing hazel eyes that stared straight through to what she was convinced was the core of her. She could SEE the questions in her stare. She could see that the younger Earp wanted to know everything she could about her, after the briefest of interactions. Nicole found that she felt the same. She placed her hand on her upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, look at me Waverly.” She breathed quietly.

Waverly looked up at Nicole and the taller woman did not miss the fact that her eyes grazed over her lips and then made their way back up to meet hers again. It was as quick as the look earlier but Nicole still noticed. She felt a familiar stirring. 

“I would like that very much, thank you.” She smiled as she said the next part purposefully loud so Wynonna could hear.  
“I just need to get your sister to let us stick around for a while first huh?” She let out a small laugh.

“Well let’s see what you come up with Red-Haught. We’ve got everything pretty much under control around these parts. I can’t see why the Government all of a sudden wants to get involved in a few cases of wild animal attacks and missing people. Pretty day to day average stuff for a town in the boonies.” She said dismissively as she waved her half eaten donut around. 

Nicole wondered if she was playing games with her. If Doc had told Wynonna why they were there. She knew he wouldn’t have said anything about what her and Xavier were however she did have to wonder if Doc had let Wynonna in on the fact that they knew what went on within the Triangle, what resided in the Triangle and what Wynonna Earp did for a day job. Interesting.

Nicole looked back to Waverly and gave her arm another gentle squeeze. The woman looked down at her hand and then back up to the taller woman’s face. There it was again. That smell of coconut and sandlewood and…nothing-but-something-at-the-same-time. Nicole still couldn’t put her finger on it. It intrigued her and bugged her all at once that she couldn’t figure out what the smell was. Even a simple touch of her arm had begun to shift things inside of the older woman. Had made things catch alight. Watching Waverly’s eyes dance with hers made that a lot more intense. She had to remove her hand from her arm even though she found that she really didn’t want to. Even touching the younger Earp didn’t allow her to read her vibration. She simply could not read her plane the way she could with everyone else. She was so confused. She could read her eyes and her expressions but any shifts that were happening internally were kept from Nicole. How? It should not be possible yet here it was. Happening. She decided on her course of action with Wynonna and placed the ‘what-the-fuck-is-going-on-with-Waverly-Earp’ in a compartment of her brain for another time.

“Should we all sit or should I just get in to it?” She looked over at Wynonna.

She had finished her donut and decided pulling out a chair, sitting and putting her legs up, crossed over at the ankles on the table was the choice. 

“Talk, narc.” She gestured with her head towards Nicole as she looked over at Xavier, still standing with his hands behind his back staring at the wall.

“Well now don’t let me be interruptin’ anything I shouldn’t be?” Came the drawl from behind Nicole’s head. She turned to face Doc.

“No interruptions. We’re just getting to know each other as you requested. Right, Red-Haught?” Wynonna nodded at her.

“Right.” She shrugged.

“So talk, narc.” She repeated.

The red head unclenched her jaw to speak. This woman could be frustrating. So very frustrating. She needed to play along though. She needed the in for her, Xavier and Black Badge.

“We are aware of who you are, Wynonna. The latest in a long line of heirs set on course to end a terrible curse that one Sheriff Clootie decided was a great idea to bestow upon your family. Or Bulshar as some factions like to call him.” She was interrupted.

“Oh holy fuck.” Was all she heard whispered from the tiny Earp figure in the corner.

She looked over to Waverly, but didn’t smile. God she wanted to. But she had to keep her face set for this conversation. GOD she wanted to smile. Jesus Haught get it together, she thought.

“We are of course aware of the Revenants, VERY aware of Bobo Del Ray and…you…” she stated as she looked over towards Doc Holliday, standing in the back entrance way twirling his cigarillo in his hand.

“Well of course Miss Haught. You and I do go back a ways. Don’t we?” He countered back.

Was that a threat to expose her or her age? The look sent back towards the hatted man left no room for misinterpretation. That would be a very stupid mistake if he decided to take up that option. She ignored his reply. Nicole could tell by the look on Wynonna’s face that she however, had not and would tuck it away to discuss with him at a later moment she was sure. 

“Well I guess we need to talk about why the narc patrol showed up then, huh?” Wynonna answered back, remaining in her casual position, giving nothing away.

“We want to know what happened to some of our Agents here. We can account for one however the other three have disappeared without a trace. We have a feeling Revenants may have something to do with it. I am here to observe only. Supervise and Guide the BBD faction here which would be held in the hands of Xavier.” She nodded towards the dark man still standing with his hands behind his back. At the mention of his name he looked away from the wall to the group and raised his hand in greeting, replacing it quickly where it was. 

Waverly gave a nervous swish of her hand towards him and a sheepish smile. Wynonna looked him up and down but didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. Nicole could smell the scent change. Interesting. Holliday on the other hand…his vibrational change could have thrown Nicole backwards, off her feet, out of the room. For Christ sake this was the last thing she needed. It was not a dick swinging contest and she didn’t want it to turn in to one. She would talk to Xavier later on about what she had observed as she already knew Xavier would have felt Hollidays plane shift as well.

“So…you want…our help?” Waverly offered quietly from over in the corner. 

I want a lot of things…Nicole thought as she felt her lower belly ignite. The rush of blood starting from her wrists towards her neck.

“Jesus!” She said out loud. 

Everyone looked towards her in that moment. Fuck she had said it and not thought it! What the hell was going on with her!

“Excuse me. My apologies.” She tried to recover. It was no use. The room of people were eyeing her like she had forgotten to take some form of medication for the day. She could have punched herself. Great first impression on the Earp woman, Nicole. A+. She thought.

“Anyway.” She continued.  
“Assistance COULD be a two way street. The stretch of BBD is…wide and resources can be substantial if needed.” She said as she made a point of looking around the dimly lit, rustic meeting room.  
“You scratch our back, we’ll scratch yours.” She shrugged as she looked over to Waverly in the corner to see her smiling at her comment, face crinkling up at the corners of her eyes. The red head swallowed fiercely hard and felt her mouth go dry. Shit knock it off Haught!

“What do you say, Soldier?” Wynonna asked towards Dolls as she got up and walked over to him seductively.  
“Wanna scratch my back?”

“WYNONNA!” Waverly shrieked as she stomped over to her. 

Nicole could see Doc Hollidays moustache twitch repeatedly all the way from the other side of the room. 

“Shit I was just kidding baby girl! Calm your tits.” She said as she winked at her.

“Let me discuss it with the group, Red. I’ll let you know. Gotta jet, bitches!” Wynonna walked out of the room. Waverly was left staring in her wake.

“Go well, then?” She lifted her hands up as she shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Xavier

“Guess we’ll find out sooner rather than later.” He replied as he watched her walk down the hall.

“Ok so when we-“

“Nicole?” Waverly touched her arm. She stopped. She felt like she couldn’t breathe properly. These reactions she was having towards Waverly had to fucking cease.  
“Did you want to grab a coffee? I would love to talk.” The shorter woman enquired.

No. The answer had to be no. Everything in her was screaming to tell the other woman she did not have time, she was caught up in work related matters. Needed to reconvene with Xavier and work out field plans and schedules and –

“Yes, I would really like that. I have time now, if you do?”

What the actual fuck Nicole Haught?! She was chastising herself internally. Never in all of your years have you acted in such a way. Get. Your. Shit. Together. 

Waverly could sense she was internalising something. She squeezed her arm as she had done to her earlier.

“Everything ok Nicole?” She frowned.

“Yes. Perfectly fine. Shall we go, Miss Earp?” She asked casually.

The brown haired woman nodded with a small smile.

“Well then, lead the way.” Nicole gestured with her open palm.

She was in trouble. 

Under her breath as they walked towards the front of the building she uttered the same thing as the night before.

“Uh oh…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say...Wayhaught fluff? 😉
> 
> Oh...plus I’m sure there’s a story line thrown in here somewhere as well LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters don’t belong to me, as always!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 7:

The cool evening air hit Nicole in the face as she exited the Sheriffs Department with Waverly to her left. The sun had fallen just below the ranges spreading a warm orange glow over the buildings and street. She wouldn’t need to put her shades on now. She looked down at the brown haired woman and smiled as she asked her where she would like to go.

“There’s a diner a few streets over if you wanted to go there?” She replied.

“I know the one, sounds good. Did you want to go together or I can meet you there?” Nicole enquired.

“I can meet you there if you like? Give you a chance to catch up with your Agent here.” She bounced back as she looked towards Xavier. He had exited the Department shortly after them.

“See you soon, Waverly.” She smiled at her as she walked away towards Dolls.

He shot a small smile her way as she stood in front of him, folding her arms over her chest.

“That could have gone a lot worse, I guess.” He said as he shrugged and looked towards the younger Earp leaving in her red Jeep Wrangler. 

“I imagined that it would if I’m honest. I think we won some brownie points by just ripping the bandaid off and admitting we already knew what went on around here. It should hopefully make them feel a little more at ease with us.” The red head proffered. She was hoping for that to be true.

“Reconnaissance mission with the younger sister?” He asked politely. All of a sudden he had a grin. Xavier had a God damned grin on his face. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen one. Smart ass.

“Watch your tone Dolls.” She countered back as she cut through him with her glare.  
“Any information I can obtain from ANY of them, I will take the opportunity if it arises. If she wishes to be more approachable than Wynonna? I won’t say no.” The tall woman stated.

“Sure that’s all it is?” He grinned again. Smart. ASS.

“What did I just say about your tone?” She demanded. The slight curve of her lips in the corners gave her away. Fuck it, she thought. Why wasn’t she better at this?!

“Go home, Xavier. Now we wait for Wynonna. Ball is in her court.” And she walked away towards the Rover.

As she sat behind the wheel and started up her car she decided to sit there for a moment and gather herself. She felt like all of this had happened far too quickly. Why was she going for coffee with Waverly Earp. Really? Was it honestly to obtain information or deep down did she have another agenda. She still didn’t have an answer for their earlier interaction where she had agreed for Waverly to show her around Purgatory. What the hell? The woman had lived there well before the youngest Earp had even been born. She owned property in the area. The last thing she needed was to be shown the sights. Nicole was sure that there were probably places she could show the younger woman that not even SHE knew about for Christ sake. Who was she kidding? The more she thought about it, the more she knew why.

It was the way she looked at her. It was the fact that Nicole could not read her vibrational plane. It was also because she smelled of something-but-nothing-at-the-same-time and it was still really bugging the red head that she couldn’t grasp what it fucking was! The underlying scent in her skin. Was it in her skin? She didn’t know. What she DID know was that it was there. It was incredibly subtle and it was something that Nicole knew. But she didn’t. As if it was familiar but too far away to put her finger on. Like a past memory she could no longer hold on to. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know what it was. NEEDED to know what it was. How strange…

If she didn’t leave soon, Waverly would begin to think she had stood her up. Alright, alright, alright. Time to go.

She parked beside Waverly’s Jeep and headed towards the entrance of the diner, taking a deep breath as she entered and found her in a booth in the corner. As she walked over the waitress popped her head over the counter to ask what she would like to order. 

“Coffee thanks. Black with two sugars.” She nodded towards Waverly to see if she would like anything and she held her own cup in the air, smiled and shook her head no. The waitress handed her coffee over the counter and Nicole made her way over to the booth.

“So you invite me on a coffee date and I have to order my own when I get here? Poor form Waverly Earp.” Nicole mused as she sat down across from the girl with the wavy brown hair.

“We’re not on a date!” Waverly answered immediately as she almost spat her coffee out over the woman opposite her.

“Whoah! Settle down there Waverly, my bad!” Nicole replied as she held her hands up in mock surrender .  
“It’s just a joke. I’m old enough to order my own coffee and I don’t think this is a date. Better?” She said as she laughed quietly.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I mean, just. Well…it’s just… The comment took me by surprise that’s all and..” Waverly stopped talking when she looked up at her. 

“Miss Earp it’s perfectly ok. Why don’t we start again?” The red head asked.

Waverly Earp, smiling at Nicole, was something she could get used to. Very, very used to.

“So, long time no see. How was your day?” Nicole asked casually, with a wry laugh, trying to get the woman across the booth to calm her nerves. She may not be able to read her vibrations but anyone could see her nerves were in tatters in front of her new acquaintance. 

“Pretty non eventful until you and your Agent friend arrived.” Waverly replied as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“I highly doubt there are non eventful moments in Purgatory for you, Miss Earp. Like, ever.” Nicole said as she raised her eyebrows.

“Waverly. Please. Miss Earp reminds me of Doc and you are certainly not him. And what makes you say that?” She asked.

“Fair enough, Waverly it is. I guess because you’re an Earp for a start. So whether it be from your local riff raff causing issues and you guys making sure it looks like another wild animal attack or having to watch over your sister…seems all pretty eventful from here.” She shrugged as she took a sip of her own coffee.

Waverly looked away at her last comment with what seemed to be embarrassment. 

“About last night that-“ The red head interrupted her.

“Don’t.” She put her hand over Waverly’s arm.  
“Honestly it wasn’t meant in a terrible way. Anyone can see that you both look out for each other. Even I can pick that it isn’t one sided. Everyone has their moments Waverly. It’s nice that you’re there.” Nicole rubbed her thumb over the other woman’s forearm. The tiniest sensation scooted from her thumb up to her wrist and began the journey to the arteries in her neck. It was such a tiny vibration but she felt it. It shorted out as quick as it had begun. That one felt…different. What the hell was it?!

“Yeah well, Wynonna has a lot of them.” She said as she rolled her eyes and looked down at Nicole’s thumb making lazy circles over her skin. Her bottom lip pulled in towards her teeth as her tongue peeked out to wet it. 

Nicole twitched ever so slightly at the sight and removed her hand immediately when Waverly looked up at her as she noticed it. Shit. 

No more touching the Earp girl. Damnit! The older woman chastised herself. She was more than old enough to have the smarts to control herself. She HAD controlled herself. For so long she couldn’t even remember. This simply was not like her anymore. Uncontrollable Nicole was ancient history. Lifetimes ago.

“Where did you go?” She heard a gentle voice from across the table. 

Nicole looked up and smiled, deep enough for her dimple to pop out. Waverly stared at her so intently, with such care and grace and purity. Such inquisitiveness. It was as if she could see the myriad of questions running through the younger Earps head. Nicole couldn’t stand it and had to look away. The woman was too much. 

“Nowhere worth talking about, Waverly.” She answered and motioned for another coffee.

They sat in silence for a short while until the waitress appeared. As she refilled both of their cups and Nicole added her sugar, she looked back over the table. 

“Ask.” Was all she said.

She stared at Waverly intensely. Waverly held her gaze and stared back. This surprised Nicole. All of her interactions with her so far had been based around the shorter woman coming across as somewhat submissive. She would look down, or away in shyness or embarrassment at Wynonna’s comments or even her own stuttered responses but here, in this moment when Nicole had challenged her with a look…Waverly Earp challenged back. The red head across from her swallowed hard, most of the moisture leaving her mouth. Coffee. Now. Jesus.

“Where to start…” she trailed off.

“Wherever you would like, Waverly. I’m not one to back down from a question. There are certain things I won’t answer and certain things I will. All pretty simple really.” She said with a wink. 

The Earp woman smiled at her excitedly. Nicole had piqued her interest by giving her the opportunity to ask her questions. She knew she was inquisitive by the way she looked at her. She also knew she would have to be dishonest with her over some things and the biggest part of her already hated that. She looked at Waverly and knew she never wanted to lie to her. She didn’t know how she knew that, but she did. She also couldn’t expose herself or her kind so any direct questions that may do that she would either have to avoid completely or lie.

She kept staring. Guide, Nicole thought.

“Ask, Waverly.” She prompted again.

“OK…where are you from?” She began.

“All over, really.” Nicole stated.  
“I’ve travelled a lot. Never really stayed in one place too long. Have never really called anywhere ‘home’ I guess you could say. If I HAD to name a place, I’ve spent a fair few years now in Calgary.” A pretty painless start, she thought. Not exactly the truth however not exactly a lie. She had travelled the world and had lived all over. She had also spent a good amount of time in Calgary. 

“Your turn.” Nicole prompted.

Waverly raised her eyebrows over her coffee cup. 

“This isn’t about me, Nicole.” She challenged with a sly smile as she took a small sip.

Nicole decided to step up to her taunt.

“It’s about both of us or I go silent on your ass. I prefer most things to be about both parties…” she trailed off as she cocked one eyebrow of her own towards the woman across the table.

Once again Waverly almost spat her coffee across the table as she profusely apologised to Nicole and she coughed a little to clear her throat. The red head found herself laughing as she reached out and put her hand over the other woman’s.

“It’s OK Waves I’m sorry that was terrible of me! Completely unprofessional and mean to taunt you like that.” She giggled again and apologised for a second time.

“Waves?” The woman questioned.

“Oh! Waves…I guess that just kind of came out. Sorry?” Nicole enquired.

“No. No…I like it, it’s perfectly fine.” Came the reply.

“Waves it is then. Now stop avoiding the question.” The taller woman challenged again.

“Here. I’m from here. Never been anywhere else to be honest.” Waverly replied flatly. Again as if she was embarrassed by her answer. 

Nicole’s hand was still on top of the other woman’s so she squeezed it reassuringly. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be doing. 

“Your family has a big history here, so I am lead to believe. A history where I guess you can’t just drop everything and turn away from. Sometimes your calling is right where you’re at, Waves. You will go when and if you are ready to go. No sooner. And hey, I can always show you a few places.” She added as she smiled at her and ran her thumb along her knuckles. 

Waverly watched the movement of Nicole’s thumb, entranced by it. Nicole studied her face as she did so. Strong jawline, full lips and perfectly arched eyebrows. Perfect cheekbones and slender neck that lead down to jutting collarbones…Nicole felt the rush in the arteries in her neck. She pulled away from Waverly and instantly missed the contact. She had to stop. Again the woman was simply too much.

“Continue, if you want.” Nicole broke the short silence.

Waverly cleared her throat and looked back up towards the taller woman’s face.

“How old are you? Crap, sorry that was probably waaaaay too forward. Ignore that. Jesus.” She chastised herself. This woman was adorable. 

Such a loaded question, Nicole thought. She had to answer dishonestly. There was no other way.

“26. Born under a full moon and a healthy, happy Capricorn if you must know.” The older woman answered with a genuine laugh. Not exactly a lie if she thought about the fact that she was technically 26 years of age when she was turned. She would forever look that age.

“You.” She gestured as she finished off her coffee.

“22. I’m a single Virgo with hair for days...” She volleyed back as she swished her hand through her long, wavy locks and flashed Nicole possibly the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 

She laughed. She laughed hard. What a fantastic answer. She was witty and smart and beautiful and…oh God stop talking to yourself in your head and pay attention to Waverly you idiot.

“Anything else? Apart from me now being aware that you are single…” Nicole laughed again as she distracted herself from her inner monologue.

“What is it you do, exactly? For Black Badge I mean. Why do you want to help us?” Waverly fired off all at once.

Nicole sat back and ran her fingers through her hair and brushed it out of her face. She looked over to the other woman and stared at her for a moment. Waverly wanted to get to the serious side of things. OK then. Deal.

“Want to take a walk with me?” The red head asked as she stood up and put her money on the table for their coffees.

Waverly scooted out of the booth and stood up, meeting Nicole’s eyes. Nicole could see so much confusion in them in regards to her and why she was there. She knew the shorter woman still had a library of questions for her. She would answer what she could, if she ever wanted to ask. For some reason she knew this to be fact. She knew she had to be dishonest with her about some things however she never wanted to back down from giving Waverly the opportunity to at least ask. Wow. She brushed the thoughts aside as she lead Waverly out in to the parking lot and across the road. They left the cars behind as they strolled in to the crisp night air, Waverly pulling her jacket closed and Nicole wrapping her scarf around her neck a little tighter.

“I guess I’m kind of a Consultant.” Nicole began as they walked down the street at a comfortable pace.  
“I work along side The Black Badge Division in an Observatory role as I mentioned in our meeting. I Supervise the Agents from time to time. Always Observe and Guide where I can. Talk Strategy with others to help Guide at a later date if required. We can’t always go in to something kicking down doors and letting off smoke bombs and shooting the shit out of people Waverly. It’s not like you see in the movies. That’s where people like myself come in, to stop that from happening.” She finished her answer. Once again, not exactly the truth but not exactly a lie either. As an Elder it was her job to do all of those things. Just not necessarily under BBD…

“To answer the other part of your question…BBD are interested in aiding Wynonna because they are aware of what it is she does, Waves. They know it is only her and that gun that can return Demons to their rightful place. We have been watching the Revenants for some time. They kill innocents. Every day. If we could rid them ourselves we would, but it is only her.” She stopped. She felt compelled to add the next part.

“Thing is, on a selfish level, we have lost four of our own here. We want to find out exactly what happened to those Agents and why they have disappeared. If Revenants are responsible for that, BBD have offered their assistance to the Earp heir – within reason – to help us find out. It’s win / win.” Nicole finalised her answer. Replace Agents with Vampires and again your aren’t exactly lying Haught. She thought to herself. 

“It’s up to her now, Waverly. She can agree to the help, or not. We will still do our best to seek out answers and be on our way when we have them. It would just be more helpful to us if we had her and yourselves on board with that. Every bit of information on what they’re up to helps. Before too many others wind up at their end.” The red head began walking again once she was finished.

“Well my next question was how long you were going to be here?” Waverly asked after a short silence. 

Nicole thought about her next move. Tread carefully Haught. Watch what you say. Waverly looked up at her, eyes shining with a million questions. She smiled at the taller woman in front of her.

“Do I get an answer or are you going to be evasive?” Waverly questioned teasingly.

“Can I show you something?” Nicole blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself after she had just inner monologued about treading carefully. Why don’t we stomp, instead Haught? Christ.

“Sure. Where are we going?” Waverly answered, a little confused. 

“We have to go back to my car, if that’s OK? I promise I’m not an axe murderer, I don’t have a shovel in the trunk and I’ll get you back here in one piece. Scouts honour.” Nicole stated as she stood up straighter and gestured with the Scouts symbol.

Waverly laughed out loud and the taller woman’s heart skipped a beat. She knew this was right. She didn’t want to lie to her about this.

“OK, I’m all yours Agent Haught. Just so you know, I am fluent in Latin and could probably evoke some sort of wicked shit kicking Demon to tear you a new one if you tried anything.” Waverly laughed again.

Nicole looked at her with mock astonishment. 

“Why, Waverly Earp I never! And just so YOU know…Nonne tu qui solus es.” She smiled.

Waverly’s jaw dropped. She stared at Nicole with fascination. Roughly translated, she had basically told Waverly she wasn’t the only one that could do that. Effectively telling her she herself, knew the language.

“You know Latin. That’s amazeballs Nicole! Jesus!” Waverly looked so excited it made the older woman’s heart soar. This was getting harder and harder to keep pushing down. Nicole smiled as she led them back to the car and opened the door for Waverly to jump in.

“So. Where are we going?” Waverly asked again. 

“Not far. About 15 minutes in that direction. Is that OK? Do you feel safe with me?” Nicole questioned.

“I do, Agent Haught. I do.” Waverly answered as she placed her hand over the red heads. At the connection, she saw the quiver in the other woman’s breath. God she wished she could read her. She disliked that she was unable to.

They travelled out of town towards Nicole’s homestead as they talked about a small part of Waverly’s experience growing up in Purgatory. She spoke of her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis and how they had practically raised her. She spoke very little about her Mother or her Father. Nicole didn’t push the subject. She was happy for Waverly to talk. It seemed as though no one had really listened to her in a long while. The older woman did so willingly. She found the way she moved around words and thoughts so interesting. She was mesmerising to listen to. To watch as her hands moved around when something excited her, as they sat steady in her lap when she talked about a subject with a sad note. Everything about Waverly Earp intrigued her.

Nicole pulled the car up at the front arch and killed the engine. She hopped out and walked around the other side to open the door for Waverly. They leant on the front of the car and looked back towards the homestead. Nicole waited.

“I know this place. It’s been empty for years. Someone always keeps the fields neat and tidy though. It’s beautiful. I’ve often wanted to come out here and spend some time in the fields. The view of the ranges from this property is amazing. Peaceful.” Waverly sighed as she looked further past the house in to the dark fields beyond, lit only by the moonlight.

“I wasn’t honest with you earlier today Waverly, when I said I would love for you to show me around.” Nicole looked down at her shoes.  
“I couldn’t honestly tell you why that came out of my mouth when I don’t actually require anyone to show me anything.” She trailed off as she looked over at the woman beside her.  
“This place is mine. I own it, and another one here further down the way.” She pointed back behind herself.  
“I think I jumped at the chance for you to show me around town just because…well I knew I wanted to spend time with you.” She shrugged.  
“Don’t ask me why.” She shrugged again, awkward and uncomfortable which were two things Nicole Haught NEVER was. What was this damn woman doing to her?!

“I wanted to be honest about this, at least. I can see the questions in your eyes when you look at me Waves, and I already know that some of them I won’t be able to answer. I will have to decline. Whatever it is in me, already hates the thought that I have to do that with you. I didn’t want to about this.” She finished as she pointed back towards the house. 

“I appreciate that Nicole, truly. It means a lot that you didn’t hide this from me. Don’t ask me why either.” She said with a confused smile. 

“Shall I take you back to your car?” The red head asked.

“Please. If you wouldn’t mind.” And she walked to the passenger side to get back in.

Nicole drove her back in to town as she heard more about her younger days and the job she had at Shorty’s behind the bar. Just temporary and she helped out Wynonna and the group as much as she could. She was pretty much the local history buff. With her studies in ancient languages and her history degree there wasn’t much she didn’t know about Purgatory and it’s inhabitants that weren’t exactly human. Nicole found it all so very interesting and had gained a little inside knowledge. She would definitely need to be having a chat to Waverly on the Bulshar / Bobo front.

As she pulled in beside Waverly’s car she exited the drivers side of her own to let the other woman out. 

“Thanks for the coffee – not – a – date Waves. I enjoyed it. You’re amazing to talk to.” She said with a small laugh, her dimple popping. The shorter woman noticing.

“No, thank you. I bombarded you with questions and was awkward half of the time and you were just…so nice about it all. It was wonderful.” Waverly replied.

Nicole stood in mock salute.

“Happy to be of service ma’am.” As she knocked her boots together and laughed.  
“Enjoy the rest of your night Waves.”

“You too Nicole.” She smiled and waved as she slid in to her own car. Nicole watched as she backed out to drive away but stopped suddenly, exiting again and running over to the the tall red head.

“Here.” She grabbed Nicole’s hand and her breath caught. Waverly scribbled her number on the other woman’s palm.

“Feel free to call me if you want to ask anything. I don’t mind helping. Or you know, just to have a chat or…like whatever because you know, that would be OK if that’s what you wanted to do I-“

“You’re adorable Waverly Earp!” Nicole interrupted her rambling with the comment. She raised her eyebrows at the suddenness of her slip. Damnit Nicole! Shut. Up.  
“Get back in your car, it’s cold.” She winked, as she tried to recover hopelessly.

That smile Waverly gave back to her. Jesus wept. As she held the door open and Waverly got back in, she shut it. They stared at each other for a long moment as their fingers touched on the windowsill of the Jeep door. Neither one moved. Coconut. Sandlewood. Something-but-nothing-at-the-same-time. No vibration.

“Good night, Nicole.” She breathed as she stared at her with an intensity that made the blood rush to the other woman’s neck. The fire ignited in her abdomen and given any more time she would have leant through the window and grabbed the brown haired woman and kissed her fiercely. Instead, she stepped back from the car and held her hand up in a wave. She drove off in to the night.

What was happening to her?

No vibration.

Who was Waverly Earp?

What was the smell she couldn’t pick up on that she needed to figure out for some reason?

Fuck it. She had a million questions of her own..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Nicole angst specifically (the woman does love a good inner monologue 🤣)
> 
> *insert fight scene*
> 
> We also meet someone in this Chapter..
> 
> *insert Wayhaught fluff*
> 
> Enjoy! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys don’t belong to me, I just like playing around with them :)
> 
> Slow burn, angst, it’s all here 👏🏼
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 8:

Unknown Number: Hey Waves, it’s Nicole. Thanks again for a wonderful evening. Hopefully we can catch up soon! Feel free to save my number. No spam. No jokes. No emojis. Just business. LOL

Waves: *inserts 100 emojis here* ahahah! Thank you for giving me your number. I had an amazing time getting to know you a little better! Good night Agent Haught x

Nicole: Good night Waverly Earp. Sweet dreams x

Nicole sighed as she sat back against the leather seat in her Rover, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Shit. Double shit and fucking shit again. All of her senses were ignited by the woman that just drove away from her. All. Of. Them. Including her heightened ones from not being exactly human. Her ears rang with her voice. The blood rushed through her veins as she thought about Waverly’s smile. It thrummed from her fingertips to her wrists and hurtled towards both sides of her neck. She could smell her everywhere in her car from their trip to her homestead and she strained her hands against her steering wheel until her knuckles were white.

She couldn’t do this. She didn’t even know if the younger woman liked women in that way. What if Waverly was only seeking to get to know the woman that wanted in on her closest group of people? What if she was researching to be safe? Protect herself and the others. And here Nicole was fantasising about her. Wondering about a world in which she could reach out and pull the younger Earp towards her and wrap her up in her arms. Kiss her whenever she wanted. She was human. Nicole was not. It was impossible. She had to tell herself that repeatedly. Impossible. Shit, double shit and fucking shit again. The red head needed to blow off some steam.

She drove through her homestead past the first two fields, to the back north east corner of the property. She had purposefully never had this area cleared except for an oval shaped area towards the middle of the wooded cover. This section was hidden from the main property and road and backed on to a small, rocky ridge. Nicole exited her vehicle and made her way towards the tree line. She removed her scarf and her jacket and left them on a tiny outcrop just before she entered the clearing beyond the line of trees. She looked up.

Clear, night sky spattered with thousands of stars and a crescent moon that was breathtaking. It didn’t matter how old she was, she would always marvel at the wonder of space. At the earths place within it. She marked a tree 100 yards in front of her and started to sprint towards it. 20 feet away and she launched herself in the air, 30 feet to the first branch. She crouched on the branch and looked skyward again. She ran along the thick branch and pushed off hard, launching herself another 10 feet to one of the branches above. She grabbed on with her hands and swung back and forth twice before pivoting upwards towards the next set level. She repeated these actions with ease up and up until she was almost at the top. 150 feet below was ground level. She launched herself again up and over the top to the next tree. The next. And the next until she had reached the ridge.

She scaled and swung and climbed with ease. Swinging herself back and forth, flipping herself up and over ridge after ridge until she had reached the very top. The wind whistling through her hair and the fresh, clean air made her heart smile. This is what she loved. Nothing but clear, open sky. Air. Silence. She even loved nothing more than to do this on days or nights where it was raining. She would sit still and let the drops wash over her. It seemed to rinse away any internal worries or pain. Tonight she needed the clear sky though. She needed it to clear her own mind.

Waverly Earp needed to be left alone. She knew that. She was not immortal and the reality was, even if the younger woman shared feelings with her, they could never be. She KNEW that. How could she ever tell her what she was? Impossible. But GOD when she smiled at her… the way it made Nicole feel. Things she hadn’t felt in forever. Some things never at all. She had lived lifetimes and hadn’t felt the nerve endings twitch that Waverly made twitch, hadn’t felt the synapses in her brain fire that Waverly had managed to ignite. How was she supposed to stay here and Observe and stay away from the younger Earp sibling? She couldn’t. She had practically demanded her return from the other Elders and they had agreed. She couldn’t go back to them now and call it off. Not in a million lifetimes. They needed answers and damnit she wanted them too.

She lay flat against the rock, feeling it poke in to her skin in the places it jutted out from the main bed. She looked skyward and breathed. She honestly didn’t know what she was going to do. Waverly Earp was intoxicating. She would settle for friendship if it meant a chance to be in her presence, that’s how much of a hold this young woman already had over her. This was dangerous. She needed to tread carefully, take a step back and stop trying to lead. She needed to let Waverly take over and set the pace of the friendship, if there was to be one. Nicole couldn’t be the one to lead this as she was already jumping to ridiculous places in her head that could never be a reality. Again, dangerous. With the decision made to step back and let Waverly be the lead, she stood up to make her way back towards the clearing.

Sprint. Jump. Free fall. Grab. Swing. These were the only thoughts travelling through the red headed woman’s mind as she gracefully swung and spun her way back down to the ground. She walked back towards her jacket and scarf and stopped as she bent to pick them up. Her nostrils flared ever so slightly.

Demon. 

Specifically one named Bobo.

She would know his scent over the others anywhere, any time.

She pulled her jacket on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. He was at the edge of the clearing to her left. She could see his outline in the pitch black with her heightened sense of sight. She could smell him from 80 feet away. There he stood, waiting for her. 

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to visit, Del Ray.” Nicole stated. She was far too old to be scared of most things any longer. Powerful as he was, she was not scared of the man at the tree line. He didn’t know that though. He thought he was the walking epitome of fear. She let him believe whatever he liked. It never left her mind just exactly how dangerous Bobo was though, no matter whether he instilled fear in her or not. Danger was danger none the less.

“Nicole Haught. Long time no see.” Del Ray half growled as he walked towards her in to the moonlit clearing.  
“Or should I say, Elder.” He bowed.

Sarcastic ass.

“You can call me that if you want. But that would just prove I’ve moved up in the world and you haven’t.” She shrugged as she looked him up and down. 

He did in fact carve out an intimidating figure with his height and broadness across the shoulders. Big, heavy coat and boots, he carried with him an air of “don’t fuck with me.” If you knew what was best for you, you didn’t. Pretty simple logic for the every day man. Nicole wasn’t the every day man. 

“I wouldn’t say you’ve moved up in the world. More so…stagnated.” He mused.  
“I mean, you can’t go any higher, right?” He smiled.

She turned around to face him. She easily matched his height. They kept their respective distances as they sized each other up. 

“Stagnation is something someone let’s happen, Robert. If you keep yourself active enough and change things up in other areas, it doesn’t happen. As for positions, well…that’s what happens when you live forever. You have to reach the top sometime, right?” She raised her eyebrows at him. Mocking him. She couldn’t help it. 

“Now I wouldn’t say ‘live forever’ as freely as you.” He sneered as he dipped his head to point at her.  
“There is one person, and one particular piece of steel that can take care of me and they seem to continue to fail. But ANYONE with a piece of silver or chunk of rotting wood can take care of…you.” He chomped his bottom jaw shut as he finished.

Nicole never changed her steely glare. She never would in front of the thing standing there with her, if she could help it.

“Yet I’m still here, aren’t I Bobo?” She asked rhetorically.  
“What is it you want?” 

“Are you back to find out what happened to your…babies?” He asked with a lighter tilt to his tone. He continued to glare at her.

“I am here seeking answers. That is all. We have had some of our brethren drop off the radar. Four to be precise. It was decided that I would return to Purgatory to see what I could find out. I will head back once I am satisfied I have exhausted all avenues of Enquiry. Feel like getting something off your chest there, Del Ray?” She asked dismissively.

“How about I make one of these branches friends with your chest?” He snickered as he pointed towards the tree line. 

“Well it wouldn’t win you any points with me, that’s for sure, but then again you and I never did play well together.” She proffered. She would be damned if she would let him in on the fact that Xavier had told her about Branson and his involvement in the vile activity.

“I’m always happy to play with you, Haught. You only have to ask…” he drifted off as he looked upwards.  
“We’d make a great team.” He looked back at her and grinned.  
“Hell, I’d even let you join in seeing as how that’s a big no no for you now. Huh?” He enquired. She knew he was making a point.

“I’m not here to involve myself, or any of us Bobo.” Even though that’s exactly what you and your good buddy Bulshar want, she thought.  
“If you’re willing to talk to me right here, maybe I’ll be on my way a lot sooner. I’m sure that would make you a lot happier.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared over at him, never shifting her gaze.

“Nicole Haught. Are you insinuating that I am…somehow involved in the disappearance of your little minions?” He acted incredulously as he waved his hand around in front of himself.  
“Because THAT-“ he paused as he grabbed the end of his beard and brushed it downwards away from his chin. He repeated the action.  
“-would be a very, big, mistake.” The tall man glared at her. She could feel his plane shift. The tension in the air was high. Thick and palpable. Here we go.

“What would be a mistake, Bobo-“ she leant forward to emphasise her point. She wanted a reaction. Would she get one?  
“-would be for any of the brethren to believe YOU had nothing to do with it at all…”

The tension snapped. Bobo launched himself at Nicole, the pair landing so forcefully against an ancient Spruce she felt its trunk give way slightly underneath her shoulders and crack. Regardless, her eyes never left his. He flared. His face contorted and his eyes seared red. In turn the red heads eyes glowed a vibrant brown with tiny gold flecks as her eye teeth extended with speed. She raised her left arm and slammed it against the other mans right, knocking it out of the way to wrap her slender fingers around his throat. They stood like that, Nicole held against the wooded beast at her back while she held the Demon at arms length by his neck.

“Learn your PLACE here, Nicole…” he spat at her.  
“This isn’t your realm. You left. You became an Elder. You don’t get to do this anymore.” He sneered as he pointed between them.  
“But you want to, don’t you…” he taunted her as the wicked grin spread across his face.

In this moment, she did. She did want to. Nicole refrained. It took all of her self control not to raise herself up and slam him away from her but she HAD to control it.

“What I want, is answers.” She squeezed his neck a little tighter. She felt his breath get heavier as she did so. Her blood volume doubling in her own mass as the drive to let her primal version take over was becoming greater and greater.  
“If you want to play games Del Ray, we can do that too.” She glared back at him as she made him aware of the very sharp tools at her disposal, inches away from his face.

Bobo changed tactic. She felt the arm across her chest pinning her to the tree weaken slightly as he raised his eyebrows.

“How about…I don’t play with you.” He pointed at her with his other hand.  
“How about I go and play with Wynonna. Doc. Jeremy…” he chomped his jaw shut again before he breathed out slowly…”Waverly.” Insert shit eating grin here.

Either he himself had been watching her or someone else had at his behest. He was aware that she had met with the heir and her circle of bandits and had already begun her investigations. This would explain this evenings late night visit.

Nicole snapped. Self control gone. Game on fucker.

She squeezed the Demons throat tighter as she took advantage of his weakened hold and launched herself off the ground. Four feet in the air, she lifted Bobo with her and slammed him backwards into the hard, gravel ground of the clearing. With lightning quick motion she had a knee to his groin and one hand straddling both arms over his head. Quicker than he realised her teeth were at his throat. 

“You may return from the dead Robert but always keep in mind that I can make that a PAINFULLY slow process for you.” She chided as her knee placed more pressure in an unpleasant area of his being. He grunted in response.  
“Never forget who is older. Who is faster and who can rip your throat out quicker than you can blink if given the choice.” And with that she sat up and straddled the raging, red eyed beast below her, wrapping her hand back around his throat.

“Play nice Bobo, and so will I.” She stated in an authoritative tone.  
“I will ask my questions. To WHOEVER I want to ask them to. Heir, not heir…doesn’t matter. It’s not your concern. If you want to play innocent and say you had nothing to do with them going missing, then there is no need for threats Del Ray because you have nothing to worry about, do you?” She asked rhetorically.

Her eyes diluted back to their warm, kind, honey brown. Her teeth retracted back to normal incisor length. She got up. She was still not scared of him. She still kept in mind how dangerous he was, though, as she walked away. Bobo yelled to her back.

“You are not supposed to react as an Elder, Haught. Observe only, isn’t it? I KNEW you didn’t deserve that position. You’re a failure to your kind, Nicole.” He laughed as he kept yelling.

“I could use this to start our war…” he stopped as she turned.

She walked back towards him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Bobo. There isn’t anyone here to witness what just happened. Don’t patronise me by saying there is. I would smell them.” She stated, tone clipped.

He looked away from her for a split second. She noticed. 

“I will find the answers I seek, one way or the other. I will be on my way once I do, as stated. Remember, play nice Bobo. Don’t start something you cannot finish.” Nicole turned her back. He had nothing in this moment and he knew it. All he could do was bellow in to the night as she headed out of the line of trees and back towards her waiting car. She reminded herself that he may not have had anything in this moment however he DID have the helping hand of Bulshar and they both seemed quite happy to destroy her brethren. She did need to tread carefully. She headed to the house.

……..

As she undressed in front of the full length mirror, she turned. Jesus. A third of her back from shoulder to lower ribs was a mottled mix of purple and black. Thank you Bobo, she thought sarcastically. It would be gone in half a day or so anyway but it wasn’t the point. It shouldn’t have been there at all. What happened back there was completely unacceptable. 

Turning off the taps she slid her body in to the warm, welcoming water. She had effectively given Del Ray exactly what he had wanted. A reaction. It was one thing to get a reaction from someone lower ranked than her but to get a reaction from an Elder? Was he right in saying she didn’t deserve her position? If the others in her rank knew about what she had just done, there would be consequences. Big ones she was sure of it. Luckily for her there were no witnesses to her actions. Provoked or not she honestly knew better. What also had her on guard and concerned was the fact that she lost control over the threatening taunt of the possibility of harming Waverly and her found family. She barely knew this girl. Didn’t know Wynonna at all. Doc…he was a different story. Even then the behaviour was again, completely unacceptable. 

She sighed heavily as she slunk back in to the water until it was up to her collarbones. 

“I could use this to start our war…” she played it over and over in her head. Bobo had admitted he was trying to start a shit fight again between Vampires and Demons. Bobo or just Bobo doing Bulshars bidding? She would speak to Xavier in the morning about what steps BBD locally were doing to keep tabs on them. Also if they were any closer to figuring out what Bobo had of Clooties to make him wake up. She also wondered how long it would take for her to hear back from one hot mess called Wynonna Earp.

*ding ding* her phone trilled on the floor beside the tub. She picked it up and raised her eyebrows inquisitively. Wrong Earp. Or right Earp? No…wrong Earp. Argh shut UP Nicole. She really did need to stop this inner monologue thing she had going. 

Waves: I can’t sleep. Prairie winds. They say they bring bad dreams.

Waves: I’m sorry, I really don’t know why I messaged you to tell you that…

Nicole: Were you having bad dreams?

Waves: Oh! You’re awake. I didn’t expect you to respond. And yes, bad enough to not go back to sleep lol

Nicole didn’t sleep. Well…that wasn’t entirely true. At her age she was ok with one to two hours of rest in a 24 hour period. If she was hurt in any way though and needed to heal or if she hadn’t fed for a little too long, she needed to rest or sleep longer than that for sure. 

Nicole: I don’t sleep much, honestly. Insomnia is a killer. Anything I can do to help?

Waves: Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows…

Nicole swallowed and stared at the screen. She could tell Waverly Earp one million things about herself that she would never have believed were true. She was finding that she wanted to tell this woman most things, but she would never be able to. That thought sparked a pang of sadness within the older woman that she knew would take a little while to go away. She thought for a moment, thought about lying on the top of the ridge earlier. Before Bobo and his shit stirring. The sky. The air. The silence...

Nicole: Sometimes, when it rains, I like to just stand there. Or sit. Let it wash over me. Completely silent and one within myself. I like to think it washes away the bad. The negative. The horrible. Until I’m clean again.

She hit send before she could think about the reasons why she shouldn’t. She was far from perfect. To a lot of eyes she was a monster. Nicole wanted to believe that it wasn’t true but she couldn’t deny the fact that she used to be, even if she didn’t believe she was now. She believed in the rain. That it washed away her bad. Each time she stood in it she believed she walked away a little cleaner. With each good deed she wanted to imagine she had made up for a little more horrible that she had caused in her lifetime. She would seek until her dying breath, redemption from her past.

Waves: You love rain…that was something that seemed really, really personal. Wow. Thank you for sharing it with me :)

Nicole: I do and yes, it really is. I’m surprised I told you that if I’m honest…anyway your turn Waverly Earp… :)

Nicole watched the three little dots appear. And then go away. And then appear. And then go away. She grinned as she pictured the wavy haired beauty laying there thinking so hard about what she wanted to say to her. She held her bottom lip in her teeth and waited when she saw the little dots make another appearance on her screen.

Waves: When I dream it’s the same one. I don’t dream every night but when I do, it’s THAT dream, for as long as I can remember, never anything else. Ever. 

Nicole: You’ve never told anyone that?

Waves: No, never. Here’s the kicker…after I met you at Shorty’s, when I went home and slept last night, I had a different dream. For the first time that I can remember, it was actually something different…

Nicole sat and stared at her phone screen. She wasn’t sure what to type back to the woman staring back at her own. To say that it was strange was an understatement, however it may not have had anything to do with meeting Nicole. It could just be an uncanny coincidence. Her gut told her otherwise.

Waves: It’s why I invited you for coffee earlier. I think I’m meant to know you, Nicole.

Nicole reminded herself of her earlier conversation. With herself. In her own head – fucking hell she was going to go nuts at this rate – about letting Waverly Earp lead. She typed her reply.

Nicole: Well. I can’t say I’m magic enough to conjure dreams for people Waves however I am available most times for coffee – not – dates LOL  
I am happy that you want to know me, though. Seriously. Take your time x

Waves: Maybe I don’t have time if you’re going to leave?

Uh oh. Loaded question. Tread carefully Haught.

Nicole: … that may depend on where my enquiries lead. Something tells me I’m not going to get answers the simple way. I am here for as long as it takes. I won’t rush you Waverly.

Waves: That’s good. Slow is good…Thank you Agent Haught. Sleep well x

Nicole groaned.

Nicole: You too, Waverly Earp x

Nicole placed her phone back on the floor beside the tub. Waverly Earp will be the death of me, she thought. She gracefully laid back against the porcelain and slid down until her head was under the water and she was fully submerged. 

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna feels like saying hello in this Chapter 👋🏼
> 
> Nicole and her inner monologue strike again!
> 
> Look over there...could that be a Wayhaught??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading guys! This has been so fun for me so far to just let loose with them and let them all dance around my head for a little while...
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 9:

She could hear her phone ringing incessantly upstairs whilst she was on the lower level making coffee. Ringing. And ringing.

“Damnit!” The red head mumbled to herself as she ran upstairs to pick it up. It ended and began again just as she got to it.

“Hello!” She said frustrated at how many times it had filled her house with its tone over the last three minutes.

“Don’t sound so excited to talk to me, Captain Red Pants. Hmm nope. Don’t like it. I’ll try something else next time.” 

“Hello to you too, Wynonna.” Was all Nicole replied when she recognised the voice. She reminded herself to let the other woman wear herself out wracking her brain for creative names for her. It would pass, she was sure.  
“I’m going to assume you hijacked Docs phone for my number?” She asked.

“Well it was either that or turn up on your doorstep. Then I remembered I have no idea where that is. Plus…I just didn’t want to. Stealing his phone it is! Ding, ding, ding. Winner.” Came the reply from the sassy brunette.  
“So…we should talk. Just you and me. No Doc – pain in my ass. No baby sister. No scared, awkward baby sister sidekick. No Barbie Dolls.” She continued.

Nicole had to smile. Her pet names for her oddly matched group were so…Wynonna. From what she already knew of her anyway. No way was she going to tell Xavier the woman had called him a Barbie Doll. No thanks. 

“You name the time and place, I’m there.” Nicole replied casually.

“I would say Shorty’s but Waverly has just left for her shift and I’m not ready for you to meet  
Nedley yet. Come to the Homestead.” She stated.  
“I’ll text you through the directions Haught – Pants. Nope. Don’t like that one either.” She sighed.

“Maybe stop ending them all in pants?” Nicole offered.

“Shut up Red. This is my game.” Nicole heard her laugh quietly.

“Well Red seems to be the one that’s sticking so far. Send through your directions and I’ll head on over.” She ended the call before the Earp heir could say anything else.

This was good. She was making progress. Wynonna was willing to talk. Alone as it were but still willing. It was also promising that the mention of meeting Nedley was followed by a ‘yet’ as if to infer that the brunette had considered a time where Nicole might in fact be introduced to the lawman that assisted her in being able to be…well…her.

As her phone chimed she read the message and made a mental note. She informed Xavier she was going for a one on one with Wynonna and would report back as soon as she returned. They went over what they had spoken about earlier in the morning.

“No problems. I’m heading over to Christian’s office to talk Bulshar. Apparently there’s some funny things happening out in the woods around his suspected hideout. I want to talk to him about it and if possible, get a look at the mine shaft where they think he was before he was woken up.”

She drove out under the arch and headed towards Wynonna’s Homestead.

……..

She arrived at the modest, wooden structure and stepped out of her Rover. As she made her way over to the front porch Wynonna opened the door and leant against it, waiting for her.

“Haught.” Was all she said.

“Earp.” Was all the other woman replied.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Nicole would not make the first move here. She could feel her and it was hostile, hard and far from trusting. She waited until the brunette broke the silence.

“How much of your shit are you going to tell me is classified?” She asked.

Nicole went to answer and Wynonna held up her hand, cutting her off.

“What is it that Black Badge Division actually wants? Don’t tell me you’re just here to sit back and watch. I don’t believe you.”

“Why all of a sudden does a big, bullshit narc agency want to throw resources at someone like me to “assist.” She said sarcastically. 

The last two questions threw her.

“How do you have a history with Doc?”  
Nicole had expected this one at some point. She noticed Wynonna tuck the information away when Doc had mentioned they had a connection. It threw her none the less.

The last one…she never expected so soon.

“What are your intentions with Waverly? I know you had coffee with her last night. Are you trying to get information from her? You’re mistaken if you think she is a soft touch and will give it to you.” She finished as she bored holes in to Nicoles skull. The vibrations coming from this woman could have created their own mini earthquake. Doc wasn’t wrong when he said she was protective. Jesus.

Nicole stared back at her before she answered.

“Well. Do you want me to stand here and pick them off one by one or are you going to let me in Earp?” She made it sound as nonchalant as she could. She had never visited here before. Etiquette for her kind meant she had to be formally invited in. She couldn’t exactly tell the other woman that though, could she?

Wynonna stared at her intensely for another moment. She moved out of the doorway and stood to the side. 

“Do come in, Haughtline Bling-“

“Oh god no, Wynonna. Really?” The red head cut her off before she could start laughing. She was refraining as best she could whilst letting the heir run with it. But not that one. Never fucking that one.

Wynonna did laugh, and just like that her vibration settled slightly. She had calmed. Slightly. This woman really was all over the place. Nicole could smell the whiskey as Wynonna first opened the door when she arrived. Hot mess indeed. All of that in the basket…Nicole couldn’t help but find a fondness for her. Like before, she just plain liked her attitude.

They entered and Nicole removed her sunglasses. She could smell the overbearing whiskey. She could also smell coconut and sandalwood. Waverly. It was so imbedded in the structure of the place she could infer that this is where the younger woman resided with her older sister. She smiled.

Wynonna motioned towards the table and they sat. The look Wynonna was sending her way left no room for error – she was waiting for her burning questions to be answered. No progress would be made until they were. The tall woman cleared her throat.

“I already told you too much at our meeting Wynonna.” The red head began.  
“The reality is, everything I’m here for should be classified and kept between myself, Xavier and the BBD guys. In the short while I have been here though, I think to myself, what’s the point?” She looked over at the brunette across from her.

“There are things I can’t tell you. It’s that simple. If you don’t like that, I can walk away now and continue my search for answers elsewhere.” She motioned in the air with her hand at this statement. Wynonna continued to glare at her.

“Like I said, I don’t see the point in not telling you that I know what happens here. Or that I know what you have to do to get the job done. If we’re going to offer assistance to you or ask for you to help us out, that can’t work with ‘oh but we can’t tell you anything about anything’ that’s bullshit.” Nicole knew it wasn’t. She was supposed to not tell them anything however she picked up within 30 seconds of meeting this woman that doing that, would have ended with the heir walking away, flipping Xavier and herself off and possibly making it very difficult for them to dig around.

“So when you can’t tell me you’ll just say as much, right?” Wynonna questioned.

“Right. But I should get brownie points for telling you classified shit already, Earp.” Nicole proffered, trying to gain a little trust from the heir.

“We’ll see about that, Red.” Was all she was afforded back in response.

“Next.” Wynonna put her feet up on the table and pulled a whiskey bottle seemingly out of nowhere. Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“We want what I told you we wanted. There’s no need to elaborate.”

“And I told you I didn’t believe you.” Wynonna pointed.  
“I said I didn’t believe YOU were here to only observe. Sounds like some made up shit to me, Haught – Shot.” She took another swig of the amber fluid in her hand.

The older woman felt a tingling in her veins at the use of the name Rosita had for her. A smile turned the corner of her mouth slightly but she quickly made it disappear. 

“I can vouch for the fact that it’s not. I can’t tell you why, Earp, but I CAN tell you that it’s out of my jurisdiction to participate. I really am here to Observe and Guide them. Xavier and BBD can, and will, assist you if needed. That’s if we can reach an agreement.” She looked at the other woman as she answered her. Again, she wasn’t quite telling the truth but she wasn’t exactly lying either. She couldn’t tell the heir it was because of what she was and what ranking she held which meant she couldn’t interfere with things. BBD was a good cover when it was needed.

“I have a lot of experience Wynonna. You don’t have to trust that, you don’t know me, I get it. Xavier trusts me to ask the right questions and lay the correct ground work. Others in BBD trust the same. If you want to rely on anything, rely on the fact that a strong Military focused mind, an unforgiving, strict, methodical mind like Xaviers…trusts me with his life. I am very good at what I do.” She was hoping this was convincing the woman across from her.

Wynonna took another swig of whiskey. She raised her eyebrows at the red head as she swallowed. Nicole knew she was prompting her to continue.

“We want answers on our Agents. We can work along side you to get that or we can do it on our own. As an offer of good faith, we didn’t want to step on your toes with how you do things around here. You know…we didn’t want to be THAT big, bullshit narc Agency…” she trailed off.

Wynonna snickered. Her vibrational plane shifted to a slightly more relaxed one. Bingo.

“We need info to find out what happened. Who was involved. You would have more info than most around here. Between all of you anyway. We have…funding. Put it that way. The ones we think are involved you are…very aware of.” Nicole looked at the other woman intently.

“If you’re talking about Bobo or that bag of dicks Bulshar than yeah, I MAY know them…” she trailed off, the sarcastic tone in her voice ever present.

Nicole didn’t show her surprise at the mention of Bulshar. She stored the information away.

Nicole knew how this next part would go. She couldn’t avoid it though. There was no way she could tell Wynonna how she had a history with Holliday without possibly exposing herself to questions about her age or who she really was. She knew this would end the entire conversation and progress though if she said nothing at all. She had to give the woman across from her reason to believe she would eventually tell her what she wanted to know.

“I can’t answer your question about Doc Holliday. At this stage Wynonna it’s classified. Know that it’s not my intention to hide anything untoward from you though. Our history isn’t something scandalous or newsworthy.”

Wynonna’s eyes narrowed. She thought over the taller woman’s answer. 

She couldn’t tell her she had known him from Purgatory past. Well before she was born, well before her daddy had even existed. That they used to drink together at Milligan’s Saloon, now Shorty’s, and fleece people of their hard earned coin with their stellar poker moves and fancy talk. It was a life she could not share with her, or any of them for that matter and one she was glad Holliday had obviously never spoken about. 

“You said at this stage.” The brunette stated.

“I did.” Nicole answered back.  
“At this stage, Wynonna.” Was all she said. She knew the other woman understood the point.

The heir took a long swig of her whiskey, her eyes never leaving the woman’s across the table. Her plane shifted. It was eerily calm yet…unsettling. Nicole noticed out of the corner of her eye the very shiny, long barrelled piece make its way on to the table. She slowly put down the whiskey bottle to the side of the menacing looking gun. She continued to stare intensely at the older woman as she opened her mouth. One word.

“Waverly.”

Nicole swallowed. She wasn’t scared of the gun. Wynonna had no idea that the thing on the table couldn’t harm her, however she was acutely aware of the intended threat when it came to her younger sister. She was convinced by the look in the brunettes eyes and the unsettling vibration she was perceiving, that she would find whatever way it took to obliterate Nicole, should she harm Waverly Earp. Nicole understood loud and clear.

“She invited me for coffee.” Nicole shrugged, trying to play it off.  
“I wasn’t trying to get information out of her Wynonna. I’m adult enough to have those conversations with the source.” She nodded towards the woman on the other side of the table.

“I asked what your intentions were.” She sat and waited.

“I like her, Wynonna. I think she’s a wonderful, intelligent, amazing woman. If she is seeking friendship, I’m happy to give it.” How truthful was that? Nicole thought. She did think all of those things about Waverly Earp however she was also starting to believe she liked the woman a lot more than she was letting on to her older sister right then.

Wynonna leant back on her chair, digesting the given reply, her piercing blue eyes never leaving Nicole’s brown ones. Nicole tagged her statement on the end for reassurance. 

“I’m not forming something with her to get information on the sly, Earp. That’s not what I want.” She stared back at the brunette. After a moment she realised what she had said. Why had she worded her last statement the way she did? Was she TRYING to form something with Waverly other than friendship? Shit. She let it go for the time being, she needed to be in this moment with Wynonna.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wynonna let out a heavy breath and brought her chair back down so all four legs were touching the floor. With her eyes still locked on to the red heads, she leant forward and pushed the amber liquid towards Nicole. This was the Demon killers peace offering. Nicole took the bottle and swigged, long and hard. She hadn’t felt this scrutinised in an extremely long time. Between Waverly’s questions at coffee the night before and now this interrogation, Nicole actually found she WANTED the damn drink. 

“If you hurt Waverly, Nicole Haught…I will end you.” Silence.

The older woman felt the upheaval in the brunettes vibration. She knew what it must have represented. Protectiveness. Family. Bond. Christ it was powerful. Nicole knew not to fuck with it or the woman behind it. Nicole pushed the whiskey back towards Wynonna and she snatched it and took a drink.

“OK Red, welcome to the team. You and Barbie will fit right in. We’re all a little fucked up around here. Now what say we go get a proper drink and figure out how to find your little narcy missing friends?” The younger woman said as she waved her shiny piece around before shoving it back in its holster.

“You’re driving by the way. I like your car.” Was all Nicole heard before the Earp heir was out the door and in to the afternoon light.

……..

Why was Nicole parking in front of Shorty’s?

She exited the Land Rover and waited for Wynonna to get out and close the passenger door before she locked it.

Why was Nicole walking towards Shorty’s with Wynonna? 

It was as if being around Earps made her lose all sense of…well…common – fucking – sense! On any other day she wouldn’t have cared. Most things that needed to be done for intel, you did. Simple. But on this day, she knew from their earlier conversation that Waverly Earp was working on the other side of those doors. Nope…just gonna walk in. No harm, no fowl she told herself. Just focus on Wynonna. In they went.

Fail.

There she was. Being perfect and being Waverly. Nicole was so, so screwed. She shook her head and scrunched her face up. Get. It. Together. Nicole! Fuck!

“Baby girl!” Nicole snapped out of her own head at the sound of Wynonna’s term of endearment towards her sister.

“Wynonna. Starting already?” Came the reply from the wavy haired beauty.

“The bottle. Please. Bitches be working. Amiright!” She held up her hand in the high five position towards Nicole while she continued to stare at Waverly. Nothing happened. 

Wynonna turned and gave her the universal what-the-fuck-don’t-leave-me-hanging stare.

“My bad!” Nicole emphasised as she smashed their hands together. 

“Thank you. Jesus!” Wynonna replied sarcastically.

“Ice in my glass, please Waverly.” She motioned towards the hazel eyed woman as she held up her hand in a small wave to say hello.

Waverly flashed her a smile that could have stopped her heart, she swore it. She went to say something however Wynonna was all over it.

“Ice! For real Red?!” Nicole almost passed comment about both Wynonna AND Doc needing to leave her drinking choice alone but that would be putting her foot in it about drinking with the man earlier on after she had arrived in Purgatory. She decided against it.

Wynonna huffed and shook her head as she took her glass and the bottle and headed to a table. Nicole waited for Waverly to fill hers full of ice before she joined her.

“Hi Waves.” Nicole said quietly. She smiled at the other woman and tilted her head slightly as she leant on the bar.

“Agent Haught.” Came the nod and shy grin.

There were many things Nicole wanted to say but all that kept running through her head was “Slow is good” from their conversation the night before. Let her lead, Haught. Nicole held her tongue and waited, challenging Waverly to say something else to her. Her patience was rewarded as the younger Earp slid her glass full of ice across the timber, touching her fingers to Nicole’s as she grabbed it. 

“It’s supposed to rain tomorrow or the next day, according to the forecast.” Waverly said as her fingers gently ran over the red heads against the whiskey glass. Nicole stifled the groan rising in her throat. No. Knock. It. Off.  
“Just thought I would let you know.” Waverly finished off with a wink.

Nicole’s brain wanted to implode. This woman said one sentence to her and she was putty. God damned putty. It was that one sentence that meant everything to the older woman though. Waverly took on board what she had said to her in their conversation. What she had shared with her. Something so deeply private and personal and the woman behind the bar had cared enough to notice. She wanted to thank her. As she smiled at Waverly her dimple popped out and she felt the twitch in the other woman’s fingers. Nicole’s blood thrummed at her fingertips and she felt the embers begin in her core. As she went to open her mouth –

“Damnit Haught – Shot hurry up!” Came the bellow from behind her.

“Aaaaaaand Wynonna has spoken.” Waverly snapped out of her trance along with Nicole and pulled her hand away.  
“Haught – Shot?” The hazel eyed woman giggled

Nicole rolled her eyes in response.

“It seems to be the one sticking. That and ‘Red’ for now.” She stated.

“Thanks for the weather update Waves, I owe you one.” She smiled as she backed away from the bar and the beautiful woman smiling back at her.

“Oh I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” The older sibling chimed as Nicole approached the table.

“Not at all, Earp. No harm in being polite.” The older woman grinned.

“Mmhmm.” Came the half assed reply as she stared the red headed woman down. Nicole gave nothing away. Wynonna’s vibrations weren’t hostile so she knew she was on the good side of her presently. This was good. It felt good.

……..

After sharing three quarters of the bottle with the brunette Nicole had to admit she was feeling the slight buzz. It was a nice feeling after so long without it. She didn’t indulge very much anymore and if it was making a stronger connection with Wynonna, why not?

Wynonna opened up ever so slightly about the Curse. Revenants, her sidekick Peacemaker. She had touched on Bobo and gave an indication that if anyone would know anything about her ‘missing little narcy friends’ it would be him. Nicole didn’t tell her she was correct. She was surprised when the heir mentioned Bobo waking up Clootie. The red head acted indifferent. She would see what she could ascertain here. 

Raised voices at the bar caught her attention. She looked over to see Waverly speaking heatedly to a taller, bearded man. She looked at Wynonna with her eyebrows raised.

“Don’t sweat it, she gets it all the time. She can handle herself. She tells them where to go, believe me.” The blue eyed woman stated.

Nicole left it and continued.

“I can’t see why he would. Or how he could really.” Nicole shrugged, taking the subject back to Bobo and Clootie. She went fishing again.

“Unless you’ve pissed people off, why would he be around?” She chugged her glass and poured another one. Nicole found out with the brunettes next sentence Xaviers hunch had been correct.

“Bobo took something of his and it woke him up. Who knew someone could be that petty to come chasing after it. Like I said, bag of dicks.” Wynonna took another drink and Nicole smiled. Ding ding ding.

“Do you know what it was? It may help if we knew?” Nicole asked.

She turned back towards the bar to see Waverly heading towards the side to what she assumed to be some sort of storage room. The bearded man still waited at the bar, looking irate. Wynonna snapped her out of her train of thought.

“How come I’m giving all of the info here? ‘Scratch our back, we’ll scratch yours’ wasn’t it?” She looked Nicole up and down.

“Well…maybe not you but you can tell Barbie to give me a call whenever he wants.” She stated with a wink. Oh God ew no Nicole thought.

“Wynonna I think –“ she cut herself short. Her nostrils flared ever so slightly. 

She turned in time to see the bearded man walk away from the bar towards where Waverly had entered moments before. Not man. Demon. She could smell it.

“Wynonna go and check on Waverly.” Was all she said as she turned to her.

“What? Why? Pfft.. have another drink, Red.” She scrunched her face up as she poured another one.

“Listen to me, yeah?” She looked at her with a deadpan expression.

“If you’re so worried you check on her. I told you Haught – Shot she can handle herself with some grabby mofo. You clearly do not know Waverly.” She said as she waved her glass around.

Wynonna wasn’t being dismissive. Nicole knew that. The woman just honestly thought it was some drunk ass of a patron giving Waverly a hard time. The red head had no doubt that at any other time their attitude would be no match for Waverly Earps. This was not the time though and she couldn’t tell Wynonna how she knew it wasn’t. She did the next best thing.

“Earp.” She demanded as she got up from the table and grabbed her by the wrist.

As she was being dragged towards the assumed storage area she started.

“You better have a good explanation for this Haught – Cakes or I am gonna sooooooo kick your ass!” She exhaled heavily as she drew Peacemaker. Good. Nicole just had to get her through the door before she aimed it between HER eyes.

She shoved Wynonna forward and to the right as she grabbed the door and tore it open. As she pushed the brunette through the doorway, her body protested but it was no match for Nicole’s strength.

“Nicole Haught I am seriously going to fuck you up if you – “

Nicole pushed her around the corner.

Standing with his back to them the bearded man turned, eyes glowing red with Waverly held by her neck two feet in the air. 

“Whoah…whoah there ok Beardy McBeardface..” Wynonna instantly regretted it.

“What?! Beardy McBeardface. Really?” Nicole asked sarcastically. She knew she must have looked confused.

The bearded man in front of her even looked confused.

“Well…I don’t have a lot to work with here, OK?!” She retorted as she waved Peacemaker around.

At the sight of the gun Nicole sensed the shift in the Demon. His vibrational plane was a circuit of deep fear and loathing all at once for the piece of metal suddenly pointed at him.

“Put her down, before I put you down.” Wynonna stared.

The Revenant sneered, his eyes glowing brighter. Waverly whimpered as he squeezed her throat tighter. Nicole had to close her eyes and breathe deep and slow to stop the primal urge within trying to force her transformation to begin as it sensed a threat. 

“Bobo has a friend. And they’re gonna get you, bitch.” He sneered.

He then shot a look over towards the red head.

“They’re gonna get ALL of you.” He laughed repeatedly as Wynonna pointed Peacemaker towards his forehead. Nicole watched in fascination as the barrel began a luminescent orange glow. Nicole read the situation and timed it. She moved towards the man holding Waverly. As Wynonna fired, the taller woman grabbed Waverly when he let go of her and threw her out of the way as she landed on top of the shorter woman.

“I need a bigger drink.” The sigh came from the direction of Wynonna.  
“You ok baby girl?” She called out to Waverly.

Waverly was half sitting with Nicole hovering over the top of her. She stared intensely in to the red heads eyes as she answered without looking away.

“I’m fine Wynonna, go and get your drink.”

“See you soon, Haught – Cakes. You’re gonna have to explain that one.” Was all Nicole heard before she added;  
“Yep, no see…don’t like that one either. Damnit!” The sound faded as the brunette headed back towards the bar.

Nicole Haught held her breath. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to stop staring at the beautiful woman below her. She knew she had to though. She cleared her throat.

“Are you ok, Waves?” She asked sincerely. 

“I’m, I ah, I’m good. Yeah, good.” The younger Earp stuttered in reply.  
“You saved me.” She stared at the woman above her.

“Ah no, no. No. That was all Wynonna. I just happened to be drinking with her and tagged along for the ride.” She said with a half convincing smile. She stood up and grabbed Waverly’s hand to help her back to her feet.

As she pulled her up the shorter woman pulled herself slightly closer to Nicole whilst she still had a hold of her hand. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked down at Waverly Earp staring back up at her. Fuck she was too much. Nicole saw the other woman’s right hand come up towards her face out of the corner of her eye. Waverly never broke eye contact with her as she brought her fingers to the red heads lips. They hovered there for the smallest of moments and Nicole shivered as the younger Earp sibling gingerly touched them.

She didn’t know what was happening. She didn’t fucking care.

She squeezed the other woman’s hand that she still had a hold of from helping her back up off the floor moments ago. Waverly’s breathing got heavier as she applied more pressure to Nicole’s lips with her fingers. By pure instinct, without even thinking about it, the older woman’s tongue slowly came out past her lip to ever so gently run against the woman’s fingertip. The noise that escaped Waverly’s mouth at the sensation of Nicole’s tongue sent an immediate fire through Nicole’s entire being. Through her veins. Her blood rushed through her, shot from her wrists to her neck. Her hearing zeroed in on Waverly’s heartbeat. Oh GOD how it raced! Nicole fought. She fought with everything she had to stay calm. Fuck she was on fire! The entire time they had not broken eye contact. The red head had watched in awe as Waverly’s pupils gave her away. They had almost doubled in size staring at the taller woman and Nicole wouldn’t have been surprised if hers had done the same.

Waverly applied more pressure with her finger and pulled Nicole’s bottom lip down slightly as her fingers moved down towards her chin. She breathed heavily and tilted her head towards their movement to follow them, finally breaking the eye contact. She couldn’t take much more. She wanted this woman. She wanted to pick her up and take her. Here. Somewhere and everywhere all at once.

“Waverly…” she breathed out. The tone was a warning. It was a warning not to continue the line she was going down lest Nicole lose control. She wouldn’t take it slow if she did.

“Nicole…I –“

“Damnit Red I am drinking ALL of the whiskey. It’s not much fun on my fucking own!” Wynonna bellowed from outside the door.

Nicole snapped out of her trance. She looked away, above Waverly’s head and cleared the remnants of a moment ago. She looked back down at the younger woman. Her eyes were still full moons and Nicole could see her calculating what had just happened behind them. She squeezed her hand to reassure her.

“Take your time, Waverly Earp. Process. Talk to me if you need to. You’re leading this…whatever it is.” She gestured between them.

Waverly smiled. Fuck. I just cannot. My brain is wired incorrectly at this point. I’m also talking to myself again. Nicole! 

“You’re gone again.” Waverly stated.

The red head came back from her thoughts.

“I’m right here Waves. Right. Here.” She stared at the shorter woman.  
“I gotta go…Wynonna…”

“I know. I know my sister Nicole.” She smiled again.

“We will talk soon, Waves.” She squeezed her hand as she walked away from her.

Pick brain up. Return to head. Stop heart from palpitating. Get to Wynonna.

Excellent plan, Nicole. A+


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna. Seriously.
> 
> WayHaught. Seriously.
> 
> Nicole. No chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these guys as always!
> 
> Sorry this one took a little longer guys! I’m pretty sure WE S4 x 02 turned my brain to mush and it kind of slid out of my ears for a few days!! Whew!! 🔥🔥😱
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr peeps! @iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 10:

Nicole cut Wynonna off. 

“Come on Wynonna. Time to skip-a-doodle out of here.” She grabbed the younger woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Wynonna protested but gave up when she realised she was crafty enough to swipe the remainder of bottle number two to take with her. 

“I’m sorry, are you the fun police?” She questioned the taller woman as she swayed in front of her. Nope, not gonna happen, Earp, she thought. She swooped her arm under her legs and picked her up forcefully and walked out of the Saloon door. 

She opened the passenger door of the Rover and shoved her in. Protesting the whole time, Wynonna could have filled a dictionary with the expletives thrown Nicole’s way by the time they were out of the parking lot and on the way to the Homestead. 

“Waverly could have done this, Haught – Potato.” The intoxicated woman sulked. Nicole once again let the name game continue.

“She was sent off her shift early Wynonna. Remember Beardy McBeardface?” She questioned sarcastically as she looked over to her.

Wynonna stared out the window and then shifted to turn the music up before slumping back down in the passenger seat. She was lightly snoring within 10 minutes of the drive.

Well she trusts me enough to fall asleep in my car, Nicole thought. Or she’s just completely tanked and doesn’t give a shit. Yeah, she was going to go with that option. As she drove toward the Homestead it hadn’t escaped her mind that she was driving towards the place Waverly also lived. She didn’t want to seem like she was imposing. She wanted to give her time to process what had happened earlier in the evening. She didn’t want the younger Earp thinking she was going to hang around constantly waiting for her to interact with her. That kind of pressure wasn’t fair on either of them. She might be lucky. It was late so there was every chance Waverly was in bed. 

“Home, sweet home Earp.” Nicole muttered under her breath as she pulled up to the front of the porch. 

She walked around to the passenger side and opened the door carefully, holding Wynonna up and away from falling out as she did so. Once the door was fully opened, she reached under the passed out woman’s legs and wrapped her other arm around her shoulders to extricate her from the vehicle. She grabbed the stolen bottle of whiskey and took it with her. As she turned and began walking up the steps towards the front door, it opened. 

She stood still, staring at the younger sister of the woman in her arms. She smiled bashfully and looked down towards her feet and back up again. She let Waverly speak first.

“That looks like it belongs here.” She said with a quiet laugh as she nodded her head towards the sleeping beauty in Nicole’s grasp.

“Funny that. My opening line was going to be ‘I have something that belongs to you’ but you beat me to it.” The red head laughed in return. Happy for the easy banter.

Waverly sighed. 

“Better bring her in. You can put her on the couch.” Waverly motioned toward the right as Nicole walked through the door.

She gently placed her down and waited as she rolled over on to her side in her sleep. Waverly threw a blanket over her and watched her snuggle down in to it. The red head made her way back towards the door.

“Thank you, Nicole. I could have picked her up if she had called me, so I appreciate your effort.” She smiled warmly at the woman opposite her.

“She wouldn’t have called, I was the one that cut her off and shoved her in my car. I am happy to help though, Miss Earp.” She smiled back.

“Will we be seeing more of you and your Agent friend?” The younger woman enquired.

“You will, Waves. Wynonna has offered her assistance. We will offer some of ours in return. If you ever feel like a coffee – not – date to talk Bobo Del Ray or Bulshar, I’m all ears.” She winked at the woman standing in front of her. Coconut. Sandalwood. Waverly Earp. Christ…

“What if that’s not what I want to talk about?” The wavy haired woman countered back inquisitively.

Nicole told her brain to watch what she said. She told it to make her breathe. She told it to calm down and be rational and reply with something that wouldn’t give the impression that – 

“Well then I would say I’m DEFINITELY all ears.”  
-she was jumping in too soon. For fuck sake. She gave up on herself for the night. It was as if her brain was its own separate entity to her most of the time around this woman. She looked at Waverly with raised eyebrows.

“Please ignore that entire comment.” Nicole shook her head as she looked away. 

“We will talk when you’re ready Waves. No pressure. About whatever you like.” She smiled coolly, attempting to cover her awkwardness in front of the other woman. She was convinced it wasn’t working.

Waverly took the three steps towards her to close the gap. Nicole’s heart started a running pace as she looked down to meet the other woman’s green flecked eyes. Wynonna’s sister placed her hand just above the red heads racing heart, fingertips putting pressure on her left collarbone. Nicole swallowed hard. 

“Thank you for tonight. I don’t know what I would have done if you or Wynonna hadn’t come in when you did.” She said quietly as her eyes searched the other woman’s. For what, Nicole wasn’t sure yet.

There was that damn smell again. The something-but-nothing-at-the-same-time that lit up the older woman’s senses and made her want to…want to what? She didn’t know. God she was so frustrated that she couldn’t put her finger on it. The smell. How it made her feel. The younger woman’s vibrations. All she knew was that whatever it was, mixed with her eyes, her kindness, her warmth and just…Waverly herself… it all made Nicole want to spend as much time with her as possible.

“There’s no need to thank me Waves. Just good timing I guess.” She shrugged as she felt bold enough to place her hand on the other woman’s hip. She felt Waverly tense for a split second at the surprise of it before she relaxed again. A smile crept across her lips at Nicole’s touch.

“Why don’t I believe you, Agent Haught?” Waverly whispered back. God she would not stop staring at her! The red head was going to melt away in to a heap in front of her soon, she was sure of it.

“Well…I have been known to be able to read a room?” She proffered. Oh damn if the woman opposite her only knew what she actually meant by that! Everyone in the room except Waverly, so it seemed.

“I don’t know what this is –“ Waverly all of a sudden blurted out as she used her free hand to gesture between the two of them. 

“But I want to know what it is. I want to…feel the way I feel around you all of the time and I know I’ve only known you for like, five minutes and it all seems so fast…to me, you know? And it probably seems fast to you and now I feel like I just need to tell myself to slow down for one fricken minute because I said to you ‘slow is good’ and I’m backtracking on that and I feel like such an ASS right now because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or if how I’m feeling is even correct and I need you to –“

“Need me to what, Waverly?” Nicole placed her hand over the adorable, motor-mouthing woman’s on her chest and applied pressure. She stared at her intently.

“First, breathe. Follow my lead.” She began a deep breath cycle and kept eye contact with the smaller woman opposite her until she had calmed.

“Need me to what?” The red head asked again, gently.

“Tell me if I’m doing this wrong. I’ve never done this before Nicole…” Waverly trailed off as she squeezed the skin of the red heads chest. 

Nicole looked at her intently before she looked just over the younger woman’s head as her thoughts took over.

Nicole felt the overwhelming need to protect her. She had felt that from the second Waverly had crashed in to her at Shorty’s. She wanted to protect her body, her mind, her sexuality, her spirit and her kindness. She wanted to be the keeper of this woman’s heart. She was in so, so deep and she was in so, so much trouble over it. She had legitimately never felt the things that she felt for this woman. She didn’t know how it was possible to have never experienced feelings as intense as these in all of the years she had been alive. Nicole had loved, once. She had also lost. Painfully lost. Once. Even that crucial part of her past did not hold a flame to what she experienced when she was around Waverly Earp. What the hell was she supposed to do?! She inwardly sighed.

Would being with Waverly protect her? Protect all of the things Nicole wanted to? Or would it destroy her because of what Nicole had become? How could she tell her what she was? She couldn’t, it was that simple. Not without it making the woman in front of her walk away. It already caused a jab of sadness Nicole couldn’t quite explain at the thought of that reaction. She wasn’t willing to risk the thought of losing this woman –

Waverly wrapped her hand around the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her down. Her lips met the older woman’s urgently before Nicole had realised what had happened, so lost in her own mind she was. Nicole stumbled backwards just outside of the Homestead doorway and the cool air on her body brought her back from her thoughts as she gasped in to the other woman’s mouth.

Instinct. This time Nicole didn’t think. Nicole just…did.

She brought Waverly’s other hand up from her chest to join the other at the back of her neck as she grabbed her hips. The smaller woman sucked in a sharp breath as Nicole picked her up with ease, Waverly wrapping her legs around the red heads waist. She moved the woman backwards and to the side to push her back against the wall beside the front door. Waverly sighed breathlessly when her shoulders made contact with the timber, sliding her hands back around to underneath either side of the older woman’s jaw.

Waverly took the lead. 

Nicole let her.

Supported against the wall and in Nicole’s arms, Waverly dipped her head to meet Nicole’s lips. She was tentative but at the same time instinctual in her movements. Nicole could feel her want. The younger woman pressed her lips against her again and pulled back, pressing them against her a third time, exploring Nicole’s reactions to her movements. She was happy to let her take her time. When Waverly’s lips met Nicole’s again, a groan escaped the older woman’s mouth when she felt the tongue of the other woman against her bottom lip. She felt Waverly smile against her at the sound.

She did it again. Nicole latched on to it and pulled gently. Waverly gasped as it disappeared back in to her own mouth so Nicole pulled on her bottom lip instead, eliciting another excited sound. She pulled back after the sharp movement and let the younger woman take the lead again, reminding herself that this was Waverly’s journey. The woman against the wall slid one hand back up behind Nicole’s head and tangled it through her hair. She pulled ever so gently to make Nicole’s head tilt upwards and they locked eyes.

Waverly wanted her. She knew. Vibration or not, she couldn’t mistake that look or the dilation of her pupils. Nicole’s would have matched hers, she knew that too. She waited. Let her lead she reminded herself again. The wait was excruciating, every inch of her was on fire. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins and Waverly’s heartbeat in her ears. The quickening of breath from the woman opposite her, against the wall. Waverly’s arousal. Nicole’s need. She was acutely aware of ALL of it because of her heightened senses. 

Waverly tugged on her hair a little harder and Nicole’s breath caught in her throat. She kissed her. Hard. The red head growled in response. She couldn’t help it. Holy fuck when Waverly’s tongue made an appearance at that moment and pushed its way in to her mouth.

Nicole let go. 

She held Waverly against the wall with her own body weight as her hands travelled up from the smaller woman’s hips. At the loss of support she felt Waverly’s legs wrap tighter around her for stability and went weak at the sound the other woman made at the pressure it created for her, being against Nicole’s abdomen. She brought her hands up to roughly cup Waverly’s jaw as their kisses intensified. Tongues dancing, challenging each other to explore further, deeper. Teeth biting lips, short, quick breaths and want. Fucking so much want. She felt Waverly’s hands come down from her hair and her neck and run underneath her jacket. Underneath her shirt over the skin on her collarbone. Her thumbs applying pressure.

“Waverly Earp…fuck…” she whispered breathlessly. She had nothing in this moment. No challenge left in her. She would have given this woman everything if she had asked. She knew she would. She wanted to feel her skin. Her fingertips were thrumming with her blood, pressure, need.

She lifted the bottom of Waverly’s top as her fingers danced over the woman’s sides. Waverly groaned seductively in to her mouth as she pulled her bottom lip in towards her teeth and bit down. She could feel the younger Earp begin to push against her body, purposefully causing friction between Nicole’s abdomen and her core. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She was fighting internally with everything she had to not begin to transition. She could feel her body wanting to shift to its other state. Her senses were twice as sharp. Ugh Waverly’s heartbeat was so LOUD! Nicole’s own blood thumping in her neck was intensifying minute by minute. She wanted to wrap her hand around Waverly’s pulse point. The need within her rising and rising until she thought she was going to burst. She didn’t want to her hurt her. She never wanted to hurt her. That wasn’t what this feeling was about. There was something in her that NEEDED Waverly when she could smell her scent. Her want. Something-but-nothing-at-the-same-time.

Waverly groaned as she began moving herself against Nicole more intensely, bringing her out of her thoughts. They locked eyes and there was no mistaking what they both wanted.

“Nicole…” Waverly whimpered as she drew her lips towards her waiting mouth. It was deep. It was rough. It was earth shattering and mesmerising all at once. Nicole had her hands pressed against Waverly’s lower back, bringing her further forward with each of her own movements to increase the pressure for the other woman. The tiny sounds she was involuntarily letting slip were driving Nicole wild.

Smashing glass.

“Fuck. IT!” She heard Wynonna growl. Nicole knew she had found the bottle of whiskey she swiped from Shorty’s. The red head had put it on the coffee table before she had put the woman down on the couch.

Nicole could see Waverly panic. She stifled a laugh as she looked at Waverly and silently shook her head and mouthed ‘it’s OK’ as she put her finger to her lips to motion for her to be quiet. She gently moved away from the wall and held the smaller woman tightly against her as she waited for Waverly to swing her legs down. She quietly placed her back on the ground and let her tidy herself up. Nicole did the same and then moved away to lean on the rail near the porch steps, well away from the younger Earp. She could sense Wynonna coming. Actually, she was that loud that the people in the neighbouring County, could sense Wynonna coming.

“Baby girl do we have another bott-“ she walked out of the front door and halted her sentence at the sight of Nicole.

Nicole gave her a smart ass grin.

“Fucking fun police…” she mumbled as she turned and walked back inside.

“Fun police that delivered you home to your sister safely, thank youuuu!” She called after her as she watched her walk up the stairs.

She smiled and shook her head. Yeah…she liked Earp. She couldn’t deny it. 

“I think you’re growing on her already.” Waverly smiled back at her as she said it.

“I hope so, I think she’s pretty neat.” Nicole replied.

“Neat? Neat.” The younger Earp laughed.  
“Wynonna has been called a loottttt of things. Never…neat.” She laughed again.

Nicole shrugged in response as she gave a wry laugh.  
“I stand by my evaluation.” 

Waverly stared. The small talk was done. Nicole could read that she wanted to say something about before but wasn’t sure where to start. This time Nicole took the lead so that Waverly didn’t overthink it. She walked over to her, taking her face in her hands and tilting the shorter woman’s head up to match her gaze.

“Do you feel OK?” She asked simply.

“Nicole was that good or was it –“

The red head cut her off before she got lost in her own panic.

“Waverly Earp. Do you feel OK?” Nicole asked again calmly and quietly. She never shifted her gaze from the anxious woman in front of her.

“I…I do, yes.” Came the answer.

“Do you feel like you did something wrong?” She asked her.

“No, I don’t. It…felt right to me.” Waverly answered with the smallest of smiles creeping on to her lips.

Nicole dropped her hands to the side and took a hold of Waverly’s. The woman opposite her sighed with content as she laced her fingers through them and pulled them towards the vacant space in between them. 

“Know that you are safe with me, completely Waves. I am always here when you want to talk, or even when you don’t want to say anything at all. Sleep on what happened here. We can talk about how you feel tomorrow, if you like?” Nicole was giving her the option of bowing out of this if she woke up tomorrow morning facing regret at her actions.

She squeezed the other woman’s hands and released them down to her sides. She missed feeling them already. She needed to give the younger Earp space. She needed space herself. 

Her senses heightened. Storm.

“Mmm it’s going to rain tomorrow. Maybe you were right, Waves.” She tilted her head back and breathed deep.  
“Storm coming.” She smiled. Her dimple popped. She heard Waverly’s breath catch.

“How do you know that?” She asked quietly.

“I can just…feel it. Trust me, it will rain.” She said, still smiling.

“Goodnight, Waverly Earp.” She leant towards the other woman and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Waverly whispered breathlessly, Nicole could feel her warm breath on her cheek. She swallowed her low growl.

“Goodnight, Agent Haught.” She turned towards her and kissed the underside of her jaw.

Nicole didn’t want to walk away from her but she had to. Her mind was racing, her heart doing backflips. Her urge to transition lighting a fire in her that she soon wouldn’t be able to walk away from. Time to go.

She got in to her car and drove away from the Homestead. She hit the accelerator once she was out of sight and gunned it down the road until she was sure she was far enough away. She pulled off the road suddenly and tore her door open as she let the cool air hit her hard. She stomped around the car to move further past it as she grabbed her jacket and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground as she started jogging to get some distance between the road and herself.

Her blood was thumping. Thumping. Fucking thumping. So God damned loud. She pulled her shirt open and let it fall at her sides as she fell to her knees. The red head felt like she was overheating. She knew her eyes had changed because her night vision increased tenfold. She rocked back on her knees and cried out in to the night as her canines extended. She had to let it go. She had fought so hard to control herself around Waverly that she couldn’t hold it in any longer. The urge to hunt was trying to overcome her. She wouldn’t allow it. The urge to feed was trying to overcome her. She wouldn’t allow that either. She reminded herself that she had fed not too long ago and it was just an urge and certainly not a need. She cried out again as she let the frustration flow. She leant forward on her knees and rocked back one final time. She sat like that for some time.

Standing upright once more, she used the menial task of buttoning her shirt back up to calm her transition phase. She felt her canines retract during the activity and during the walk back to her car her night vision had somewhat depleted. She could assume her eyes had settled down. The thumping of her blood had retreated to a normal level as she picked up her jacket off the ground. Nicole shrugged it back on, over her shoulders and walked the short length that remained.

Her nostrils flared ever so slightly. Fucking Bobo.

She walked around to the drivers side to see him leaning against her door.

“You know, you really shouldn’t leave your car running unattended Elder Haught. Pretty ah…dangerous wouldn’t you say?” He looked at her with that same shit eating grin he always wore. She had smacked it off his face once. She wasn’t adverse to doing it again. She stood in silence. She would let him have his moment.

“You also should be really careful with your public displays…people you don’t want seeing ah…certain things… might happen upon you.” He paused for effect. Nicole wasn’t buying it.

He changed it up

“Did you enjoy your little porch date with Waverly Earp, Nicole?” He chomped his jaw shut after his statement. Nicole’s hackles went up. Motherfucker.

“Be careful with that one. She has a family where a lot of bad shit happens. Or hadn’t you noticed that? Tell her I said hi, by all means.” He sniffed the air heavily and made a point of smiling as he walked away, in to the night through the field on the other side of the road.

Nicole got back in to her Rover and guided it back on to the road and headed for her place. 

Motherfucker. 

How had he known so quick about her and Waverly on the porch unless he was watching her. Again. He was trying his hardest to get another reaction from her. What fucking game was be playing? Was he trying to get her to completely fuck up so she had to leave Purgatory? Between Bobo and Waverly she had so many questions in her head. 

She needed the damn rain to come…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one long ass day...especially when Wynonna hasn’t had enough sleep. Or it whiskey?
> 
> WyNaught has a little adventure 🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys are still dancing playfully around my head and I love it! Thank you all so much for your Kudos and comments. It’s so great to see people enjoying the stuff that goes on in my think tank xxx
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 11:

“Bobo is watching me. Or someone is watching me FOR him.” Nicole looked over towards Xavier as she poured them both coffees.

She had returned to her own homestead to find the darker man hunched over the table staring at maps of the forest surrounding Purgatory. She had offered to make the beverage and he had practically pleaded with his eyes for her to hurry up. She took the hint.

“I’ve encountered him twice now since my return and he’s made a point of mentioning snippets of my movements. He’s trying to force me to react.” Xavier stared at her. He kept staring. She looked away out of the window across the dark fields.

“Nicole…” It was an enquiring tone but also contained a touch of warning.  
“You did, didn’t you?” Xavier stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention.

She would not meet his eyes.

“Elder Haught. Did you, or didn’t you?” Xavier asked again, more heated this time.

“Do not take that tone with me, Dolls. I am the Elder here, not you.” She shot a look over the table at the younger Vampire. He immediately backed down. Whether she had stepped out of line or not, their kind shared etiquette. She deserved a certain amount of respect because of her age. She also deserved it because of her title. 

She relinquished though, after a moment. She did not want to pull rank right now; she was the one in the wrong.

“Ugh. OK. I may have. I may have.” Was all she said as she looked away again. 

“He pressed a button. I pressed back. He told me I didn’t deserve my position and that I was a failure to my kind.”

“You don’t have to give me that attitude Xavier, I can feel you, you know.” Nicole stated as she took on board the shift in the room. Xavier’s plane was on high alert. He was nervous.

“Relax, it’s his word against mine. There were no witnesses.” She was trying to play it down.

“Relax. Relax?!” He said in a higher pitched tone.  
“You did something you are sworn not to do Nicole, and I don’t even know what it was you did!” He exclaimed. 

She went to open her mouth.

“No don’t. Don’t. I seriously do not want or need to know. As an Elder I should…” He trailed off and looked away.

“As my Maker…” Xavier looked back towards the woman across the table desperately. She could see that staunch mind within him was struggling internally to try and right what wrong had been done. He was battling against what he SHOULD do as a Vampire and what he WANTED to do as the man before the woman that had made him a part of her legacy.

He got up from the table and he walked away. She heard the front door open and slam shut. She waited. 

After a long while she felt his vibrational shift in the air. She took herself towards the front door and met the hulking figure of a man on her front porch.

“If I’ve taught you anything Xavier, it is to do what is right. You will know exactly what that is inside of yourself. I stepped out of line. I acknowledge that and it was wrong of me to try and brush it off like it was nothing. It’s so much more than that. I am aware of the consequences of my actions, should you choose to approach the other Elders. The choice is yours.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. Even if she were to lose everything after this moment if he went to the others, she could still Guide him for as long as she could. 

She felt the heavy man sigh.

“I won’t go to them. I don’t want to go to them. He probably deserved whatever it was you did any way.” Nicole looked down at him, completely shocked. This is not what she had expected at all.

“Xavier this is not –“ He held his hand up.

“You convinced them to let you come back here. You were somewhat against it at the beginning however you fought to come back because I asked. You stood with me when you could have brushed me off. I stand with you. If you involved yourself with Bobo Del Ray, I am convinced it was because you felt like you had to stand up to his taunting. That is my stance and we never had this conversation, Elder Haught.” He finished off with a slight bow of his head and walked back towards the door. He stopped before he entered and looked back towards the older woman.

“I may also selfishly need you to stay. We found something. Want to see?” He asked as he cocked one eyebrow and waited for her response.

“Of course, Xavier.” She replied with a similar expression.

“If we’re going to be working with them, no time like the present, Nicole. Go and rustle up your heir…” a wry smile made its way on to his lips as he walked back inside.

Interesting. Nicole smiled and shook her head. Wynonna was not going to be a fan of this next part; she just knew it. It took five attempts however the voice on the other end of the line made an unhappy appearance eventually.

“I swear to Holy Christ Haught this – “

Nicole cut her off.

“Don’t sound so excited to talk to me, Captain No Pants.” Nicole stifled a laugh as she said it. Two could play this stupid game.

“What the hell makes you think I have no pants on?! No, wait…” Wynonna went silent on the other end.  
“No, you’re right. Carry on.” Came the surprised response. 

“Up and at ‘em Earp. We’re going on an adventure. I think?” She replied inquisitively.

“If a bitch has snacks, I’m there. Where am I meeting you?” She asked as Nicole could hear her yawn down the line.

“Make it Shorty’s in an hour. Out the FRONT of Shorty’s Wynonna.” Nicole made sure she added the last statement with a sarcastic lilt.

“I keep telling you you’re the fucking fun police. Ugh!” The feisty brunette ended the call.

“Ready?” Xavier challenged as he headed toward the car.

“Let’s do it. I take it there is no point in asking where we’re headed?” The older woman ventured even though she already knew the answer.

“You’ll see when we get there. Shorty’s first.” He climbed in. Nicole would play passenger. Ew. She scrunched up her face as she got in the opposite side.

As they travelled in to town she took the opportunity to check in with him.

“How are things, Xavier. Have you been keeping well in the time we haven’t been in contact?” She quizzed.

Nicole made a point of keeping lines of communication open with those in her legacy. Her and Xavier were closer than she was with most of the others so she of course shared more contact with him. They had worked together on many occasions over the decades. She also knew him better than most. 

“You don’t have to do this Nicole. Do you know you check in with me most times around the five year mark. Or have you not noticed?” He quizzed back.

He could be really evasive when he wanted to be. He could also be a smart ass.

“Then you should be used to it and have no problems answering me, huh?” She countered back.

The man beside her sighed heavily.

“I’m fine Nicole, really. My work with BBD keeps me occupied, busier than most and my brain ticking over. It helps me to know that I’m making a difference out there in the world. And before you ask; yes I control my urges well, no I haven’t fed on anyone unwillingly and no there haven’t been any instances where I have compromised my own existence or our brethren’s. Did you want to check?” He offered his wrist to her.

Nicole didn’t even contemplate it. She trusted him and did not feel the need to taste him to grab a hold of his memories. Between their own kind, there was no hiding when it came to your actions. Tasting another Vampires blood would unlock their memories to the one performing such an action. Said action was ONLY reserved for Elders. Any one else outside of that position caught doing it faced extreme consequences. As far as any one lower ranked than an Elder was concerned, they were never seen again if they were found out. She pushed his arm away.

“Remember I CAN check Xavier. Not just what you’ve been doing but also how you’re feeling with things. It’s important to keep this OK.” She stared at him for a long moment as she pointed to her head. He knew what she was getting at.  
“Immortal means immortal.” The red head finished.

“I know, Haught. I’m doing alright.” He looked away back to the road. They took the rest of the drive in silence.

……..

As they arrived at Shorty’s she could see Christian waiting in his car towards the side of the building. They pulled along side of him and both got out. Wynonna arrived approximately ten minutes later. She pulled herself out of the truck and made her way over to them.

“Agent Haught – to – Trot. Cute guy I don’t know. Agent Barbie.” She nodded to all of them as she said their names. Nicole was seriously going to lose it at her soon. She needed to fucking pick one and stick to it for Christ sake!

“Barbie?!” Xavier blurted out, shocked as he looked towards Nicole for answers.

Nicole looked at him and shrugged as if she had no idea. As she turned away she did smile though. Good for Wynonna. Sometimes the straight laced man needed some stirring up.

“Good to see you calling me out at the ass crack of something o’clock. You know Haught, you could have just brought me back in with you when you left earlier on instead of letting me go to bed thinking I was going to get some decent freaking sleep!” The brunette was in a grump. She had a thermos full of what Nicole was going to say was coffee and she took a swig.

She knew before she even looked his way that Dolls would have picked up on Wynonna’s comment. The older woman looked any way. He was staring at her with his eyebrows arched very high, eyes wide. Nicole shrugged her shoulders again casually and walked over towards the car.

“Where are we going? There’s enough room in this one for all of us.” She opened the passenger door. No point in jumping in the drivers side when she knew Xavier wouldn’t tell her where to go any way.

Christian sat in the back behind Nicole, Wynonna slid in to the other side behind Xavier.

“So. Cute guy I don’t know. I’m Wynonna Earp.” She looked over as she stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

Christian shook the offered appendage. 

“Agent Christian Brood.” He looked away out of the passenger window in to the late night.

“I’m confused, Red. You said there would be snacks.” The older Earp shot in her direction. 

“Correction Wynonna, YOU said ‘if a bitch has snacks, I’m there.’ I never told you I did.” She let out a small laugh.

“Seriously.” She looked over to Christian and when he looked at her she pointed to the front of the vehicle at Nicole.  
“Fun. Po. Leeeeeece.” She exaggerated the last part.

Nicole heard the quiet giggle Wynonna had managed to elicit from the man beside her in the back. At the red heads expense, no less. The Earp heir really was something else. As they chatted away in the back for the next quarter of an hour Nicole felt the shift in the vehicle. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Christian was completely neutral; Wynonna was on edge and wound up tight like a coil. Nicole guessed being super chatty and a smart ass was her way of trying to control it. Xavier on the hand…as Wynonna had continued her banter with Christian behind them his plane had begun to change. The older woman could sense that he was becoming interested. Interested in Wynonna Earp. She looked over towards him, one eyebrow still cocked.

“Don’t. Or I’ll mention yours.” Was all Xavier said, never taking his eyes off the road.

Nicole cleared her throat.  
“Fair enough.”

Nothing else needed to be said. She may have been an Elder, but it didn’t change the fact that she was a Vampire and others of her kind could still read her just as she could them. She dropped it lest he want to lead her down the ‘let’s talk about Waverly Earp, then’ path. No thanks Barbie. She smiled to herself at the name now stuck in her head. Fucking Wynonna. Bless her…

……..

It appeared to be an abandoned warehouse on the far outskirts of Purgatory. Appeared.

Once Xavier unlocked the deadbolt and lead them inside, appearances were most definitely deceiving. This was clearly a Holding Facility within the Triangle. It was also one that was most definitely off the radar to the Government. She had no doubt that certain people within Black Badge would have been very aware of it, though.

“Well slap me around and call me Cowgirl what is happening here…” Wynonna said under her breath. 

Nicole wondered the same. Not in so many exquisite words. She held her tongue none the less. Xavier would explain when he needed to.  
As they rounded a corner, she noticed a bank of desks to the left and three holding pens to the right, all empty. They continued through to the next area where a single chair sat in the middle of a large, open space. A single, steel chair which happened to be occupied. Tied down upon it, electrodes attached to his calf muscles and chains to bind him, the man was slumped with his head down. A table with wicked looking instruments of pain and nightmares sat further to the left. She could smell the sweat, the frustration and the…OK not a man.

“Revenant.” Nicole whispered to herself. 

Wynonna heard her.

“What did you say?” The brunette snapped her head towards her.

Xavier saved her ass by interrupting.  
“Ladies, I give you…Whiskey Jim.” He grinned.

“Well with a name like that, normally I would be BOUND to like you. This time…I think not.” Wynonna stated forcefully as she whipped out her menacing looking piece and stormed towards the slumped figure in the chair. The gun glowed in the gloomy setting. 

“Earp no!” Nicole demanded. She knew if this thing was here, there was a reason for it. Sending him back to where he belonged was not a good move at this time.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Nicole! I’m the only one that can take care of these pieces of Hell Candy. I need every single one of them otherwise I can’t break the curse. How long were you gonna hold out with this one before you told me?” She looked over to Xavier and Christian. 

“Wynonna just wait. Come here.” Xavier motioned for her to walk with him over to the far side of the space.  
“He’s been giving up information. Information we need. We ALL need.” He looked over to Nicole as he said the last part.  
“Information in all of this is key if we’re going to help you continue on your path. You have a better chance of breaking your curse if we can fight them with knowledge as well. We need to know as much about Clootie as we can and the more we know about Bobo, the better.” He looked down at the brunette, hoping for a little understanding.

“You CAN trust us, Earp. Everything I’ve just said should be somewhat classified and not shared with you. I broke protocol by doing so, I want you to know that trust is a thing here.” He motioned between all of them in the room.

The heir stood in thought for a moment.

“Listen here, Barbie – “ she pointed a finger at his chest.  
“ – you get what you need and you give him to me. He doesn’t get hidden away or any of your Government bullshit.” She poked him in the chest again.

“Nicole?” He looked at her as if to say ‘please come and get her.’ She smiled.

“Earp, shall we ask what they have so far, or would you like to keep poking the bear?” She cocked an eyebrow in her direction, smile on her lips.

Wynonna made her way back over to the older woman as Xavier took a quiet moment with Christian. He nodded and then walked back over towards the table picking up what appeared to be a large battery pack. He walked towards the Demon in the chair and placed it beside his feet. Grabbing one of the tongs, he connected it to a terminal on the pack.

Whiskey Jim snapped his head up.

“No, seriously, don’t.” He breathed out. He was in pain, Nicole could tell. She couldn’t exactly say she was sympathetic.

“Start talking then. How about we have a repeat of earlier? Catch these ladies up over here…” Xavier trailed off as he bored make believe holes in to the Revenants skull with his eyes.

“You can kiss my lilly white ass if you think I’m repeating anything I’ve said to you.” He spat blood out of his mouth on to the floor just to the side of the hulking mans boot.

Xavier shrugged. “OK then.” He connected the other tong.

Jim squealed out in agony as the shocks rippled through his weakened body. Xavier kept the tong connected for another six or so seconds before he released it. Beads of sweat instantly appeared across the Revenants brow and slid down his temple. He unclenched his jaw and sent a burst of expletives towards the darker man to his side and spat some more in Christians direction for good measure. 

“Mmm. Smells like marshmallows.” Wynonna retorted with a smirk on her face.

Nicole continued to watch as the horrid thing in the chair refused to talk. He was shocked again. And again. Blood was beginning to bubble at the corners of his mouth, which he was still refusing to let loose unless it was to expel hatred and cursed words of warning.

“Let me try?” The brunette enquired from behind Xavier.

“Try what…” Xavier said, very carefully.

“Barbie let me handle this. You want talk. I’ll give you talk. Move.” She ushered him out of the way as she stood in front of the beat down Demon.

“We play my way now, Jim-a-ling.” Wynonna chimed as she released Peacemaker from its home on her hip.

Xavier went to step forward to block her. Nicole grabbed his arm, looked at him and shook her head, no. 

“Let her go, Xavier. Trust it.” Was all she said. It took a moment however she felt the vibration in him shift as he took on board what she had said.

They watched as the barrel glowed a bright amber and Wynonna placed it close to Whiskey Jim’s forehead. The skin on his face broke apart slightly to release his mark. The mark that gave him away and damned him for eternity. He smiled as his eyes turned their deep shade of red.

Wynonna smiled back.

“I don’t see why you’re smiling, whiskey whore.” He barked at her.  
“Seems like you’ve lost this round.”

“Have I?” She looked away and shrugged.  
“I’m still pretty sure you’re gonna snitch again.” She moved the barrel down and pressed it in to his skin just above his right collarbone. He screamed an earth shattering wail that filled the room.

The heir turned towards the pair observing from behind her.  
“I would assume this would be burning with the intensity of one thousand ghost chillies after a bad cook off contest.” She smirked.

He squealed and yelped for her to stop. She released and waited. When he sat there and said nothing for a few moments, she pressed the barrel to his forehead and started the process again. He bellowed. And bellowed further. Then he gave in.

“OK! OK! Fuuuuuuuuuck!” He screamed.

Wynonna pulled the barrel away. 

“Jesus lady!” Was all he wailed as he threw his head back to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

“Talk? Because honestly Jimmy ding I can keep this up all night. Morning. Whatever it is.” She smirked.

He took a deep breath. He knew she would keep it up if he didn’t and with no promise of being released or even sent back down so this would stop, he repeated what he had told them earlier.

“Bobo thinks this bitch here could have the potential to break her families curse. I beg to fucking differ, but anyway…” he trailed off and looked away.

Wynonna took a sarcastic bow towards him.

“He found a ring that belonged to Clootie, Bulshar, whatever your want to fucking call him. I don’t know how he got it, but he got it. He used it to wake him up.”

“Why, sulphur breath?” Wynonna pushed, waving the gun at him. Taunting. Nicole quietly smiled to herself. The woman had her own style, that’s for sure.

At the sight of the gun again he continued.

“He made a deal with him. If Bulshar helps him destroy you, Bulshar gets something in return. And before you ask, just like pin dick over here did, no I don’t know what it fucking is.” He spat a mouthful of blood out on the floor again.

It made Nicole crinkle her nose. Blood at any other time would be pleasant and awaken senses in her that could almost be erotic if she was honest. Demon blood was a whole different story. Sulphuric and acrid smelling it was an extremely horrible experience when you were exposed to it.

“Did you want to add to your little story or is that it? I must say I’m not very impressed.” She looked over towards Nicole in mock disappointment. The Elder continued to watch.

“Fuck you lady. If I wasn’t in this chair I would –“

“What? You would what Jim Dandy?” She pushed the barrel of Peacemaker in to his upper thigh, just short of his groin. He bellowed again, filling the space with his demonic call.

“Fuuuuuuuuck alright, alright! He wants out of the fucking Triangle and he was told Bulshar knows how! ARGH! Something about a book. Diary, journal, some bullshit and missing pages. Someone told him Bulshar’s got them.” It’s all I know I fucking swear!” He looked down at his leg as Wynonna released the barrel. 

She looked toward Xavier and he gave a slight nod. That was all Whiskey Jim was prepared to give. Nicole was aware that BBD had found Journals themselves. They were already aware of the fact that there were missing pages. If Bobo believed Clootie had them, he would of course want to work with him. Mutual agreements like this were very dangerous for all of them. Especially if the Demons were to escape.

“It was real nice talking to you Whiskey Shots.” The blue eyed woman looked over towards Nicole. She could sense what was going to happen and she could not interfere to stop it.

“Wynonna…” was all she heard from Christian across the hollow space.

“Time for you to go.” Was all she said as she pressed her steel companion against the Revenants skull. He looked at her and sneered menacingly as he gritted his teeth. He never had time to reply and he was being sucked in to a fiery hole beneath the chair.

“God Damnit Earp!” Xavier shouted. “What was that?!”

“That-“ she flicked her hair away behind her shoulder.  
“-was my JOB.” She walked back towards the table of menacing tools to fetch her thermos. She took a swig.

Xavier was fuming. He was also extremely intrigued. The red head could feel it. Her facial expression remained neutral.

“Any insights, Narc Brigade?” She shot back at them. 

“We may have some information on the Journals he mentioned. Black Badge found some with missing pages as well. From an old Blacksmith. Used to live around here.” Xavier gave the information guarded and clipped.

“Well you’re in luck Barbie. Like my curse, that Blacksmithing shit runs in families. There is still one in Purgatory. Wanna go see her? I for one, think we should. You know, because Bobo woke up some ancient piece of shit cranky old man to try and end me apparently. Seems like we should probably get a plan together for that and all…” she looked over at the pair of them as she took another swig from the thermos.

“Tomorrow. Or today. You didn’t bring snacks. This bitch is finished riding for the night. Morning. Whatever it is.” Wynonna moved herself off the edge of the table and began walking towards where they had entered earlier.

The Elder heard Xavier release a pent up breath beside her. “Who IS this woman...” He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked off to follow her.

Nicole had to admit, she just knew she was going to have her hands full with the Earp girls. Lord help her…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps we get some Nicole backstory in this Chapter!
> 
> Bobo really can be a prick...
> 
> WayHaughts a little bit cute though 🤗🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! I will reply to your comments I promise! It’s been full on in my world at the moment but these guys still want to play around in my brain 🧠 
> 
> Enjoy peeps. Catch me on tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 12:

Nicole slept for just over four hours which surprised her. Her brain was mushy, though after being bombarded for most of the day before. Questions. Information overload’s. Bobo’s. Actually the more she thought about it all, the less surprised she was that she DID sleep that long. She stretched and made her way downstairs to make coffee. Her senses heightened. She was correct about the promise of rain. She walked to the window and looked out over her fields. The storm was just to the north of them and approaching. In an hour or so it would be there by her rough calculation. Xavier must have still been sleeping himself as she couldn’t sense him up and about. She made her coffee and moved herself out to her back porch, resting her forearms over the rail and leaning.

She thought back to when she had first imagined the rain as something that may cleanse her of her worst parts…

The Winter of 1945 wasn’t a particularly interesting one; until a Demon, known only as Lou, made the decision to start up another battle between Vampires and his own kind. Until this point things had been relatively quiet between the two breeds for more than a few decades. Certainly nothing as major as the Great War just over 100 years previous. Lou whispered in enough ears, spoke enough of the right words and called on enough of the right people, to sway the numbers in his favour. He had convinced many of them that Vampire blood was their salvation. The key ingredient to spells and incantations that could help them scale their invisible walls and escape their prison. He had convinced them that mixed with enough of their own rancid blood, their senses could be heightened which would make them stronger, faster, unbeatable. He ordered them to bring him as much of it as they could. The hunting began in earnest. Little did any of them know it was all a crock. Lou was a nasty Revenant with a sadistic streak no one she had seen since could match. All he had wanted was blood and gore and destruction for the fun of it.

By the time Spring had approached, many Demons had taken humans and kept them in the forests east of Purgatory as bait. When Vampires had gone in search to rid the humans of their filthy captors, well…some returned and some did not. Most were slaughtered and destroyed in their quest to fight on the side of right. 

Her kind had had enough. Nicole’s team consisted of herself, Perry and Lucado. They were followed in to the forests with 12 other teams of three at the direction of their Makers or Elders that kept watch.

They tore them apart. Limb from horrible limb. They searched out, found and dismembered as many Demons as they could find. They enchanted and sent back to Purgatory as many humans as they could save. Horrible, torturous memories replaced with more pleasant every day ones. As if nothing had ever happened to them in this place of death and destruction. 

Along with Perry and Lucado the three of them were the team at the top. They gave Orders, others followed. They tore through Demons like it was a walk in the park. Controlled and well managed, no one fucked with them. 

And then there was Bobo.

In a small, rocky pocket of the forest to the east, the thing that still called itself Robert was holed up with humans. Waiting. During a Seek mission as they called it, the red head sniffed him out. She would remember his smell always. She directed Perry to head to the South and circle behind as she continued through towards a small cave. She could smell him still. She knew he was in there with them. Their fear was immense. Their vibrations were erratic. She heard a scream. Startled she looked up towards the south where she had sent Perry.

“Nicole I’m out!” Was all she heard the older Vampire call towards her.

Robert had used the split second distraction, which took her focus off the entrance of the cave, to spear throw a four feet, sharpened sleeper log towards her. At two inches round it pierced straight through her thigh clean to the other side, he had thrown it with such force. She cried out and looked down towards the chunk of timber hanging out of her leg. Look up! She thought. 

Too late.

Just as her eyes made contact with him, he was upon her. Grasping at the remaining two feet of log exposed from her thigh, he picked her weight up by it and drove her backwards, effectively pinning the tall woman to the giant tree behind her. He stood back, shit eating grin on his face, admiring his work.

“Hello there! I’ve been waiting for you…” he pointed at her, smiling as he stared down at her leg. She knew that if he was quick enough, he could remove the log and push it through her chest. Game over. She dare not move.

“You’ve been wreaking havoc around here, Nicole. And your friend Perry up there is doing the same. Where is the blonde?” He asked as he played with the small amount of hair on his chin.

“Wreaking more havoc not far from here, asshole.” The red head spat back. She could hear the thunder in the distance. Smell the rain. The tension in the air was thick between the pair of them.

Eye to eye, he was no match for her and he knew it. He was smart enough to keep his distance as he taunted her. Wait for your moment, she thought.

Robert gave a high pitched whistle. A demonic looking red eyed beast appeared at the top of the small ridge, dragging Perry on his knees. She could see the tiny plumes of white smoke escaping from the Vampires neck, the rest of the length held in the Demons knuckles. Silver chain. Motherfucker. She felt herself transition. Her canines exposing themselves, her eyes transforming to give her exquisite, clean and precise sight. Wait for your moment Nicole…

“Guess we just take care of you two then.” He sneered in her direction.  
“No. Wait. Something else, first.” His sneer had suddenly changed to a grin. 

His voice changed tone to that of his cursed self. Low, vibrational and sounding like the voice of hundreds of others had joined in with him.

“HERE. NOW.” He barked.

He never took his eyes off Nicole, lest she take the opportunity to move. She sensed movement behind him and smelled the intensity of fear. A man and his wife exited the small cave. Huddled in fear they looked completely terrified of the thing in front of them, and the one they knew was above their heads on the ridge. 

“I’ve just spent two days telling these…lovely newlyweds what I’m going to spend days…weeks even…doing to them.” He chomped his jaw shut at the last word. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

A flash of movement. Robert had grabbed the husband, dragging him in front of himself. Was he using him as a shield? She wasn’t sure just yet. Wait, she told herself. Her body didn’t want to. She was in overdrive as everything was heightened, wanting to pounce and rip and tear. WAIT.

“Let’s see how badly you want to move, Haught.” Robert placed his hand on to the back of the mans neck, wrapping his other hand around his wrist as he did so. He pushed him slightly forward so that he was pivoting, not far from falling, as he pulled his arm behind his body, straight. Robert wasn’t going to let go, though. He watched Nicole the entire time as he raised his thick leg and shoved his boot in to the middle of the much smaller mans back, keeping a tight clamp on his neck and wrist.

She heard the crack. She heard the bellow of pain. She knew his shoulder had separated. With Robert keeping him locked in to that position and kicking him forward, something in his body had to give. She flared. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of her. She knew she was quicker than him but he had to let the man in front of him go. Fuck!

He screamed in pain as Robert let his arm go limp. He picked him back up by his hair and pulled him back against his body. 

“No? Alright then. Away we go again.” The Demons eyes lit up as he pulled his massive hand around to the front of the frightened mans jaw. He was going to snap his neck.

She heard a scream as the petite woman behind Robert threw the biggest rock she could grab at the back of his head. He took his eyes off the Vampire in front of him for a split second. Bingo.

Nicole launched herself away from the tree with lightning quick speed and was upon the weaker man. She threw him back towards his wife as she instantly latched on to Roberts throat. She tore a big enough chunk of skin out of him to wipe the shit kicking grin off of his face for a few moments. She used the time he would be distracted to haul herself up, kick off his shoulders, booting him to the ground in the process, and hurtling toward the ridge. She climbed in a matter of moments as Perry pulled himself forward forcefully, pulling the Revenant above him off balance. 

As the red head reached the top, she was no longer in control. Urge within her taken over, she threw her head back and let out an almighty cry, whipping herself towards the Demon that had Perry. She forced it back toward the rocky wall as she repeatedly threw the cursed animal against it. She wrapped her hand around the throat of the horrid being and ripped. Pulled. Tore. He spilled everywhere on her. He was done. 

She knew the older Vampire on his knees was OK. She pivoted back over the ridge to find Robert straddling the husband. She wasn’t quick enough as she found him bleeding all over the man below him from the hole in his neck, courtesy of her earlier actions. She sprinted full force toward him and he looked at her grinning as he smashed the rock down on the man pinned beneath him. Nicole hollered. Bellowed. Ran and jumped at Robert.

As she did, so did the now dead mans wife. In the loss of her control, the red head didn’t notice. She tumbled and rolled. Rip, tore, bit. She instantly knew it wasn’t demonic blood. She pulled herself away. It wasn’t the Revenant.

She had destroyed the young, fragile woman beneath her. 

She was blinded by her rage at the thing to her right and she had ended this persons existence. Ended it with fear and pain. She howled in to the sky around her. She was devastated. 

She was also faster than Robert. She turned to pounce on him but he was gone. Disappeared in to the foot hills beyond the ridge, and out of her reach for the moment. She slumped back on to her heels and looked at the destruction before her. She felt herself return to her neutral state after some time.

“We were told he was a bad egg, but I didn’t know how bad he could actually get. I’m sorry Nicole.”  
Perry placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke of Robert.

She felt a tear roll silently down her cheek as she touched the dead woman’s arm.  
“He didn’t do this, Perry. I did.” As she held the woman’s hand. 

“He taunted Nicole. This was not your fault. You saved me. You attempted to save these two here. And that’s what we’re here to do.” Perry knelt down as he looked her in the eyes.  
“Save ourselves, and those we CAN, Haught. Those are our Orders. Not ourselves and EVERYONE. Those we CAN. Please remember that.” He put his forehead against hers and let her cry a little longer.

She heard Lucado call from the further side of the thicket, which brought her back to the present.  
“We got Lou! The other teams will take him back to Purgatory. Hopefully with his bullshit under wraps, a lot of this will die down.” The blonde haired woman went silent at the scene around her when she walked in to the small clearing.

“Haught, what happened?” Lucado knelt beside her. 

Nicole rose and brushed her off. She walked towards the edge of the small ridge and swung and climbed. She ran. She sprinted with everything she had. She was a blur amongst the trees as she ran and jumped and slid. She found her way to the next rocky outcrop and leapt, swung, clung and climbed until she had reached the top. Clean air. Silence. Rain moments away. 

She was red and black. Covered from head to toe in blood, Demon remnants. A young married woman. She cried, She bawled. She gasped in to the silence split only by shards of light and thunder every now and then. She was a monster, a savage. She was all of the horrible things of nightmares when she lost control. She silently cursed the day she was made in to THIS. For all of the times in her younger years where she had joined the hunt with others of her kind, for she knew no better than to follow instinct. For all of the times she had brought hurt, pain and fear to others that didn’t deserve it. She was abhorrent. Even when she spent years doing right, she still fucked up and turned in to a monster. She was no better than a Revenant, she was convinced. She would do better somehow. She needed to be clean. Somehow. 

The first drops hit the rocky outcrop. She stood motionless and watched the rain come in sheets in the distance. Clean. She could do this. The rain came thick and fast, lightning split the sky and thunder boomed. She remained motionless as it soaked through to her skin, her core. As it washed away the blood, the Demon and the young woman, she swore she felt a little lighter, a little less burdened. Maybe one day she could feel a little less disgusted in herself.

She had left Purgatory not long after. Every now and then she made sure to check in on Robert, who had begun to call himself Bobo. She would make sure she was always aware to an extent. She just had to wait for the right moment, she kept telling herself. Once she had become an Elder, there was no longer a moment but then again, she was a lot lighter these days then back then. She held out hope there could always come enough rain to cleanse her soul. She did have forever after all.

The near rumble of thunder brought her back to the present. How she longed for the day where she could consider herself good. Right. Morally rich. Aiding in the cause for justice and peace. Good enough for someone like Waverly Earp. 

Nicole stood upright and raised her eyebrow at the suddenness of that final thought. Her mind had gone there without her realising it. Would she ever be good enough for the younger Earp? How could she be. Her history was stained and well…endless. Something that was of course going to cause a little bit of a hiccup. 

She placed her coffee cup on the railing and walked off the porch to the top step. She grabbed on to the support post and shimmied her way to the top, swinging herself up and over on to the roof. She inhaled. Clean air. Silence, only interrupted by the rumble and light. She watched the sheets of rain approach a while later and she sat, motionless. She emptied her mind of all present thought. The crisp water spattered her, drenched her as she held her face up towards it. She could be clean, she knew it. For her own souls freedom. She needed to be clean for Waverly, it was all she deserved. She stayed still, in silence until the storm had passed. She opened her eyes and stood up on the roof, watching as the sheets of rain headed towards the town centre. She smiled. She felt lighter still. A tiny bit more of her horrid history cleansed, a few more of her thoughts sieved through and tidied up. Bless the rain.

As she descended from the roof and headed in to have a shower, Xavier walked out on to the porch. He gave her a quizzical look as he sipped from his mug. He kept his mouth shut and just held up his hand in a ‘hey there’ gesture. She smiled and gave a small wave back, no words being spoken, she made her way in to have a shower. The warm water felt amazing on her skin after the crispness of the rain had torn through her. As she got out she checked herself again in the mirror. The four hour sleep had done wonders as she noticed next to no mark was left on her back from her lovely run in with Demon Del Ray.

She got herself dressed and was just beginning to brush through her wet hair. 

*ding ding* the phone trilled on her bedside table. 

Waves: That was some shower that just passed over! I truly hope you were able to immerse yourself in it, Agent Haught, for whatever reasons you needed to x

Nicole smiled. This girl…she was definitely something else. She pulled her lower lip towards her teeth and held it there as she thought about Waverly on the porch. She could feel the familiar pull in her lower abdomen. She shook her head. Not now. The woman was just being kind!

Nicole: I did get to enjoy it Waves, thank you for asking. I always do feel a little lighter afterwards x

Waves: Hmm…maybe I need to try it one day lol

Nicole: You should, honestly it’s…incredible when you get to just BE one with it. I know that doesn’t make sense but it’s a feeling that can be a bit hard to explain. Maybe I’ll show you one day :)

Waves: Are you asking me out on a rain date Agent Haught?

The red head stared at her phone screen. Did this mean she was having no regrets about their previous encounter? Nicole found that deep down, she was hoping that she wouldn’t have any. She really, genuinely liked her and cared for her, already. Jesus.

The older woman went with slightly evasive;

Nicole: That is possible. OR…maybe I was just being polite? LOL

The three little dots appeared on the red heads screen. She waited, holding her breath for what seemed like forever.

Waves: Polite is nice, thank you. But I guess if you’re not going to ask me out on a date, that leaves it open for me to ask you on one…?

Nicole almost dropped her phone. 

The older woman knew it must have taken a large amount of courage for her to formulate her response. She thought back to the pair on the porch. Waverly was apprehensive and scared of her inexperience with the fairer sex when she took the time to think about it and gave her brain the opportunity to overthink it. When she let her instinct take over, however, it was a different story. The texted reply would have had her lost in thought for a small time before she had hit send. Enough time to possibly overthink it and scare herself. Nicole appreciated the fact that it would have been a nerve racking response for her to send.

Nicole: Well…yes…I believe it does. You know, if you ever wanted to, that is. Do you want to?

Three little dots.

Those three little dots would be the fucking death of her. She waited.

Waves: I would like to Nicole, yes. Is that OK?

Nicole beamed. She didn’t mean to but she did. Wow.

Nicole: It’s more than OK, Waverly Earp. Take your time. You’re leading, remember?

Waves: You’re too good to me already. Time for work :) Talk soon, Nicole x

The younger woman’s last message sent a thud of pain through her. Had she been treated so poorly in the past that standard courtesy came across as going above and beyond? She hoped she could maybe fix this.

Nicole: Talk soon Waves :) x

She walked downstairs and poured herself another cup of fresh coffee as she stared out over the landscape. She really did feel slightly less burdened. She smiled. Her phone sent its tone through the house. 

“Haught – Seat. Grab Barbie. We’re going to see a Smith about some Black shit.” Wynonna let out a small snort on the other end of the line.  
“Get it –“ she laughed this time.  
“-because she’s a BLACKSMITH.” She emphasised the last word as she continued laughing.

Nicole rolled her eyes. Seriously this woman but God damnit she just liked her groove!

“Damnit Wynonna you’re gonna have me in stitches...” The red head replied sarcastically. 

“That one would have killed down at the old folks home, kiss my ass Red.” Came the half smart reply.  
“Sheriffs Department, one hour.” And with that she ended the call.

“Sheriffs Department, one hour.” She repeated to herself as she drank more coffee.

“Xavier, we need to motor soon. Blacksmith.” Was all she shouted in to the other room.

“Copy, Haught. Let’s see whet we can find out.” 

Yes, let’s. She thought…


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re off to see the Blacksmith!! She really doesn’t like an Earp...
> 
> WyNaught happenings with some Dolls thrown in there for good measure.
> 
> *gasp* cryptic messages 👀

Chapter 13:

The heir was waiting for them at the front of the bullpen. 

“This way Narc Brigade!” She sing-songed with an exaggerated wave of her arm.

Xavier and Nicole diligently followed her through in to the office they had stood in not so long ago. Doc Holliday sat in the office chair in the far corner, legs up on the desk, lit cigarillo in his hand. 

“Why hello there Agent Haught. It is mighty fine to see you again.” Holliday tipped the brim of his hat in her direction as he took a drag of the smoking stick. He eyed Xavier up and down.

“Agent Dolls.” Short reply. Short tip of hat. Doc Holliday looked away.

Nicole could cut the tension simmering between them in the room with a knife. Both of their vibrations were giving off toxic notes aimed squarely at each other. Nicole knew they were sizing each other up. At least some of them in the room could understand the term ‘team effort.’ These two in the same space were going to be very difficult. The tall woman sighed.

“Doc, good to see you again.” She nodded back towards him.

Wynonna broke the short silence that followed.   
“OK everyone finished saying hello? Let’s talk Blacksmith. I’m assuming you want to go and see her? See what she knows? And by the way, that’s if she will talk to either of you. She likes her…isolation, put it that way.” Wynonna picked up her coffee and headed towards the fresh donut tray on the table in the corner.

“She may not want to talk to us, will she talk to you?” Nicole asked as Wynonna offered her one of the deep fried treats. She put her hand up and politely declined.

“Fat chance of that. But we could always try any way? Shit I don’t even think taking whiskey would work with Mattie Perley…”

Nicole raised her eyebrows. She wasn’t aware there was anyone of that name still left in the area. Although Wynonna did mention that her line of work followed in her family. The red head wondered if she may have been one of the Perleys related to Maeve, a young woman she had known many lifetimes ago it felt like now. She would assume so. If that were to be true, she also found herself wondering if maybe that meant Mattie was presumed to be a Witch. Many people speculated over Maeves involvement in the arts even back then. They were correct in their assumptions.

“You tagging along Doc?” Wynonna looked towards the man in the corner.

“I believe I shall pass for this turn. I have other horses that require watering.” The surly man said with a huff. He pushed his chair out and rose from behind the desk. 

As he walked towards the exit, the brunette grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. A heated discussion ensued and Nicole wandered far enough away to be polite. The vibrations sweeping around the room were anything but friendly, though and the older woman was well aware Docs acidity was pointed towards Xavier. Somehow these two were going to have to learn to get along at some point. She hoped, anyway.

“OK so Doc ‘I feel like being an ass’ Holliday isn’t going to join us. We should probably get going.” Wynonna shot one last, filthy look in the moustached mans direction before he gave a slight nod of his head toward the Elder and left the room.

They exited the town’s Offices and jumped in Nicole’s Rover, Wynonna riding shotgun to give her directions. As they approached the outskirts of the Perley acreage, the brunette broke the silence.

“People say Mattie is a Witch. Personally? I just prefer to call her what she is.” She looked out the windscreen towards the barn.

“Which is?” Nicole questioned.

Wynonna looked from the windscreen to the red head.  
“A bitch.” And looked away again.   
“And she’s not a fan of anyone with the last name Earp. And she doesn’t know you. Or him. We’re not winning here right now.” She said as she pointed a thumb towards Xavier in the back.

Nicole sensed movement from the direction of the barn and looked up. She could see the main door swing open, a dark haired, leather coat wearing woman exited, making movements towards the vehicle in front of her property. She raised a metal poker at her side, glowing a bright shade of orange it was so hot. She glared at the three people in the car in front of her. Nicole exited first, with her hands up, to try and convey that they weren’t there to cause any harm. She didn’t know if it would work. The hostility in this woman was fierce.

“Mattie, is it? I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught. I’d love to have a chat with you if I could about…some missing people and maybe a book?” She kept her hands up, palms open at shoulder height. She could see the woman’s eyes narrow as she noticed Wynonna exiting the passenger side, Xavier from the rear.

“You almost had me convinced then. Until I saw her get out of your car. You’re wasting your time, whoever you say you are.” She pointed the metal rod in Wynonna’s direction as she spoke. Nicole watched as her eyes shifted back across to herself. The Blacksmith studied her for a moment and then glanced towards Xavier just behind the taller red head. What happened next really threw Nicole off balance. 

Mattie’s hostility seemed endless. From the second she had exited the large barn door and made her way towards them, it had been hanging thick in the air. Her vibrational plane was hyped, suspicious and highly on guard. As she studied Nicole and Xavier, the Elder could pin point the moment she realised they weren’t human. She didn’t know how she knew but she did. The immediate shift in the darker woman’s eyes. The shadow that enveloped her face for the tiniest of moments. Her vibrational plane skyrocketed with panic and…was that wonder?

And then immediately disappeared. 

She couldn’t read her. The older woman instantly recognised in Xaviers plane that he couldn’t read her either. It was as if Mattie had ‘hidden’ herself when she realised that two of the three people standing in front of her weren’t exactly people. Nicole wondered if she knew what they were. The dark haired woman definitely knew they could read her. What the hell was going on?! Nicole took another shot;

“Wynonna was the one that recommended we talk to you. From what I know of her so far, I trust her word.” Wynonna looked over to Nicole as she finished her statement. The smallest hint of a smile played on her lips. It was gone just as quickly but the red head saw it.

As she went to continue, Wynonna went all…well…Wynonna.

“Look, Perley, hear me out here right? Haught-Pocket and Barbie are Narcs. But they’re the good Narcs. They’re just here to find out what happened to some of their little Narc-y friends and maybe some pages out of a book. Or something. I don’t know it was late at night when they were telling me. Or early in the morning. Whatever. The point is, they’re good people. So far. They want to help me. So it counts for a lot from my point of view. Now what do you say we stop getting all sloppy and feely over here and just let them hang with you for a bit?” The brunette waved her arms between them all.

Mattie stared. She stared at all three of them some more. Nicole and Xavier held their breath.   
After another moment the Blacksmith lowered the metal poker and sighed.

“Come in. Not for long. Ask what you need to ask and then go.” She stood side on to them and let them approach her barn.

As Wynonna walked past her she couldn’t help herself.

“Got any whiskey in here, Perley?” She grinned.

“God damnit Wynonna just get inside!” Nicole blurted out and she slapped her on the shoulder.

The brunette laughed as she walked past Mattie. As Nicole made her way towards the barn door, Mattie grabbed her forearm. The older woman looked down as deep, brown pools met her warm, honey ones. 

“Ageless…” it was barely a whisper. Wynonna and Xavier were too far away to hear the singular word escape the Blacksmiths lips.

Nicole stood motionless, trying to read her but failing. Her plane was still absent.

“How are you hidden?” Nicole said, puzzled. It was also barely a whisper as the Elder had said it more to herself than the woman in front of her, grasping her arm.

“I think I know what you are…” Mattie was still whispering to herself. She trailed off.

“I know what you are.” Nicole stated in a matter of fact tone. She was 100 percent certain that Mattie Perley was exactly the same as her ancestor Maeve. Looks like Witches ran in the family as well. 

“I’m OK. You’re safe.” Was all Mattie replied and let go of her arm. As she walked back towards the entrance to the barn, her plane was quiet, but it was resurfacing. It was as if the Blacksmith was slowly pulling an invisible cloak off of it so that it was visible once more. Nicole was spinning out. This should not be possible yet she was experiencing it. She knew Xavier was as well. They would talk later. She followed the intriguing Witch in to the barn…

……..

Mattie released the build up of heat in the metal poker she carried with her in a barrel of water as she walked back in to the wooden structure behind the other three. She still eyed the two strangers suspiciously and she flat just glared at the Earp heir.

“Geeze. Don’t hold back there Perley, will you?” Wynonna retorted sarcastically as the Blacksmiths glare left nothing to hide when she aimed it in the brunettes direction.

“Wynonna…” Xavier made the small sound from behind Nicole.

“Relax, Barbie. Mattie knows I’m just joking around –“ she went to continue but the Witch cut her off.

“Barbie?” She looked towards Xavier.

Xavier rolled his eyes at the darker haired woman.  
“My last name. It’s Dolls. Wynonna has taken it upon herself to…-“

“Zazz it up is what he means to say.” The heir finished his sentence for him. She looked over towards the Blacksmith and snickered.  
“Seriously. His name is Dolls. Who does that? Amiright?” She snickered again. She didn’t receive a response.

“OK well…I’m out. Tag, you’re it.” She said to Nicole as she raised her eyebrows at her. She was giving the red head a chance to talk to the woman opposite her before she backed out and told them to leave. Wynonna walked away towards the other side of the barn.

She nodded towards Xavier and he stepped up to take the lead.

“Miss Perley we’re here in the area investigating the disappearance of some of our Agents. We believe this could possibly be at the hands of…” he looked toward the ceiling, unsure of what to say next.

“Creatures that like to run around with glowing red eyes?” Mattie looked directly at the man as she spoke calmly to him.  
“There is no need to be evasive. The fact that you’re here with an Earp means you already know about them. And probably me.” She switched her stare to Nicole as she finished her sentence.

Nicole was beginning to wonder what the hell she was supposed to tell the Elders about confidential ‘classified’ information when she briefed them. Everybody here practically knew every-fucking-thing at this point. She was one for sharing when she knew it would advance the cause but this was getting to a situation where she would no longer be surprised if the Town Centre had a gigantic fricken banner that stated ‘All Revenants Welcome’ as you drove down the Main Street.

“I heard a rumour certain arts ran in your family.” Nicole looked back at the woman as she continued to stare at her.

Mattie stood silent for a longer moment.  
“Heard? Or knew?” Was all the leather clad woman said.

She was trying to put the red head on the back foot because she was so hostile. Even though she had said she was safe with them, she was still being incredibly protective of herself and her surroundings. Wynonna turned her head and looked towards the older woman. Nicole could sense the heir was all of a sudden interested in the Blacksmiths pointed enquiry. The Elder could see Mattie Perley was trying to figure her out. She knew she wasn’t what she appeared and not as young as she appeared either.

“Long standing families in this area have a fair few things written about them in the local books. Doesn’t take much to look up.” Nicole shrugged her shoulders.  
“When we knew we were assigned to here, I looked up the older families, asked around. Many hours of reading on the Perleys and suspicions of Witches. There’s just as many on Earps and suspicions of Demons, as well as others.” Wynonna looked away and removed a flask from her jacket pocket and took a swig. Mattie continued to stare at Nicole. She wasn’t buying it. For the moment, though, she let it go.

“Do you want my help to find them? I highly doubt there’s much left to find if you think Demons took them.” She walked towards her workbench to rid herself of her leather welding jacket.

“We were seeking your assistance with some books. Journals to be exact. Whilst we’ve been garnering information on our missing Agents it has come to our attention that these journals could be quite an important lead.” Xavier proffered the information in a matter of fact tone. 

Mattie looked back over to the dark-skinned Agent as she contemplated what he had said. She looked towards the back of the barn and sighed a little. Nicole could tell she was still on hyper alert.

“Why can’t people just be straight up about things, Agent Dolls?” She looked back towards the man inquisitively.   
“You say you want help, yet you stand here trying to be secretive about what it is you’re looking for. And you wonder why it is people find it so hard to trust these days…” she walked off towards the back end of the barn where she had been staring a moment earlier.

Xavier glanced over at Nicole and cocked an eyebrow. Just as he was about to respond Wynonna interrupted.

“Yeah Barbie. Come to think of it, you and Haught-Seat here are both like that. The other night at Shorty’s you were happy to ask, not so happy to answer.” She glanced over at Nicole, pointed at her and grinned. What the hell was she playing at?  
“Scratch, scratch, scratch…” the brunette stated as she twirled Peacemaker in her hand.

Smart ass. 

The Elder did not need to be reminded of the ‘scratch our back and we’ll scratch yours’ comment. Wynonna was trying to squeeze more information out of herself or Xavier and she was using the time with Mattie to make it happen. Well played, Earp. The red head glanced back towards Xavier and could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to elaborate. She waited for him to continue.

“Not secretive, Miss Perley, protective. As are you.” He spoke to her back as she continued to walk away, disappearing around the back corner to an area that appeared to be an old stable.  
“Some information is classified for a reason.” He cleared his throat at the last comment.

“Scratch, scratch, scratch…” they both turned and glared as they heard Wynonna repeat her earlier mantra.

The look Nicole shot Wynonna left no room for error. It really did read ‘I am seriously going to kick your ass if you do not shut it’ and it was fired in her direction with all arrows blazing. The brunette winked at her, smiled and took another swig out of her flask. The older woman was at a loss. How did her smart-ass attitude not get her blown up, cut up, shot up or shut up permanently? She would have to ask her one day soon; if it didn’t happen before she had the chance to. 

She detected movement from the back of the barn. Mattie returned with three small, tan leather-bound books in her hand. Covered in dust with yellowing, fragile pages Nicole knew immediately what they must have been. So did Xavier. The Blacksmith noticed the look of comprehension pass over their faces and used it to her advantage.

“Agent Dolls. Why is it so hard to just say; ‘We are on the hunt for some Journals that an ancestor of yours composed many, many years ago. We believe they may hold the key to Demons escaping the Ghost River Triangle. We believe it is why Sheriff Clootie has been raised. Bobo Del Ray thinks Clootie has the missing pages out of them that could explain how to escape.’ Is that so hard?” She slammed the Journals on the bench in front of her.

The barn immediately went eerily quiet.

Xavier was stunned.

Nicole couldn’t find words. Not for the first time, this visit.

Wynonna burst out laughing. 

“Oh Barbie. Seriously. Barbie! You just got HELLA owned!” The brunette was in hysterics.   
“I don’t even care at this point that the threat of Mattie stabbing me in the eye with a red-hot poker is still very present. I would risk it all again JUST to see a repeat of the look on both of your faces.” Wynonna swished Peacemaker back and forth between the pair of them as she spoke. Doubled over with tears of happiness in her eyes at how hard she was laughing.

Nicole smiled and dropped her head to shake it. It was the last thing that she had meant to do. She was always, ALWAYS composed in high tension situations however Earp had completely managed to break the ice with her reaction to a very serious impasse. Xavier glared at Nicole. He was not happy at the Elders reaction. She composed herself immediately and looked towards Wynonna and shook her head. She glanced at Xavier and motioned with her hand towards the Blacksmith for him to continue. She didn’t know how he was going to at this point though, if she was honest with herself.

Xavier instead looked back towards his Maker. She knew immediately that he was looking for Guidance.  
“What is even the point of classified information? Seriously?” He was frustrated. 

Nicole turned her back to the Blacksmith and walked towards the younger man, placing her hand on his shoulder, she spoke quietly.  
“It isn’t exactly classified when the information isn’t coming from you, Xavier. She is stating what she knows. She is stating what she can read. She may not have known it was going to be us, but this woman has known for some time that someone would eventually seek her out for these details, should Bulshar ever be woken. That is my understanding of this situation, anyway. Play to the strength of it being a good thing that it’s someone from the right side visiting for it, instead of someone from the wrong one.” The Elder patted him on the shoulder lightly as she stepped back and faced the other two again.

Xavier squared his shoulders, tensed and continued.

“You are correct, I won’t deny it. We do believe in the possibility of Demons trying to escape the Triangle. It’s not as if it hasn’t been attempted before now, either. We are trying to ascertain if Bulshar does indeed have some sort of ‘key’ to the gate and what he or Bobo Del Ray may need to make it happen. If we can be ahead of them in this game, it benefits all. Better to be us having some of the answers than the likes of Demons or the ancient Sheriff.” Xavier continued to stare just above the witches head as he spoke. He placed his strong hands behind his back, clasped them together and remained still.

Mattie Perley remained still herself as she eyed the young Vampire. She was calculating her next move. She looked down towards the bench and began dusting the journals off in front of her.

“These will contain nothing you seek. The journals that may have contained anything of use to you, were lost long ago. To Demons, I suspect. To Agencies-“ she sent a knowing look towards the well built man at the mention of the word.

“- to busy bodies who wanted to try and pin certain, heinous acts on my ancestors and thought the answers to those would lie in these.” She picked up a journal and shook it in the air.   
“At least that’s what the history has lead my sister and I to believe as it has been passed down.”  
“According to information passed down through the generations, my ancestor wrote eight of these journals. You can see that I have three in my possession. My great, great grandmother swore she destroyed two in a fire. That leaves three unaccounted for. I can’t tell you where they are or what was in them, I’ve never read any of what they contain. Whatever was in some of them though, was important enough to rip out and take.” She picked up the third Journal and began dusting off the cover as she spoke.

“Considering the rumour is that Bulshar has Journal pages in his possession, it can also be assumed that at one point he had a hold of one or all of the three that are unaccounted for. The question is, what was on the pages he supposedly stole?” She flashed a look towards the three of them as she placed the cleaned Journal back on the bench.

“I’mmmmmm gonna go with the lyrics to Girls Just Want to Have Fun…”

Nicole snapped her head to the left.

“God damnit Wynonna!” She breathed out as she heard Xavier let out a half snort beside her and instantly coughed to try and hide it. Now who was being unprofessional?

“What? There’s no need to be mysterious here. Let’s assume he took pages with pretty pictures of how to get them all the fuck out of here, yeah? So then…Bobo wakes him up and asks him to help take me out. To dinner would be nice but you know, sometimes you can’t be choosy. In return Bobo gives him…what to get out of Hell Layover? It has to be something he needs otherwise he would have no need to help that shit ticket Del Ray.” She trailed off. 

Nicole thought for a moment. The heir was right to an extent. If Bulshar had the pages in his possession and had figured out a way to access the world outside of the Triangle, he would have achieved it long before he was put below ground. Even if he hadn’t managed to achieve it before that happened, upon rising again, he wouldn’t have extended help to Bobo Del Ray if he knew he could open it on his own. Nicole believed Wynonna was on to something, just as Whiskey Jim had mentioned. Clootie needed something to complete his plan and whatever it was, Bobo was enticing him to help the Revenants destroy Wynonna by offering it. 

“Is he in the woods?” Mattie broke the red head out of her train of thought. She looked towards the Blacksmith.

“My sister and I were told if the Sheriff was ever in the woods, he was looking.” She stated cryptically.

“And you told Barbie not to be secretive. Jesus.” Wynonna scoffed towards her.

“Looking for what?” Xavier spoke over Wynonna’s comment.

“For the key to leave the Triangle?” Nicole spoke more to herself than anyone else in the barn.

“No. My Grandmother used to say ‘if the Sheriff enters the forest, he will be talking to the trees to find the door.’ I’m sure whatever the door happens to be a metaphor for, it will be locked. He will need the key. I assume this is what Bobo Del Ray is dangling in front of him.” The Blacksmith made her way back to the bench where her leather welding jacket sat and she picked it up, shrugging it back on. Nicole knew their time with her was coming to an end.

“I can’t give you any more on the Journals except to say if Clootie is in fact in the forest, treat it like he is becoming more and more aware of how to escape this place. None of you can let that happen.” She looked towards Nicole and Xavier as she said the next sentence.

“You are aware of how he was awakened.” 

They both nodded.

She walked away towards the barn door in silence and stood beside it. They got the hint loud and clear that it was time to go. They followed. Wynonna gave a small nod as she exited and made her way towards Nicole’s Rover. Xavier thanked her for her assistance and did the same. The witch grabbed Nicole’s arm as she thanked her and went to leave.

“You.” Mattie stared.

“Me?” Nicole asked.

“You can make the endless revolutions stop. Take what woke him. Bring it to me to melt it down-“ she squeezed her arm tighter as Nicole stared in to her deep, dark pools of mystery.

“- don’t let him sleep, destroy him. The one that does can be changed, Nicole.” She kept staring at her.

“Bring it to me.” She let go of her arm and walked back in to the barn. As she began to pull the larger door closed she spoke again, with certainty in her voice that Nicole knew she needed to comprehend;

“Protect the rain, Nicole Haught. If it’s gone, everything dies.” The Blacksmith closed the door.

Ugh why was she being so fucking cryptic!

“Haught – shit! It’s freezing! Unlock your God damned car!” Wynonna’s yelling snapped her out of her thoughts. She jogged towards the car and got in.

“Shorty’s. Whiskey. Warmth. This situation is currently balls.” The brunette huffed out as she climbed in.

The Elder shot Xavier a look that could definitely be conveyed as ‘we’re talking as soon as we drop her off’ as she put the Rover in drive and left the Perley acreage behind.

“You can make the endless revolutions stop…”  
“Destroy him. The one that does can be changed…”  
“Protect the rain, if it’s gone everything dies…”

Nicole did not currently know what planet she was on after visiting the Witch but she was sure as shit it wasn’t Earth…


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pay a visit to Shorty’s and get our drink on a little...well it’s one way to debrief 🤷🏼♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter took so long peeps! Season 4 is well under way and taking us all on an incredible ride 😱😱 
> 
> Come say hey! Tumblr @ iheartintelligence 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 14:

“Coming in?” Wynonna questioned as they pulled to a halt at the front of the town Saloon.

“Hard pass.” Xavier huffed out. 

“Agreed.” Came Nicole’s answer. Her and the man in the passenger seat really needed to debrief.

“Seriously. I wasn’t ACTUALLY asking. You don’t really have a choice. Do I have to start repeating ‘scratch’ again? Want me to work with you, you come and have a nightcap. Or dusk cap, as it were.” Wynonna stated as she waved her hand around motioning to the purpling sky above them.

The pair in front looked towards each other.

“OK…lovers moment done? Let’s go Naughty Haughty. You too Pretty Barbie…” she patted Xavier on the shoulder and exited the back seat, slamming the door behind her.

“I’m going to fucking kick her ass, I swear!” Nicole said, exasperated.  
“One name. Pick it and move the fuck on!”

Xavier laughed. He actually relaxed far enough in to himself and the moment to laugh.

“She likes you, Elder Haught. Is that so bad?” The comment was followed by a half smart grin.

“Want her to like you, Xavier?” She inserted a half smart grin of her own.

Xaviers face dropped immediately as he tried to gather his thoughts as quick as he could. The red heads half smart grin turned in to a soft belly chuckle. 

“Relax, Xavier. Your secret is safe with me. We’re still going to discuss it when we debrief. Discuss ALL of this shit that’s happened in the last few days.” Nicole shook her head as she looked out of the front windscreen.

“Waverly Earp too?” He quizzed her, raising his eyebrows as he glanced in her direction.

Nicole swallowed hard at the sound of the younger Earps name.  
“I did say all of it, Xavier. Fair is fair. Watch yourself though, tread lightly.” She laughed again.  
“We go in, we have one drink with the heir, we leave and get our shit together so I can meet with the Elders and update them.” They both nodded as they exited the Rover and joined up with the brunette.

As they entered the Saloon Shorty held up his hand in greeting to the tall red head and shorter brunette. He eyed Xavier for a moment before he gave a slight nod at his person and moved over to pour a beer for a patron.

“Three of your finest when you’re ready good sir!” Wynonna called sarcastically towards the man behind the bar. Shorty snorted and shook his head as he looked over to her.

“Only three? Thought you would have asked for the damn bott-“ he stopped as he saw the way she was looking at him.

“- you want the bottle, don’t you? Why did I even ask…” he sighed as he grabbed the glasses and the amber fluid to fill them.

“One drink?” Xavier cocked his eyebrow as he gave a sideways glance to the Elder.

“Give me a break, Dolls, I’m still learning what she’s like, right?” She raised her eyebrows as she walked towards the heir.

“Ice in yours?” Shorty asked the taller woman.

“Same as the last time.” She smiled at him. Such good vibes from the man.

Wynonna poured for the three of them. She walked away towards the jukebox to put on a tune and speak to one of the men at the pool table towards the back. Nicole took the opportunity to have a word with her friend across the table. Xavier beat her to it.

“Christian has security camera footage of one of our brethren in an ally down the street from here. Very similar to how they treated Branson. Bobo and two of his scum.” He put his head down, searching his whiskey for answers, so it seemed. That made two out of the four they had been sent teeth from.

“His name?” Nicole asked gently.

Xavier cleared his throat.  
“Her name…was Elizabeth. Christian has her details to send through to her Maker. We can also give it to the other Elders.” He sighed heavily.

Nicole watched him struggle silently.

“I have a theory.” She proffered.

Xavier looked up at her and lifted his facial features as if to say ‘which is?’

“The blatant advertisement to us of the elimination of four of our community…I’m beginning to believe we were correct in saying they want a large reaction. They want us to stampede in and start battling with them again. I do believe it’s to cause a distraction, so Clootie and Bobo can find their way out of the Triangle in the background, whilst no one is watching.” She sat back and waded through the thoughts along with Xavier.

“Bobo is making sure there is footage of what he is doing to them so we can all be witness to it. He’s trying to enrage us, make us angry. Twice now he has pushed buttons with me to try and get me to react. He’s trying to get me to kick it off, I think.” She took a sip of her drink and enjoyed the mild burn as it made its way down and through to her bloodstream.

“If Revenants and Vampires are distracted tearing each other apart, no one is paying attention to Bulshar or Bobo, OR what they’re up to.” She looked towards the room to make sure they weren’t heard.

She remembered back to 1945. Bobo knew she could lose control if pushed too far. He was there when it happened and she had destroyed one of his kind and an innocent woman. She shuddered slightly at the thought. She was far from perfect, and she certainly didn’t have a clean record.

“We need to protect Wynonna. We must keep in mind that the end game here may be the will to escape the Ghost River prison they’re in, but Bobo woke up Bulshar to help eliminate the heir first and foremost. They’re after her now, more than ever.” Xavier had interrupted her thought pattern as he finished and took a sip of his own tonic.

“So how do we figure this out? They’re after Wynonna. We’re after a what? A ring according to your friend Whiskey Jim? Bobo needs it to keep Bulshar up and around, or just around at all…” her thoughts took her back to the Blacksmith.

“Destroy him. The one that does can be changed…” she couldn’t put her finger on it just yet but she knew, deep down, putting him back to sleep was no longer an option. Eradicating the ancient, evil thing was the only way forward.

“Del Ray will be keeping that ring VERY close. Possibly on him at all times.” Xavier noted.

“We can get Waverly to help?” Nicole offered towards the younger Vampire.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“I’m being serious here, Xavier. She may be the younger sister but she’s on this team they have for a very good reason. She’s studied ancient languages, has History degrees and she’s researched the shit out of Purgatory. I bet she can find almost anything about anything around here.” She looked over to her good friend.

“You sound…proud Nicole. You feel…proud.” He smiled.

“Feel?! Stop reading me, asshole. Not fair.” She threw a napkin at him as she coughed a little of her whiskey back up.  
“I think we should ask for the help. Just my opinion.” She put her hands up in mock surrender.

“Speak of the devil…” was all she heard Xavier utter under his breath as she caught the scent of coconut and sandalwood. The red head looked over her shoulder.

“Waverly Earp…” she smiled towards the younger woman and felt her heart almost break at the sweetness of the smile that bounced back at her.

“Agent Haught, Agent Dolls.” The wavy haired woman replied as she refilled their glasses for them.

“Oh, no need Waves, Wynonna has the bottle somewhere…” Nicole looked behind herself towards the older Earp still at the pool table. 

Waverly scoffed.  
“Ha! You think you’ll see any of that? Good one.” She smiled again.

As Nicole and Waverly locked eyes, the red head felt as if the world around them melted away and time stood still. She could almost believe it did if it weren’t for Xavier clearing his throat in the background, forcing her back to reality.

“Agent Haught here thinks we should be asking you for help, Miss Earp. She seemed proud enough to say you know quite a fair bit about the History of this area. Things of…origins a lot older than people would expect.” He looked towards the young woman, excitement filling her eyes at his comments.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God yes I will help!” She laughed gleefully as she flicked her hands up and down, hardly able to contain her joy.

Nicole laughed and Xavier couldn’t help but let a tiny smile play its way along his lips at her reaction.

“Tell me everything you need, I’m all over it. This is going to be amaze balls!” She squealed a little as she got lost in her thoughts for a moment when Shorty called out to her.  
“Oh yeah…I guess I’m actually working right now, whoops! When did you want to talk about what you need? I gotta take out the trash and clean up and I’m all yours.” She looked towards Nicole at the last comment. She swore she could have misinterpreted that flash across the younger Earps face as she said it but she really didn’t think she had. Her heart skipped a little.

“Take your time, Miss Earp. Finish your shift. We can discuss it at a later point.” Xavier replied, his face returning to its neutral position.

“Seriously. Amaze balls!” She jumped a little as she turned around and headed back behind the bar.

The two Vampires looked at each other at the same time, Xavier letting out a small whoosh of air.

“Whoo. She’s a little excited. Maybe she doesn’t realise how dangerous this all is?” The well built man questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

“I’m sure she does Xavier. She’s lived here and known about her family curse for long enough to be VERY aware of how dangerous it is.” She locked eyes with the wonderful woman across the bar.

Everything around her felt like it disappeared again. The hazel eyed woman’s smile melted Nicole in all of the right ways. This Earp had some form of incredible hold over her and she wasn’t even trying to have one. Everything Waverly was, seemed to scream at every molecule of Nicole’s being to wake up and take notice. Nicole had definitely taken notice. The Elder could hear her heartbeat from across the room. She could cancel out every other noise and just focus on it. How it raced when she stared at the red head. Nicole could feel the blood begin to rush to her neck…

But still nothing. No plane. Just like Mattie Perley. Nicole whipped back to reality. It had triggered her memory of earlier. She took the opportunity while Wynonna was occupied. She smiled quietly at Waverly once more and broke the eye contact they were sharing. She turned to Xavier.

“The Blacksmith. How? What the hell?” Was all she said in his direction.

Xavier gulped the last of his whiskey at the mention of it. Hissed as it made its way down his throat and wiped his broad hand over his mouth.

“Hell if I know, Haught. Hell if I know. I honestly don’t think she knows what we are, but she definitely knew we could pick up what she was sending out. She snatched it away and hid it really quickly once she clicked. Have you ever known a Witch to be able to do that?” He asked her with genuine interest.

“No, I can’t say I have. I knew one of her ancestors, Maeve. I was never aware of her being able to do it. It’s not to say that she couldn’t, she just never did it in my presence. And since Maeve, I’ve only come across one other Witch apart from Mattie. Didn’t happen then, either.” She gulped the rest of her own drink at the thought of what she was going to say next.

“I can’t. With Waverly.” She looked towards her friend.  
“Is it just me?” 

“I haven’t purposefully tried to read her, Haught. I don’t even know why but I really haven’t tried.” He seemed perplexed that he hadn’t noticed if he could read her or not. He glanced over at the woman tying up bin bags, preparing to take them out in to the alleyway for disposal.

The Elder watched his face. It remained neutral for a few moments and then changed to an expression of uneasiness. Discomfort. Xavier couldn’t read her either.

“Do you think she’s a Witch? She doesn’t give off the same vibe as Mattie Perley though. This is really strange…” Nicole could see him trying to put pieces together in his head that wouldn’t fit no matter what he tried.

“See? I don’t get that from her either. But I get…SOMETHING. I can read Wynonna but not her. I don’t know why.” She could ponder all night long and she felt like she wouldn’t get any closer to the answer.

“Nicole I don’t know why I feel the need to say this, but maybe let’s keep the fact the Mattie can hide it and well…Waverly just seems to not have one…to ourselves? I get the feeling we shouldn’t advertise it to…the Elders.” His vibrations were heightened again. They trusted each other. They always had.

“OK Xavier. It will be left out of my Report.” She didn’t know why, but she agreed with him internally.

“I think you should just double check with Miss Earp that she’s fully aware of the risks of assisting us. If she’s completely on board, we will get her researching.” Xavier motioned towards the bar. 

Nicole turned to look but Waverly was nowhere to be seen. She got up and walked to the timber top and leant over it to check with Shorty on her whereabouts and was told she was taking out the rubbish. The red head thought it was a good opportunity to speak with her alone, free of noise and indistinct chatter, about the dangers of anything Bobo Del Ray related. As she exited the side door she walked through the small, gated area towards the alleyway. Nicole’s nostrils flared ever so slightly. 

Revenant. She could zero in on the rapidly racing heartbeat around the corner of the brick wall to her left. She heard Waverly squeal but the sound was stifled as quickly as it had escaped her lips. She brazenly swooped around the corner of the wall to come face to face with the thing that had a hold of Waverly Earp. Menacing and flared, it’s red eyes on full display, it spat towards her as it continued to pin the younger Earp against the brick work. 

“Two for the price of one? I can get down with that.” Was all it said as the thing reached out to grab a hold of Nicole by her throat. 

The Revenant had no idea what she was. It would never match her strength. Idiot. She calmly reached her hand up and grabbed his fist, twisting it sharply until she heard the crack. He yelped, let go of Waverly and tried to concentrate his efforts on the tall red head. As she grabbed his broken wrist, she yanked him forward by it, forcefully, as her other hand came upwards. Open palmed, she smashed the butt of her hand in to his nose. He cried out as blood spurted from the now broken specimen.

“I’ll get Wynonna!” Was all she heard Waverly call out. 

At the mention of the Earp heir he turned on his heel and took off around the corner, out of the alleyway in to the quiet night.

“Don’t bother Waves, he’s gone.” Nicole straightened herself up and hoped that she had made that look as natural and ‘human’ as possible. They were basic defence moves you learned at any training academy so shouldn’t come across as out of place to the Earp sibling.

“Are you sure you’re not the heir? That’s two now. Damnit they seem to like you!” Nicole finished straightening the bottom of her jacket as she looked at the younger woman in front of her. That time she really didn’t have a choice but to intervene. Without any other assistance she couldn’t stand by and watch him hurt Waverly.

“Did he say anything to you?” She asked.

“I came out to toss the bags in the bin and it was as if he stepped out of no – nowhere.” Waverly stuttered a little.  
“Pinned me against the wall and went to say something but that’s when you came around the corner. Thankfully you did. I mean, I do my best but I’m no Wynonna with Peacemaker at my disposal. Just these.” She gave a worried smile as she shook her hands around a little to emphasise the point.

“Nothing to worry about right now I guess. What do you do when you’re at home without Wynonna and her trusty metal sidekick? Like I said, these guys seem to like you.” Nicole looked back towards the end of alleyway to make sure the horrid thing wouldn’t reappear suddenly.

“I can take care of myself, Agent Haught. I’m not a child.” The shorter woman replied dismissively.

“Oh. Waves I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Nicole tried to convey how apologetic she actually was. She never thought for a second that Waverly Earp couldn’t take care of herself. In fact she was convinced she was a force all of her own when she needed to be.

“Apology accepted. Besides, they couldn’t come on to Earp land if they tried. Its boundaries are protected by Ammolite. Homestead is built on it too so we’re honestly safer out there then anywhere else.” Nicole noticed Waverly staring down towards the end of the alleyway herself.

“Well. I was going to say you’re both welcome at my place with Xavier and I if it’s ever needed but I guess it’s not.” She said with a shy chuckle. She cleared her throat awkwardly as Waverly flashed her a gorgeous, soft smile.

“Ah. Anyway. Was going to come and warn you about how dangerous being a part of this could be. But now I feel stupid for it because of course you know. You’re Wynonna Earps sister. How could you not know?” She chuckled a little, more so to herself.

“I’m glad you asked me to help. Wynonna doesn’t ask often. She’s very protective and tries to keep me away from most things. I get why but at the same time I’ve studied for a reason. I’m good at the things I’ve learned and there really isn’t too much I wouldn’t know about this place when asked. WOW that sounded reallllllly egotistical.” Waverly shook her head at herself and looked down towards her feet, shuffling them uncomfortably.

Nicole leant towards her, hooking her finger underneath her chin to bring her eyes up to meet the taller womans.

“Hey. Never say that when you’re talking about what you’re good at. Everything you have Waverly, you have earned. You studied. You put in the time and the effort. Always remind yourself that it’s earned. Be proud of what you know and who you are.” Nicole gave Waverly a warm smile that she hoped would go a little way in convincing the woman in front of her just how wonderful she truly was.

Waverly didn’t respond. Instead she just took the moment to stare at the red head. Her eyes made contact with Nicole’s lips, and the smile that played on them, and she caught the younger woman’s heart rate increase in her ears. Their eyes locked together as Nicole slowly removed her finger from the underside of Waverly’s chin. As she lowered her hand she felt the younger Earp grab at it with her own, intertwining their fingers. 

“Why are you shaking, Waves?” She asked her gently. Nicole could feel the smaller woman’s hand trying to be steady against her own. She kept eye contact with her to try and keep her grounded and she found herself getting lost in the hazel green flecks staring back at her. This woman was so damned intoxicating to her!

She felt Waverly squeeze her hand to reassure herself.

“Honestly? You make me nervous Nicole.” Waverly didn’t break the eye contact like the taller woman had expected. Instead she kept trained on Nicole as the red head reached out to grab Waverly’s free hand. 

“When I look at you, I mean really look at you, like this…I can tell you know things. Lots and lots of things. You’ve been many places, have had many experiences. I can see it all in your eyes. It’s hidden but it’s there if you take the time to really look at you. I…feel things when I look at you. When I’m around you. And it’s like, I KNOW what they mean…but I don’t. Oh god. NONE of what I’m trying to say is coming out properly. Jesus.” Waverly finally broke the eye contact and looked away down the alley.

Nicole was realising where Waverly was going with her train of thought.  
“I scare you...” She said gently, bringing the hazel eyed woman’s attention back to her. Waverly looked at her and swallowed, shifting uncomfortably.

“Waves…What I’ve experienced. The places I’ve travelled, the things I know… does it scare you because you don’t think you’re good enough? Am I right?” She questioned the smaller woman in front of her.

“I’m here Nicole. All I’ve ever been is here! An Earp in Purgatory. From a family with a bad reputation that’s stained every one of us.” Nicole could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart broke a little for the woman standing there who had obviously been trying with all she had to turn things around for her family. Nicole, of all people, knew what it was like to try and fight for a clean slate. 

Nicole untangled her fingers from Waverly’s and brought her hands up to her face. She cupped her jaw on either side and locked eyes with the wavy haired woman. Nicole thought she was incredible already and she barely knew her. Earp history be damned.

“Waverly Earp. Here’s what we’re going to do.” She stated calmly and protectively.

“We’re going to go back inside, you’re going to finish your shift, because you’re fantastic at your job and everyone here likes the hell out of you –“ Nicole smiled warmly and watched the change in the woman across from her at her words.

“- then Xavier is going to walk you through what we would like you to do because you’re also someone who is fantastic with History and ancient languages and has the Degree to prove it. And-“ Nicole ran both thumbs along the edges of Waverly’s jaw as she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. She leant closer to the shorter woman until she was barely an inch away from her mouth. She looked in to her eyes as she inhaled the coconut and sandalwood. The something-but-nothing-at-the-same-time that had surfaced again moments before…

“- then if you’ll let me, I’m going to drop you home. So I can politely kiss you goodnight on your front porch. Because I refuse to kiss such a beautiful woman in a back alleyway full of trash...” she watched as Waverly mindlessly chewed on her bottom lip. Nicole felt the warmth begin in her abdomen.

“…and you’re someone I want to kiss, Waverly Earp…” she held her breath as she continued to look at the hazel eyes full of green flecks.

Waverly let out the tiniest of sounds and Nicole heard the racing of her heart start up again. The red head hoped she was letting her know that she couldn’t give a damn about her family history or reputation. Nicole had enough of her own skeletons to know first hand not to judge others by it. SHE was certainly the one that wasn’t good enough for Waverly, not the other way around. She never wanted her to feel that way.

Waverly’s smile lit up the woman across from her. 

“I…I mean we…because…yep. And yeah! So…finish shift. Inside – we better go – in…there.” Waverly fumbled as she pointed behind herself to the side door of the Saloon as Nicole laughed.

“You’re adorable Waves!” The red head continued to laugh as she followed her back towards the door. 

She didn’t want to make the space available in her head at the moment to question what was developing with this woman. She just wanted to know her and be around her. She was quickly realising that she didn’t think friendship would be enough with Waverly. This could kick her in the ass. Really kick her in the ass. 

But when Waverly Earp looked at her and read her eyes…well…ass kicking be damned. Bring it on. It was reckless, she knew it. She had spent decades being careful and methodical and well prepared. Reserved. Whatever this was with the younger Earp, it was none of those things. Humans and their emotions were one thing. Vampires giving in to them was outright dangerous. 

……..

Wynonna grabbed the taller woman by the arm as she walked towards the bar to get a refill.

“Oh good! And here I was going to pay for another one! Where is –“ Nicole looked down at the heirs empty hands.

“- and yep, no…just gonna pay for another one.” She turned and shook her glass towards Shorty at the other end. He nodded his acknowledgement.

“You have some explaining to do, Haught-Shot. You want me to trust you, but you aren’t telling the whole truth and nothing BUT the truth, so help you God.” Wynonna snickered. Nicole found it endearing that the woman always managed to crack herself up with her own puns.

“Spit it out, Earp.” Was all Nicole was going to say.

The brunette looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. She narrowed her eyes at the red head beside her.

“You knew Waverly was in trouble. You forced me in that back room because you knew. When we went on our adventure – which you didn’t bring snacks for, may I add – you knew Jimmy ding-dong was Hell Candy. Mattie didn’t buy your story about how you stumbled upon her family history. She asked if you knew about it already and I’m gonna go with…ya did.” Wynonna slapped the bar.  
“Baby girl just told me about the alleyway –“

“That wasn’t –“ Nicole started but was cut off by Wynonna.

“I know, I’m just saying, convenient…”

Nicole kept her face neutral. There wasn’t any way to tell the woman in front of her how she knew any of what she did. Nicole would have to consult the Elders and even then, she couldn’t see it being agreed upon that any of them that lived there would be allowed to be told. As she was formulating a covered response, Wynonna pulled her away from the bar and stood beside a booth, out of earshot of anyone else.

“I see the way you look at her. I saw the way you looked at her the night she ran in to you by this door.” The brunette pointed behind herself.  
“ Oh yeah…I may look like a hot mess but I will have you know…well. OK scratch that because yeah I kinda am but I notice shit, Haught. I am ALWAYS switched on when it comes to my baby sister.” 

“You two look like you need these.” Shorty interrupted with two fresh glasses of whiskey and walked away. Nicole gladly took the tonic and drank.

“I noticed it then, I’ve noticed it every time you’re around her since. Especially tonight.” Wynonna slammed her drink back and put her glass on the table beside her.

Nicole waited for the rest of the verbal beating she assumed was coming her way. Wynonna’s vibrations were through the roof. The bond she had with her little sister was incredible and the eldest Earp was trying to protect it. She understood completely. She did feel it soften slightly after a moment.

“I also see the way she looks at you...” Wynonna deflated. Her shoulders were less squared, chest less prominent and voice calmer. She looked towards the taller woman and softened her facial features as she continued.

“Has she mentioned Gus to you? Or Uncle Curtis?” The heir asked.

“She has, briefly. Told me they practically raised her. I didn’t push her to talk any more about it. That’s up to her if she would like to.” Nicole answered. 

“Here’s the thing, see. And I’m going to ask, Haught. I will eventually ask. But for now I’m going to leave it alone because of how you look at her.” Wynonna folded her arms in front of herself defensively.

“I’m lost.” Was all Nicole said.

“I’m drunk.” Was all Wynonna replied.

The older Earp kept staring.

Nicole stood still. What was the heir waiting for? Her plane was a lot calmer but definitely still on alert. Somehow the red head knew not to speak just yet. She offered what was left of her drink to Wynonna. She accepted and took the glass. She downed the remnants and put the glass on the table.

“Terrible. Just terrible with ice.” The brunette grimaced. She glanced back up at Nicole, folding her arms over her chest again. She sighed heavily.

“You look at Waverly, the way Uncle Curtis used to look at Gus. You may not get that, but I do. Baby girl would get it if I told her – which I won’t. She looks at you the same.” She cleared her throat and shifted back and forth. Nicole could tell it was making her uncomfortable talking about her Aunt and Uncle.

“Gus and Curtis were a lot of things. And they weren’t fond of me. Gus in particular. But Waverly was and is everything to them. For everything those two were or weren’t to me…they loved each other like nothing else. It was always in their looks. You two look at each other in a similar way.” Wynonna looked back towards the bar and nodded at Shorty. Nicole got the hint that the cornered conversation was coming to a halt.

“So I’m not gonna ask how you know the things you’ve known since your arrival, Haught, because you look at Waverly like that…I know you’re good people. But just be aware that I WILL ask at some point.” She turned her back and walked away from the taller woman. 

“And I do notice EVERY thing.” Wynonna called back over her shoulder.

The Elder let out a heavy breath she didn’t even realise she had been holding. She felt the tension leave her shoulders and neck slightly as she made her way towards Xavier. He looked over to her.

“The hell was that?! I could feel that simmering from over here, Haught. Are we going to have a problem?” He looked at her inquisitively.

“Nope. Maybe? Yes? Definitely…maybe, no.” Nicole looked back over to the man across from her, his eyes narrowed and went dark.

“Nicole…” his tone was full of apprehension and hesitation.

“She is aware of things I have picked up on. Things she can’t process inside her own head as to how I know about them. She told me she isn’t going to ask how I know right now, but eventually she will. She said I was good people, and left it at that. If it comes down to it and I have to, Xavier, I will consult with the Elders on how to proceed.” The older woman’s tone left no need for elaboration. Xavier understood the point.

“OK there may be…slightly less in it but I DID bring it back.” Wynonna huffed out as she sat next to the staunch man opposite the red head, placing the half empty whiskey bottle in the middle of the table.  
“Baby girl!” Wynonna whooped as Waverly sat down next to Nicole.

“Here’s to…adding to our messed up little troupe!” The brunette poured them all drinks as Xavier smiled and began to explain to Waverly what it was they needed her to research.

“Ancient ring, part of Clooties wardrobe, possibly a new fashion accessory for Bobo. Got it.” She clapped her hands together quietly as she began to get lost in her own thoughts.

Nicole could see the cogs turning as she assumed the brown haired woman was working through hundreds of years of clippings, pictures and information in her head. Xavier was right, she really did feel something akin to proudness welling within her. She smiled quietly to herself as Waverly looked up to meet her eyes. She felt the younger woman’s hand slide over the top of her thigh and give it a gentle squeeze as she smiled shyly and looked back towards her older sister. Nicole stifled the sound that rose in the back of her throat. Control yourself, Haught. Any one would think you were a horny fucking teenager at this point. She shook her head to throw away the thought.

“OK there, Haught-Potato?” Wynonna looked at her and cocked one eyebrow.

“Damnit Earp! Pick a name. Seriously. Just. Pick. One!” Nicole threw her hands up in the air.

Wynonna burst out laughing.

“Yaaaassss! It took you a few days, but you cracked. Finally!” The older Earp slammed her hand down on the table. As Nicole looked around, each of them had wide grins on their faces. Including her legacy. She scowled at him in particular.

“I can’t see why you’re smiling, Pretty Barbie.” She shot a sarcastic smile his way as Wynonna erupted into laughter again, at the darker mans expense this time.

Xavier glowered at her in response but she knew it was only half hearted. It was great to see him loosen up a little. It was short lived, however, when mention of watching over the heir became the next topic of conversation. It didn’t go well. Wynonna was happy to participate in so much as ‘kicking ass’ together as she so eloquently worded it. She wasn’t interested in leaving the Homestead to stay anywhere else. She certainly didn’t want a minder.

“There is no freaking way I’m being babysat. I’m all for coming up with a plan for that bag of shit sticks to keep away from me but if it involves having one of you following me around, no thanks. Well…that depends…” The brunette stared seductively at Xavier and Nicole found herself laughing as he spat the tiniest bit of whiskey on to the table. The darker man apologised to everyone profusely as he cleaned it up. 

“How about this? One of us on the outskirts of the property, alternating night shifts?” Nicole offered.

“We’re not in your way, not stalking your movements and we can be patrolling the areas that border your acreage, not just around the Homestead.” She continued.

“It’s not a bad idea, Wynonna.” Waverly said to her older sister across the table.  
“Neither of us know exactly what Bulshar is? The Ammolite may not deter him. With Doc staying in the Barn, that means there will be two others around the property overnight most nights. It would make me feel safer.” She pleaded with the brunette with her eyes.

Wynonna sighed as she sat back against the chair and contemplated what Waverly had said. Nicole took the opportunity to chime in.

“We can work in with Holliday, Wynonna. We’ll alternate patrols of the boundary lines during the overnights. Xavier and I will switch it up. We can get Christian to assist as well, if need be. That way, there is always someone watching. It may buy some more time until we can get this ring off Del Ray and figure out what to do.” The red head could see Wynonna thinking it over but knew she had already made up her mind. Waverly wanted to feel safer, Wynonna would make it happen.

“OK. But no being all up in my shizz niz. I am a strong, independent woman and as such I can and will yada, yada, yada.” She got up from the table and headed towards the bar.

“We’re gonna figure this out, we’re gonna kick some ancient ass and we’re gonna do it quickly, because I don’t want any of you thinking it’s OK to skulk around my land being all…narc-y and narc-y-ing it up. Damn Narcs.” She lost herself in the gathering crowd around the bar to get herself another drink.

Waverly let out a small sigh beside the taller woman and placed her hand back on her thigh to give it a gentle squeeze.  
“Ready to drop me home?” She asked her quietly.

Nicole looked towards Waverly and smiled warmly.  
“Lead the way, Waves.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word. WayHaught 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you so much for your comments and kudos! Still a little hectic on this side of the globe but I’m catching up I swear!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @iheartintelligence  
> Come say hi 👋🏼 👋🏼

Chapter 15:

“I’m going to use this as an opportunity to take a run over to Christians office. Get him up to speed and work out a schedule for patrolling their Homestead. He can drop me back out to your place once we’re done. You will update the others?” Xavier asked the red head. She knew ‘others’ meant the Elders however Waverly was in ear shot.

“I will update them accordingly, either tonight or in the morning. We will talk our own schedules after that.” She motioned between the two of them with her hand.

Xavier nodded and turned towards Waverly.  
“Miss Earp, feel free to update myself or Agent Haught once you find something, if you do.” He smiled gently and raised his hand in farewell as he took off in a jog down the road, towards Christians office.

“OoOoOoo. I feel so…undercover. Do I get a badge? Oh my God can I have a flame thrower?!” Waverly looked towards the taller woman as she giggled with excitement.

Nicole laughed as she guided them towards the car, holding the door open for the younger Earp.  
“I’m pretty sure if BBD issued flame throwers, I would be first in line, let alone anyone else. Wynonna going to be OK here?” 

“Pfft. You don’t need to worry about Wynonna. She will get home. She always gets home.” She huffed as she got into the car and Nicole shut the door, heading around to the drivers side.

She pulled away, out on to the road and directed herself towards the Earp Homestead. They sat in comfortable silence for a small while until Nicole broke it. She could feel the need coming from Waverly, always so inquisitive.

“Ask, Waves.” She looked over towards the hazel eyed woman.

“How do you do that? We’re just sitting here.” She laughed quietly.

“I did tell you that I could read a room. I can just tell when things are ticking over in your brain that you want to ask.” She smiled and looked back towards the road.

“Who are the others Xavier mentioned before he left? Or can’t you tell me?” The younger woman was straight to the point.

“I can tell you I work with them. I can tell you we convene in Calgary when we need to. They Observe and Guide like I do. I can’t tell you anything else.” If Waverly was straight to the point in asking, Nicole would do the same in answering. When she could.

“OK…secret people, doing secret stuff. Got it. What happens if I find out what this ring looks like and you find it?” She pressed.

The Elder took a moment to gather her thoughts. She couldn’t discuss something with Waverly that she hadn’t discussed with Xavier or the other Elders at this point.

“OK. I can’t answer that one, and it’s not because I’m being secretive. I haven’t gone that far with Agent Dolls yet, or the others. I can’t explain something to you if we haven’t worked it out yet ourselves. I mean, we need to find it first.” She looked back over to Waverly. She could see the woman studying her intently in the dark as she spoke, lit up only by the lights of the control panel. 

“We’re working together though, right? So why don’t we all figure it out together? You, me, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls. This Christian and maybe even Jeremy? You would have to meet him first, but it all doesn’t need to be so secretive that way then.” Waverly wasn’t skipping a beat and Nicole could tell she was protecting her family and her team. Making sure they all worked together was her way of protecting them, that nothing was hidden. Nicole understood.

She sighed heavily.  
“Waves, we will work together with you the best that we can. We want to. I…I really want to.” She stumbled a little on her last statement. Jesus Nicole get it together! 

“If I can’t tell you or Wynonna certain things, if Xavier can’t, it’s not because we’re hiding some life threatening thing from you. Black Badge…I…I would never do that.” She stumbled again. Wow it was really difficult to not do that in front of Waverly sometimes. She felt like a teenager all over again. Her shit was most definitely not together.

She wanted to be able to tell the woman next to her that she would do everything she could to protect her, protect Wynonna and her group from Clootie, Del Ray and their horrible plans. That she was starting to feel a certain kinship with her older sister. One that she found she already wanted to have continue beyond her current Observation duties. And Waverly…that was a different story all together. She was already feeling the sharp pang internally at the thought of heading back to Calgary when her and Xaviers time in Purgatory was at an end.

“Where do you go?” Waverly questioned her from the passenger side, bringing her back from her thoughts.  
“You internalise a lot.” She chuckled quietly.

“Nowhere worth talking about, Waverly.” She smiled as she said it to her, knowing it would take the younger woman’s memory back to their coffee-not-a-date.

“Oh screw you!” Waverly bounced back as she laughed out loud once she remembered.

Nicole looked over and cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled wickedly, her dimple putting on a show. 

She immediately picked up the hitch of breath in the back of the smaller woman’s throat. The instant acceleration of her heart rate. Nicole laughed at putting Waverly on the back foot and rendering her speechless. It lightened the mood, however the older woman moved it back to where it needed to be.

“Seriously though Waves. We don’t want to withhold information from you guys that would ever put you in danger. I would never want that. I’m finding that…I really like working in with all of you so far. Wynonna can be a hard egg to crack. But I would like to think she could feel a certain way about me at some point, and about Xavier. We aren’t the enemy…” she trailed off.

“Do you think you could feel a certain way about me? You know…at some point?” Nicole snapped her head towards Waverly at the question. The younger woman smiled mischievously when she realised Nicole was thrown by it and SHE was now the one on the back foot. Waverly’s stare challenged the red head further.

Nicole cleared her throat. Then she cleared it again as she shifted in her seat. Damnit her thoughts were travelling through her brain at lightning speed and she couldn’t form a coherent sentence!

“Waves I…hmm.” She cleared her throat again. Shit!

“Do you want me to ask you something else?” The wavy haired woman interrupted her scrambled thoughts.

“God, yes.” She mumbled quickly as she kept her eyes on the road but wasn’t able to stop the smile that made its way across her lips. Waverly noticed.

“OK but I’ll ask that one again. Trust me. Do you think patrolling the Homestead will help?” She asked and Nicole was thankful for the change in subject.

“Well…it couldn’t hurt Waves. As you say, maybe not everything is deterred from your land and with Bulshar apparently helping Del Ray in regards to your sister, the more eyes watching out for her, the better. If we can form an action plan quickly, it may not have to be for too long. We need to know what that ring looks like so Xavier and his team can figure out where it is and how to get it.” As Nicole finished her sentence, she was taken back to her last run in with the Demon…

“Did you enjoy your little porch date with Waverly Earp, Nicole?”

He had mentioned them on the porch. 

Waverly had mentioned Revenants weren’t welcome on their land, couldn’t enter it if they tried. 

Was Nicole correct when she had said to Xavier that if it wasn’t Bobo watching her, someone was watching her FOR him? If that was true, then that someone wasn’t a Revenant. Could it be Bulshar himself? Those patrols were definitely important and needed to start quickly.

“There you go again, Agent Haught…” Waverly brought her back. Nicole looked over and smiled sheepishly.

“Home sweet home, Waves.” Nicole motioned with her hand, avoiding internalising more of her thoughts in front of the woman beside her.

“Do you ever switch your brain off?” Waverly asked her as she pulled the car to a stop.

Nicole turned to face the woman opposite her and smiled quietly.  
“It’s difficult to switch off when, in my life anyway, there can always be…so much going on. When it rains though, that’s when it’s definitely the time for silence. I crave it, actually.” She looked out towards the barn as she sensed movement. Doc turned around and entered the barn again when he realised it was Nicole dropping off Wynonna’s younger sister.

“I’m glad Doc is out here with you. I know you’re both safer.” She nodded towards the barn as the light on the outside was extinguished by the moustached man.

“We take care of ourselves as well. We’re not damsels in distress, Nicole.” There was that tone again.

“Sorry. Again, it’s not what I meant by that. I just mean that there seems to be a lot of activity around here and I think the more people on the property, the better right now. Although Wynonna doesn’t seem to think so.” Nicole replied with sincerity.

“Wynonna is a lone horseman that thinks she can take care of everything herself. Probably because when she left, that’s what she did. She’s kind of always done things on her own, by her own rules.” Waverly sighed.

“No fucks are given huh?” Nicole questioned with a small smile, remembering Rositas words.

“Definitely not, Agent Haught. In saying that though, she’s learning that as a group, we can achieve amazing things as well. I’m sure there will always be a pull within her to stay a loner, I would like to think that it’s getting smaller and smaller the more time we’re all together, though.” Waverly said with a far away look and beautiful smile. Nicole felt the love between her and her sister in that moment. It was immense, powerful. 

“Will you be out here patrolling often with the others?” Waverly changed the subject quickly to another matter.

“Well…I can certainly Observe and help out with the shifts, for sure. I would assume Xavier and Christian will probably do most of it and I will relieve and give them a break when needed. We can talk to Doc about one patrolling the boundary lines while the other is patrolling closer to the Homestead? I would assume closer to the Homestead would be Holliday. That way we aren’t appearing like we’re stalking yourself or your sister.” The red head chuckled quietly as she looked towards Waverly.

“Maybe I could come out some nights and help? You know, if I’m not working the next day or anything…because…sometimes it’s nice to have company and someone to talk to. You can feel a bit isolated out here and if you’re a little way out and get disorientated you may need someone to help –“ Nicole leant over and placed her hand over the younger Earps, quieting her nervous rambling.

“Waves…feel free to come and see me any time. Be it while I’m here, or at my place or somewhere in between. I like your company.” She said quietly to the woman opposite her. The Elder smiled as she felt Waverly’s nerves settle.

Waverly turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers softly. She stared intently at their hands pressed together and Nicole felt the shift of mood in the smaller space of the vehicle as she watched her. The younger woman’s heartbeat sped up slightly and her breathing quickened. The something-but-nothing-at-the-same-time began to fill Nicole’s senses and she felt like for the first time, she was somewhat closer to figuring out what it was, as if it was just out of her grasp of recognition. Even though she had no clue, she knew within herself that she wanted whatever it was. 

There was no mistaking as she sat there in the enclosed space with the intriguing woman that smelled of coconut and sandalwood and something else, that she most definitely wanted Waverly Earp. All of her. Nicole cleared her throat and her mind somewhat before she got carried away. She needed to settle down.

“Can I walk you to your door?” Nicole asked as she smiled at Waverly.

“Of course you can, Agent Haught.” She smiled back sweetly, reluctant to let go of the older woman’s hand.

Nicole released their contact as she exited her side of the car. As she made her way around to Waverly’s side, the wavy haired woman had already opened the door and stepped out. Nicole waited for her to be clear of the door jam and quietly closed it behind her. She placed her hand in the small of Waverly’s back as she guided her towards the porch, up the stairs toward the entrance. 

As Waverly turned to face Nicole, she placed both hands on her chest, just below her collarbones. The red head stiffened slightly in surprise as she hadn’t expected the movement. The younger Earps heartbeat had begun to race.

Nicole felt the familiar rush of blood from her wrists towards her neck at the sound of Waverly’s heartbeat, the feeling of her warm breath hitting the lower part of her chin and the smaller woman’s fingertips making lazy movements over her jutting bones.

Nicole wanted to lower her head, make contact with Waverly’s lips and feel her breath mix with her own but she stopped herself for fear of overstepping. She had told Waverly she was leading whatever it was happening between them. She wanted to do her best to honour that. She swallowed and tried her hardest to push down the overwhelming need to kiss the woman in front of her. 

She searched the smaller woman’s eyes and could see Waverly’s nerves getting the better of her. This was different to the first time they were here on the porch. The first time was pure instinct for the younger woman. Gut movement. This time Waverly had a chance to think about what was happening between them as they both stood there, inches apart in the cold.

Which meant she had time to overthink it and startle herself. Nicole took a deep breath and decided to do something that would hopefully help calm the other woman’s nerves. It was also a bold move on her part…

The older woman placed her hands over Waverly’s hip bones and squeezed softly. She dipped her head to match her view with two, perfect green flecked eyes. She smiled calmly.

“Ask again, Waves…” Nicole said to the other woman quietly, Guiding her through her nerves.

She could feel her own heart speeding up as the moments passed. Waverly smiled at Nicole and looked down shyly, biting her lip. Nicole caught her breath a little as she waited for the smaller woman to meet her eyes again. Waverly cleared her throat and found the courage to look directly at the warm, honey brown eyes opposite her.

“Do you think you could feel a certain way about me, at some point, Nicole?” Waverly never broke their eye contact. 

The smaller woman’s breath shook slightly as she challenged the Elder with her intense stare, waiting for her to answer. This was Waverly’s move. Nicole slid her hands slowly higher, over the smaller woman’s waist, along her arms until her own hands rested over Waverly’s on her chest. She wrapped her fingers around them as she pulled the other hands off her and guided them up to the back of her neck.

The smaller woman held her breath as Nicole leant closer to her, their mouths inching their way forward.

“Waverly Earp…” Nicole began as she made sure she never looked away from the shorter woman opposite her.

“Truth is, I’m already at that point. I already feel a certain…way. Now what do you want to do about it?” The red head challenged Waverly as she cocked an eyebrow at her.

She felt Waverly let her nerves fall away and give in to how she herself was feeling.

The shorter woman pulled Nicole to her, closing the small distance between them as their lips met, softly at first. Waverly let a small moan escape in the lower parts of her throat which in turn made the embers simmering in Nicole’s veins ignite. The taller woman restrained herself and let the younger Earp take control of the situation, moving at a pace that was entirely comfortable for her.

She felt Waverly squeeze the back of her neck as her lips pressed against hers with a little more force. Nicole slid her hands around her tiny waist and brought her body closer to her own, joining them in the middle as she felt Waverly’s tongue slide tentatively along her bottom lip. The red head fought back a small sound of her own as she let Waverly take her time in seeking out what it was she wanted. 

Nicole gave in when the smaller woman came back for another round, this time scraping her teeth along Nicole’s bottom lip, asking to enter. She sighed contently as she parted her lips slightly to grant the hazel eyed woman access. Waverly slid the tip of her tongue over the bottom lip of the taller woman as she pressed her lips against hers a little harder, her increasing want emanating from her with every action. 

Nicole could feel her blood volume slowly increasing as Waverly’s heartbeat thrummed through her. Her senses were aflame and beginning to go wild when she reached her hand up to place it on the side of the shorter woman’s neck. She quickly removed it and slid it back down to Waverly’s waist. Control yourself Haught God damnit! Waverly is in charge! She chastised herself but it was quickly forgotten when Waverly’s tongue wrapped itself around her own in a beautiful dance of give and take. Nicole melted into her. Waverly moaned into their kiss.

The smaller woman began to walk them backwards across the porch, ending in a huff of breath when she walked them into the front door, smacking against it and pulling away from their kiss to quietly giggle. Nicole smiled as she ran her thumb along Waverly’s swollen bottom lip, down to her chin. They were both breathless and caught up in each other’s gaze. Nicole’s fingertips traced their way down Waverly’s neck as she looked away from the smaller woman in front of her to follow the path they were tracing with her eyes. 

Waverly’s heartbeat in her ears was all consuming. Her scent was intoxicating. Whatever the subtle, hidden scent was that she couldn’t pick up, it was present within the other woman, just under the surface of her skin, in her kiss. Her want was all over her. Nicole could see it in her face, smell it on her as she stared at her. The quietest growl escaped her lips as she felt Waverly’s artery under her fingertips, thrumming and pulsing as her fingers sent shivers through the woman opposite her from touching her so gently. Nicole put her head back and closed her eyes. She breathed deep. She breathed deeper still. She would not transition. She would not.

She was gently pulled back from her concentration by light hands softly pulling her shirt out and away from her waist. She gasped, opened her eyes and looked down at Waverly, locked eyes with the shorter woman as her hands slid underneath her top and moved smoothly over the bare skin of her sides. Waverly stopped and looked to Nicole for reassurance that it was OK. She dipped her head down and took Waverlys chin in her hand, nodding slightly, her breath catching as Waverly’s nails gently scraped the skin of her sides and moved towards her back.

The red head took Waverly’s lips to her own and kissed her deeply, softly at first. Her kisses intensified as Waverly’s small sounds and nails on her skin grew more confident and sure. Nicole pushed her back against the door a little harder as she slid her tongue over the shorter woman’s, reaching underneath her own top to gain access to more of her skin. She groaned again as she found the skin of Waverly’s abdomen under her hands and squeezed. Waverly broke their kiss as she moved to nip at the underside of the red heads chin. Waverly wanted more. Nicole wanted to give it.

Waverly’s hands were becoming more sure of themselves as they made their way back towards the front of Nicole’s body. Inching further and further upwards, over her stomach towards the bottom of her bra. Nicole found hers were mirroring the same movements on the woman opposite her.

Waverly found the side of her neck and bit down.

“Fuck!” Nicole cried out, startled at the movement. 

Waverly moved her tongue over her skin in circular patterns as she continued to nip and suck at the spot, coaxing more movement and sound out of the taller woman in front of her.

“Waverly Earp…” Nicole huffed out in an extremely low growl.

It was a warning. Nicole was getting to the point where she didn’t want to stop. The damn woman had bitten her neck when her veins were throbbing and on fire for her! It was taking all of her self control not to pick the woman up opposite her, slam her against the door and take her. She snapped out of her thoughts as Waverly broke the contact with her skin. She looked down as the smaller woman looked up at her, thumbs still tracing the underwires on either side of her bra.

“Nicole, come with me…” She whispered breathlessly as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nicole swallowed a moan as Waverly took one hand out from underneath her shirt to reach behind herself and grab at the door handle, the other hand slid down and hooked itself in to the front of her jeans to pull her in to the house, towards the younger Earp. This woman was driving her crazy. Self control, Haught. Do NOT transition she scalded herself.

The hazel eyed woman pulled Nicole roughly towards her as their lips met in a heated, deep kiss. Waverly was moving them backwards slowly as her hands were trying desperately to find more of Nicole’s skin. Every sensation was setting the red head on fire. She burned for Waverly Earp in the best possible way. Every damn part of her wanted this woman! As she pulled away to look in to the shorter woman’s eyes, there was no mistaking she felt the same way. Her want for Nicole flowed from her freely, the Elder didn’t need to be able to read her to see that. 

“Tell me where.” Nicole huffed out breathlessly as Waverly was trying her hardest to concentrate on unbuttoning the taller woman’s shirt.

“Upstairs…” she replied, just as out of breath.

Nicole immediately reached for her thighs and swooped the smaller woman up, crashing her against her chest.

Waverly yelped in surprise at the abrupt movement as the taller woman began the journey up the stairs, towards the upper landing, never taking her eyes off the wavy haired woman. Waverly watched her and she absentmindedly sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Fuck this woman was too much, Nicole was sure of it. Her brain saw nothing but Waverly in this moment, smelled nothing else, heard nothing else. She was gone for her right now, completely.

“Go right…” Waverly breathed quietly as her tongue found the soft skin of the taller woman’s neck. She licked gently at first and then her teeth bit down with a little more force. Her hand squeezed the back of Nicole’s neck so she could apply more pressure with her mouth.

“I swear to fucking Christ Waverly…” was all Nicole managed as she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt Waverly smile against her neck.

“In here.” Waverly grabbed at the handle and pushed the door open.

Nicole walked over the threshold and placed Waverly down gently. The shorter woman immediately grabbed at her neck to bring her down to meet her lips. They kissed gentle and deep for the moment, exploring each other as their tongues became more familiar with the other’s movements. The red head could feel how turned on she was and knew Waverly wasn’t much different. Her heightened senses had picked it up from the beginning. It was so much more apparent now, though, between both of them as they continued to explore.

Waverly’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier as her kisses deepened, became more urgent. She fought with the buttons of Nicole’s top until they were undone and her chest and stomach bare. Waverly broke their kiss as she stood back a little to watch her hands run down and over Nicole’s stomach and hips, just above where the line of her jeans sat. A smile played across Nicole’s lips as the younger woman made a move towards her belt. She paused momentarily and looked up to meet Nicole’s eyes, unsure. Nicole placed her hands over Waverly’s shaking ones.

“You aren’t obligated to do anything, Waves.” The taller woman tried to say calmly, although she could hear she was a little breathless.  
“You’re safe with me, you don’t need to rush in to anything here…” Nicole moved her hand up to lightly pull at the shorter woman’s chin. She kissed her softly on the forehead and looked back down in to her darkened eyes.

Waverly stood motionless for a moment while she let what Nicole had said wash over her and sink in. A smile appeared on her face as she leant up to kiss her lips softly, her hands making their way back up Nicole’s stomach, over her chest to her neck. She pulled Nicole gently down and the taller woman felt the shiver roll through her body when Waverly broke their kiss to whisper softly in her ear.

“Take over, Nicole. Slow…” Nicole’s brain short circuited. The rush of blood that coursed through her was phenomenal and it took everything within her to stop her canines from extending, her eyes from adjusting and her body to prime itself. Son of a bitch the things only simple words from this woman could do to her…

Nicole let out a groan at Waverly’s words, this time not even trying to hide what the woman’s comment had managed to do. She wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s waist and guided her towards the bed, gently lowering her upon it as she kissed her deeply, sliding on top of her. Waverly gasped at the feel of Nicole’s weight pressed against her as the older woman felt hands make their way up and along the bare skin of her sides. She sat up slightly and began to lift Waverly’s top, looking towards the woman below her for consent. She nodded shyly. 

As the Elder slowly pulled the top over Waverly’s head she threw it to the side of the bed. Her lips found the smaller woman’s collar bone and she kissed it softly, groaning as she heard Waverly’s breath stop for a moment and her back arched ever so slightly. She smiled as she kissed her way along her chest, up towards her neck. She was playing with fire in this area but in that moment she couldn’t give a fuck. 

Nicole found her pulse point and kissed it. She moaned loudly at the feel of her heartbeat under her lips as Waverly moved subtly beneath her body. Control yourself Haught, you know you can, she repeated to her herself, like a mantra. She was so easily lost in the woman below her once she sucked the skin in between her lips and let her tongue apply pressure. Waverly immediately arched up in to her as Nicole’s strong hand found the middle of her back. She held her in that position as their skin met, setting each other alight with need, Waverly’s hands finding their way to Nicole’s shoulders, digging in.

Nicole let go of the side of the other woman’s neck. She reached for the clasp of Waverly’s bra, making short work of it but then let it be once it was undone. She would give the woman below her the choice of keeping it on or ridding herself of it without pressure.

Her lips found Waverly’s again. Her thigh found its home in between Waverly’s legs. Waverly instinctively moved herself lower to meet it. They both moaned loudly in to each other’s mouths at the contact.

Nicole was an expert at creating friction and Waverly wasn’t doing too badly herself. She released her nails from the shoulder blades of the woman above her, grabbing at the straps of her bra and throwing it to the side. Nicole caught the shyness in her momentary stare so out of respect, did not look downwards. Waverly would guide her when the time was right. What she did do, however, was grab at Waverly’s hands and move them above her on the bed, pressing against them to keep them in place while she continued to build pressure between the pair of them with her rhythmic movements.

“Nicole…Jesus…” Waverly breathed out. As she arched up to meet her with each push.

Nicole was slow but purposeful with her movements between the smaller woman’s legs, building up pressure. Want. Need. For both of them. She was driving herself insane at the feel of Waverly’s bare stomach against her own. Her hardened nipples rubbing against her as the heat between the pair of them was intensifying every second. Slow and steady was super intense and Nicole felt like she was in another world with Waverly Earp.

“Oh God…get them off. Seriously get them off…” Waverly broke her thought pattern as she gestured towards the pants both of them were wearing as she panted breathlessly.

Nicole kissed her and pulled away to meet her eyes again. Deep and dark, Waverly could not be more turned on as Nicole stared in to the pools of want. She smiled gently as she slid one hand down towards Waverly’s waist. Her skin was hot under Nicole’s palm as she leant down to kiss the beautiful woman below her again, their tongues finding each other’s rhythm. Nicole broke their kiss as her hand found the button of Waverly’s pants. She looked at the younger woman and breathed out slowly as she undid the first and then the second.

Waverly smiled up at her and brought a hand down to press a finger against her chin. She angled Nicole’s head downwards as she giggled.

“Waverly Earp, I was being respectful!” Nicole laughed in response.

“I know, and I think you’re wonderful for it. I’m giving you permission to look, Haught.” She giggled again.

Nicole laughed. She quieted when her eyes traced over the inches of Waverly’s exposed skin. Her perfect mounds leading to amazing dusk nipples and toned, even abdomen and waist.

“Miss Earp, you are beautiful.” Nicole looked back up towards the green flecked eyes looking sheepishly at her and smiled warmly. Everything in her screamed for Waverly. Everything.

“You take my breath away…” Nicole breathed.

Waverly bit her bottom lip coyly and grabbed both sides of Nicole’s jaw and drew her back up towards her waiting mouth. Their warmth danced with each other again as Waverly’s hand found its way over the top of Nicole’s and began to guide it underneath, past the line of the undone buttons Nicole had taken care of earlier.

“Well how about you take away mine…?” Waverly whispered seductively to the red head above her as she guided her hand lower still.

“Fuck Waverly what are you doing to me…” Nicole said more to herself than the younger woman as she felt everything in her scream for the woman below her once again at the words whispered in her ear.

Waverly removed her hand after giving Nicole enough of a hint of what she was after. They kissed fiercely and Waverly made moves of her own to rid the taller woman of her bra. Nicole didn’t protest as she was lost in the warmth and taste of the wavy haired woman’s mouth. Her hand disappeared under the band of Waverly’s underwear, the woman below her moaning in to her mouth at the feel of the strong hand making its way over her sensitive skin, closer to her core.

Nicole’s phone rang, snapping her out of her bubble momentarily. She tried her best to ignore it but it was persistent.

She looked down at Waverly as it continued to trill. God the woman was amazing. It turned Nicole on just watching the way the younger Earp looked at her, now that she had decided to sit up. Her eyes were glazed over with a tremendous want. Something Nicole was aching to fulfil. Her scent was unexplainable but the more turned on she was, Nicole noticed the stronger it got. She also noticed that it meant the harder for Nicole to control herself and the more she wanted whatever it was. 

It rang again. Nicole rolled her eyes as she reached behind herself to her back pocket. Waverly grabbed at her wrist as she arched her back a little, creating pressure between the two at the middle. The red head let out a low grunt.

“Don’t you dare, Nicole Haught.” Waverly said sternly. 

Nicole bucked her hips forward a little and made Waverly gasp as she released the hold on her wrist. She grabbed at her phone just as it stopped. It immediately resumed its ringing.

Lucado.

Nicole couldn’t ignore it, even if she wanted to. And she fucking wanted to, such was the hold the younger Earp already had on her. Damnit! She looked towards Waverly apologetically. She couldn’t believe the other Elders fucking timing.

“No…seriously…” Waverly trailed off as she looked at Nicole and groaned.

“Two minutes, Waves. I can’t ignore her. Please believe that I would if I could.” She leant down to kiss the woman below her quickly as she raised herself back up and off the bed to answer the call.

“Haught.” She answered as she walked towards the door.

“Elder Haught, will you be briefing us on your latest activities in the Triangle this evening?” Lucado asked. Nicole assumed she was on a loud speaker so the others could hear. She knew she would have to attend to this now.

“Give me five minutes, I’ll call you back.” She turned towards Waverly as she ended the call.  
“I need to go Waves.” She sighed.

“Duty calls, huh? Those secret people, doing secret stuff?” Waverly raised her eyebrows at the older woman as she sat up on the bed, watching Nicole gather her things and dress her half naked body.

“Something like that. When I’m asked…it’s not exactly a request. I can’t ignore it. I really want to ignore it Waverly.” She grabbed the other woman’s hand and lifted her from the bed, pulling her towards her.

She sighed as she felt the smaller woman’s chest press against her and she kissed her forehead first, dipping her head down to find her lips shortly after. Waverly deepened their kiss immediately as her hands reached under Nicole’s top to find her skin. The Elder groaned in to the other woman’s mouth. She felt Waverly smile against her lips.

“Do you seriously need to go?” Waverly asked in between kisses.

“I seriously need to go.” Nicole replied, breaking their contact. Ugh she was so frustrated at having to leave!

“Walk me downstairs?” She asked as she grabbed the robe hung over the end of the bed and passed it to Waverly.

Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand and intertwined their fingers once she had put on the piece of clothing and guided them towards the staircase. As they made their way down and towards the front door Waverly turned to the taller woman and brought her lips down to meet her own. Nicole could get lost in Waverly all night long if she let herself. She couldn’t let herself. It killed her to break their contact but at the moment she didn’t have a choice. She pulled away and shifted to kiss her forehead lightly.

“Goodnight Waves. I’m sorry I have to go. It kills me that we were interrupted. Again.” She laughed quietly.

“At least this time it wasn’t Wynonna.” Waverly chuckled in return as she kissed the underside of the taller woman’s jaw. It sent shivers through the red head when she did that.

“Drive safe. Let me know when you’re home.” She smiled as she leant against the door frame, watching the taller woman walk away.

Nicole turned and flashed her a smile as she reached her vehicle and opened the door to get in.  
“We’re not done here, Waverly Earp. I mean it.”

“Oh believe me, we’re just getting started Nicole…” Waverly winked at her and smiled sweetly.

Nicole set on fire again. Fuck!

This woman could be sweet, shy and innocent and Nicole could wrap her up and run away with her. Keep her safe and warm. 

On a turn she could be strong, confident and sure of herself and Nicole lost all sense of focus. 

Once again she reminded herself how much she was in trouble with the younger Earp. God damnit she knew it but right now couldn’t care.

Get in the car, Haught. Call Lucado. Discuss the OLDER Earp. Get your shit together. Stop thinking about Waverly…

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Always with the angst...
> 
> God damnit Bobo!
> 
> 🤭🤭

Chapter 16:

“Elder Haught, hello again.” Jeannie’s voice came over the line as Nicole exited the Earp Ranch. The other Elders joining in to say their greetings.

“Hi all, I’ll get straight to it shall I?” Nicole replied, trying to get her brain back in to business mode and finding it difficult. 

“Please do. Where are you at with things, Nicole?” She heard Perry ask.

“We have reason to believe that Bobo Del Rey and Clootie are working on a plan to exit the Ghost River Triangle. Bobo must have, or know of, whatever it is Clootie needs to make it happen. It’s the only way I can see him agreeing to work with the Revenant.” She exhaled loudly and continued.

“We can assume once he helps rid the Revenants of the threat of the Earp heir, Del Rey will give him whatever it is he needs to open the…gate - let’s call it that - and exit the area. With no heir to ever threaten their existence and freedom from the Triangle…well. I don’t have to tell you what kind of havoc they would cause and how far they would disperse.” She rubbed her forehead at the thought of ever trying to contain any of them if they got out. Impossible.

“As far away from there as possible, I would assume.” She heard Mercedes say. 

“Exactly. We cannot let that happen.” Perry stated. 

“No, we can’t. I’m also confident that our brethren’s demise was indeed instigated to start a battle. It’s all a big distraction so no one is watching what’s happening in the background between Clootie and Del Ray, if both kinds are at war with one another again.” The red head could sense her mind starting to wander back to Waverly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and dragged her mind back to the present. Work was work.

“Xavier and I have established rather good connections with Wynonna and her group. She has agreed to work in with us and allowed us to assist her. We have opted to start patrols of her property and surrounds, working on the assumption that she is Del Ray and Clooties number one priority at this time. BBD here will organise the finer details of that assignment.” Nicole was covering all bases with them.

“Has she given you permission to do so?” Elder Lucado asked.

“She has agreed to it, yes.” Nicole replied.

“Sounds to me like some of the ‘finer details’ may have been discussed with her, Elder Haught…” Perry chimed in, the authority in his voice coming through loud and clear.

“Perry…there isn’t much point in hiding some of those finer details from her, or some in her group. Whilst the greater population of Purgatory may not know about the Demons and happenings in their own backyards as you are more than aware, most of those that are associated with Wynonna, do. To meet her, you would understand she doesn’t fuck around. She doesn’t trust well, and isn’t welcoming to outsiders. Especially Government agency outsiders from establishments such as Black Badge Division. For Christ sake she has nicknamed Xavier, Christian and I the Narc Brigade! If we hide certain information from her, she will not help. Simple.” Nicole ended her explanation with her own note of authority.

The woman wasn’t a rookie at any of this. She was over 250 years old and that counted for something. Nicole could read people extremely well, could read body language and expression better than any normal human being. She was educated enough to know when keeping certain things quiet helped, and when it actually hindered, progress. She respected Perry for the age difference and his status, however she didn’t completely bow down to him because of it. She wasn’t young herself and wouldn’t tolerate some things.

She heard the Elder clear his throat on the other end of the line.

“Understood.” Perry was short. Nicole continued.

“Xavier garnered some information on a piece of jewellery which may have been what was used by Del Ray to wake up Bulshar. He has the younger Earp sibling, Waverly, working back through her knowledge of Purgatory and her catalogues of information to try and find out more about it. We need to get a hold of it if we are to have a chance at helping in any of this and not allowing their escape.” The red head shifted again in her seat making sure she noted each step of the conversation with the other Elders.

She could hear them quietly discussing the issues amongst themselves in the background. She waited.

After a short while, Jeannie came back through the line.

“We would like you to come back to Calgary next week for a full, written report to be handed over. If we are helping to fund the assignment in to Purgatory we want all of the information available to us. Who you have spoken to, what steps have been taken. If next week is possible. I assume the patrols will start immediately at the heirs residence?” Lucado asked.

“They will. Xavier has had a meeting with Christian earlier this evening to begin plans in facilitating it. I will catch up with him to finalise and they can begin tomorrow night.” Nicole answered, clearing her throat.

“Next week is tentative, Elder Haught. Your priority is to protect Wynonna. Guide the team towards finding that piece of jewellery. Clootie must be taken care of. If you can’t make it back, we still want the Report.” Perry stated in a matter of fact tone. Nicole understood the pressing need for all of it.

“I’m on it, Perry. If anything comes up in the mean time, you will all know immediately. At this stage, I will see you next week. Lucado shoot me through the details of day and time when you can, please.” She bid farewell to the group on the other end of the call and hung up.

She let out a pent up breath. She needed Xavier and Christian to make headway by the time the Calgary visit came around. They could patrol and protect Wynonna all they wanted however so long as Bulshar was still up around, he was getting closer to getting out. He had to be stopped. How they were going to get the ring off Bobo, she didn’t know. The Demon was intelligent. He would never leave himself exposed enough to make it easy. Even if he thought they weren’t aware of any of the information they had at their disposal, he would be safe around her kind and not take chances. She could be wrong, though.

He was definitely pushing Nicole to push back. He was goading her and enjoying it. How far could she be pushed? She didn’t know. Would she react again? She didn’t know that either and the answer should be an immediate ‘no’. She was going to try her hardest, either way. After all of these years she thought she had better self control but it took one word from his vile mouth to make her snap. 

Waverly.

Ugh. Not now brain, she thought to herself as she arrived home. She parked the car and headed towards the back of the property, throwing her jacket over the porch rail. One thing to do first.

Nicole: I’m home safe Waves, just letting you know x

After sending the text, she placed her phone, wallet and keys on the top step. She was aching to wait for Waverly’s reply but she really needed to clear her head. She took off at a jog through the first field and was in a smooth run by the time she hit the second. With the wind flowing through her hair, she let her mind clear and began sprinting with ease until she had reached the trees towards the edge of the back field. Zigging and zagging through the plantations, she whipped around and through, until she had reached the clearing.

She stopped and looked up. Clear, moonlit sky and one billion stars to keep her company. Just the way she liked it. She breathed deep and exhaled heavily. She repeated the action half a dozen times and allowed her thoughts to return to her.

Waverly Earp.

She hit the ground, straightened her back and began a set of push ups. 

Nicole was frustrated. Turned on, mixed up, wound up and fucked up over Waverly – God – damned - Earp. 

She had never let herself fall for someone so quickly. Had refused to let herself fall at ALL after the one and only time in her life long, long ago. She didn’t have room in her heart for any one else and she had repeated that mantra to herself for a whole bunch of lifetimes. ESPECIALLY room for a mortal. Shit. The red head grunted as she finished the set. She pushed herself back to her feet and jogged towards the spruce. Finding a branch, she pulled herself up to chase a set of chin ups.

Nicole could tell herself that she didn’t want to make room in her head to think about what she was doing. That she had spent long enough being careful, prepared. Methodical. It was OK that she was beginning to give in to her own emotions, after spending so many years not allowing it to happen. Truth was, the voice that never allowed her to make room for anyone else, especially someone mortal, would always come back through to the surface to chastise her. What was she going to do about it? ARGH!!!! She let herself drop after the set of 25 and walked back towards the centre of the clearing.

The tall woman doubled herself over and placed her palms flat on the cold ground. She pushed as she lifted both legs off the ground in to a handstand. She stayed in the position, focused on her breathing for a moment and felt the blood rushing from her neck to her head.

She wanted Waverly, there was no mistaking it. So...she could spend all of her time questioning how and questioning the time frame it had happened in. Questioning how she had even allowed the woman under her skin in the first place and questioning how she should know better with her near three centuries of existence. She COULD do that.

Or…she could allow the woman under her skin.

Was it really that harmful to be happy? Waverly made her feel lighter. Brighter. The woman made her fucking world tilt. She couldn’t deny it, even after the short amount of time. Her entire body responded to the younger Earp, in a way it never had at the sight of anyone else before her. There had been many before Waverly. Beautiful memories shared with almost all of them, yet none of it held a candle to the spark that had ignited within the Elder, the night Waverly Earp crashed in to her at Shorty’s. Why? She didn’t know.

What she did know? She wanted to live inside Waverly’s head and wanted to know all the things Waverly knew. The red head wanted the younger Earp to know the things she did. The places she had been, things she had witnessed, books she had read and Scholars she had met in her time. She wanted to sit awake for hours and talk history with the smaller woman, debate and laugh and discuss and get lost in each other until the sun came up.

She wanted to feel every inch of her beautiful skin, wanted to taste the parts of the hazel eyed woman that made her cry out, gasp and shiver. She ached to feel Waverly wrapped around her, coming undone in all of the beautiful ways Nicole knew she could make her. Gentle and soft, hard and rough. Long and slow, over and over again. Fuck!

Nicole released her handstand and shook her arms out, breathing in to the cold air heavily as she felt her heart pound. Argh how she hungered for the younger woman! She threw herself back down in to another set of push ups. She needed to release the frustration coiled up so tightly within her centre. She grunted through each motion, the sweat beginning on her brow.

Was it because she couldn’t read her vibration? Was it because she smelled of something so distinct, yet so far away that Nicole just had to have it? Had to find out what the fuck it was? Why was she so drawn to her so immediately?!

Waverly said she had thought she was meant to know Nicole, after her dream had shifted to something else after meeting her. Maybe it was true. Whatever the Universe was playing at, it was placing the two women in the same orbit and the red head couldn’t help it, she had to know more. She was so taken by Waverly’s kind, soft, beautiful and innocent nature. Her strong need to protect her friends and her family, at any cost. Nicole simply couldn’t fight the urge rising within her, moment by moment, to spend her time helping Waverly do just that. 

She picked herself back up and wiped at her forehead. She placed her hands on her hips and looked skyward, towards the tiny specks of light still keeping her company, the coil inside her nowhere near as tight as earlier. 

“How do I tell her what I am?” She huffed out towards the stars, absentmindedly asking the same Universe that had placed Waverly in front of her. Whilst she loved everything she knew about it, the Universe could be fucking cruel at times, too.

She put her head down and shook it, the pang in her gut all too real. She didn’t know. She didn’t know how she was supposed to tell the woman who had stolen her breath, that she wasn’t 26 at all. That she could perform extraordinary feats no human could ever hope to imitate. That she was immortal.

God…how could she ever tell her what she did to survive? How she had killed. Maimed. Slaughtered. That it wasn’t as if she was ever going to sit down and have dinner with her, because she had to maintain in an entirely different way. Waverly may never understand and to be honest, would probably walk away.

Could Nicole take that risk? Was she willing to challenge the Universe and tell it she could flip it, make it a different outcome? She sighed heavily and walked back towards the tree line, finding a smile creeping along the corners of her mouth. With Waverly Earp by her side, she had enough faith in herself to believe she actually fucking could. She laughed to herself. This was crazy! She was seriously fucking crazy. She really was already at a point with the younger Earp that she couldn’t return from. Did she even want to? Nicole couldn’t help but think the answer was a resounding no. She wanted to see where this lead, if Waverly wanted to. What Nicole was could wait. For now.

Nicole wasn’t quick enough when she turned, just as she made it back to the tree line of the clearing. 

She heard it, she spun around - transitioning quickly as she did so at the threat her body sensed - only to have a nightmare seemingly repeat itself. 

The Elder cried out as the sleeper log buried itself in her thigh, shot through to the other side and pinned her against the trunk behind. Same scenario, different area of the forest. No married couple. Just Bobo. The asshole had launched it from far enough away that she hadn’t sensed his horrible, acrid smell soon enough. 

“Son of a fucking biiiiitch!!” Nicole cried out again, before quickly shutting her mouth. She decided she wouldn’t give this piece of shit any sort of reaction of pain if she could help it.

Whilst the injury the Demon had just caused may not hurt in a moments time, it still took the brain a little to catch up, Vampire or not. Things still hurt Nicole, if only fleeting, until her other side kicked in and suppressed it so she could stay sharp. You kind of needed to when really, you were just a glorified, high precision hunter. A moment of searing pain, could still feel like an eternity until it was suppressed, depending on how bad the injury was. This wasn’t earth shattering but her thigh wasn’t exactly small. Having a sleeper log two inches round launched through it wasn’t a pleasant fucking experience. It hurt like all hell for those few moments. 

“I thought I told you to play nice, Robert!” She yelled in his direction as he approached, cautiously. He knew he only had a small window with her before he was possibly in danger.

“This IS nice, Elder Haught. We’re taking a little…trip down memory lane, are we not?” He questioned her.  
“What could be nicer?”

“You think this is nice?!” She looked down and pointed toward the giant stake protruding from her leg. 

Big mistake.

Bobo released a smaller one from behind himself and speared it quickly toward her.

Her other thigh was the target and it kept her pinned to the trunk. 

“Fuuuuuuuccckkk that HURRRRTS!!!” She screamed in her head.

She stared at him, seething. She kept her words to herself. She would not give him a damn thing. Her extended canines flashed his way but for her, it was an empty threat. She wasn’t stupid. She knew he was aware of how quickly she could pull herself off the stakes. Knew she could be upon him in splits of a second. Bobo was desperate for this war between their kinds to kick off and this was his way of escalating it, hoping for a result. God she wanted to kick his ass! She was so tired of his shit and after all of the years away from Purgatory, she still keenly wanted to own his ass as much as she did back then. Her anger had not simmered down, as she thought it had not so long ago. Self control, Haught. You have it, use it. She told herself. She was done dancing around the point with him.

“I’m not going to start this for you, Del Ray. You can taunt, you can poke and you can prod. It will get you nowhere with me. Find another way.” Nicole kept her stare fixated on the bearded man. She felt the shift in his plane. He was fucking angry. Her eyes continued to glow, sharpening their sites on the Demon.

“You said you were here to ask questions, about your babies and then you would be on your way. Planning on an extended stay, Nicole?” He questioned mockingly.

“You know I’ve seen the footage, Robert. Quit dicking around. You’re not making a secret of what you got up to. Can only find evidence on two. Nothing on the other two yet so yeah, might be here just a little longer. Pissing you off?” She smirked towards him. His anger was building yet from the outside, you couldn’t tell. Nicole waited. She would let him have his show and so help her, she would not give in and snap.

Nicole played dumb.

“I don’t know why you’re chasing a war again. Has the newest heir got you that rattled that you need to distract her and out our kind to protect your own for a little longer?” She asked, calmly.

“Maybe. Or maybe I just want to see a bunch of you get destroyed and watch as the bitch decides which ones she needs to try and get rid of first. Us? Or you…” he pointed towards her. Bobo was going to play dumb too. No mention of escape. 

Nicole sighed, feigning boredom. She let him continue.

“Maybe, I’m tired of us being the only ones around here being fucking hunted. Why not bring the other weird and wonderfuls to the light? Huh?” He asked the sky as he looked towards it, holding his hands out and spinning around in a circle.

Nicole immediately reached down and pulled the longer stake out, throwing it to the side. She was aware the Demon noticed. He looked back towards her, his eyes beady and red. She stared him down in return.

“There’s been talk of Witches here for hundreds of years. Who cares? Talk of immortals such as John Henry. Who fucking cares, right? Even whispered rumours of Vampires creep in to tales every now and then. But no one, fucking, cares, Nicole. Most don’t believe it. Wolves that aren’t exactly wolves? Pfft. Can’t be.” He waved his hand dismissively while using a smart ass tone. This was what he was angry about.

He walked towards her, two feet left between them. He leant closer. His anger had gotten the better of him and he was forgetting the danger zone he was putting himself in. Nicole repeated her self control mantra in her head. She would not touch him. God damnit she would not touch him.

“None of you are repeatedly hunted. None of you have to deal with the reality of having someone from one, singular, pathetic fucking family constantly on your ass, trying to break some curse that someone decided long ago would be a great idea, because he got his panties in a twist.” He breathed hard. Nicole could see the white plumes being created in the cool night air around him as he continued to exhale.

“So let’s bring you all to the light! Let others decide that you’re all just as horrible, nasty, scary and demented as we are. Let other people hunt you, dislike you.” He sneered.

“Am I expected to feel sorry for you, Robert? You wish to do nothing but spread evil and hate and pain throughout the world. You’re all trapped in here for a reason. You rightfully deserve to be sent back to where the heir sends you. If others could do it, they would.” She spat back at him. 

“You feel hollow, saying that to me, Haught? You’re not clean. You’re as dirty as they come. I’ve seen you in action, you tear things to pieces like a common fucking animal.” He snorted as he looked her up and down.

Nicole would have taken offence at such a statement 30 years ago. Now though, she had come too far. She wasn’t perfect and never would be but she was cleaner in her mind, body and soul than she used to be and a damn sight cleaner than the horrible thing standing in front of her. He revelled in pain and misery. She did not. She would not if she could ever help it.

“Only your kind, Robert. And with YOUR kind, it’s always deserved.” She sneered back towards the bearded man, eyes still glowing and canines still extended. She could only go so far with her calmness. She was pinned to a fucking tree, after all.

If he wanted to put on a show about what all of this was about, she would let him. She had no doubt what so ever that the motivation behind all of what was happening was in the roots of this monologue. He was tired of being hunted and having to stay hidden every time an heir came to pass, while her kind and others walked about freely, unknown and not cursed. Her kind, and those of the others, were cursed in their own ways though. He would never be able to see that side of it. Robert had obviously had enough and decided to take it in to his own hands. 

No Wynonna, no more demon hunting. Gate gets opened, they aren’t prisoners any more and can spread their pain, misery, torture and nightmares the world over. He was unaware she knew about the escape plan. She would keep it that way because if he knew, they would never find that stupid ring.

Nicole triggered at the thought. 

“Are we done here, Robert. It’s past my bedtime.” She yawned dismissively. Taunting him, distracting him so she could study his hands.

He looked over to her as he grabbed his beard and stroked the bottom of if, contemplating what he was going to say next. He was beginning to realise that he wasn’t going to get any reaction from the Vampire. Nicole took a mental note of his fingers on his left hand, stroking the facial hair.

Great. He had rings on every finger. Two fingers had two rings on each. She took a mental snapshot and tried to commit them to her memory. She repeated the same when his right hand came in to view. She didn’t know what she was looking for, or if he was even wearing it, but there sure were plenty to fucking choose from between his two hands!

“You know, for someone that is fucking around with a family she shouldn’t be anywhere near, you’re awfully cocky, Elder Haught.” He snickered. Here we go, changing tactics again.

If he hadn’t pulled the same move at their first interaction after her arrival, it may have worked. This time no matter what he said to goad her, she would not allow herself to give in. She did her best to mentally prepare for what was coming her way. She raised her eyebrows as she continued to stare at the Demon, eyes glowing golden brown.

“Wouldn’t want those pesky Elders back in Calgary to know what you’ve been getting up to, right?” He sneered at her again. She could feel her blood volume increasing as her anger rose, however she kept repeating her mantra. She knew she could control it. She wouldn’t allow the fucker to push her over the edge.

He leant closer to her as he reached for the stake and slowly began extracting it from her thigh. Mother fucker it hurt! She kept her face from showing the pain.

The rock came from the left and smashed in to the Demons head with force. Nicole snapped her head to the side in time to see Xavier leaping towards her creating space between herself and Del Ray. Xavier grabbed at his collar and dragged him in to the clearing, as Nicole fell against the tree for a moment. With two great, big gaping holes through her muscles and tissue, she was finding it hard to move. 

“Xavier no! This is what he wants, don’t give it to him!” The Elder called out towards her legacy.

He looked back towards the red head, eyes glowing and canines extended, as he breathed heavily. She could sense in his vibration that he recognised it was the incorrect move to be making, once he had realised she wasn’t in danger. He looked down at Bobo and dropped his collar. Turning around, he headed back towards his Maker. He picked her up to carry her, leaving Del Ray on the ground behind him.

“HAUGHT!” Del Ray boomed in what seemed like thousands of voices at once, stopping Xavier in his tracks. 

Nicole gave him the nod to turn back towards him. The Demon rose and walked towards them, hands up in mock surrender, trying to convey that his parting gift wouldn’t be a violent one. With two against one, he never had a fighting chance, anyway and he knew it.

“Remember this. You get to leave. You ALL get to leave here. Imagine if you couldn’t?” He looked at her, head tilted. She responded.

“As I said earlier, Bobo, you’re all here for a reason.” She stared at his eyes as the glow began to subside.

“OK. OK.” He smiled wickedly.

“Even the winged one gets to leave, if they want, Nicole. But this time…nuh - uh. Nope. Not allowed.” He waggled his finger in front of her.

She was lost. What was it with people around here and being so fucking cryptic! So much had apparently changed in 70 odd years and it was somehow perfectly fine to speak in riddles.

“I’m not even going to pretend I know what you’re talking about. I’m also not going to pretend I actually care.” The Elder raised her eyebrows at him. She was done. She needed to heal, she needed him to fuck off and leave her alone so that she could.

Bobo stared up at the sky, like he was deep in thought. Mulling something over in his head, waiting for his mouth to form the words.

“Ever wondered if Angels exist?” The Demon asked as he continued to look upwards. He didn’t wait for a reply.

“There’s a Ranch, 100 miles from here, that way…” he pointed his finger above their heads, out towards Nicole’s Homestead as he looked back towards them.

“There’s a garden. Old and worn out. Only thing that flourishes there now are the crows, Nicole.” He chuckled quietly. She was sure he was trying to taunt her again.

“There’s a statue, made of stone. Broken and sad…” he made a fake crying face as he continued.

“Touch it. You’ll know.” He turned to walk away. As she stared at his back he turned back for one, last dig;

“Or…maybe not. Maybe it’s better if you don’t know? Loss being such a terrible thing, after all.” He laughed louder as he turned again and walked in to the night.

Xavier headed back towards her house, carrying her so she wasn’t putting pressure on her thighs and possibly causing more damage.

“I fucking hate this place sometimes, Xavier. What is with all of the cryptic shit?!” Nicole said, exasperated.

“What do you mean, all of?” He said as he looked down at her.

Nicole told him about the cryptic sentences the Blacksmith had said to her before they had parted ways.

“And now this shit from Del Ray. Can’t people just say what it is? I feel like I’m on some sort of sick, twisted fucking scavenger hunt. A little clue here, a little clue there. Ugh! AND I’m currently useless because he pinned BOTH legs. ASSHOLE!” She called in to the fading night, across the open field, hoping the Demon heard it. 

“And you’re carrying me like some soon to be bride heading towards a threshold and I feel like a fricken idiot! Fuck!” She heaved out, frustrated and wound tight again.

She heard Xavier laugh quietly and felt the movement in his chest.

She looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. God she felt like an ASS being carried by the Agent.

“You’re very frustrated, Haught. Something you want to talk about?” He smiled down at her.

“I fucking swear Xavier…stop reading me.” She slapped his shoulder harder than she should have.

She was quiet for awhile, taking in the silence of the field. She still felt like an idiot for being carried like an invalid. Who was she kidding? She kind of was one in that moment. He walked on with her. He could have run. He had the strength easily enough.

“I like her, Xavier. I think I really like her.” Nicole didn’t look up at him, she just kept staring ahead, towards the direction of her house.

“I know.” Came the quiet, deep toned reply.

“How am I supposed to do this, if I can’t tell her what I am? I’m asking my friend, here Xavier. Not Agent Dolls of BBD.” She didn’t want to talk to stiff, follow the rules Agent Dolls right now.

She felt him tense a little and after a short while, he relaxed as he processed his thoughts.

“As your friend, I would say that you wouldn’t be the first one that has ever told a partner what they were. Is it allowed? No. Has it been done numerous times over thousands of years? Yes. Opens up an entire can of worms though, doesn’t it?” He looked down at his Maker.

“Yes Xavier, it does. Even if I wanted to break the rules to eventually tell her, I am still bound by not telling any of them while we’re here to help Wynonna.” She sighed as she ran a hand through the shoulder length, red locks. 

“I don’t want to hide it, Xavier. I have to hide things from her already and I hate it. How can I hide the biggest part of me from her and be OK with that?” She wondered more to herself than anything else if she was honest.

“Is she safe with you? Do you treat her well? Do you respect her?” He asked all at once.

“Yes, yes and yes.” Nicole replied. 

“Do you feel safe with Waverly?” He looked back down at her and raised his eyebrows again.  
“Does she treat you well and respect you?”

“So far, yes to all.” She surprised herself at the response. She really did feel safe when she was around Waverly. Somehow the Elder knew that Waverly would fight just as hard to protect her, as she would for the younger Earp. For all of them in the group for that matter.

“When the time comes, Nicole. You will know whether to tell her or not. The foundations for a strong enough bond to do so, are already there. Build on that and I can’t see an issue down the road.” He looked forward, towards the lights of the house.

“Xavier Dolls, you have Elder written all over you.” She smiled up at him and slapped his shoulder again.

He coughed and cleared his throat and she felt him go rigid again, tense in the shoulders as the Agent side of him reappeared. He ran the rest of the way with her to the house.

He placed Nicole on the couch and asked permission to rip her jeans open at the thighs a little and she agreed. He cleaned her wounds and pierced his own wrist, squeezing out the red liquid over both of her thighs as she rubbed it in and around the open areas.

“They will still take time, but it should be quicker.” He smiled at her as he bandaged up her legs.

“I will at least be able to walk tomorrow.” She chuckled, as he carried her up the stairs.  
“What made your come looking for me?” Nicole asked.

“When I returned I saw your things on the back porch. It didn’t look odd but then your phone kept making noise and I thought it may be strange that you didn’t take it with you. I followed your scent through the fields until I was close enough to pick up your vibration. I picked up Del Rays at the same time. He was mega pissed. I figured you may be in some trouble.” He placed her on her bed as he took her things and put them on the bedside table.

“Not in any immediate danger, but I would have had a hell of a time getting back here.” She laughed.  
“Thanks, Xavier. Wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else.” The red head smiled at him.

“You’re welcome Nicole, we’ll catch up about the patrols later in the morning. You’ll need to sleep.” He nodded towards her legs as he exited the room, shutting the door quietly.

She sighed as she lay back on the bed, a million thoughts racing through her brain. Her phone dinged on the table beside her and she grabbed it to see three text messages from Waverly. Whoops.

Waves: Thank you for letting me know you’re home safe x

Waves: The more I lay here thinking about it, the more I wish you didn’t leave, Nicole xxx

Waves: Let me know you’re ok? Xxx

She smiled at the messages and began to type back.

Nicole: So sorry Waves, was caught up and didn’t have my phone on me. I’m definitely ok. I definitely didn’t want to leave, either. How are you? X

Waves: Do you want the honest answer?

Nicole: Of course I do Waves! Is something wrong? Are you ok?

Nicole sat up on her bed a little stiffer and watched her phone screen. If she thought she regretted having to leave Waverly earlier in the evening, she was doubly regretting it now. The three little dots sat there, blinking on her screen for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the younger Earps answer came through.

Waves: LOL nothing is wrong Nicole! The honest answer is, I’m not ok that you left. I’m frustrated. Very…very frustrated…

ARGH!!! Nicole slumped back and let out a loud groan. Waverly didn’t know the half of it. Her night had turned in to a nightmare trying to work off her own and work through her scattered brain cells.

Nicole: Oh Waves…I feel you BELIEVE me! But don’t they say good things come to those who wait??? :P

She smiled as she sent it to the other woman.

Waves: I must be a good thing then Nicole. I would have come if you had waited a little longer and stayed…

Nicole threw her phone on her bed like it was a hot potato and repressed a yelp. Completely surprised, she stumbled over the sentences trying to form in her brain.

“Compose yourself Haught, Jesus! What are you, 15?! Oh my God you’re talking to yourself again!” Nicole threw her hands up in the air. This woman just kept on surprising her, twisting and turning at every interaction. She was becoming incredibly hooked. She picked up her phone to reply, still a little stunned at the younger woman’s confidence.

Nicole: Waverly Earp! Jesus girl you’re going to give me a heart attack if you keep that up! Well…maybe not that extreme. Could be that you won’t keep up with me ;)

Two could play this game.

Waves: Damnit when will I get to see you again?!? If you said now I wouldn’t say no

Nicole huffed as she looked at the reply and then down at her legs. They would take at least the rest of the early morning and during the day to heal. She would need to feed sooner than expected due to both of the run ins with that asshole Bobo and the damage done. Without being able to get off the bed for a good few hours yet, seeing Waverly was out of the question. Fucking Bobo. Should have just kicked the smug bastards ass and been done with it. She decided to lighten the mood without making Waverly feel like she was being let down.

Nicole: I repeat – good things come to those who wait Waverly Earp…

Waves: Don’t keep me waiting too long Nicole or I may have to take care of things myself. It’s fun…but not as fun as sharing ;) Try and get some sleep. Kind of miss your company x

“Argh!!! What are you doing to me?!” The red head said aloud after reading Waverly’s come back. She would have been a puddle on the floor right in this moment if she weren’t bed ridden.

Nicole loved her confidence, her surety. At the same time, when Waverly stood in front of her, she had moments of vulnerability and needed to be reminded that it was OK to actually be nervous. It was charming and sweet. It was Waverly. And Nicole couldn’t stay away.

Nicole: Ugh Waverly seriously…! You’re killing me here! You should sleep too, the sun isn’t far away and you need rest x

Nicole: PS – kind of miss your company too Waves xxx

Nicole put her phone back on the table beside the bed. She flopped back on the pillow and let out a long, slow breath. Waverly God – damned – Earp. Beautiful, kind, sweet Waves. She could still smell her on her skin, taste her kiss on her lips, feel her warm skin under her palms. She groaned and put the pillow over her face, smiling as she felt herself drifting off. 

She fell asleep with the younger Earp on her mind and woke later in the day to the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

Chapter 17:

Nicole made her way downstairs hours later to find fresh coffee waiting for her and Xavier in the kitchen.

“How’s the legs?” He asked as he offered her a mug.

“Better than before I slept. Healed through almost to the top on this side. I rebandaged and if I’m careful, they should be OK until they’re fully mended. Asshole…” Nicole mumbled and trailed off as she thought about Bobo and the incident before dawn, shaking her head.

“You did well not to give in and kick his ass. Most of us would have. It’s commendable.” He nodded at her again.  
“Let’s talk about your Side Mission.” Xavier sat down at the table and waited for her to take a seat with him.

“Huh? Side mission? What bullshit land did I wake up in?” Nicole asked the darker man opposite her as she sat, slightly confused. 

He continued without skipping a beat. He assumed her brain wouldn’t take too long to catch up. That was sometimes hard before coffee though, she thought with a small smile.

“So. Apparently what we have is some form of way for you to stop something revolving endlessly, if you take the ring that woke Bulshar up to the Blacksmith and she melts it down. To what? For what? What are you supposed to do with it after that?” Xavier fired in her direction. 

She swore he sounded somewhat excited. His vibrational level was moving in that general direction as well. This was a side of Xavier she hadn’t really seen before. She switched her brain on fully and focused on her legacy, wondering where this side of him had come from.

“She also said not to let him sleep and to destroy him. You asked me to come here to put him back to sleep. The Elders also think that’s what I am here to Guide you to do. It’s not on the cards to destroy Bulshar, Xavier, but what if you have to. What if I have to?” Nicole now had questions of her own as her brain kicked into high gear. She took a sip of the warm, inviting fluid and sighed.

“I would assume you have to, Nicole. Not me. Not anyone else.” He looked up at her over his coffee mug and watched her expression change. He knew what was coming and he interjected as he continued.

“Haught, we were both there. The Earp heir was there. Mattie Perley singled you out, no one else.” He cleared his throat and smiled a little.

“Miss Perley strikes me as the type that is very aware of what happens around here. Out of the three of us, the conversation was hand picked for you and you only. So again, I assume it has to be you.” His vibrational plane was definitely heading towards the realm of excitement and inquisitiveness. Just like Nicole, he wanted to know what it all meant. She wasn’t allowed to interact in that kind of way any longer.

“You of course know what I’m going to say, Xavier. I have most definitely woken up in some sort of bullshit land…” she sighed as she stood up and brushed her red locks back from her face.

“That’s not for me to do. Do you understand what would happen to me if I were to kill him? Kill anyone?! You would never see me again, that’s what. And I don’t feel like holidaying where I would be sent.” Nicole could feel the tightness creep in to her shoulders at the thought of being defanged and boarded up in the darkness, drip fed to keep her barely alive, for all eternity.

“I really do believe there was a reason she picked you, Nicole. I have put thought behind this since you told me earlier. Sorry to say though, I’m lost on the rain thing.” Xavier shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“Xavier I’m lost on all of it, believe me. Gates, exit plans, rings, revolutions, changing something, gardens, rain and statues. What the fuck?! Did I actually sign up for this? Seriously?” Nicole huffed out an exasperated breath. She loved information that she could use, and she didn’t know if she could use most of the cryptic shit that had been thrown her way since she had returned to the Triangle. 

“I say we see where it takes us, Nicole. If we can find the ring, we take it to the Blacksmith and let her melt it down. Step one done. Now are you going to go to this Ranch Bobo mentioned?” Xavier looked towards her again. 

“I swear you sound like a kid in a candy store right now Xavier. What the hell?” She laughed quietly.

“Are you getting some sort of kick out of Purgatorys weird and wonderfuls sending me on wild chases? Not cool, Dolls.” Nicole smiled towards the man at the table.

“So we get the ring melted down in to God – knows – what and piss Bulshar off even more? He woke up because he wants it back Xavier. If we take it and then destroy it what do you think will happen? We aren’t here to do this, remember that.” She didn’t want the authority in her tone to have to come out, yet there it was.

“What if we were, Elder Haught? If we destroy Clootie, he can’t go after Wynonna or find the exit. Bobo doesn’t get his way, Clootie is gone. It’s the same as putting him back to sleep, except this way, there is NEVER any threat of his return. Mattie Perley thinks it’s you that can do it. And I have another theory…” Xavier stood up and walked towards her, standing in front of her so their eyes locked. What was he playing at here?

“Xavier where are you going with this?” Nicole questioned, apprehensive, even though she could feel that what was about to come from the man in front of her had been well thought out in his head.

“Hear me out, Nicole. You did the night in the diner when I asked you to return here. Can you again? It’s not a small thing and I don’t know if you will believe me but the more I think about it…the more I think it’s really what the Blacksmith means.” He stared at her intently.

“OK Xavier. Go.” She gestured with her hand for the staunch man to continue. He had her full attention. 

“OK. OK so. I said earlier something about endless revolutions stopping but the Blacksmith also said to you ‘the one that does can be changed’ right?”

“Correct.” The red head replied.

“Nicole…I think revolutions means the Earth revolving around the Sun. She said you could make the endless revolutions stop.”

Xavier continued to stare at her, waiting for her to understand.

“Mattie is talking about you, Haught. You revolve around the Sun endlessly on the Earth because you’re immortal and she knows it. She may not know what you are but she knows you’re older than you say. A LOT older than you say.” Xavier looked at her excitedly.

Nicole’s mouth parted slightly, and she whispered…

“Ageless. When we first walked into the barn she grabbed my arm and called me ageless…” The tall woman’s head was spinning. What was Xavier doing to her in this moment.

“You see, Nicole? If you are the one to destroy Bulshar, the endless revolutions you do…they can stop. You wouldn’t be immortal anymore.” He took a short breath and continued.

“I think that’s why Mattie said ‘the one that does can be changed.’ Nicole I would give you every dollar in my bank account to bet that she is telling you that if you do this, you will become mortal again. You wouldn’t be a Vampire any longer.” He looked over to the woman as she stumbled backwards towards the bench, reaching behind herself for the counter top to keep her legs from folding underneath her.

“Xavier…I…I just…” he smiled at her. 

“Haught, when we were walking through the fields and you told me that you liked Waverly. Really liked Waverly, but you were battling with the biggest part of yourself and how to handle that…I think the Blacksmith handed you the answer already. You could really, really be with her without this in the way. If you wanted?” Xavier nodded towards her.

Nicole’s legs finally gave up.

She slid down the cabinet, staring wide eyed until she felt the floor beneath her. She sat there, staring. For how long she didn’t know. Never, not once, in any part of her being, had she ever thought she would be mortal again. Ever COULD be mortal again. Did she want to be if it was possible? She had been a Vampire for so long now, she couldn’t really imagine any other way to be. 

There were so many questions and statements in her head that went along with the revelation, if her friend was correct in his assumptions. She would age, wouldn’t she? Actually age. She would feel pain for more than a moment, wouldn’t she? The term ‘mortal danger’ would certainly apply to her, the threat of death at every turn. Her abilities and super heightened senses, she assumed, would disappear. She would be just like most of the globe, then. Normal. 

Clean. She could be clean. 

She wouldn’t have to kill someone for sustenance if she was ever stuck and desperate or hurt. She would no longer have the threat of enticing someone into it, only to enchant them and have them forget it had ever happened. The memories of times past where she had to do such a thing still haunted her.

She could be with Waverly Earp, without having to hide any part of who she was.

Xavier knelt in front of her.

“It’s a lot, Nicole. I know. But is there any part of you that thinks I could be right?” He asked gently.

Her head was reeling. The Elder didn’t even know how it was possible. It couldn’t be true. She looked up at her friend.

“I have to go. Talk to Wynonna about the first patrol at sundown in case I’m not back.” She stood immediately.

“Nicole we need to –“

“No. I have to go.” She walked away, grabbing her keys and heading for the front door.

She sped away, tyres squealing, and made a beeline for a particular barn. As she arrived, the Blacksmith made her way outside at the noise, a sly smile creeping across her lips. Nicole exited the car and rushed toward the dark haired woman with purpose.

“No smiling. There isn’t any way that this shit is true. It’s not possible for it to be!” The taller woman had lost her composure, her brain awash with one million thoughts and increasing by the second.

“I see you may have figured out some things, Agent.” Mattie continued to smile quietly.

“Do you know what I am?! Do you actually know?!” She threw her hands up and then slammed them back down at her sides. Get a hold of yourself, Haught. Damnit!

“I may have guessed. But it’s only a guess. If I cut myself would you show me?” The Blacksmith enquired. She knew alright.

“No. Fucking. Way. I’m not doing this shit! You can’t just walk around telling people you can…you can –“

“I can what?” Mattie interjected.  
“I can’t do any of it, Agent Haught. But I do know it’s possible. If you’ve figured out that part of it, I can tell you it’s true. Kill him. You. Poof. Human. Pretty simple stuff.” The dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

“HOW?! How is that even possible?! It can’t be that simple, Jesus!” She scoffed.

“Oh…Jesus can’t help you with this one, girl.” The Blacksmith replied.  
“Come in. I have whiskey, and no Wynonna so you’ll at least get a damn drink out of the bottle.” She turned and headed back towards the barn. Nicole followed.

The Blacksmith poured both of them a drink and handed the tonic to the startled Vampire. She waited for Mattie to answer her question as she downed the fluid in one gulp and asked for another.

“Alright, looks like you need this more than I do.” She left the bottle beside the red head and walked away as she began her tale.

“When Clootie was Sheriff here, he was similar to you.” The Blacksmith pointed at Nicole.

“Older than people thought.” She stoked the fire in front of her, adding more kindling to increase the flames.

“That man – thing I should say – is beyond ancient. From back in the time of the original Guardians of the Triangle, so the rumour goes. Long story short, he aspired to be a Guardian and got greedy. So he got kicked out for his myriad of misdeeds. You can see how he would be pissed at the demotion.” The Blacksmith walked back towards Nicole, pouring herself another drink on the way past to the kiln.

Nicole stared as she finished the one in her hand. She waited for the backstory to continue.

“Brought down to this reality, he wasn’t a fan, one could say. He spent his time trying to find the Guardian from below, to cut a deal to get him back…home.” She smiled towards the Vampire. Nicole was lost again but she was sure it would come full circle soon enough.

“The Guardian from below agreed to show him how on two conditions; he caused pain and misery in our world for a time first, then he gave the Guardian from below a gift to open the gateway. The gift of rain.” She smirked at Nicole.

“Once received, he would open the gateway and allow him to return home. Here is where it applies to your question, Nicole…” The Blacksmith opened the kiln to retrieve a glowing blade about eight inches long with a set of forceps and plunged it into a bucket of cold water to her left.

“Where Bulshar originated from, it gives him certain powers. The power of change, life, renewal…they all dwell within him. When he found the Guardian from below and cut a deal, well…” Mattie paused as she retrieved the blade from the bucket and placed it back into the kiln.

“That particular Guardian bestowed upon him just the opposite. Exceptional power to cause unbridled pain, misery, torture. Death. All of those things are needed if you want someone to cause it as part of a deal, right? Like everything though, there is a loophole and not too many people are aware of it.” She stared at the Vampire as she poured herself another drink. Nicole did the same and swigged it down.

“Clootie stays alive, pain and misery ensue. Between himself and the Guardian from below, they will make sure of it. Clootie is destroyed though…the reward from the Guardian of above would be?” She looked at the Vampire and smiled as the recognition played across the Elders face.

“…change, life. Renewal…” Nicole whispered, stunned.

“Exactly!” The Blacksmith slammed her glass down on the table as she headed back towards the kiln. She removed the blade one last time and plunged it into the cold liquid.

“Is this why you told me to protect the rain? Not that I can even begin to understand what the hell that even means…” the taller woman trailed off.

“He must provide the Guardian from below the gift of rain. Bulshar owes him for the gifts of power, making him Sheriff, letting him wreak havoc until he was brought down and buried. And ultimately, for showing him how to get home. If he gets a hold of it and gives it to the Guardian, you’re screwed.” Mattie huffed out a small laugh.

“Geeze…way to keep it light and bright there, Perley.” Nicole rolled her eyes at the dark haired woman. Sometimes she was cryptic as shit and other times she was just blunt and smacked you in the face with it.

“It will open the gateway to get him back home. From there he can destroy the Triangle’s boundaries. They will go everywhere. Every. Where. Nicole.” Her dark pools bored in to the Elder and Nicole could not mistake the seriousness of her comment.

“Word will spread quicker than wild fire. They will disperse to every corner, far and wide. Earp will never stand a chance. The world would be a place in which no one would ever choose to live, if they could help it.” Mattie looked down and away, deep in thought. Nicole had thought of something in that moment.

“Wait…what happens to the curse if I destroy Bulshar? He’s the one that set it. If he dies…” She looked towards the Blacksmith.

“Do you really want to hear this part?” The dark haired woman cocked her head to the side, waiting for Nicole to answer. She nodded.

“OK then. Here it is. You kill Clootie and the power of the curse will be handed to the next in line. His…right hand man so to speak. Whoever his closest confidant is.” She stared at Nicole.

“Again, there is a loophole. The Guardian from below wanted a fail safe in case Bulshar ever failed to…entertain his lust for pain and misery for long enough. Passing the power along is a one time only thing. If Wynonna can destroy whoever it’s handed to. She won’t have to chase them any longer.” She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Why did the Elder have the distinct feeling that somehow, it would have something to do with fucking Bobo.

Mattie walked past Nicole, back towards the kiln. The Elder detected a scent she hadn’t picked up on before. Then again, she wasn’t looking for anything like that. She sighed quietly as she recognised the smell.

“Mattie…I’m sorry.” Nicole looked towards the dark haired woman, sympathy in her eyes.

Mattie recognised the change in tone immediately.

“Don’t you feel sorry for me Nicole. It’s incurable and I’m not long for this world. None of my brews or potions can fix Cancer, so it seems.” She looked away and grabbed at the steel blade in the water.

“Why do you think I’m telling you all of this? My family line has been bound to secrecy for hundreds of years about Clootie and his dealings with the Guardian. I’m screwed either way between the Cancer or the possibility of him knocking on my door to make me disappear. In what I would assume would be completely horrible circumstances, no doubt. SO FUCK YOU BULSHAR YOU WON’T WIN!” She turned and screamed to the high set roof. 

Nicole really felt for her. She was making no attempt to hide her plane and it was wrought with pain and anguish. Such sadness and frustration at not being able to cure herself. The red head knew that if she could take it from her, she would. Mattie was young and Nicole could sense she had but a few months left. It wasn’t fair.

“See this?” The Blacksmith held up the blade she had been working on since the Elders arrival. She nodded and she downed the last of her amber fluid and put the glass on the bench.

“You bring me that ring, I melt it down to cast through the tip. You must direct this downwards through his neck on the side his heart beats. The risk you run doing this? I don’t know who the power of the curse will be handed down to.” She turned towards the other fire and shifted the coals, checking for the right temperature to begin the process all over again.

“I will make it my business to find out, Miss Perley.” Nicole said, determined. For the sake of all of them, she needed the information.

“I can tell you to protect the rain, but I can’t tell you what or how.” She looked back towards the older woman.

“This isn’t because I don’t want to. I would tell you it all, if I could, before my time is up however part of my curse? That’s the one clue my sister and I were magically silenced about. I am unable to physically talk about that information without my throat feeling like someone has set fire to it. Searing, burning, horrible pain. I cannot tell you, Nicole.” She winced as she was obviously thinking about a time in the past, where she had attempted to speak of it.

“But you MUST protect it. The rain will open the gate and if he gets back above, everyone is on the path of death. Everyone. He is so angry and so determined and has had more than enough years to dwell on it. He will not stop until every living thing is destroyed.” Mattie stared at the older woman so intently there was no denying the seriousness of the expression. Nicole all of a sudden felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She needed to return to Calgary immediately, it couldn’t wait until the following week.

“Mattie I don’t know how to thank you. You have put your life in extreme danger by doing this. It’s…it’s…” Nicole couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I can protect myself, Nicole, but not for much longer. You need to get me that ring or none of this works and the sooner, the better. Hopefully my parting gift to this world is one big ‘fuck you’ to Clootie.” The Blacksmith smiled to herself at the thought. 

“Go.” She gestured toward the barn door.

“And figure out the rain. Follow the voice of the crows!” She called to the red heads back as she made her way back to the Rover.

She climbed in and immediately called Xavier.

“Where are you at?” She asked him quickly.

“Shorty’s. My treasure hunt to find Wynonna lead me here.” He said with a slight laugh.

“Don’t move, I’m on my way. Holy shit Xavier.” Was all she said as she hung up.

Holy shit indeed.

……..

Nicole wanted to burst through the door of the Saloon like a whirlwind, immediately find Xavier and pull him outside to get to the nitty gritty of her experience with the Blacksmith. She knew that would be stupid and opted for cool and calm in the face of the horrible muddle her thoughts seemed to be.

Just on sundown she made her way in quietly, scanning the room for her friend. She found him in the back corner talking to Wynonna, Doc searing not too far away at the bar. She headed for them when Doc grabbed her attention.

“Why Miss Haught. Care for a drink? I’m buyin’ this time.” He said with a drawl and tip of his hat.

“Now isn’t great, Holliday.” The red head replied, making moves to slide past him. The gun slinger grabbed her wrist gently.

“Now is the perfect time, Elder. I can see it in your eyes. Talk to me, not him. Wynonna has certainly…tied up his attention.” His moustache twitched ever so slightly. His plane was booming with jealousy. 

“Doc I need to-“

“Nicole. You and I go back a-ways too. Not just you and Mr. Dolls over there. I may be of assistance, given the chance?” Holliday looked at her and the Elder knew he was reading her eyes. He could see her head was a mess.

“Fine. Ice, please.” She nodded towards the glasses and immediately noticed Waverly looking at them both from the other side of the timber. 

Her head was so messed up from the run in with Mattie, she had not been on guard with herself and hadn’t noticed Waverly make an appearance. Now the older woman had no idea how much of the short conversation Waverly had heard. Jesus. Her facial features softened almost instantly upon seeing her though. She couldn’t control some of her reactions around the younger Earp, so it seemed.

“Waves…” she said quietly, as she nodded her head at the hazel eyed woman, a smile playing across her lips.

Waverly’s own expression broke in to a smile.

“Nicole. I’m glad you’re here.” She said as she poured the odd pair their drinks.  
“Catch up before you leave?” Waverly asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Waves.” Nicole winked at her and moved away from the bar, following Doc to the opposite end where they could be alone and out of earshot of any one else. 

“You two seem to be…closer.” Doc cleared his throat before he let out the last word.

“And what if we were, Holliday?” Nicole asked, curious to see how he would answer.

“Then I would say may all good things be on your side, Miss Haught. Waverly would be lucky. So would you.” He tipped his glass to her as he took a sip. She did the same.

“I don’t know about that, Doc. There’s kind of this…thing in the way of that. Wouldn’t you say?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Only if you wanted it to be, Nicole. There are ways around everything, I have found. With the right hand or the right bluff, you can never lose.” He said with a gruff smile and thick drawl.

“I’m not like you, Holliday. I hate that there are things I can’t tell her already. There’s no way I can lie to her about what I am. Even if I was OK lying about it -which I’m not- it’s not something that I can do forever, is it?” Nicole looked towards the man opposite her. She didn’t wait for his reply.

“But what if I didn’t have to?” She sighed as she sat back, cradling her whiskey.

“Do continue, Miss Haught, for I am intrigued…” Doc leant over the table, ready to listen intently.

Nicole gave her old friend a brief run down of her dealings with the Blacksmith, centred only around her fate, should she choose it, and nothing else. She would consult with Xavier and the Elders first about the rest of it.

“This has gone completely off tangent to what I was originally here for and it’s decided to chuck in a life changing reality check, to boot. Fucking Purgatory. It never ceases to amaze me.” Nicole stated as she swigged the rest of her drink, letting out a quiet huff.

“And I’m sitting here talking to the one person least qualified to give advice, considering the deal YOU did to cheat death.” She stared at the moustached man across from her. He gave nothing away on his face.

“Miss Haught. I had plenty of living left to do and the Universe decided it wasn’t gonna give me any more in which to do it in. I took matters in to my own hands. I still do not regret it. Now that is MY cross to bear. And bear it I do.” Doc raised his glass to her again and finished off the drink. He poured them both another.

“You and I. There is a history there, Nicole. And I do believe that I can speak candidly, considering we have always been able to read each other fairly well, over all of those years.” Doc smiled at her warmly as the memories past through them. Card sharking and drinking for days on end, busting up fights caused by Doc and his cheating, bluffing ways that not everyone always agreed with. At some point Nicole grew up and away from those games. They were still fond memories all the same.

“They way I see it, is this. You can get yourself all tied up in knots over it, sure you can. But it serves no purpose. And it serves no purpose to dwell. Miss Haught you have a lot of years to dwell on. If you went down that road…hell you’d be spending another lifetime making the choice.” He leant forward and took her hand in his, warm and steady.

“Or, you simplify it. Break it down to its roots.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Which would be, Doc?” She asked him, confused and pulled in all directions, so it seemed.

“Simply put, what works for you?” He asked as he raised his expression.

“Does it work for you, livin’ all these long years? Or does it work for you-“ he paused and sat back a little as he changed the direction of his gaze to face Waverly behind the bar.

“- being able to have the chance at love? A love that doesn’t lie and hide which you yourself have said you cannot live with.” He looked back towards Nicole as she stared at him.

She may have been able to read his vibrations, but the gun slinger in front of her had always been able to read her face and sometimes, she swore, her mind. The past had shown that these traits within them, had made them a formidable force in a partnership of pool, cards and fleecing people of their hard earned dollars. Lifetimes ago now, for what it was all worth, however the bond between them was obviously still present.

“Why do I get the distinct feeling this is coming from a place of deep thought, Holliday? Something you want to get off your shoulders? Possibly about your own life status? And maybe an Earp of your own?” Nicole asked. The immediate change of his plane told her she had hit a nerve.

“Now, now Miss Haught. I told you earlier it was my cross to bear. My time here is far from over. No one will see to that but myself. You, of all people know I am by far too selfish to give that up.” He tipped his hat as he rose from the table, making for a hasty end to that line of conversation. Nicole smiled to herself.

“If you want her, Nicole, fight for her. Do whatever it takes to make things right with yourself. Now I know Miss Earp fondly enough to be able to say that she would be worth the sacrifice of one thousand lifetimes. But that is just my opinion.” Doc went to walk away but stopped as the red head grabbed his wrist. He turned.

“Thank you, Doc. Please, think hard about maybe taking your own advice?” She squeezed his wrist and released it, a half sad smile making its way across his mouth as he walked away.

Nicole stood up and took herself outside. The cold air immediately hit her. She took a long, slow breath and let it out, relaxing her shoulders as she stood there in the silence, the background noise of Shorty’s sounding further away than what it was.

“Rough afternoon, evening, or both?” She breathed in the scent of Waverly Earp. She smiled. She felt the warmth make an appearance beside her and she looked down, towards her right.

“Rougher than some, not as rough as others.” Nicole laughed a little as she met hazel eyes, their kindness radiating through her.

She took her jacket off and placed it over the smaller woman’s shoulders. Nicole didn’t feel the heat or the cold too much any more however in the absolute extremes she needed to protect herself. Tonight was not quite cold enough to cause her to do so, however in the thin shirt Waverly had on, she would freeze if she stood there for much longer. Waverly thanked her and Nicole turned back to look up at the sky. There was too much light pollution currently to see anything worth while.

“I have to go back to Calgary, Waves. I need to leave tomorrow. I haven’t had a chance to tell Xavier yet, but I will this evening. He and Christian can take care of the Homestead patrols. When I return, then I can help.” She didn’t look down at the shorter woman, fearing the disappointment she would see across her face.

“Jesus Nicole don’t scare me like that! Lead with ‘when I return’ next time, yeah?!” Waverly hit her arm half heartedly and she snapped her head down to watch her. 

“I’m sorry Waves! I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was going back permanently. Shit. Seriously I’m sorry!” Nicole looked at her apologetically. She really hadn’t thought about how she had worded it and the last thing she wanted was to make Waverly worry.

“How long will you be gone?” Waverly asked quietly as she slid her arm into the crook of the taller woman’s, leaning her head against her upper arm.

Nicole’s heart sped up at the younger Earps touch, taking her back to their last shared memory together. 

“Honestly I’m not sure, hopefully not too long at all. I feel…” Nicole looked down at Waverly and locked eyes with her, smiling and noticing them darting down quickly to her dimple.

“Feel what?” Waverly whispered, squeezing her arm as she lowered her hand to interlock their fingers.

“I feel like…this is where I need to be.” She shrugged as if it was a passing thought and nothing more, trying to hide her actual feelings on the subject. Truth was, she was finding that wherever the younger Earp was, that’s where she wanted to be.

“I want to see you before you leave, if that’s OK?” Waverly asked.

“Any time Waves. I meant what I said when I told you I liked your company.” Nicole leant down and kissed her on the top of her head, getting lost in the intoxicating smell of sandalwood and coconut. 

She felt Waverly sigh in contentment and lean a little harder on her upper arm. Nicole was happy to remain like this, for the moment, with their fingers intertwined, her thumb running up and down the other woman’s.

After a small while, Waverly pulled away.

“I need to go back in and finish my shift. Let me know about later?” She asked as she leant up and kissed the underside of her jaw. 

Ugh the older woman swore Waverly knew what that did to her. She cleared her throat and looked down to see a mischievous grin on the Earp. Of course she knew what it did. Nicole smiled and kissed her cheek as Waverly handed back her jacket.

“Talk soon, Waves.” She began to walk away just as Xavier exited the saloon.

The shorter woman waved and walked inside leaving an ignited, frustrated Nicole in her wake.

“Settle down there, Haught.” Xavier smiled.

“I swear to God Xavier, do not make me kick your ass! Learn about privacy!” She punched him in the shoulder for reading her. 

Next time she would make sure she was thinking of something completely gross. Maybe then he would knock it the fuck off.

“Come with me.” The Elder gestured as she headed toward the side alleyway of the building.

“We’re going to do something.” She held out her wrist. Xaviers eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Elder Haught!” 

“As your Maker, Dolls. The others don’t need to know.” She stared at him intensely, waiting for the rest of the protest she knew was coming.

“I can’t, I’m not allowed!” He went to walk away, she grabbed his arm.

“I am your Maker. I am telling you to. I won’t give you the choice, Xavier.” Nicole’s tone was completely different to any she had ever used with him. The authority was rich and deep and not to be trifled with.

Her voice said one thing, her eyes said another. 

She was hoping Xavier would realise that it was a show of half hearted force, only present in case any one else ever read his memories, or hers. Nicole would make it look like she had forced him. The responsibility would be solely hers, Xavier would be OK if a reading ever happened at the behest of another Elder.

She sensed in his vibration that he finally understood. She reached out with her wrist again.

“No choice, Xavier.” The Elder nodded.

She could see the darker man swallow hard. He was nervous and for the first time since she had turned him all of those years ago…fearful.

She watched as his fangs slowly extended, the glow creeping its way across the iris of both eyes. Nicole closed her eyes as she felt Xavier bite down, the sting gone as quick as it had arrived.

Her eyes shot open after a few seconds as she felt them optimise. She knew the glow had crept in to her own as she stood there and waited. Xavier took what he needed and retracted his canines. He stood with his eyes closed for a long moment as his memories were flooded and mixed with her own.

“Dolls.” Nicole exuded authority, making sure her eyes stayed primed so he understood.

“You will respect what you have seen. Focus only on the events of today with Mattie Perley. If I have to, I will wipe it all from you. Don’t make me resort to it.” She let her eyes calm.

The last thing she wanted to do, was exercise one of the rights of being an Elder. To be able to wipe memories from another Vampire wasn’t a privilege, even though some thought it was. She thought it cruel. You didn’t get to pick and choose what was wiped. It was all, or nothing. It was as if they were a brand new being, lost to all that happened in their life before an Elder performed the task. Tragic.

“I understand, Haught.” He continued to stand still as he took in and filtered the information.

He came back and blew out a long, hard breath.

“Jesus…” He looked towards Nicole. His eyes were those of her friend, not the Agent.

“Do you understand why I need to go to Calgary? I need permission to get involved.” She looked back at him with the same eyes.

“So…you want to?” Xavier looked fearful again.

“Xavier…I…” She cleared her throat as she pushed her hair back from her face.

“Right now, I know I want to help with this. I want Wynonna to have the best chance. Her family to have the best chance at…I don’t know? Normal? For Purgatory to maybe be finally at fucking peace.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“If we can work together to take care of Bulshar and the next in line…they get that chance, all of them.” Nicole put her hands on her hips and shook her head. 

“And you get?” He looked at her, willing her to answer.

She stared back at him, her mind racing. Did she have the guts to say it out aloud?

“Nicole.” He pressed.

She shifted her feet and looked away. She took a deep breath and looked back at her friend.

“Xavier I get a chance to let someone in. Maybe to love someone without having to hide. The chance to redeem my damn self for every ounce of pain I’ve ever caused. My soul to be…at peace with my place in the world.” She sighed heavily as she looked away from the man in front of her.

“Then…you best take yourself to Calgary tomorrow, huh?” He smiled at his Maker. He was happy for her, if it was what she truly wanted.

“You’ve taken care of the Earp Homestead plan?” She asked, changing the subject so they didn’t get too uncomfortable with each other.

“We have. I will patrol tonight on the outskirts, Holliday around the house and nearby surrounds. Christian and I will change up until you return. Unless Holliday shoots me first.” He smiled again, this time dismissively.

“You two need to sort your shit out, Xavier. I need you. We need them. Plus…we kind of like them. Just a little. So no fighting!” She punched him in the arm again. 

“Understood. I’m going to go ahead and get started out there. I’ll see you when you return?” He asked as he zipped his jacket up and prepared himself.

“I won’t be long, Xavier. You are aware the we are pressed for time. We need that ring.” Nicole stated.

“Waverly is on it, Haught. Guess it isn’t a Side Mission anymore, huh?” He said as he jogged away in to the darkness. She stared after him. He was a fine member of her legacy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s one thing before Nicole heads to Calgary...  
> Cover your eyes peeps! 👀👀

Chapter 18:

Nicole grabbed Waverly by the hand and guided her out from behind the bar.

“Where are you taking my sister, Agent Not – Haught?!” Wynonna called over to her. 

“According to who, Wynonna? I kind of think she is...” Waverly looked up at Nicole and giggled quietly, swinging their interlocked hands up towards Wynonna and back down again.

Nicole cocked an eyebrow at the shorter woman, surprised at her immediate response but also elated that she had said it. It was Waverly’s way of confirming to her older sister and Doc that she did indeed, like Nicole. After the day she had already experienced, this pivotal moment meant everything to her. She could see Waverly slowly getting past the fear of her sister knowing how she felt, affirming to her that she wanted Nicole to be an important part of her world.

As she watched Wynonna’s eyes narrow and Doc give a heart warming grin, she mumbled to the shorter woman beside her.

“Waverly Earp, you continue to surprise me. Although I think you’re about to get me killed…” She cleared her throat to speak louder, over towards the heir and tried to lighten the mood.

“I think your younger sister has spoken, Wynonna. Do you wanna fight about it?” Nicole laughed as Wynonna made her way over to them.

“I would win. Just so’s you know, Haught.” The older Earp motioned to Peacemaker sitting on her hip. Wynonna held her stare as she took a sip of her drink. 

After a moment her gaze dropped to Waverly, her face softened as the smallest of smiles played across the side of her lip.

“Baby girl, choosing a Narc. Clearly I taught you nothing.” She sighed sarcastically, reaching down to brush the younger siblings hand lightly.

“Finally picked a smart one though, so it can’t be all bad.” Wynonna winked at her and let the full smile make its appearance. Waverly pushed her shoulder playfully and told her to shut up.

“Won’t fight you over it, but happy to fight beside you, Nicole.” Wynonna tipped her glass towards the taller woman.

“Well…that might come in handy sooner than you think, Earp.” Nicole nodded back.

“Get outta here you crazy kids.” She pushed Waverly back playfully as she walked away.

“Look after her, Haughtline Bling or remember what I said.” Wynonna called over her shoulder.

“God DAMNIT Earp I told you not that one! UGH! What do I have to do, seriously?!” The red head threw her hand up in the air and slammed it back down on her hip, shaking her head. She heard Waverly laugh.

“She likes you, Nicole. Leave it at that.” Waverly smiled warmly as she pulled her towards the front doors.

“You seriously don’t know how long you’re going for?” Waverly asked, as she slipped her arms around the taller woman’s waist, pulling her closer to her once they were outside in the night air.

“I don’t, Waves. I can tell you it won’t be for long though, if I can help it. I need to check in with the Secret Guys, doing Secret Stuff, earlier than I thought. Then I will be back with a plan. Hopefully.” She smiled as she looked into the eyes of the younger Earp.

“I’m giving you a time limit on your homework, Miss Earp. Everything you can get me on Bulshars ring, by the time I’m back.” Nicole raised her eyebrows at Waverly. She giggled.

“Homework?! And also, it was kind of Dolls that allocated that job to me, not you, so you know…feel free to give me something else to work on?” Waverly flashed her a sexy smile and Nicole held the noise in her throat from escaping.

Nicole leant down and gently kissed Waverly’s lips. They were soft and sweet and God they drove her wild. She inhaled her scent and noted the familiar, out of reach component that was still bugging her to no end. Worse still, she couldn’t exactly ask Waverly what the hell it was, so she remained clueless. It would come to her, she knew it but she just didn’t know when. She got so frustrated when things picked at her brain that she couldn’t solve immediately. This one was quickly moving to the top of the ‘things Nicole can’t solve in Purgatory’ list.

Waverly leant in to her body and pressed their middles closer together. She kissed her back, softly, as her tongue darted out to gently explore the taller woman’s bottom lip. She sighed. Nicole could feel she was completely content in this moment. Nicole’s hands travelled up her sides and rested underneath her jawline as she parted her lips and granted Waverly access.

Waverly sucked in a sharp breath as the taller woman’s teeth found her lip and applied pressure, nipping at the swollen skin in what was becoming a game of cat and mouse between the pair. Who could catch who’s tongue, or nip at who’s lip. Teasing each other endlessly until Nicole was burning with want, her hands beginning to want to wander. She pulled away, keeping her forehead pressed against the smaller woman’s, both of them breathless.

“When do you finish?” Nicole asked, trying to catch her breath.

“I have an extended shift so tonight, it’s based on when they all decide to give up and go home.” She sighed heavily as her fingers found themselves playing with the button on the bottom of Nicole’s shirt, dangerously close to her belt line. Nicole hummed quietly as she tried to will herself not to move Waverly’s hand a little lower.

“Go, Waves. Finish your shift. Set fire to the place if you have to, to make them leave.” She laughed breathlessly as she playfully pushed the hazel eyed woman away from her, keeping her at arms length, lest she start something again that she couldn’t complete.

“I will finish far too late to see you, I think.” Waverly sounded sad.

“If that’s the case, then so be it, Waves. Your job is important and I won’t be gone for too long. I mean it.” Nicole leant down and kissed her on the forehead, smiling as she touched her soft skin.

“Why do I feel like this is going to be hard? It’s perfectly fine for you to need to go somewhere. And for however long you wish. We aren’t together. God we haven’t even…” Waverly stopped herself from speaking.

“Want to finish that sentence?” Nicole looked down at her.

“No no, um. Nope. It’s fine. We’re fine.” Waverly smiled awkwardly at the Elder.

“It’s OK for it to be hard, Waves. If I’m honest, I’m not a fan of leaving here without you either. I’m done questioning if things sound weird when it comes to you. Or your sister. Or Doc. Or any of you for that matter.” The taller woman laughed. She truly meant it. There was something about all of them in their little disjointed group that she found so incredibly appealing. She couldn’t care less about the time frame.

“I’ll be quick as a flash, just wait and see. Now go. I’ll keep in contact with you as much as I can, Waves.” Nicole reached for her chin and pulled her towards her mouth. They locked together like it was the most natural thing in the world. God the last thing Nicole wanted to do was let go of her. She knew she had to. Nicole broke away and smiled warmly.

“I’ll miss you, Waves. Be safe and I’ll see you before you know it.” She quickly kissed the top of her head and walked away towards her car, looking back to wave at the smaller woman, standing in the cold as she drove away.

Damnit it really was hard. It was only for a few days at most, she told herself. The Elders would form a plan and she would be back, hopefully ready to kick some ass, if she was allowed to. What the fuck was she supposed to do if she wasn’t given permission? Ugh she needed to think about that when the time called for it. 

She returned home and headed for the shower. As she undressed, she slid her bandages off to find cleaned, healed skin. Excellent. She discarded them and let the warm water sluice over her body. God it felt good. She would finish showering, call Lucado and tell her the meeting would be moved forward to tomorrow night. She wasn’t entirely sure how the other Elders would take the information and what was and wasn’t, going to be OK. She needed to make sure she continued to put the pressure on about letting her get involved.

She meant what she had said to Xavier. She wanted them all to have a chance, herself included. If it was up to Nicole to make it happen, she truly wanted to give it a shot. Deep down, she felt like this may just be what all of her years of existence had been leading her to. Her journey through life had lead her here, to the moment earlier today and everything that had tumbled in to place after it. The Universe was telling her this was her time and her place. She wanted to listen, no matter the outcome.

She stepped out of the shower, dried off and dressed herself in a tank top and casual jeans. She called Lucado.

“Haught.” Came the answer.

“Jeannie. The meeting needs to be moved to tomorrow night. I’m leaving here in the morning, it has become urgent.” Nicole stated clearly as she headed downstairs to make coffee.

“It can be arranged. Is there immediate danger?” Lucado asked quickly.

“Not immediate but certainly imminent.” Came the Elders reply.

“Understood. 9pm, same place. Take care, Haught and see you soon.” Jeannie ended the call.

Nicole left the concoction to brew as she went upstairs to grab a bag and begin packing. She only needed enough for a few days. Preferably overnight if she could swing it but better to be safe. If it was any longer for whatever reason, she could grab more supplies from her own house.

She was beginning to feel the familiar thump in her stomach. At the moment, it was nothing but a dull prod. Background noise. It was still a timely reminder that she needed to feed. Not immediately, but soon enough or the dull prod would become an excruciating, endless thumping that coursed through her entire being. Thank you Bobo for speeding up the timeframe for which it needed to happen. Asshole.

She could feed in Purgatory, before she left or leave it until she returned to Calgary the next day. If she fed in Purgatory, the visit to Rosita would be for sustenance, only. There was no way she was going to betray Waverly like that.

She halted herself at the thought, smiling. She honestly didn’t want the complications.The more she thought about it, the better she would feel if she fed in Calgary. She had a history with Rosita and she wanted to be able to sit down with her and tell her, when the time was right. She deserved that.

Nicole headed downstairs towards the kitchen and grabbed for her coffee, taking a sip and sighing as the warm liquid made its way down. She sat at the table and began making notes of everything that had happened to her since Xavier had carried her out of the woods. She would tell the Elders as much of it as they needed to know. She couldn’t believe how eager she was to get this under way and formulate a plan. Her mind was convincing her more and more as the moments ticked by, that the weight she was carrying with her was exactly how it should be. It was her taking down Clootie, or nothing as far as she was concerned.

She felt a stirring in her being, one she hadn’t felt for the longest time. It would arise just before she would go in to battle. The lust for victory. She was competitive and a perfectionist and would take nothing less than a win. She didn’t handle losing well, at all, as she supposed most didn’t. She still couldn’t help the feeling gnawing at her, that Bobo would play a massive part in the outcome. Would she finally see him come to his end? She could only hope.

She wrote and wrote, lost for hours in her thoughts of Purgatory, her own history, Wynonna and her damned curse. The heirs band of misfits, one she hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting yet. Her ancient friends Xavier and Holliday. Waverly. 

The quiet fire in her veins intensified as her thoughts took her back to the younger Earp below her, before Lucado had called. What she would give for that to have not ended with Waverly the way it did. Nicole hadn’t even left Purgatory yet and already she was aching to be back from Calgary, to feel the smaller woman fold herself in to her body. 

UGH!!

So much was going on in her brain between the Blacksmiths revelations, her own revelations and the want that was always simmering just below the surface for a certain Earp. She found herself silently praying for it to rain just so she could switch off and get lost in it. She looked up to find the clock on the wall read just after one am. She was that caught up in her note taking and slightly inappropriate thoughts, that she hadn’t noticed almost three hours slip by.

Nicole shut the leather bound book and stood, smiling as the thoughts of Waverly returned, the ever present want still simmering away. She turned the machine on to make another coffee. She would leave at around six am so still had some time up her sleeve. As she poured her coffee, she heard a hurried knock on her door.

Nicole was immediately on alert and reached for the Glock strapped underneath the table. She would never need this herself however for the benefit of those that didn’t know what she was, it was kind of like insurance. Sometimes people just accepted things on face value, without question. This worked well for her and the side she needed to keep secret. She edged towards the front door, slowly, listening for anything that may be out of the ordinary. Although, she had to admit, someone knocking after one in the morning wasn’t exactly ordinary to begin with. 

As Nicole reached her side of the door, the knocking came quickly, again. She heard the quietest of voices practically whisper on the other side.

“Kiss my ass Purgatory winter…this weather is balls!” 

Nicole put the Glock away, in the drawer of the side table and smiled quietly to herself. She opened the heavy wooden door.

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole breathed, through her gentle smile.

“Nicole Haught.” Came the breathless reply, Waverly’s eyes, dark pools of want and desire as she scanned the taller woman’s body up and down.

“I couldn’t wait. I can’t wait until you get back. You’re all I keep thinking about…Jesus Waverly shut up!” The smaller woman spoke quickly and then chastised herself.

Ahhh how similar the two of them were in some regards, Nicole thought, as her grin widened.

“Really?” The red head responded, cocking an eyebrow at the smaller woman.

“Really.” Waverly stated as she closed the gap between them quickly and covered Nicole’s mouth with her own. 

Nicole moaned loudly in surprise as she took Waverly into her arms, wrapping her tight as their tongues found each other immediately. Nicole pulled her inside, pushing the door closed behind her and pulling the smaller woman’s jacket off. She pulled away, breathless.

“Are you…are you sure?” Nicole asked, mindful of respecting Waverly’s wishes and pace at all times.

Waverly tilted her head up towards the red head and nuzzled the underside of her chin. Nicole shivered as Waverly’s tongue darted out to make gentle circles over her skin. She whispered in to her neck.

“Take me to bed, Nicole…” her teeth found skin as she nipped and sucked, finishing her response to the question.

Nicole growled. She sensed Waverly smile.

The taller woman grabbed the younger Earp by the hand and led her up the staircase, towards her room. At the top she turned, grabbing Waverly’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply and roughly, Waverly pushing her until she hit the wall and they had something to lean on. Nicole grunted quietly at the impact as she mentally told herself to slow down and let the hazel eyed woman set the pace.

Apparently slowing down was not the option.

Nicole took the tiniest of moments to be stunned at Waverly’s forwardness, as the smaller woman grabbed at the bottom of her tank top, hoisting it quickly over her head, throwing it to the side. She reached up immediately afterwards to find Nicole’s mouth again, as the red heads hands began to wander. She found the edge of Waverly’s own shirt and made quick work of removing it. She grabbed the shorter woman around the thighs and lifted her up, something she found that she liked, the more she did it. Waverly huffed out a quiet noise as she wrapped her strong thighs around Nicole’s midsection, the taller woman carrying her the rest of the way to the room.

Nicole kicked the door shut behind her, as she walked over to the bed. She spun around and sat on the edge so that Waverly was straddling her lap. Her hands found their way to either side of her neck as she kissed the younger Earp fiercely. The fire coursing through Nicole’s veins was magnified by the pressure against her fingertips, of Waverly’s incredibly strong heart beat. She moaned loudly in to the tiny woman’s mouth as she kissed her deeper. Control yourself Haught, quit touching there if you can’t handle it! She chastised herself. 

Those thoughts were instantly forgotten as she felt Waverly slide her hands around to her back and undo her bra roughly, flinging it behind herself and returning her hands to take off her own. Waverly leaned in to her as she found the tender part of the top of her shoulder, biting down with just enough pressure to make Nicole twitch in all of the right places. She sighed at the feel of Waverly against her, their chests pressed together in what seemed like the perfect puzzle pieces, Waverly beginning to tentatively rock herself back and forth, looking for more contact. 

Nicole turned her head and brushed Waverly’s long hair to the side. Her lips found Waverly’s warm, enticing skin and she breathed her in. God her smell was incredible! Her tongue traced the underside of the smaller woman’s jaw, as she moved down to the pulsing skin below. Waverly yelped a little and bucked her hips when Nicole bit down, roughly. 

She deserved a fucking gold medal for her self control at this point. The throb of Waverly’s heartbeat against her lips, her tongue as it flicked over the taught skin, the sound of it slamming away in her ear…shit it was too much. Nicole pulled herself away from the area, fearful her self control would disappear if she stayed there any longer.

The red head kissed her way roughly back over Waverly’s jawline, finding her way back to the warm, inviting mouth waiting impatiently for her. The smaller woman kissed Nicole hungrily, as she pushed her shoulders back towards the bed. Nicole’s breath caught slightly as she heard the quiet groan escape Waverly, at the feel of them pressed together in this position. The sound grew a little louder when Nicole rose at the hips to meet Waverly at her core. She grinned. Waverly must have felt it against her mouth as Nicole felt her smile as well.

“This would probably be a good time to get rid of everything else in the way, don’t you think?” Waverly said breathlessly in Nicole’s ear. 

Puddle. Nicole was a puddle. Waverly’s breathless tones were something that would forever drive her insane, she was sure of it. She couldn’t even stifle the moan that escaped her lips at the feel of Waverly’s hand sliding down her stomach, towards the buttons of her jeans. She leant up on her elbows, letting her head dip back slightly as she felt Waverly’s fingers make short work of the buttons and then the zip.

Quick as a flash, Nicole was out of them and they were on the floor. Waverly managed to keep eye contact with the taller woman, only just. God this woman was adorable, Nicole thought. 

She reached up and flipped her over quickly, kissing her hard. Waverly responded in kind as Nicole worked her way through the buttons, removing the final piece of clothing between them with ease. She stopped for a moment, giving Waverly a chance to catch her breath. 

Waverly looked up at the taller woman and smiled, lifting her head to pull at Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth. She groaned as she felt the sharp pain. She could feel Waverly’s need for her almost spilling over, her arousal filled all of Nicole’s senses. The younger Earp only needed to look at her and she made her weak with lust. She gasped as Waverly tested the waters by biting just a little harder, digging her nails in to her left shoulder blade. As Waverly watched Nicole’s pupils darken and expand, a wicked grin made an appearance as her free hand slid over the top of the older woman’s.

“I think we need to finish what we started the other night Nicole…” Waverly whispered, pushing the other woman’s hand down towards her core. 

Nicole could feel the heat. Waverly’s coconut and sandalwood and something else, stronger than she had noticed it previously. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her breathless whispers. Her body arching in to Nicole’s so as much skin as possible could be touching…

Nicole gave in and let her lust take over.

The taller woman dipped her head to catch Waverly’s lips with her own. She kissed her hard and strong, filled with so much need and frustration as the hazel eyed woman tilted her head to match her. Waverly let her hand go as she brought it up to sweep through Nicole’s hair, pulling it out of the way behind her, digging her fingers in to the back of her neck in the process. 

Waverly arched suddenly, letting a gasp escape as she felt Nicole’s hand reach her centre. She stopped kissing the woman above her, meeting her eyes. Nicole loved the look of them. Bright, green and hazel flecks with dark, heavy pupils, they were clouded with as much want and desire as Nicole swore she felt herself. She gave Waverly a slight nod, waiting for her consent to continue as she smiled down at her. The smaller woman responded by pushing her lower half harder against Nicole’s hand, bringing her face up to catch Nicole’s lips.

Waverly let out the most exquisite sound against the older woman’s lips as her fingers slid easily through her arousal and inside. She arched her back again, raising her chest until it pressed against Nicole’s, the Elder dipping to grab on to the side of her neck as she pushed again. Nicole would not concentrate on anything else. Even the fighting need to transition had been thrown aside, her thoughts only consumed with Waverly’s happiness in this moment.

Nicole pushed Waverly’s hand above her head, holding it there as she slid a little lower, finding her perfectly erect nipple and taking it between her teeth. Waverly moaned as she sucked it gently in to her mouth, then harder, flicking her tongue over the rigid bud in time with her movements inside of her, as she began to curl her fingers.

Waverly cried out. Nicole was lost, the pull in her own core almost overtaking her at the smaller woman’s sounds, smell, movements. She let go of Waverly’s hand as she brought her arm around to underneath her shoulder blades. She held Waverly steady as she switched to her other hardened nub, increasing the intensity of her movements lower down. She let a growl escape her lips, past Waverly’s beautiful skin as she felt her arousal begin to coat her hand. Nicole worked harder, faster, bringing her thigh up between the younger woman’s legs to apply more pressure to where Waverly ached for it the most.

“Nicole…” was all Waverly managed to let escape her lips as the red head pushed deeper, hitting her in the spot she was about to ask for. She moaned and curved her back, tilting her head back on the bed as Nicole felt her begin to tighten around her fingers. Soon.

The Elder put her head down, placing kisses along the tanned, beautiful skin of Waverly’s ribs and the sensitive skin under her breasts. Anything to distract herself from the invitation of Waverly’s head bent back in pleasure, exposing her ever inviting neck.

Nicole could feel her eyes beginning to optimise themselves. Shit.

She shut them quickly as she delved ever deeper into Waverly’s warm, welcoming centre. How she wanted this woman. The smell she couldn’t put her finger on getting stronger and stronger making it increasingly difficult for Nicole to control herself. She must. She could feel how close Waverly was as she reached again, curling her fingers a little faster, using her thigh to apply more pressure to the butt of her palm against the younger woman’s throbbing core.

“Nicole do not stop…” Waverly huffed out breathlessly, as she grabbed on to the back of the red heads neck.

Nicole came up quickly, kissing the younger Earp hard and rough as she plunged in to her, over and over again. Filling her senses with her smell, her sounds, her feel. She would never forget any of it. She willed herself with everything she had to settle herself down, to kill the glow she knew would be shining in her eyes, keeping them slammed shut tightly.

Waverly cried out, Nicole did too at the feel of Waverly wrapped around her, contracting around her fingers.

Nicole brought her down, slowly, continuing gentle movements whilst they kissed lazily. Waverly breathless and Nicole willing her eyes to settle. Once she knew they had, she opened them to stare down at the smiling perfection that was Waverly Earp. God damnit. If Nicole wasn’t gone before, she most definitely was now. 

“Nicole, I…that was…you were…” Waverly’s desire filled eyes kept staring.

“Shh baby.” Nicole whispered.  
“Just enjoy it.” She finished, running her fingers slowly over the younger Earps jawline, following their trail with light kisses.

She smiled as Waverly hummed quietly and shut her eyes. 

Nicole continued to make patterns on her tanned, taut skin with her fingers until she registered her breathing pattern change. The beautiful woman beside her had fallen to sleep. How adorable, Nicole thought to herself. She curled the blanket over from the opposite end of the bed and covered her, pulling the tiny woman closer to her own body. She sighed as she felt Waverly snuggle in to her a little more. This was everything. Nicole could do this, for as long as Waverly would have her. Damnit. She smiled none the less.

Nicole spent some time laying there, listening to the younger Earp breathe. Soft, gentle and rhythmic. She chastised herself for not having more control over her bodily functions. If Waverly had seen her eyes…God she would have had some explaining to do.

It was everything that was Waverly, mixed with that damn other smell she couldn’t figure out. It wouldn’t allow her to control herself fully, so it seemed. That was dangerous. 

There was the smallest of moments, earlier, where she swore she almost had it within reach. Had it figured out. Like a shadow without substance though, it was gone as quick as it had arrived. It was beyond fucking frustrating. 

Nicole lost herself in all things Calgary, where she was headed in a few hours at sunrise. She must convince them to let her participate. It had to be her calling, she was sure of it. She wasn’t going to back down. As she lay there, thinking about her impending meeting, she looked down at the tiny woman curled in to the crook of her arm, warm against her own skin. She would fight for this if it came down to it. For herself, for Waverly and her family. For her inner peace. She smiled quietly to herself as she began to doze off. She knew it wouldn’t be for too long. 

……..

The Elder woke a small while later at the feel of Waverly stirring beside her. She looked up and saw an hour or so had passed since she had slipped off in to a light sleep. She moved her arm to accommodate the younger Earp shifting around as she came to. Nicole would give her a moment to adjust before she said anything to her.

As Waverly stretched out, she looked up towards the roof and blinked away the sleep, guiding herself back to the land of the awake. She reached her hand over the top of the blanket they were wrapped in, and pulled it down gently, allowing the moonlight to scatter over both of their bodies. As Waverly looked towards Nicole, the taller woman smiled gently at her.

“Hi you…” Was all she whispered to Waverly.

“Hi…” Waverly responded in a hushed tone, looking downwards from Nicole’s face and getting lost in the shape her body took on, bathed in the moonlight filtering in from the window.

Nicole closed her eyes and breathed deeply, tilting her head back slightly as she enjoyed the feel of Waverly’s fingers running along her collarbones, down between her breasts and back up. The tone of this was different. Soft, explorative, new for the younger Earp. Neither said a word. They didn’t need to.

She felt Waverly move closer to her as she opened her eyes. Waverly kissed her slowly and delicately with deliberate movements, cupping the side of her face with an open palm. Their tongues responded beautifully to each other’s prompts, as they made out in this slow, sensual way for long moments.

Nicole was on fire for the darker haired woman as their kissing intensified, however remained soft and gentle to the touch, the tone of their interactions never changing.

Waverly slid herself over, on top of the taller woman, her centre sitting just above Nicole’s own, on her lower belly. She groaned and closed her eyes, arching a little at the feel of Waverly’s slickness already on her skin. She placed her strong hands on either side of the smaller woman’s thighs. Waverly sat up and admired Nicole in the moonlight, sitting silently as she took in every inch of what she could see in the filtered light. Nicole never said a word as she watched the younger woman, getting more turned on by the second, at the way Waverly was lost in her thoughts gazing down at her.

She bent down and kissed Nicole with slow, gentle movements. Exploring the other woman with her tongue, her lips, her teeth. Tasting the skin underneath her jaw, flicking her tongue over the tight skin of her pulse point. Sucking the skin gently through her teeth, long enough for Nicole to know it would leave a mark. She gasped breathlessly as she found her hips slowly rising, creating a harder meeting point at the core of the two of them, her body responding to Waverly’s actions automatically. 

Waverly’s breathing was becoming heavier in Nicole’s ear, her heartbeat increasing moment by beautiful moment. They had still not said any more than ‘hi’ to each other since they had woken, yet both of them knew that no words were needed. Their bodies were speaking for them, this time.

Waverly pushed herself back up and away, Nicole already missing the heat of her mouth on her pale skin. She sat upright, shifting herself back a little, so that just above Nicole’s core, was centred on Waverly’s own. She flicked her hair out of the way as she looked down at the older woman below her, placing her hands over her perfect mounds. Nicole groaned loudly, closing her eyes again and pushing her head back, at the feel of Waverly beginning to gently rock back and forth on top of her. 

It was incredibly slow. It was excruciatingly gentle. It felt fucking incredible. 

Waverly tilted her head back towards the roof as her back and forth motions turned in to circular ones, riding Nicole just enough to get them both fired up, yet slow enough to continue it for a long while. Doing nothing else but enjoying the feel of each other and listening to each other’s sounds. Nicole’s grip on Waverly’s thighs became tighter, the more turned on she was getting, as she finally let go of them and moved her hands up to the smaller woman’s hips. Waverly released her breasts as she rubbed her thumbs over Nicole’s swollen nipples, sending tiny shocks through the older woman and making her back come slightly off the bed.

Nicole continued the motion through, as she sat up. She shifted Waverly effortlessly so that she was fully on her lap, legs extended out behind them. Nicole threaded her hands up through Waverly’s beautiful hair, kissing her gently, deeply. The way Waverly kissed her in return, there was no mistaking the want they both shared. 

Still without words passed between them, Nicole slid her hand down Waverly’s chest, cupping the perfect weight of her left breast in her hand. She tugged gently at the nipple and smiled at the sound it elicited from the woman above her. She closed her mouth around the hardening nub, gently sucking on it, applying more pressure as the moments passed. Nicole’s hand continued its way down, over the mound of the smaller woman’s pubic bone, finding what she was looking for.

Waverly went slightly rigid and caught her breath as Nicole began slow, circular movements over her swollen centre. Waverly would groan, when Nicole stopped every now and then, sliding her finger down to dip into the wetness beneath, through the folds to tease her, making her way back up to continue her movements when she was done. The smaller woman drew her legs back and lifted herself, coming back down on her knees, either side of Nicole’s strong thighs. Nicole read the movements of her body immediately.

Waverly smiled and sighed as she rose up and lowered herself gently over two of Nicole’s eager fingers, the red head pushing up in to her wet warmth. She grabbed at her back to control the rhythm as she slowly raised and lowered, Nicole curling her fingers inside of her at each slow, deep thrust. 

The Elder was lost in this woman. Bathed in the moonlight, head thrown back in ecstasy, hair cascading down her back, Waverly was a work of God damned art. She rode Nicole slow and gentle and with purpose. Her lithe body moved with ease in symmetry with the woman’s below her, driving Nicole all different kinds of mad. She couldn’t take much more of it, Nicole needed to feel her unravel.

She took Waverly around the waist and turned her, laying her gently on the bed, remaining inside of her whilst doing so. She kissed and licked her way down her chest plate, over the hollow of her stomach and nipped gently at her left hip bone, taking the opportunity to push her fingers a little deeper and curl them towards herself when Waverly raised a little off the bed.

Heavy breathing, racing heartbeat, hands and fingers wrapped through red hair. Waverly was a vision of desire and pleasure as Nicole’s tongue made its first pass over her aching centre. Nicole couldn’t help but growl as she watched the woman above her pulling her in closer, raising her hips for more contact, tightening around her fingers at each pass. There was no other world in this moment except for theirs.

Nicole drew her fingers out achingly slow as she centred herself over Waverly. She wrapped her mouth around the swollen nubbin and sucked in gently, yet with enough force to ignite all of her nerve endings as she slowly slid two fingers back in to the smaller woman melting as she heard her cry out in nothing but pure ecstasy.

Nicole repeated her teasingly slow actions half a dozen times, bringing Waverly to the brink and then backing right off until she had cooled down a little. Neither of them could take much more, she knew it. Waverly was aching for release, Nicole finally willing to give it to her.

The red head reached up, flattening her hand over the smaller woman’s abdomen, applying pressure as she sucked the overstimulated bulb back in to her warm, waiting mouth.

Waverly arched, Nicole pushed deeper as she continued to stimulate and cause a pressure build up. At the right moment Waverly tightened, Nicole curled her fingers slowly but steady, applied greater pressure to her centre and pushed down with her hand that was on the tanned woman’s abdomen.

Waverly cried out, longingly, her back curved in an exquisite natural arch. She tightened and released. She came undone underneath Nicole with grace and beauty, pleasure and want. Nicole needed her more than anything she had ever needed in her life. In that moment she had never been more sure. She had fallen for Waverly and knew Doc was right, she was worth one thousand lifetimes. More. 

They both lay there, covered in moonlight and sweat waiting for Waverly to calm down. When she had, Nicole gently removed her fingers, moving herself up towards the smaller woman’s face. Waverly moaned as she kissed her, tasting herself. Nicole’s veins set on fire as the woman below her ran her tongue over her lips to capture herself. Nicole could just die. This woman…fuck.

She smiled down at her, Waverly’s finger tracing the outline of her dimple.

“Waverly Earp…” She whispered.

“Nicole Haught…” Waverly smiled back.

They kissed each other long and slow, Nicole once again making lazy patterns over Waverly’s skin until she eventually fell back asleep. Nicole would wake her when the sun rose. Leaving a little later for Calgary wouldn’t hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What outcome will the Calgary visit bring? Will Nicole finally be allowed to get involved in the dealings back in Purgatory? 
> 
> Doc can be SUCH an ass...and a good guy all at once 🙄

Chapter 19:

Nicole woke Waverly gently, as a deep orange glow began to taint the sky, preceding the Sun. She crawled back down beside her, having already prepared herself, putting her bag at the front door, while the smaller woman slept. Waverly stirred and grunted quietly as she nudged her head into the crook of the taller woman’s neck. Nicole sighed with content. She would give anything not to pop the bubble of bliss they were currently floating in, however she had to. Calgary was calling.

“Waves, baby…it’s time for me to go…” Nicole whispered gently as she kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

“You can stay here as long as you want, go back to sleep. I’ll text you at the first stop.” She smiled down at her as the darker haired woman blinked her eyes repeatedly, willing them to stay open. 

She groaned quietly.

“Is it that time already?” She asked sleepily.

“It is.” Nicole replied as she wrapped a strong arm around Waverly’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Waves…I’ve had a wonderful night with you, I want you to know that.” Nicole hugged her tighter.

“You are incredible, everything about you is…hmmm. You’re incredible.” She repeated herself as she looked in to the younger woman’s sleep filled eyes. She needed Waverly to know that their night together had left her with almost no words to describe it. Whatever world it was that they created when they were in each other’s presence, it was a world Nicole wanted to be a part of forever.

Waverly grinned up at Nicole as she gently kissed the side of her neck, moving her lips upward to underneath the hinge of her jaw, planting soft kisses along the way. Nicole sighed loudly as she smiled and tilted her head more to the side.

“OK. You. Stop. Go to sleep. Otherwise I’ll never leave.” Nicole laughed as she pulled the blanket up to cover Waverly’s chest. It was too easy of a distraction. 

“That’s the general idea Nicole…” Waverly whispered seductively. 

“Oh my God stop!” The red head laughed again as she kissed Waverly softly on the lips, moving up to kiss her forehead before she rose from the mattress.

“Know that in this moment, I don’t want to leave you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole winked at her as she walked towards the bedroom door.

The Elder smiled as she heard Waverly flop back down on the bed, letting out a guttural groan that made the core of Nicole ignite.

“Ughhh God I love the way you say my name…don’t let Calgary keep you too long. I need you back here.” She called after the red head.

“Quick as a flash, remember?” Nicole closed the door quietly and made her way downstairs, grabbing her bag as she exited the house towards the Rover. 

As she pulled away from the side of the porch, she connected her phone and called Xavier to check in on his first patrol.

“Haught. Heading out?” Came the deep voice through the car speakers.

“Yup. Just wanted to check in with you before I did. Everything go well?” Nicole asked.

“As well as it could have. I’m still alive so a stray bullet from Hollidays gun didn’t find its way to me, that’s something, I guess.” He laughed quietly as he continued.

“Nothing to report from the boundary and he had nothing much to say in regards to the homestead. I’ll come out again tonight, I’m just about to head off back to your place.” Xavier finished.

“Ahh. Just so you know, Waverly will be at the house.” Nicole stated nervously, looking at the control panel in the Rover, waiting for him to speak. 

“Oh. Yeah OK. Oh you mean…OHHH…” Xavier trailed off and went quiet. 

She heard him snort quietly, trying to stifle his smart ass laugh.

“Knock it off Xavier, she may be gone before you get back. I’m just giving you the heads up in case she’s not.” Nicole chuckled.

“None of my business Haught, thanks for telling me, she might have scared me, you know.” He laughed again.

“I’ll see you as soon as I can. If anything major happens while I’m gone, keep me in the loop.” She bid farewell to her friend as she ended the call.

Around an hour later, Nicole had reached the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. She decided to pull over, take five and call Waverly to check in.

Nicole sighed happily as Waverly’s sleepy voice greeted her from the other end.

“I’m sorry I woke you Waves, just wanted to let you know my phone will be out of range for a few hours from this point. Go back to sleep.” Nicole said quietly.

“Oh and if you hear noise downstairs, don’t panic it’s just Xavier. He knows you’re there, I told him earlier.” She finished.

“Oh my God what did he say?” Nicole could hear Waverly rustling around under the blanket, her anxiety rising. 

“Waves, it’s OK, honestly. I did say don’t panic. Xavier is perfectly fine, he wouldn’t be any other way.” Nicole said, calming her somewhat.

“Well…shit. I’m definitely awake now.” She heard Waverly huff out a short breath.

“If he’s here we can have coffee and talk about this ring.” Waverly added.

“On your way back yet?” She asked cheekily.

“Stop it, Waves. You’re too much when you talk to me in that tone.” Nicole laughed quietly, missing Waverly’s warm body against hers already.

“I need to keep going, I’ll talk to you in a few hours, yeah?”

“Kind of miss you already, sweetie.” Waverly said down the line. Nicole’s heart skipped a little at the term of endearment used by the younger woman.

“Kind of miss you too, Waves.” The red head replied, smiling quietly to herself. 

They ended their call and Nicole got back on the road. She knew there would be no phone coverage going up and over the ranges for the next two to three hours. More than enough time to think. Strategise. Plan. Her situation had changed so much in a short period of time. There was a lot to work through. So many things picked at her brain all at once.

Where had Waverly come from into her life? She was like a breath of fresh air for Nicole. She had completely flipped her organised, regimented world upside down and the Elder wasn’t the least bit aggravated by it. In fact it was the opposite. Waverly was possibility. Waverly was hope for a life Nicole didn’t think she would ever have, because of what she was.

The Blacksmith, Del Ray. Clootie. The life altering choices that came with being involved with any of them, for Nicole. 

If this was her chance to redeem herself and finally be at peace, she would take it. It was a grand decision, yet one that her heart told her was right. Docs words played through her head again and as she ground them up and digested them, she knew that ‘livin’ all these long years’ as he so eloquently put it, no longer suited her.

She hadn’t realised it, however Nicole believed that it really hadn’t suited her for longer than she had recognised. Always being at war in some way with your inner self could only go on so long. Nicole knew this was the way to achieving the peace and redemption she had been searching for. This was the way to possibly finding the love she had spent so many years denying herself the opportunity to find. She consistently checked in with her legacy but most times neglected to check in on herself. She couldn’t get to Calgary quick enough.

……..

Nicole had gone back to Calgary prepared to fight, however hadn’t expected the kind of fight she would inevitably face. For almost three solid days there had been back and forth, arguments, counter arguments, consultations with Elders in other districts and jurisdictions, poking and prodding to make sure Nicole was definitely of sound mind about what it was she was asking to do. Definitely making sure she was of sound mind in regards to the outcome for her, if what she wanted to attempt was successful.

The Elder was utterly exhausted. She knew she should have fed when she arrived however had put it off. Now the dull thud was a persistent and damning throbbing that coursed through every part of her. She called through to a safe house and organised her visit within a two hour window. Nicole slowly undressed and headed for the shower before it was time to head back out.

Xavier had been keeping her in the loop about Purgatory while she had been away. The ring had been located by Waverly and her keen research and when pictures were sent through to her, it didn’t match anything Nicole had seen on Bobo’s hands, the night of their run in. Son of a bitch.

Reports had been coming through from Christian in regards to strange things appearing to be occurring out in the woods around where they knew Bulshar was somewhat present. The Sheriff had been discussing with Wynonna, reports of traps tied to trees that had gone missing. Missing because the tree itself was no longer there. Or so the hunters said. Randy Nedley was down playing it to the locals as drunken, silly behaviour or disorientation on where they had set their own traps, however Wynonna and her gang, Dolls and Nicole included, all knew better. Clootie was making moves.

Wynonna had made short work of three different Revenants while Nicole had been absent, one of them whilst in an attempt to string Waverly up in a tree by her ankles, leaving her there in the bitter cold. These things seemed to have a natural fucking pull towards the younger Earp. Nicole was beginning to think they were too stupid to realise that Waverly Earp could hold her own and wasn’t a quick option to try and get at the core of Wynonna to hurt her. 

When Xavier had updated her, he immediately told her she was fine. Nicole quickly ended the call to try and get through to Waverly to check for herself any way. The Elder severely disliked the distance between them and disliked herself even more, for not being there to protect the youngest Earp. Waverly assured her she was fine and not to worry, Wynonna swooped in to save the day and how she had to hurry up and return. Nicole was definitely trying. 

Waverly had spent the past few days sending Nicole through her own updates on things she had been looking in to, as well as updates of, well…another kind. Every morning Waverly had sent through a different picture of herself and Nicole would lose all focus. The darker haired woman knew exactly what those pictures, accompanied by the most descriptive of text messages, did to her. Nicole had spent the last three days, slowing burning herself to ash with the desire and all consuming frustration, that was involved in wanting Waverly God damned Earp.

It wasn’t just from the pictures and texts. Each evening Nicole had been absent from Purgatory, no matter the time, Waverly would call once she was curled up in bed so they could talk. Nicole sat with a coffee or two, or three, whilst they conversed for hours from all things Greek, Persian and Roman through to early Colonial Civilisation. The Elder couldn’t get enough of the information held within the younger Earps brain and it seemed Waverly felt the same about Nicole. Hours spent picking each other apart, getting to know each other on a much deeper level, which intensified their feelings towards the other ten fold. Nicole had fallen hard. There wasn’t a singular thing in the world, she wouldn’t do for Waverly Earp. 

The red head exited the shower and dressed. A short while later she was on the road to the safe house and a little over an hour after that, she had fed and was making haste towards the other Elders. Nicole was hoping for this to be the final time she met with them this trip. Something internally was telling her she was running out of time to get the decision she needed. When she had arrived they convened inside whilst they waited for Perry. Mercedes offered her the flask in her hand.

“Crazy hooch in it, this time. Seems to me a bitch wanna do crazy shit, needs a crazy drink.” The fellow red head winked at her as she swished it in front of Nicole’s face. She took it and swigged, coughing as it burned its way down her throat.

“Holy shit Mercedes! What the fuck is that?!” Nicole spluttered out between coughs.

“That, my friend…is a secret recipe that has taken me decades to perfect! Respect. Please.” She bowed her head sarcastically.

“I don’t know what that is, but it is NOT perfected, my dear friend.” Nicole winced as she wiped her mouth and handed the flask back, Mercedes smiling at her.

“Sure you wanna do this Nicole?” Mercedes asked quietly.

“Bitch to bitch here, before they all chime in again.” Mercedes motioned between them.

“Why would you want to give up living forever, never ageing, endless opportunities to watch the world evolve and change? Strength, stealth, speed. We have the best of everything girl!” She said enthusiastically as she playfully slapped Nicole’s upper arm.

“You fight with yourself internally, Mercedes?” Nicole asked abruptly, raising her eyebrows at the Elder opposite her.

“Do you ever feel like you’re here for something…more? That your purpose could actually be beyond what it currently is? An internal struggle that you’ve fought with for so long, suddenly you know why it’s been pushing you all these years? To this….something more, you know?” She questioned her.

“Ever found someone that you already know you don’t want to live without?” Nicole stared at Mercedes.

Mercedes swallowed the burning tonic slowly, her eyes never leaving the woman’s across from her. Nicole could feel her plane begin to flow to one of understanding and possibly acceptance.

“Hmm. You think if you save them, you’ll finally save yourself. Get the girl. Am I right?” The Elder asked Nicole, not giving her time to answer.

“You became like that, after certain events happened, didn’t you, Haught? Always giving, never asking for anything in return. Always willing to sacrifice what you had for someone else’s safety or happiness. It’s part of why you hold the position you hold here, today, and you’re still willing to sacrifice it all for the chance to save others and make them happy.” Mercedes let a tiny smile forge its way across her lips.

Nicole stared down at her feet, uncomfortable at her good friends words.

“Hey, look at me.” Mercedes said quietly. Nicole looked up.

“I’m not going to be one to stand in your way if you truly believe this is your path to travel, to find inner happiness. Forever is a long time to live when you’re not at peace with yourself.” She waved her hand in front of her.

“I’m being too soppy and I hate it so from my point of view, go save the town, go get the girl and be happy, bitch.” She hugged Nicole as she took another swig out of the flask. She let her go.

“Thanks, Mercedes. Just gotta convince the rest of them.” Nicole shrugged.

“Fuck the rest of them, babe. You do you!” Mercedes slapped her on the arm.

“By the way, that’s me talking. The Elder in me is telling you to await the outcome of the others.” She coughed and made herself sound authoritative. Three seconds later she laughed. Nicole joined in. 

It was cut short as Perry arrived and greeted everyone. As they sat around the table, the discussion began in earnest and Nicole cut in.

“We’ve been doing this for three days. I’ve made my decision, as you all know and it’s not changing. Where are we at with this? I want to head back and sooner rather than later.” Nicole looked around the table at all of them, expressionless.

“I’m all for her decision. Respect, girl.” Mercedes piped up from the other end of the table, as she raised her flask toward the red head.

“Jesus Mercedes isn’t anything serious to you?” Elmer spat as he looked scornfully in her direction.

“Oh, you want serious? Cool. Let me lay 263 years of serious on you, old man.” She slammed her flask on to the mahogany top.

“Nicole Haught is an old soul, as educated and wise as any of us sitting here. This decision wouldn’t have come to her lightly and I for one, think it takes balls to pursue what she wishes to. This is a chance for Nicole but also for all of us. Her teamwork with the heir and her own sacrifice, if successful, could mean the end of this curse that’s been following around more than just the Earp family, for far too long. None of us would ever have to worry about those dickhead Revenants in the Triangle ever again. Or them escaping and us having all hell trying to guide our brethren to assist in finding them.” Mercedes took another swig of her concoction while the others stared on.

“What Nicole wants to do is honourable. She is more than aware of what she is asking to do and as a consequence, asking to give up for herself. She believes she gains more than what she is going to lose, so who the fuck are we, Elmer, to tell her she can’t?” Mercedes finished and stood up, walking towards Nicole, bending down.

“I repeat, you do you.” Mercedes hugged her and Nicole felt more warmth and gratitude in her hug than she had ever felt before.

“Serious enough for you, old man?” Mercedes looked towards Elmer and cocked her eyebrow.

Nicole smiled as she thanked Mercedes, looking back towards the others. They sat in silence for a short while. Soon after, Perry cleared his throat.

“OK Nicole, here’s what we’re going to do...” He looked over at the red head, across the table and nodded his head.

The Elders had given their permission.

Lucado and Perry were going to head to Purgatory in the next week to watch over the situation as it developed and call in any resources that were needed. They sat there well in to the next day and evening, formulating a plan for Nicole and Xavier to extract the ring from Bobo Del Ray, eventually delivering it to the Blacksmith. The more they discussed and the more intel they were sent through from BBD, the more they were all convinced that the right hand man of Bulshar was indeed, Bobo.

Possible steps of the inevitable show down were walked through however nothing was concrete, considering they couldn’t steer exactly how the situation would go once they retrieved the ring. What they did know, was once they took it from Del Ray, the countdown was on and time would run out quickly.

What they had on their side was the fact that Del Ray had no clue of what the Blacksmith had told Nicole. He was unaware she knew of the Guardians promises, the gateway and what Bulshar was looking for to make it happen. Del Ray was still trying to poke them along the road of starting an all out brawl between them, never being aware they knew anything of an escape plan. That was the advantage to use to take the ring. 

Nicole exited the garden, saying her farewells to Lucado and Perry. She would see them within the week.

“Thank you, Mercedes. Your words yesterday were…well they were amazing.” Nicole smiled at her friend.

“It doesn’t change our friendship, Haught. You’re still a kickass bitch and I will still find you and catch up at some point for a drink. Don’t be an asshole and remember to invite me in.” Mercedes winked at her. 

They both laughed and hugged.

“I’m not doing this part. So go, find Wynonna, save that town, get your girl and and be the rockstar I know you are. Have a drink for me.” Mercedes walked off in to the late night, never turning to look back at one of her oldest friends. Nicole felt the vibration that flowed towards her in her wake and it was enough.

She headed home to pack her things. She called Xavier on the way to update him, telling him to call Wynonna’s group together and give them the low down of the basics. She would get further into it with them when she arrived the following day, as she would leave Calgary within the next hour or two.

“I need to enchant Bobo to get that ring, Xavier. It’s possible to do but I can’t make him forget I’ve done it for longer than 24 hours. We’re seriously on a time limit once I do. When he remembers, all hell will break loose. It has to happen when Wynonna and her group aren’t present, for obvious reasons.” Nicole finished.

“Understood, Haught. I will let Miss Perley know to be ready to finalise what she needs to. The quicker to finish the blade, the better.” He ended the call. Nicole called Waverly immediately after.

“Hi sweetie, another late one?” Came the quiet voice at the other end of the call.

“Hi Waves, I’m afraid so. Good news though, I’m heading home to pack and I’ll be on my way back.” Nicole replied, smiling to herself at the thought of being able to wrap Waverly up in her arms soon.

“Seriously?! BEST news I’ve heard all day!” Waverly squealed down the phone.

God this woman was the cutest! Nicole couldn’t help the ridiculous grin making its way across her face.

“Be careful on the drive back, Nicole. There’s a storm warning here for early in the morning to late afternoon.” Waverly sounded wary.

“Oh really? You know I love the rain Waves, that doesn’t make me worried, it makes me happy.” Nicole laughed.

She most definitely couldn’t wait to get back there.

“Still, I would prefer to know that if you hit the wet weather on your way back, you’re going to drive like a grandma…” Waverly insisted.

“Waves, if I drive like a grandma, it’s longer until I get to see you…” Nicole said cheekily. 

“Well it’s better than not seeing you at all because you’ve had an accident, right?” Waverly countered back. Nicole laughed as she let it go.

“You’re right, babe. Point taken.” She smiled again. 

“Kind of miss you, sweetie.” Waverly whispered.

“Kind of miss you too, Waves.” Nicole said quietly back.

They ended their call as Nicole reached her house and packed her belongings. She was packed up and heading back to Purgatory 45 minutes later. Showtime.

……..

As Nicole entered the Triangle again, she could see the rain mass in the distance, slowly rumbling its way forward. She smiled as she let her window down, taking in a deep breath to absorb the atmosphere. Her skin tingled, her senses lit up and her body relaxed a little more at the thought of the moisture soon to be upon her. Her phone began its call, interrupting her thoughts.

“Xavier.” Nicole answered.

“How far away are you Haught?!” Xavier sounded breathless. Prickles ran across Nicole’s shoulders immediately. She instinctively sped up.

“Dolls, what’s happening? I can be 40 minutes to half an hour out if I push it.” Nicole drove faster.

“Outside the Homestead boundary, to the South. Bunch of Del Rays slackjaws have Holliday. Christian, Wynonna and I have them surrounded so they can’t get very far. They don’t seem to be willing to go anyway. They want Waverly.” Xavier huffed out quickly.

“Where is she, Xavier? Keep her away from there or within eyesight at all times if she’s present.” Nicole could feel her heart quicken. She couldn’t push much faster at this rate so half an hour to 40 minutes out was her best time frame. 

“She’s on me. I’ve stuck her to me like glue. She’s not a fan.” Xavier stated. 

“Not a fan?! You’ve got that right, Agent pain in my ass…let me help!” Waverly demanded in the back ground. 

Nicole reminded Xavier not to let her out of his sight and to make sure Wynonna didn’t go too rogue. She ended the call and planted her foot. She was speeding through the curves as fast as she dared to. She was half an hour away, at best. Shit shit shit.

As she arrived at the Homestead 35 minutes later, she sped through the South field and halted just before the boundary fence. Nicole grabbed her handgun from the compartment on the passenger side, taking off at a run, tracking the scent of Waverly and Xavier, deciphering it through the heavy scent of the impending rain. She found them behind a thicket. Waverly smiled as Nicole jogged towards them, crouching down to have Xavier fill her in.

“They have Holliday hogtied just over in the mouth of that cave.” Xavier pointed behind himself.

“I’ve had a hell of a time trying to keep this one –“ he pointed at the younger Earp.

“-and her hot headed sister from storming in there and acting like commandos.” Xavier sounded annoyed.

“Where is Wynonna?” Nicole asked as she looked over the thicket towards the open mouth of the cave. The demon scum sitting on a rock just outside, picking his teeth nonchalantly.

“Over to the West with Christian, keeping it covered in case they try to take off. They don’t want to though. They seem happy enough to keep Doc hogtied in there until we give them what they want. Christian and I have been throwing questions at him, trying to get him to give us intel. He’s not giving much away.” The darker man was frustrated.

“How do you know they want Waverly? And how the hell did they get Holliday?!” Nicole pressed, looking towards Waverly calmly as she finished the question. 

Waverly was pissed at Xavier, she could tell.

“Wynonna walked in to the clearing, plain as day, offering herself up and they couldn’t have cared less. In fact he made a point of saying she wasn’t the Earp they were interested in.” He looked over towards Waverly. Nicole swore she could see the steam coming out of the younger siblings ears.

“Doc was playing cards with them, allegedly.” Waverly spat out, clearly annoyed with that little revelation as well.

“WHAT?!” Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“That mother fuc-“

“Wellllllllll I’ve had enough of this bullshit.” Was all Nicole heard the heir sing out from across the thicket.

The gun shot very quickly followed.

The rain began in haste shortly after that.

She turned quickly, just as Waverly took off from their side of the hedge, out towards Wynonna’s voice. In a matter of seconds everything seemed to have gone to shit.

“God DAMNIT!” Nicole bellowed as she heard a second gun shot.

“Xavier head that way, CHRISTIAN HEAD IN!” She pointed at the direction she wanted Xavier to run in from as she called out to the other Agent. 

Nicole circled around the thicket, into the clearing just before the cave, following Waverly’s track, gun cocked and ready. Xavier and Christian made their way to either side of the cave entrance as Nicole entered, crouching down to a smaller size as she heard a bellow, shaking the water off herself as much as she could.

“God damnit Wynonna why?” Was all she said as she came in to view.

Wynonna was cutting Holliday loose, while poking the barrel of Peacemaker into the ribs of the Revenant, making him roar. Waverly had him pinned to her own body by a thick branch held around his neck.

“Why?! Because I’m out here getting shit DONE Haught-Potato! Not hiding behind bushes asking namby – pamby Narc Brigade questions to pieces of crap like this here –“ the Revenant bellowed again as she pushed the barrel further in to his side.

“- that won’t answer them anyway. Move baby girl.” Wynonna smiled sarcastically at Nicole as she released the demon from their world with hot metal straight between his eyes.

“Well I must say, I am mighty grateful for your assistance, Wynonna.” Doc interjected, dusting himself off as he stood.

All three of the women standing in the cave with him, shot him the same pissed off look. Wynonna spoke.

“Well I must say you might wanna explain what the hell you were doing playing cards with them to get yourself in need of assistance in the first place. You ASS.” She punched him in the arm.

Doc looked away, as always, Nicole knew he wouldn’t answer. They headed out of the cave, in the wet towards the clearing. The rain had ceased momentarily. It wouldn’t take long for the others to get cold in this weather. 

“Let’s get you all back to the Homestead, you’ll freeze to death out –“ Nicole’s nostrils flared ever so slightly.

Bobo.

She turned, not quick enough.

Doc drew his pistol, not quick enough.

Peacemaker burnt an orange glow as it was held towards the piece of shit Revenant however with Waverly wrapped in to him, Wynonna would never get a clear shot. Christian and Dolls aimed squarely at him, just like Nicole.

“Now I would advise you not to make any sudden moves, Mr. Del Ray, lest you want to be digging lead out of your ass for the next 50 years.” Doc tilted his head as he made a point of looking around at the 5 firearms currently pointed towards the hulking man in front of them.

“Using my sister as a shield, Bobo? Such a dick move.” Wynonna chimed in.

Nicole picked up that Bobo’s plane was eerily calm. He wasn’t going to hurt Waverly, it wasn’t his intention. What the hell was going on? If something here fucked up, they would never get that ring. She had to make a decision. 

“Come on. I do love a challenge.” He released Waverly from against himself and held her at arms length. He was too strong for her to get away even at that distance. Wynonna would not shoot so long as Waverly was anywhere near him.

“No see this here…this is an experiment.” He grinned wickedly as he yanked Waverly back towards himself quickly, causing her to yelp. Nicole felt the entire group stiffen at once at the sound. 

All of them would do whatever it took to protect the youngest Earp. Waverly cried out as Bobo squeezed her wrist, digging his sharp nails in to her skin. He laughed. What the fuck was he doing?

Wynonna took a step forward but stopped herself as Bobo moved his other hand to tighten it around Waverly’s throat.

“Uh, uh, uhhh.” He chastised her. 

“Just. Wait.” Bobo snickered at Wynonna.

Nicole’s nostrils flared. What the hell was that? She wondered. It pulled at her in all different ways at once. It wanted to calm her, excite her, challenge her, fight her, fuck her. Be one with her. It was so familiar yet entirely foreign to the Elder. Where had she –

“Waverly-“ she whispered.

Waverly, Wynonna and Doc snapped their heads up to look at the red head.

Nicole looked down at the tiny woman’s wrist. She could smell Waverly. Bobo had pierced the skin deeply and she was bleeding. The Elder watched as it dripped enticingly from her fingertips.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Nicole mumbled quietly. She could feel the overwhelming urge, this time like a freight train with no brakes. 

“Nicole…” she faintly heard Xavier to her left. She felt his vibrations jumping wildly, he could smell her too. She could read Christian had also registered her scent.

He gave in first.

She saw Wynonna shift the barrel of Peacemaker instantly toward Christian as the glow seeped its way in to his eyes. 

“What in the hell eating shit is this?” Wynonna barked out.

“Wynonna wait!” Nicole looked towards her, all self control needed in this moment. 

Looking at Waverly standing there so scared, was all she needed to make the choice to take care of Bobo Del Ray immediately, with them present. She would have to deal with the fall out after the fact.

“Nicole…I can’t –“ Xavier started. His eyes shifting as he shut them tight.

“You can, Dolls, and so help me you fucking will!” Nicole demanded of him, her booming voice not one to be messed with.

Bobo revelled in laughter.

“Come out, come out Nicole. I know you’re in there, ELDER Haught.” Shit eating grin. Urgh she would kill him if it was up to her to do so.

“We do this now, Xavier. There is no other way. Look at me.” He opened his eyes, matching the glow creeping in at the corners of his Makers. She ignored the taunts from Del Ray as much as she could.

All thoughts in her head were nothing but the laughter of that shit eater in her peripheral vision, her eyes optimising second by second to view the world better. Nicole had to delve in to her centuries of worth, training and wisdom to ignore the scent of Waverly in her body. Urgh she couldn’t get rid of it! She had to have it. She would move mountains to have it!

“Control yourself Haught fucking hell!” She scalded herself out loud as she looked towards the group. 

She immediately knew her eyes had fully converted. They stared. Wynonna shifted her focus from Christian to the point in the middle of Nicole’s forehead. She raised Peacemaker.

“Wynonna I am telling you, no.” Doc reached out and pushed the barrel down.

“Trust me on this one, if you were to ever trust me with anything, at all.” He looked at her and then towards Waverly. Wynonna snapped her head towards him and narrowed her eyes.

Nicole stepped towards Bobo. She looked at Waverly for the smallest of moments, trying to soften her eyes but she knew once the glow was present, soft wasn’t the word you would use to describe them. Waverly wasn’t scared of her, she could tell. She was scared of Del Ray but only looked at Nicole with wonder and interest. Nicole took another step towards them.

“You keep your distance, over that way.” Nicole stated as she pointed towards Christian without looking at him, directing him to her right.

“Xavier.” She pointed closer to herself, never taking her eyes off the pair in front of her.

Del Ray was such an intelligent being yet when his ego got in the way, he could be incredibly simple. Nicole could read him too well. He was still seriously thinking that hurting Waverly, or taunting the Elder about her, was going to make her kick off his stupid war. It wasn’t even about a damn war. He had no clue what she was about to do.

“No closer, Nicole.” He grinned as he forced Waverly’s wrist up, a few feet from where the taller woman was standing. 

Nicole closed her eyes momentarily as she inhaled. Fuck. She needed to do this quickly. She couldn’t be anywhere near Waverly for an extended period whilst she was bleeding. Her self control would be at zero within moments. Whatever was in her blood, it was a want Nicole would shatter the universe for.

“Your turn, Del Ray.” Nicole said softly, opening her exquisitely iridescent eyes. She heard the breath catch in Waverly’s throat. Bobo dialled in to her stare. 

Once she locked on, Nicole changed her vibrational plane to match the demons immediately. She forced his plane on to a different level of calm, open and impressionable. Matching wavelength after wavelength, willing his brain to flood him with copious amounts of serotonin. Once he agreed with her, she would make it flood him with dopamine, rewarding him for his assistance. It was harder with a Revenant and they were able to fight it but at her age, easily enough done. 

“Let Waverly go.” She smiled at him.

Bobo went slack and smiled back at her, releasing Waverly as she stepped away quickly, returning to stand between Wynonna and Holliday.

Del Ray immediately sneered and snapped his jaw shut at her, fighting what Nicole was attempting when he realised. He tried helplessly to resist it as they had him encircled. Xavier and Christian had also locked on to his vibration. Each matching the other. Every time Bobo tried to look away from her to break the contact, he came face to face with one of the others and was pulled back in to the hold.

“You have Bulshars ring. I would like it.” Nicole stated simply and effortlessly.

His smile returned as he looked in to her eyes dreamily. 

“As you wish, Elder Haught.” Bobo replied compliantly, reaching into the hidden pocket on the inside of his large overcoat. 

He withdrew the ring as Nicole called Waverly over, the rain beginning to drizzle down again.

“Is this it, Waves?” She asked gently, never breaking eye contact with the demon in front of her.

“That – that’s it.” Waverly stuttered.

Nicole thanked the younger Earp as she took the ring from Bobo. She shifted her plane to flood him with dopamine, watching him slack off in the shoulders further, swishing his head from side to side on his internal high.

“Go home, Bobo. Take the long way, enjoy the rain.” She smiled at him as she touched his shoulder, the glow in her eyes piercing through him. 

“Home. Yes. Enjoying the rain.” Del Ray turned away from the group standing in the clearing as he wandered off further, reaching the trees.

Nicole immediately turned to Christian and Xavier. All eyes still alight, she beckoned at Holliday and the Earps.

“What the fuck Nicole. I swear I’ll fucking kill all of you!” Wynonna was about to rampage when Nicole raised her hand, cutting her off.

“Not now, Wynonna. Kick my ass later. Right now we are on a time limit. We have no more than 24 hours before Bobo Del Shit Eater snaps out of his haze and realises what I just did and what he handed over. He will tell Bulshar immediately. We have to get this to the Blacksmith. It’s action stations now. We’ve started the ball rolling and we can’t stop until Clootie and Bobo are dead. Does everyone understand this? We can’t let him open that damn gate and let any of them out.” She looked towards the heir, eyes still shining in the rainy gloom.

“I don’t know what the fuck you are and how the hell you even hid it. But I knew something was up. You knew things you couldn’t have.” Wynonna touched her arm with Peacemaker, watching intently as nothing happened. She removed it and put it back in her holster.

“You want them dead, just like we do. And Doc trusts you. And…your eyes ARE pretty cool. But this is some bullshit hiding…whatever this is Naughty Haughty and ass kickings will commence after all of this is finished.” Wynonna gestured to her.

“Ass kickings. Plural?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, plural. One for keeping this from me. One for Doc hiding it from me-“ she glared at the gun slinger as she spat it out.

“- and one for baby girl, depending on how this plays out.” They both looked towards Waverly. 

“Tread carefully Haught or like I said, I will end you. It won’t be an ass kicking at all. Let’s leave these two. Meet at the Sheriffs Department.” Wynonna stomped off, slicking the water down the sleeves of her jacket as she went.

“Get this to Mattie immediately.” Nicole looked to Xavier as she handed over the ring. 

“See you at the Sheriffs.” She turned away from him as he left hastily.

The two women were alone in the clearing. The Elder looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and sighed quietly, wanting nothing more than to wrap her up and keep her warm.

Instead she stood in the rain, water dripping off her shoulders, eyes bright brown and iridescent in the dying light of the day. She reached for Waverly’s wrist as she quickly bit the pad of her thumb, bringing her own fluid to the surface. She rubbed it over the smaller woman’s skin before the rain washed it away. They watched in silence as Bobo’s damage healed. Nicole had to make it stop bleeding because it was all she could smell. Waverly lowered her arm back down to her side. Nicole’s eyes refused to calm down. She would give anything to make them stop. The red head knew she would be heartbroken if it scared the youngest Earp. She sensed the need in Waverly.

“Ask, Waves…”

Waverly swallowed and looked in to her eyes, wonder filling her own.

“Nicole…what are you…” she whispered quietly.

Nicole took a step towards the younger woman, dipping her head down.

“Waverly Earp…the question is, what are you?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...who is Waverly?
> 
> Is she scared of Nicole?
> 
> Does Nicole tell her what she is?

Chapter 20:

They stood in silence, the rain pattering on Nicole’s pale skin as she stared at Waverly. She dare not move until the woman in front of her gave her even a small hint of where her head was. Waverly kept eye contact with Nicole as she stepped closer to her. God how she wished her eyes would calm!

“You tell me, Nicole. I clearly have no idea.” Waverly kept the contact strong, challenging the taller woman in front of her.

Nicole could hear the shakiness of Waverly’s tone, her intuition prompting that it wasn’t because of her. 

“I’ve never – I’ve never ahh…I – I don’t know Waves, the way you smell is completely unknown to me…”

Nicole looked away.

“Jesus Christ I’m sorry Waverly. That must sound like the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever heard. And God why can’t my eyes stop around you they’re probably freaking you the fuck out and I’M kind of freaking out at what the hell just happened and how hard I had to control myself to try and –“

Waverly touched the side of Nicole’s face gently, turning her head back towards her green flecked eyes, interrupting the Elders incredibly nervous rant. Nicole went rigid at the feel of her finger tips.

“Nicole show me…” Waverly refused to let her look away, her thumb beginning to make circles over her bottom jaw.

“No Waverly.” Nicole stared back at her, her eyes intensifying as fear rose in the pit of her stomach at what the smaller woman was asking of her.

Waverly brought her chin downwards as she kissed her gently. Nicole’s head was spinning. What the actual hell was going on? Why wasn’t Waverly scared of her? She was more curious, than anything else, from what the Elder could see. As Waverly’s warmth seemed to transfer through to the taller woman, Nicole began to get lost in the feel of her. No, no, no. Stop it, Haught! She yelled internally at herself as she pulled away from the shorter woman to catch her breath.

Waverly whispered to her as she pressed her forehead against Nicole’s.

“Want to know what I’ve been dreaming of since I met you?” The younger Earp asked.

Nicole was confused at the sudden change in direction of conversation but she went along with it anyway, trusting Waverly. She kept her eyes closed as she leant against the shorter woman.

“Tell me, Waves.”

Waverly shuddered.

“It’s dark. So, so dark I can only just see in the sliver of moonlight there is. I’m walking through…somewhere. I don’t know. I’ve never been there before but it’s still and dull and everything is dead. I’m scared but I don’t know of what. Maybe because it’s so dark? I’m not sure, but something grabs me around the ankle and tugs at me and I fall. I turn over and I want to scream but then I see these…eyes, in the dark and I’m suddenly calm and not scared any more. I feel safe. Warm. I know that whoever they belong to, they’re there to help me, not hurt me. They’re all I can see in the dark….” Waverly caught her breath and began to shiver. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, to keep her warm as she recounted her not so nice dream. Again she would like to think that the change in her dreams had nothing to do with the two of them meeting. Again, the Elders gut told her otherwise. Waverly looked up at her.

“They’re yours Nicole. These…” she touched the corner of Nicole’s cheekbone as the taller woman raised her eyebrows, still completely surprised at Waverly’s reaction to her shift.

“When I saw them change…there’s no mistaking it. In my dream it’s you. You don’t want to hurt me Nicole.” Waverly rubbed her fingers along the red heads cheek. Nicole closed her eyes and sighed.

“Never Waves. Not ever.” She replied quietly in to the slow drizzle of the rain.

“Then show me.” Waverly tilted the taller woman’s head down towards her, forcing her to match her stare.

Nicole swallowed hard, the moisture instantly leaving her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest as Waverly refused to let her look away. Each breath they took as they stood there together in the rain, the younger Earp was challenging Nicole to refuse her. The Elders head was still in a spin at the realisation that Waverly didn’t appear to be scared of her or worried of her. 

“Waverly…what you’re asking…” Nicole trailed off as she went to look away. Waverly held her chin and forced her eyes to stay locked on to her own.

“I’m asking you to show me what it is you feel you need to hide.” Waverly was quiet but persistent. Her tone no longer wavered as she spoke to the woman in front of her. 

“Nicole…do you trust me?” Waverly whispered. She kept her stare locked on.

Nicole took a deep breath as she nodded at the Earp sibling. OK.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She needed a moment to let the rain spatter random patterns on her face as she tried her best to clear her thoughts and let the fear subside. As she took in the cool air around her, she felt Waverly’s finger slowly trace its way from underneath her chin, back down her neck, following the trail of a random rain drop. 

It was so slow, so gentle and full of care that it made Nicole sigh with a warmth and content she hadn’t ever felt. She trusted Waverly with everything she had, there was no doubt. She opened her eyes to the sky as she released the last part of her hold, letting her canines slowly extend. Nicole brought her hands up to her face as she slicked the water away from herself, pushing them up and away over the top of her head, through her red locks.

She looked down at Waverly, feeling completely exposed and raw in front of the younger Earp. She let out a loud, pent up breath.

Waverly matched her stare for a moment before her eyes dipped to watch Nicole’s mouth with fascination. She raised her small hand and traced the outline of the Elders bottom lip. Nicole found her eyes slowly closing as Waverly’s fingers found their way to her top lip and then down the length of her right canine. She made her bottom jaw go slack as Waverly pushed a little further in, running the pad of her index finger gently over the point of the tooth. She gasped a little as she felt how sharp it actually was. The taller woman opened her eyes and looked down at her, grabbing gently at her wrist to remove her finger.

“I won’t bite Waves.” 

“Well…not unless you ask me to.” Nicole cocked an eyebrow at Waverly as she smiled, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. It was probably completely inappropriate but Nicole found she hadn’t felt this exposed in well…ever and was unsure of how to react.

Waverly grinned sheepishly at her as she quickly cleared her throat and remembered to not lose herself in their small moment. This made Nicole feel slightly better.

“I have so many questions – Elder is it?” Waverly grinned again.

“Are you being a smart ass right now?!” Nicole asked, bewildered. 

“Possibly. I think we’re both nervous so being funny is a way of dealing, maybe?” Waverly proffered and Nicole had to agree.

“Give me a moment, Waves, I need to…I just need to…yeah.” Nicole closed her eyes and breathed deep and slow, focusing on the rain falling on her skin, the feel of Waverly finding her hand and interlocking their fingers.

Waverly pulled Nicole towards her gently and wrapped her free arm around her mid section. Nicole rested her chin on the top of Waverly’s head and they stood this way for a long moment as the Elder continued her deep breaths. 

As she focused on her breathing and the feel of Waverly against her, she noticed her canines begin to return to their normal length. Her eyes finally began to settle down. She opened them and looked down towards the dark haired woman as the last of the gold flecks receded to the edges, finally dissolving. She smiled crookedly at Waverly.

“Nicole I…”

“Waves…” 

The both stared, neither sure which one should go first. After a moment, Nicole ventured forward.

“Look, Waves. I think we both have questions for each other. Lots of them. And I want to answer them for you, I mean it. But right now may not be the best time with all hell possibly about to break loose?” The red head proffered.

“Please know that I would never hurt you Waverly. I could never find enough ways to apologise to you for hiding this, but I would NEVER hurt you.” Nicole repeated to the smaller woman pleadingly as she grabbed at her hands, wrapping them in her own.

“Somehow I know that. Whether from my dream or just…being with you. Being around you. Getting to know you. I knew you were different but I just couldn’t put my finger on how…” Waverly looked away as if what she was saying was foolish. Nicole squeezed her hands.

“Your dreams seem to manifest things for you. I’m sorry they aren’t pleasant ones, Waves.” Nicole sighed quietly, as she pulled the smaller woman against her and began walking back towards where she had halted the Rover.

“Not your concern, sweetie. If it’s not weird things grabbing my ankles, it’s stupid ass noisy crows.” Waverly laughed quietly.

Nicole immediately stopped and looked down at the darker haired woman.

“What?” She asked hurriedly.

“Huh?” Waverly looked confused. 

“What did you just say about crows?”

Waverly’s confusion quickly turned to worry.

“I – I dream about crows. They’re noisy and – and annoying and they screech and in the end I – I just wake up. Before whatever’s wrapped around my ankle takes me away and your eyes disappear. I – I wake up.” Waverly stuttered.

Nicole closed her eyes.

“Nico-“

“Shh. Hang on, Waves.” Nicole concentrated.

Bobo.

Nicole repeated his words.

“There’s a garden. Old and worn out. Only thing that flourishes there now are the crows, Nicole.”

The Blacksmith.

Nicole repeated her words.

“Figure out the rain. Follow the voice of the crows…”

Nicole’s eyes shot open.

“Nicole, seriously what the fudge is going on with you?! This is not the time for some form of mental breakdown. If anyone should be having one of those, it’s me. Jesus!” Waverly stared at the red head, worry lines creasing her face.

“Waverly I know somewhere we need to go. And fast. I think we can answer some things for you but we have to hurry. We still need to meet the others and time is ticking.” Nicole swooped Waverly up as she yelped in surprise.

Nicole pumped her legs quicker and quicker as she ran through the trees towards the field where the Rover sat, waiting. As they approached, Nicole launched herself, still carrying Waverly, over the boundary fence and came to a halt next to the vehicle. She put the smaller woman down, telling her to get in. Waverly stared. 

“Waverly this is Purgatory. Don’t tell me that’s the weirdest thing you’ve had happen?” Nicole asked as she ran around to her side of the car.

“OK no. But a little warning first if you’re going to turn in to Superman and snatch me up and carry me off.” She stared as she climbed in to the vehicle.

“Hang on, I thought that was every girls dream? Am I missing something?” Nicole laughed as she reversed the car to turn around.

She was trying what she could to lighten the mood of the weight she knew was hanging over both of their heads. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the things Waverly must be questioning in her own mind about her. About her own self. About the impending showdown between all of them sooner rather than later.

Waverly cleared her throat beside her as she tried her best to begin to dry herself off, cranking the heater up to full.

“It may be every OTHER girls dream, sweetie, but I’m not every other girl…” She glanced sideways as she continued to try and dry her hair little by little.

Nicole mumbled quietly through her smile.

“No Waverly Earp, you really are not.” 

Nicole noticed the quiet smile creep on to the younger woman’s features.

She cleared her throat again.

“Wanna tell me where we’re going?” Waverly’s tone had turned to a serious one.

“Past my place, down the road a-ways. There’s a Ranch I was told about. None of it made sense when he said it, but then you mentioned crows. Mattie Perley said something about following them as well. It can’t all be a coincidence.” Nicole looked out the windshield towards the sky as she noticed the rain begin to ease off.

“Who said it?” Waverly asked quickly.

“Del Ray. I know he’s a smart ass and does nothing but cause trouble, but my gut is telling me there is some substance to the things he says. Maybe he doesn’t think I’m intelligent enough to figure this shit out and he just likes to play games, as always.” Nicole sighed as she said it, more to herself than to the other woman seated in the car.

“You know him better than you’ve let on, don’t you? And Doc.” Waverly looked over to her.

“Nicole how old are you?” Nicole snapped her head around to look at the younger Earp. 

After a moment she pulled the car over to the shoulder.

“Waves…we have about an hour before we reach this Ranch. If you want to do this now, I won’t stop you. I never want to stop you from asking me anything. Which scares me, because it may ruin any chance I have to be with you but I’m sick of having to avoid things with you, with Wynonna.” The Elder grabbed Waverly’s hand, squeezing it as she brought it to her mouth to kiss the smaller woman’s palm.

“Waverly if any of what I tell you is too much…it’s too much. I have to live with that.” The hit she took internally at saying it out aloud overcame her and she felt her eyes start to well up. Nicole swallowed and pushed it down.

“I’m still going to see this fight through with Clootie and Del Ray. Afterwards if you want me to walk away, I’ll walk away. That would kill me, believe me. But I can’t fight for you if you don’t want me to.” Nicole looked away so she could compose herself quickly. 

Fuck she couldn’t believe how quickly everything had turned on it’s head. This conversation coming at her quicker than she thought it ever would, the battle they were about to face approaching all too soon. She felt a little relief as Waverly squeezed her hand in return.

“Nicole I would never…ahhh I don’t know how to say that I would…just that –“

“How about this?” The Elder offered.

“You ask, I answer. I won’t elaborate and I won’t say anything that doesn’t need to be said. That way, if it’s too much, you just stop asking and I stop answering. Deal?” Nicole reached out to tuck a half dry strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, the smaller woman smiling at the soft touch.

“Deal.” She replied.

Nicole nodded as she pulled away, putting the Rover in drive and heading out towards her place in the direction Bobo had given her. The sat in silence for a short while until Nicole could sense the need in the woman beside her rise. She spoke softly.

“Ask, Waves…” 

……..

Waverly surprised the Elder with the amount of questions she asked, Nicole picking up the sense that she only seemed to be slightly overwhelmed with the answers given to her. She gave her brief, compact replies to try and lessen the blow of the information flowing the younger woman’s way. Nicole answered her willingly when she asked how old she was when she was turned, how she was turned and her backstory with one Doc Holliday.

Nicole answered truthfully this time when Waverly questioned the reasonings behind the Purgatory visit, telling her the Agents were their brethren, that yes, she did have a history with Bobo Del Ray and how they were trying to find a way to assist in putting Bulshar back to sleep, which had turned in to something entirely different.

“Waves I will explain the rest of that one when we catch up with the others. They need to hear it too.” Nicole nodded towards her. Waverly let it go for the moment.

Waverly moved on to her next round of questions which involved asking the red head just exactly what she was capable of. Nicole took a deep breath as she tried to the best of her abilities, to give brief explanations of her strength, her speed, her heightened senses and the ability to heal quickly. She knew this was the part that was overwhelming the younger woman so she stopped.

“I can explain it further, another time if you ever want me to Waves. Even if…even if I’m no longer in Purgatory. I can see you have so much that you want to know, but right now it’s…it really is a lot to take in.” Nicole smiled warmly at the woman beside her even though it hurt to have to say.

“Why wouldn’t you be in Purgatory for me to ask, Nicole?” Waverly questioned her.

“Well…” she trailed off. Waverly continued to look at her until she answered the question. Nicole cleared her throat uncomfortably as she shifted in her seat.

“Well you may not like me too much after all of…this.” She gestured around the both of them, not pointing to anything in particular.

“I guess you’re also capable of some pretty…not so nice things too, huh?” Waverly asked quietly as she stared out in to the darkening sky.

Nicole cringed at the question. She felt the ball of stress that had begun earlier, winding itself tighter around her stomach.

“Ah..in my much younger days, yes. I won’t lie to you about it. I’ve had to do some things out of what I thought at the time was necessity. And…when I was very young, instinct. I’m far from perfect Waverly.” Nicole gripped the steering wheel hard enough for her knuckles to turn white as she tried her best to shove the thoughts of her past out of her mind.

Waverly noticed her internal struggle. She gently placed her hand on Nicole’s exposed forearm, squeezing gently. 

“Ready to tell me how old you actually are?” She said quietly, rubbing her hand over Nicole’s forearm gently. 

They had arrived at what Nicole assumed to be the Ranch Del Ray had mentioned to her. Old, rundown and almost to the point of collapse, it had certainly seen better days. She drove slowly around the side of the sagging house and came to a stop. As she looked out of the window to her left, she noticed the shadow of a building. She figured that’s where she needed to go. She sighed loudly.

“Waverly…” Nicole looked down at her hands clamped tightly together in her lap. 

“I didn’t completely lie that night in the diner.” She looked sideways to the smaller woman in the passenger seat.

“I WAS born under a full moon, so I was told. I AM a healthy, happy Capricorn. I just happen to be a healthy, happy Capricorn that’s…possibly 245 years older than I might have said.” Nicole quickly released the last words and hunched her shoulders over in a cringe as she heard Waverly suck in a sharp breath.

The smaller woman coughed as she choked on the instant, hard inhalation. Nicole waited a moment as she did the math in her head.

“Nicole Haught you’re 271 years old?! You’re telling me, you were alive in the same time frame as people like Napoleon?! When…when they built the Eiffel Tower?! Confederation?!” Waverly looked at Nicole with shock, which subtly turned to awe moments later.

“I…remember those things, sure.” Nicole said plainly. She tried her hardest to keep herself even toned, giving Waverly time to digest what she was telling her.

“We need to stop for now, I think.” Waverly whispered quietly as she continued to watch Nicole with a new found interest.

“Sure. Whatever you say Waverly.” Nicole gave her a small smile as she exited the Rover, walking around to the younger woman’s side to open the door for her.

“I don’t know what’s in here, but my instinct tells me it’s going to help you figure out some things.” Nicole offered her hand, not expecting Waverly to take it. She smiled as the smaller woman accepted, squeezing it gently into her own. 

“At this point I’m surprised my brain hasn’t already exploded…” Waverly mumbled quietly as she climbed down and closed the car door.

Nicole tried her best to hide the hurt expression that flashed across her face at the younger woman’s words, even though she completely understood where Waverly was coming from.

“Hey…” Waverly grabbed at Nicole’s hand again and interlocked their fingers.

“Regardless of anything that comes from the next 24 hours…we’re going to need each other Nicole. I’m going to need you. For this –“ She pointed to the outer, dishevelled building.

“- and for whatever comes after it. I understand why you hid the things you did. I’ll get over being unhappy about it because I DO get it. Maybe I would have done the same, I don’t know? But I know the clock is ticking so you can make it up to me another time.” Waverly smiled warmly at the taller woman as she reached up to give her a light peck on the cheek.

Nicole returned the smile as she felt slightly more relieved at the thought of the younger Earp not running for the hills at her revelations. She did still feel the unease creep in at the thought of soon having to explain the rest of the plan to all of them. Including what the outcome would be for herself, should she be successful.

Nicole felt Waverly tense as they neared the dilapidated building. She squeezed her hand reassuringly as she swung the large door open, moving inside before the smaller woman. Her senses picked up the slightest vibration that was off putting but it was subtle and didn’t put her on high alert. She picked up no scent except for rotting wood, plant matter, soil and mould. She placed Waverly’s shaking hand over her belt, looped through her jeans and told her to hold on, guiding her through the dark and staying in front of her in case she sensed a threat. 

“It’s a greenhouse…” Nicole whispered to herself as she looked around, her eyes adjusting so she could make out the rotting benches, dead plants and makeshift garden beds along the pathway.

“Nicole…” Waverly said uneasily.

“This is the place in my dream….”

“What?” Nicole snapped her head around to look at Waverly.

“This is the place in my dream. The smell. The stillness. Everything is dead. The dark. All it needs is the noisy ass crows and this is it.” Waverly shook. 

“You stay right here with me, Waves. Right here.” She looked down at the smaller woman calmly as she wrapped her strong arm around her waist. 

As Nicole looked around she noticed the stone up ahead in the centre of the pathway. 

Not just any stone. Statue. It appeared to be an Angel and a broken one at that. Del Ray had, in fact asked her if she ever wondered of their existence. For once Bobo and his stupid games had yielded something of substance that Nicole could use. 

She brought Waverly with her as she moved towards it, the younger Earp keeping quiet along side her in the dark. As they approached the fixture Nicole noticed the smashed edges of one side, the other still seemingly perfect, ageless. The mould didn’t even appear to want to make a home on its surface. Nicole could sense a very subtle threat within it. Couldn’t she? Was she just imagining it? She couldn’t tell. She felt slightly disorientated all of a sudden.

She shook her head to throw away her thoughts as Waverly looked up at her, worry lines creasing her forehead. Nicole cleared her throat and spoke quietly.

“Del Ray told me to touch it and I would know…” 

“Nicole…” Waverly’s tone was unsure and filled with fear.

“I don’t know if you should…” Waverly pleaded with her eyes for Nicole to listen to her as she squeezed her hand tighter and tighter. 

“If this helps you understand Waves?” She quizzed as she immediately reached out to touch the face of the statue before her, giving Waverly no time to protest further…

Nicole felt her entire body tense as the rush of blood that coursed through her veins ignited. Her mind was flooded with images of the swaddled baby, the greenhouse they were standing in and Robert, hiding quietly in the corner, watching the winged man.

He watched intently as the man with the wings handed over the tiny, swaddled package to another man. 

“She’s yours now, Earp. I can’t take her where I belong.” His white wings almost seeming to glow in time with his breathing.

“She has them too, she CAN go with you. What the hell am I supposed to do with her?!” Earp exclaimed to the other man opposite him, clearly disgruntled at the burden forced upon him.

“This mess is yours and Michelle’s. Now I’m stuck cleaning it up, huh?” He spat at the winged being.

“The tiny one is only half blood. She cannot come, Ward. She needs to stay here with you and Michelle. You need to protect her. Once they know, they will want to take her and use her. Protect her.” The other man repeated as he began to walk away, leaving the greenhouse.

“I will do no such thing, you bastard! This isn’t my God damned mess!” Ward yelled behind himself at the man walking away from him, his wings folding away as he disappeared in to the night.

Ward stood on the pathway, shaking as he looked around him. He appeared completely at a loss as to what he was supposed to do with the tiny bundle in his arms. He finally looked down at the face of the sleeping package.

“Angel, huh? Well…half as your father decided to point out. Welcome to the Earp family, if you MUST be a part of it. Guess you look like a Waverly. Fits in with Willa and Wynonna either way, even if you don’t like it.” He snorted derisively at the baby as he walked towards the door of the greenhouse.

“Waverly…Waverly Earp hmm?” Robert snickered in to the darkened building as he stepped towards the centre of the pathway, shit eating grin ever present on his face…

Nicole coughed and clutched her chest as she felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She came to instantly as she felt herself still clinging to the younger Earp, the images fading from view. She looked over to Waverly to make sure she was OK. The darker haired woman was pale and shaking, Nicole taking only a moment to realise that because they were holding hands when Nicole had touched the statue, Waverly had been flooded with the same images. 

“Waves…” Nicole grabbed at her and enveloped her. She wrapped her tight in to her own body, kissing the top of her head as she held her close.

“Nicole what the fuck?!” Nicole raised her eyebrows at the word escaping Waverly’s lips. 

Her own head was reeling at what she had just seen. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what was happening internally within the younger Earp. She wasn’t even an Earp by the looks of it.

Nicole was yanked from her thoughts as Waverly yelped suddenly and Nicole felt her pull away. She looked up above her head at the instantly grating caw of the crow that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Nicole transitioned within seconds as she felt Waverly lose the grip on her arm, a threat in there with them somewhere.

“NICOLE!” Waverly cried out as the Elder watched her suddenly fall and begin to be dragged across the pathway in the opposite direction.

“Oh hell no! WAVERLY!” Nicole roared back as she sprinted towards the quickly disappearing woman. 

As she gained and was within reaching distance, the red head dove and slid as if she was at a baseball match and was attempting home plate. She slid towards Waverly and scooped up the back of her collar, holding fast as quick as she could until she could assess what she could see.

“My ankle, it’s got my God damned ankle!” Waverly yelled as she reached out and gripped on to the leg of the older woman with every bit of strength she had.

Nicole looked further down the smaller woman’s body and could see clearly in the dark that it was a branch. Or root. A tree root? What the fuck? As if it were alive, wrapping and winding its way around Waverly’s ankle and half way up her calf, pulling her back towards the greenhouse wall.

Nicole used the pull on Waverly’s collar to push herself up and over the tiny woman as she grabbed at the tree root. It was strong. She was stronger. She gripped and pulled as she roared in frustration, releasing Waverly’s leg and ripping it free of her, throwing it away to the side. She had managed to detach it from its parent. She was now scared of where the parent happened to be. She yanked Waverly up from the pathway and pushed her towards the door.

“Run! We don’t need the rest of it coming after you!” She yelled over the constant cawing of the noisy ass crow.

As they exited out in to the clearing, Nicole checked their immediate surroundings for the parent of the cheeky tree root. Nothing. 

“Waverly, in the car, we need to go!” She rushed Waverly over to where she had parked and they both jumped in.

Nicole sped away as fast as she dared whilst neither of them were wearing seatbelts. A few miles down the road and Nicole pulled over and immediately got out of the Rover. She ran to the passenger side and pulled open the door, pulling Waverly out.

“Jesus are you OK?!” Nicole began to check the younger Earp over. She froze. Nicole could smell her.

“Waverly…” The iridescence in Nicole’s eyes had increased, her canines in full view. She zeroed in on the cut beginning to drip quietly on Waverly’s forehead.

The shorter woman stared at her nervously but stood her ground. Nicole had to fix it. She couldn’t be around that smell of –

Nicole sniffed the air. 

“Waverly, come here.” Nicole motioned towards the younger Earp with her finger.

As the shorter woman moved towards her, Nicole kept locked on to the scent. It owned her and the reason she felt that way, she finally understood, was because she knew what it was.

Waverly Earp smelled like the subtle, quiet, underlying scent of a storm raging 50 miles away. She smelled of the anticipation of it while you watched it move in, closer and closer until it hit.

Rain.

It was so quiet under her skin, only ever a hint and you had to be extremely tuned in to pick it up, but there it was. God damned rain. 

How the puzzle pieces suddenly fell in to place for Nicole. It wasn’t just the older Earp that needed protecting.

With all of the control within herself that she could muster, she pierced the pad of her thumb and brought the smaller woman against her as she rubbed it over her forehead, hoping for the open wound to heal quickly.

“Rain. Angels smell like rain, Waverly...” Nicole whispered gently as she smiled down at her, Waverly clinging to her tightly.

Nicole hugged her fiercely as she kissed the top of her head, feeling Waverly sag in to her, the weight of the day finally taking its toll. She let her cry. She let her wail and sob because she knew it wasn’t yet over. The smaller woman would need to find the strength to keep going for a little while yet. Nicole would give it to her if she needed. 

Waverly was the rain the Blacksmith had spoken of. She was what needed protection. This is why the Revenants were targeting her. Why she was targeted in the greenhouse. Nicole had come to the realisation that the younger Earp sibling was the key Clootie was looking for. She was what Bobo had promised him in exchange for ridding them of Wynonna. Somehow Waverly could open the gateway to get Clootie home.

As the Elders body calmed, she held Waverly up for as long as was needed. Boy did they have some work ahead of them picking all of this apart. She felt Waverly squeeze her sides as she stood back a little, wiping her eyes. She straightened herself and regained her composure. 

“We should go to the others.” She said quietly.

“Let’s get these fuckers.” Waverly meant business.

Nicole liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to draw up the battle plans people! 
> 
> ...maybe Waverly doesn’t want her to give up what she is, secretly?... 🤭

Chapter 21:

As they drove in to the night, back towards their misfit group, Nicole opened up about what the Blacksmith had told her she was to protect. What she now realised to be Waverly. That she was the key to the gate Bobo was looking to exchange with Bulshar. Waverly sat rigid as she listened to the taller woman speak. Nicole really hated that she couldn’t read her, especially now. 

The pair drove in silence for the next few miles, Nicole sensing that Waverly needed the quiet. Nicole wandered down the path in her mind she had been avoiding since they had left the abandoned Ranch…

They were going to have to tell the others when they returned to them, what had happened. What they had seen. All of them needed to be on high alert in regards to BOTH Earps, especially Waverly. Nicole began wracking her brain, figuring out where she could take her. There were plenty of places outside of the Triangle in Calgary where she could go. None of them could touch her and she could safely return once Wynonna and the rest had completed their task. IF they completed their task.

“I know what you’re thinking, Nicole. I’m not going anywhere.” Waverly broke their silence.

Nicole sighed heavily as she realised her facial expressions must have given her away.

“It’s the safer option, Waves. The better option.” Nicole kept her eyes on the road, speeding up a little to get them back quicker. Tick, tick, tick, Nicole, she thought.

“The better option is for me to be with Wynonna, Jeremy and Doc.” Nicole could see Waverly look over to her in the dark.

“With you.” 

Nicole caught the breath in the back of her throat, waiting and letting it out quietly as her heart leapt a little in her chest. She had to admit she couldn’t bear the thought of sending Waverly away, knowing it was possible that if it all fucked up she may never see her again.

Then again, Waverly staying in Purgatory was just as uncomfortable a thought. She was in extreme danger if she remained.

“Besides, I have to stay. I’m the bait.” Waverly turned her head back around to stare out of the windshield.

“Waverly you are NOT bait!” Nicole exclaimed.

“We can get you away from here and keep it quiet enough that they would never know. Once things are…taken care of I will come and get you.” Nicole looked away from the road for a moment to watch the younger woman.

“Would you go? If it was you?” Waverly turned to look at Nicole, her eyes full of fire and determination. 

Nicole swallowed. She really didn’t want to give her answer.

“Waves…don’t make me…” the Elder trailed off, not wanting to admit she wouldn’t leave. Waverly knew her answer anyway. 

“See? So why should I? I fight with all of you. Just like you all stood out there to protect me from Bobo. And I seriously wish you had a bottle of whiskey in here…” Waverly looked to the back of the car.

Nicole reached over the gap between them, placing her hand on Waverly’s thigh as she continued to look at the road ahead of her. The smaller woman grabbed at it with her own and locked their fingers together.

“Would whiskey make all of this easier?” Nicole asked with a short smile.

“Whiskey would make all of this less overwhelming. Well…maybe. I have the distinct feeling there is more of this to come.” Waverly stated as she looked down at their hands melded together.

“There is, Waves. When we get back to the Sheriffs, Xavier and I will explain our plan. Wynonna can then pick it apart, like I know she will, tell us we’re a bunch of fucking narcs and try and do things the Wynonna way, anyway.” Nicole shrugged, lightening the weight in the car a little. 

“How do I…how do I tell her that…urgh.” Waverly went quiet. 

Nicole squeezed her hand a little tighter, running her thumb over Waverly’s as she sensed her tearing up.

“You’re an Earp, Waverly. You know far more about your family than I do, that’s for sure. But I’m no stranger to Purgatory or it’s history. And that includes the older families. You show all of the qualities of a fine Earp if I ever saw it, both you and Wynonna. Don’t you dare use Ward as an example, either.” Nicole was staunch in her response.

The Elder truly believed that Waverly belonged in the Earp lineage. She showed all of the courage, strength and tenacity of the men before her, from Wyatt and Morgan, even their quieter brother James. Ward was someone who set the bar low. So low Nicole could assume this was why Waverly’s upbringing came in the form of her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis.

“Family doesn’t have to mean blood, Waves. You’re the Earpiest Earp of them all.” Nicole winked at her in the gloom of the car as she spoke with warmth, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Wynonna would probably agree.” Waverly smiled quietly.

“No doubt about it, of course she would.” Came Nicole’s reply.

“Enjoy the quiet for a little while Waves. It may not stay this way for very long.” Nicole said gently, trying her best to soften the blow of what was to soon come. She knew there was no actual way of doing that but she could at least try.

Waverly slid her other hand underneath Nicole’s, enclosing it in both of her own. She leant back in to the chair as she sighed a little and stared out in to the distance.

“I’m glad you’re here, sweetie. I don’t want to do this without you.” Waverly brought Nicole’s hand up to kiss it softly, placing it back in her lap, enclosing it again.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Waves. I’ve got you.” Nicole drove on, in to the waiting night towards the outskirts of Purgatory. Tick, tick, tick.

……..

The Elder found herself holding her breath as they entered the Sheriffs Offices towards the rest of the group. She had no idea what was going to happen to the dynamic from this point on, since she had blown out one of the most major of her responsibilities in not exposing her kind to others. Nicole knew, without a doubt as she replayed it in her mind, that she wasn’t left with any other choice. None of them could have predicted what Waverly was or what her blood was capable of doing to the three of them out there.

Well played Bobo. Asshole.

Doc was the first to look up as they entered. Waverly headed straight for Wynonna as the older Earp embraced her, asking her if she was alright. Waverly walked her away from the others and out towards the bullpen. Nicole knew it was to explain the events at the old Ranch.

“Nedley. Randy Nedley.” Staunch, solid and from what Nicole could feel, kind. He embraced her hand warmly as they shook. 

“Jeremy. Hi. Hi..yep. Don’t ah..don’t hurt me..just here to help with the others.” The small man seemed extremely awkward and also terribly frightened of her. 

“Xavier…” she said quietly as her eyes remained trained on the awkward man calling himself Jeremy.

She heard Xavier clear his throat awkwardly. 

“We ah, we may have ah –“

Jeremy interrupted nervously.

“It’s OK, it’s OK I know…about ah you and him and the ah other him and it’s OK! Totally…OK as long as you just steer clear of this ah…general area.” He coughed as he gestured towards his neck and throat.

Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Jesus guys…” She looked towards Christian and Xavier.

“Did you fully fuck with him on this or does he think we have zero control?” She laughed a little as she looked down at Xavier.

“They may have embellished just a little.” Doc replied before Dolls could open his mouth. 

“Quite hilarious, if you ask me. See Jeremy here is already a little awkward and is prone to the jitters. This just makes it that much more entertainin’ to watch.” Doc smiled under his moustache towards the red head as she smiled back.

“Thanks for that Doc. Really needed your input there.” Jeremy replied as a nervous smiled played across his face. He couldn’t keep his eyes still as he appeared to be trying to watch all three of them at once.

“Well. Jeremy, is it? Nice to finally meet you. I’m Nicole. I’ve heard Waverly speak of you.” She held out her hand to the reluctant Technician. He extended his hand and couldn’t keep it from wavering.

Nicole smiled at his awkwardness. She could sense he was sweet and harmless and…something else. She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Well there’s something you don’t feel every day. You have very strong…intuition, huh?” Nicole quizzed the shorter man. She could read his plane but he could also mildly sense hers. She could tell. 

“I ah…I’ve been known to…be able to sense when my friends may be in some form of danger or…ah whatnots..” He looked away and rolled his eyes at his nervous response to her.

“Or…whatnots. Mmm.” Nicole repeated with a smile. She found his personality endearing already.

“Don’t worry Jeremy, you aren’t her type. She’s not gonna bite the shit outta you unless you piss me off and I ask her to…”

Hello Wynonna.

“OK I’m done.” Jeremy put his hands up in mock surrender and quickly walked away towards the Sheriff, who couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his own face. 

Here we go. 

Nicole turned to face the heir. This was going to have to happen now if they were to move forward with their plans. Time wasn’t on their side any longer. Wynonna moved towards her.

Nicole stood stiff and motionless for an instant as the older Earp hugged her forcefully.

Wynonna. Was. Hugging. Her.

“Ahhh…don’t leave me hanging Red?!” Wynonna said sarcastically.

Nicole snapped out of her trance and hugged the Earp heir back. She didn’t know what the hell was happening or why, so she just went with the moment. It felt good. Wynonna’s plane was one of protection and appreciation. Cool. What the hell for? Nicole wondered quietly until Wynonna pulled back and spoke, breaking the contact between them.

“Thank you, Nicole.” Wynonna said quietly.

The Elder registered the look Wynonna was giving her immediately. She turned towards Xavier.

“What did you tell them before I got here?” She quizzed her legacy.

Xavier looked towards her and stood, shoulders stiff.

“Doc filled them in on a little of your history together, what we are and why you can – we can – be a trusted source going in to this next phase. I hoped to extend that trust by..ahh..” Xavier trailed off and looked away as if ashamed of breaking his own inner protocol.

“Xavier it’s OK, continue.” Nicole guided.

The solid man cleared his throat to carry on.

“By ahh…explaining your meeting with the Blacksmith and the other Elders. What is possible for…for you, should you be successful, and therefore possible for Wynonna and her families curse.” Dolls looked towards his Maker as he nodded.

Nicole looked back to Wynonna. 

“Happy to help, Earp.” The Elder smiled awkwardly at Waverly’s older sister.

“Someone want to explain that to me?” Waverly interjected.

Nicole looked over to the smaller woman, taking a deep breath as she began to explain the other facet of her visit to Mattie Perley and why they needed to give her Bulshars ring. When she was finished she stared nervously at Waverly, waiting for her to respond.

“Can I see you? Out here?” Waverly motioned towards the bullpen.

“Sure, Waves. Wynonna did Waverly tell you about the uh…Ranch?” The Elder asked.

“Of course she did Dracula. Guess you want me to do your job and fill these guys in?” She asked, smiling as she walked past her.

“Dracu – really Wynonna?! I know who’s going to get the ass kicking and it isn’t me.” Nicole rolled her eyes as she walked towards Waverly.

“Careful now, I told you that was gonna happen. And it still is.” Wynonna waggled her finger at Nicole as she walked away.

Waverly led Nicole through to the Sheriffs Office and closed the door. The red head stood rigid as Waverly walked past her and leant against the desk, folding her arms over her chest as fiery hazel eyes met warm honey in Nicole’s. The pair remained quiet as they matched stares. 

God Nicole wanted her. This was neither the time, nor the place but she couldn’t help her body reacting to Waverly the way it did. The embers always simmering below the surface, wanting to ignite at the younger woman’s intense stare. She could hear Waverly’s heartbeat increase in her ears and knew the same reactions were happening within her. Nicole swallowed hard and did her best to push the thoughts away as Waverly broke the silence.

“You want to do this? You would really do this for my family? To…to be mortal again?” She spoke quietly and with sincerity.

Nicole took a step towards her, closing the space a little.

“I do, Waves. If this is the path to redemption, then –“ She looked away as she spoke.

“-I’ve done terrible things. For a time I was…a terrible person. Shit I probably didn’t deserve the oxygen I was breathing.” Nicole huffed.

“This feels like…it feels like redemption to me, you know? It feels like I NEED to do this. None of you deserve to live under this cloud that you do. This town…none of it should be this way and if I can do something to change that. Do something that allows Wynonna to change that then…I want to.” She looked back down at the darker haired woman who had moved away from the desk and closer to her. 

The tears that began to fall surprised her.

“Ahh fuck it.” Nicole chastised herself as she wiped them away.

The shorter woman closed the remaining space as she gently wiped the last tear from the Elders cheek.

“Nicole I would never ask you to be someone else. To change who you are. Look at me.” She stated as she pulled on Nicole’s chin.

“We can’t be together with me this way Waverly, can’t you see that? I don’t age, but you will. What will be OK now, won’t be in 30 years. 40. 50. I will remain this way forever. I can’t sit down to a meal with you. I have to feed off – oh God I don’t even want to have that conversation with you!” Nicole looked away, distraught with her thoughts as the tears flowed again.

“I can’t change what you believe Nicole, I really can’t. I can only repeat what I believe, that I would never ask that of you. I think what you want to do is extremely brave and noble none the less. I can’t even begin to think of how to thank you for what you’re prepared to do.” The younger woman leant up and kissed her softly on the cheek as she wiped away the remaining tears.

“Waverly Earp. There isn’t anything in this world that I would not do for you. Or your family. Or the town you love. I feel like this needs to be done for me as well. I have a lot to make up for and there is only so much rain for me to sit in.” Nicole smiled wryly.

Waverly smiled gently up at the taller woman as she placed both hands on the sides of her face. She pulled her down towards her waiting mouth and connected with Nicole, as everything around the pair vanished for the moment. Nicole kissed her slowly, savouring the taste she had been missing from the younger Earp. Waverly sighed softly against her lips as her tongue found Nicole’s and they both found their tender rhythm. Nicole reluctantly pulled away as reality began to seep back in to their private world.

“Are you sure about this Waves? I can still get you out of here, somewhere safe out of the Triangle until this is done.” Nicole looked down at the younger woman as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“No God damned way, Nicole. You all need me to make this work, getting me out of here isn’t an option. So many damn busy bodies in this place you couldn’t do it without someone knowing anyway. No matter how good your Narc Brigade thinks it is.” Waverly smiled coyly at the Elder.

“Narc Brigade?! Come on I have to cop it from you too?!” Nicole looked at her with mock frustration.

“Those shit tickets aren’t gonna win, sweetie. This is our town and we’re taking it the hell back.” Waverly grabbed her hand and marched towards the office door, leading them back to the others. Nicole definitely liked this side of Waverly.

……..

Perry and Lucado were on route to Purgatory with their team, moving up their visit due to the change in circumstances. Christian had left to collect the blade from Mattie and return it to Xavier. They had spent the time formulating as much of their attack as they possibly could. Too many variables still remained however the element of surprise was going to be their biggest ally.

Del Rey would more than likely be wandering around in his haze until at least the following afternoon. That would give Wynonna and her group, along with Nicole, Xavier and their team, more than enough time to enter the high woods. When Xavier had relinquished Bulshars ring to the Blacksmith, she had gifted him a crudely drawn map in return. 

Christian, Xavier and Doc had deciphered the drawing and quickly connected it with the possibility of the whereabouts of the gate Clootie was looking for. If he was going to be anywhere, it would be within that quadrant, awaiting the gift of rain from Bobo. Once Bobo’s haze cleared, the group was counting on the demons next steps being a race to the forest, to find Bulshar to let him know that a Vampire had intervened and the ring was missing. 

Bam. They would pounce. It wasn’t foolproof but for now, it was all they had. Along with her fellow Elders and the team they were bringing with them, Nicole had to admit it wasn’t as if they were on the back foot. Many things could still go awry though. Many. She doubted Bulshar was out there traipsing around all by himself and apart from his gift, he also still wanted Wynonna.

“4am, back here packed and ready to go. We’re going to make sure that bag of dicks eats…a dick.” Wynonna stopped herself before she screwed it up any more. Nicole laughed.

Wynonna pulled her to the side, away from Doc and the others.

“We got this, Red?” The heir asked, raising her eyebrows at the taller woman.

“We’ve got this, Earp. I’m here for whatever you all need.” She touched Wynonna softly on the arm. She hoped it conveyed how serious she was.

“This can’t fail. For Waverly. It can’t.” Wynonna stared at Nicole and she understood.

She understood that none of them could fail to save her, should it be needed. Regardless of curses or missions or agendas. If Waverly was in trouble, she was to be saved over everything else. Nicole recognised the look and it was one that she mirrored back to the older Earp. They would both sacrifice themselves, if it meant getting Waverly out of there and home. 

Tender Wynonna disappeared as quickly as she was present.

“Not looking forward to meeting your extended Narc Brigade when they arrive, Agent Glow-in-the-Dark. Tell them to stay out of my way.” Wynonna walked off back towards her truck, speeding off into the night.

“Well…at least she’s not using my last name any more.” Nicole huffed out as she raised her hands, Waverly laughing quietly as she walked up beside her. 

“She’ll keep on about your eyes for quite some time, I think.” Waverly replied as she leant in to the side of the taller woman.

“Not for too much longer, Waves.” Nicole looked above herself at the dark sky. Damn light pollution. 

“Are you thinking about tomorrow and…what will happen to you?” Waverly asked gently.

She was, as she continued to look at the sky. She was going to walk away from 245 years of being a certain person, having no fear and no immediate threats to her well being. No fear of death. It was big, the older woman knew that. 

Nicole had an idea. Instead of affirming Waverly’s question, she looked down at her.

“Come with me?” The Elder asked as she held out her hand.

Waverly placed hers within it.

“Lead the way.” She smiled.

……..

Nicole halted the Rover out the front of her house and asked Waverly to wait as she ran inside and grabbed a bag. She tossed two blankets and a bottle of whiskey into it, zipping it up as she returned to the car, throwing it in the back. Waverly looked at her with a questioning stare as Nicole quietly smiled and began to drive around to the rear of the property. She headed past the first two fields in a north east direction.

“If I asked, would you tell me where we were going?” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand.

Nicole smiled at her.

“Nope.” She laughed.

As she reached the tree line just before the clearing a short while later, she stopped the car, getting out to help Waverly from her side. She grabbed the bag and Waverly’s hand and guided her through the line of spruce to the open area. She turned Waverly to face her.

“Waves…I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, but what I do know is that I will protect you with everything I have. We all will. And I know you’re going to put up one hell of a fight with, or without any of us anyway.” Nicole laughed quietly, pulling Waverly closer.

“But it will be dangerous in a completely different way than most of us have experienced. I know how I WANT things to go tomorrow, but the world isn’t a perfect place. So…for tonight I would like to forget it for a moment and take you somewhere that I think is.” She kissed her softly.

The smaller woman received her movements openly as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, pulling her even closer. Nicole pulled herself away from the younger woman’s mouth before she got too carried away. She handed her the bag from the car.

“Waverly Earp. Do you trust me?” Nicole asked, tilting an eyebrow at her.

“Always, sweetie.” Waverly flashed her the widest grin and Nicole’s heart melted in her chest.

“OK then. You put on the bag-“ she helped Waverly slip her arms through the loops. 

Nicole turned her back towards the smaller Earp.

“-and jump on.” She looked over her shoulder, smiling.

“What?” Waverly asked through a small chuckle.

“If you trust me, Earp, don’t ask questions.” The red head laughed as she patted her own back.

“Jump. On.” 

The smaller woman shrugged as she pushed downwards on Nicole’s shoulders, launching herself off the cold ground to wrap her legs around the Elders waist. She brought her arms around Nicole’s upper chest and joined them in the middle, over her collar bones.

“Hold on tight, OK? I mean it.” Nicole said with a small laugh as she began to move past the opposite line of trees to the ridge that lay beyond.

As they reached the face, Nicole looked up. She sensed Waverly do the same. Nicole reached down and placed her hands over both sides of the smaller woman’s thighs, pushing them harder against herself. Waverly took the hint and squeezed Nicole’s waist tighter, crossing her feet at the ankles. Nicole shifted and ran her hand over Waverly’s arms higher up.

“Are you securely attached, Earp?” Nicole laughed. She loved the feel of the woman pressed against her. She never wanted to let her go.

“I am securely attached, Haught. Believe me, because I have a feeling you’re trying to take me rock climbing in the most unconventional of ways…” Waverly trailed off nervously.

“I have you Waves, trust me. Trust this.” Nicole motioned between them, gesturing to their already formidable connection. 

Nicole found purchase and began to effortlessly climb, hearing the stuttered breath of the woman behind her, in her ears. Waverly’s heart was racing and every beat pulsed through Nicole like the rapid beat of a drum. Nicole climbed a little quicker, knowing her way over these rocks as time and again she had climbed them, awaiting what met her at the top.

Half way up and she checked in as she had felt Waverly’s heartbeat slow.

“OK back there, Waves?” The red head asked as she stopped for a moment.

“Nicole Haught you amaze me.” Waverly whispered, leaning in momentarily to sweep her lips across the back of the Elders neck.

Nicole groaned softly and grinned. She looked upwards and continued, the edge of the flattop now in her sights. She continued to elevate them, reaching out and grabbing, pulling and swinging them over the ridges and platforms until she had reached the edge at the top. She hung there for the moment.

“Close your eyes Waves.” Nicole whispered quietly.

“Closed?”

“Yes ma’am.” Waverly replied breathlessly.

Nicole pushed herself up until she was waist height with the edge, swinging her long leg over, bringing them on to the flattop. She grabbed Waverly at the thighs, holding on to them as the younger woman unhooked her feet from around her and let them drop. Nicole slowly lowered her until they were touching the ground. The Elder stood behind the smaller woman, wrapping her strong arm around her midsection, pulling her in towards her. She hummed quietly.

“Open them, baby.” Nicole whispered in to Waverly’s ear.

Nicole grinned widely as she heard Waverly suck in a sharp breath, looking upwards at the billions of stars now keeping her company, with the clearing of the storm clouds. With no light pollution, every single speckle of light was vibrant, mostly colourful and inviting. 

“Oh my God Nicole…” Waverly gasped as she continued to look around.

“They look so close, you could almost touch them.” She was in awe.

“I know. Like I said, I think this is a place in the world that could actually be perfect.” Nicole squeezed Waverly a little tighter as she continued to smile, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the neck.

They stood in silence for a beat until Nicole moved away to take the bag from the smaller woman. She spread the blanket over the flattop and lifted the other one up, wrapping it around Waverly to keep her warm. She took a swig of the whiskey and handed it over to the younger Earp.

“It will keep you a little warmer.” The red head smiled as she gestured for Waverly to sit.

Nicole sat behind her and sighed happily as Waverly lent back in to her torso, all rugged up in the blanket. She wrapped her strong arms around the smaller woman as Waverly took a drink, hissing as it made its way down her throat. They again went silent. They both knew nothing needed to be said in their moment, just that they enjoyed the quiet and the view.

Waverly broke it after a small while.

“Can I ask you something?” She said quietly.

“Of course, Waves.” Nicole squeezed her middle reassuringly.

“How many…have you um…is there, like…a big ah num-“

Nicole started laughing. She didn’t mean to however she knew exactly what Waverly was trying to ask and she thought her completely adorable for fumbling with it. She halted her giggle as she carefully placed kisses along the back of her neck, sweeping her hair out of the way as Waverly’s own laughter shone through.

“I can answer that for you although I’m afraid it’s going to make you slightly more uncomfortable.” Nicole was honest, she didn’t see any other way to be with her. She hated herself for hiding information from the younger Earp. No more.

The darker haired woman turned sideways to her as she took another long drink. Nicole knew it was her form of courage to keep moving forward with her line of questioning.

“Well…you don’t have to give me EXACT figures…but you know…maybe – maybe a ballpark figure?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

Nicole smiled warmly as she gave Waverly the space to think about what she was asking. She broke the silence a moment later.

“Waves, I’ve been around…like a really long time. So with that in perspective, the number isn’t small. Again, I can tell you by all means, but what is this really about?” Nicole bounced back at the small woman she was wrapped around.

Waverly looked worried all of a sudden as she shifted uncomfortably in front of the Elder. She huffed out a breath and Nicole was beginning to realise what she thought the issue might be.

“Baby…” Nicole moved from where she was sitting so that she could place herself in front of Waverly, extending her legs either side of her. She tilted her chin up so their eyes were matched.

“You, are different. Everything before you, is an experience I carry with me always, just like yours are for you. But those experiences…they aren’t you. I can’t even begin to explain what it is you do to me Waverly, or how you make me feel.” Waverly gently interrupted.

“Well…I’ve kind of seen what SOME parts of me do to you..” A small, unsure smile played across her lips.

Nicole closed her eyes and hummed quietly at the thought of Waverly and her blood. She bit her lip to try and stop the thoughts as she felt Waverly’s finger lightly trace around it, coaxing it back out from between her teeth. Nicole opened her eyes to see desire in Waverly’s, overtaking the unsure and the worry of moments before.

“There’s nothing to be scared of baby. Just being in your presence makes me feel incredible. You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. From the moment I met you, you had me.” Nicole smiled as she raised her hand to cup the younger woman’s cheek, Waverly leaning in to her touch.

“Take your time, Waves.” She leaned over to kiss away the gentle tears falling down the tiny woman’s cheeks at her words.

Waverly leaned back to meet her lips, kissing Nicole gently at first and then with a little more fervour. She shrugged her way out of the blanket as she pulled at the front of the red heads top, pulling her closer to her body space. Nicole gave in and let her drag her over, groaning softly as they slowly reclined, landing on the blanket beneath. She looked down at Waverly as she pulled the other blanket over their bodies to keep the hazel eyed woman warm.

Waverly grabbed at her top again, pulling Nicole downwards until their mouths met and danced. Nicole could feel the want rising within the woman below her moment by moment, her own matching it at an incredible pace. Waverly broke their kiss and huffed out loud breaths as she released Nicole from her shirt. The red head returned the favour as she removed Waverly’s coat and drew her top over her shoulders, throwing it to the side once it was off.

The kisses they shared were full of an incredible yearning. A longing neither of them could describe, yet they could both feel. The pull of each other’s gravity almost too much for Nicole to bear, as she searched the woman below her for the answers. 

This was about more than sex. There was a need within each of them to satisfy curiosity about each other. To push buttons. To elicit emotion. The fear of what was coming. The fear of losing each other too soon. Nicole swore she could feel it all within Waverly. This was a different way of reading someone and one she had never experienced before. She dare not say she didn’t like it. It was fascinating and amazing all at once to be so in tune with the younger woman.

Waverly pushed at Nicole’s shoulder to force her over on to her back, gliding over on top of her as she did so, underneath the warmth of their covering. She trailed a line of kisses down her jawline, across the side of Nicole’s neck and hovered just above her skin. Nicole shivered at the breath she could feel as Waverly held fast. Slowly her wet lips touched the taut skin as her tongue began lazy circles over Nicole’s pulse point.

Instinctively Nicole curved into the woman above her as she gasped quietly. Waverly spent long moments leaving marks on Nicole’s pale skin as her heartbeat grew stronger and stronger against the younger woman’s mouth. Nicole groaned slightly louder as Waverly introduced her teeth into the mix, biting down every now and then and pulling at the skin. 

“Damnit Waverly…” Nicole breathed out heavily as her hands explored each inch of available skin, her core becoming an absolute inferno, the familiar throb in her veins shooting from her wrists to the arteries in her neck.

Waverly smiled against her hot skin as she confidently undid the Elders belt, buttons and zipper. She glanced up at Nicole as the taller woman found her hands moving down to do the same for her. As the last of the clothes disappeared between them, Waverly lowered herself back down to meet Nicole’s waiting mouth. 

They both moaned at the feel of each others skin and warmth. Their mouths exploring deeper, teasing each other with their back and forth. Waverly pulled away after a long moment and Nicole instinctively followed her. The younger Earp placed a finger lightly against Nicole’s kiss swollen lips as she gazed at her.

“Will they…will they come out?” Waverly whispered as her fingers moved to trace the edge of the Elders cheekbone.

Nicole had felt it coursing through Waverly since they had bound their skin together under their blanket. She was sure Waverly could feel it within her as well. The curiosity.

“I can control it, Waves, you don’t have to worry. I would never hurt you.” Nicole whispered to the woman above her.

Waverly stroked her under the jaw, applying a little pressure which surprised the red head. She caught her breath as she stared at Waverly, feeling her leg push up against her centre. The younger Earp gasped and looked directly at her when she noticed how aroused Nicole was.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me Nicole.” Waverly whispered as she moved further up to beside her ear. Nicole lost her breath again as the movement caused Waverly to apply more pressure further down.

“So don’t worry about control…” The darker haired woman breathlessly mentioned as she began to roll her hips, forcing the pressure at Nicole’s core to make her cry out a little. 

Nicole processed Waverly’s comment as she reached up to hold on to the back of the smaller woman’s neck, raising her hips off the blanket to meet her movements. Waverly moved against her in a perfect rhythm, creating a build up of just the sweetest amount of frustration and longing within the pair of them for more.

Nicole felt as if she was going to implode if Waverly kept it up. She could smell that Waverly was in a very similar situation, her arousal filling all of Nicole’s senses. The Elder found herself zeroing in on Waverly’s racing heart, her arousal, the light trails of sweat forming between them under the blanket as they set each other on fire with their want. Her rain. Her beautiful, pure rain. It was all becoming far too much.

“Fuck, Waverly…no more baby. No more..” Nicole panted as she grabbed at the hazel eyed woman’s hand behind her neck. 

She quickly slid it down her stomach, separating their skin as she pushed it further down, her hand guiding Waverly’s to where she was aching for her the most. The younger woman’s eyes met Nicole’s. The desire and want reigned supreme over everything else that was in them. Waverly wasn’t scared or unsure. Nicole hooked her chin and brought her mouth down to hers, finding her tongue as she groaned into the kiss. 

She let Waverly’s hand go and only a moment later found herself arching, moaning loudly and letting her control go as she felt her slide inside. Nicole knew her eyes were optimising behind her lids. She didn’t care. In this moment, Waverly becoming one with her was all she wanted to care about. Waverly gasped as she explored tentatively for a small moment at the feel of what was beneath her. Her confidence returned shortly after as she set a rhythm based on the body language bouncing back at her from the taller woman.

Nicole moved her hips to match Waverly as they rocked together in perfect sync, Waverly supporting her back as it came up and off the blanket time and again at her touch. Waverly found her perfectly pale mound and sucked a nipple in to her mouth, exploring with her tongue and gently with her teeth, as Nicole felt the shivers ripple through her at the touch.

The smaller woman moved up to kiss Nicole, wanting to make contact with her. As she broke their kiss she gasped and caught her breath when Nicole opened her eyes, their iridescence unmistakable in the star spattered dark. As she raised herself up a little higher, she ran her thumb just underneath the Elders eye line.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetie…” Waverly whispered, in awe of the woman below her. 

Nicole was in shock at the younger woman’s response but wasn’t given enough time to process it as Waverly immediately increased the intensity of her actions, curling her fingers inside of the Elder with each inwards movement.

Nicole cried out at the suddenness of it as she threw her head back, her hips moving of their own accord, higher to meet Waverly’s hand. Nicole could feel herself skirting the edge of the abyss as Waverly kept her motions constant and hard. She slid her hand down her belly, allowing Waverly to remain fully committed to what she was currently doing. When she found the spot she was looking for, she began in a circular motion, knowing it wouldn’t take too long to fall.

“Waves, don’t stop what you’re doing…” Nicole huffed out as she felt herself beginning to tense. 

Waverly groaned loudly as she watched Nicole’s hand at work. The feel of the red head wrapped around her fingers tightly as she kept up her pace. Nicole was holding back her canines with everything she had. Waverly’s scent was so incredibly strong when the heat between them was this intense. Nicole wanted it so badly she could scream and howl in to the night at the frustration of denying herself. 

She looked towards the woman above her as Waverly leant in to kiss her hard, deep and true. Nicole’s motions increased. So did Waverly’s. Nicole brought her hips up against the smaller woman to allow Waverly more depth. She plunged in hard and curled upwards. Nicole cried out against Waverly’s mouth, all control gone as her canines lengthened and she tightened, crashing over the edge. Wave after wave hit her as she grasped on to the woman above her, rolling her hips into her less and less with each contraction. Every ounce of her energy spent trying to balance the urge not to use her teeth on the younger Earps skin.

Waverly remained inside of her a moment longer as she brought her head up to kiss Nicole hard. She halted for the smallest of moments as she felt the longer than usual teeth against her bottom lip. Without skipping a beat she ran her tongue up and down the length of Nicole’s left one. The Elder let out an uncontrolled growl before she realised and stopped it immediately.

She cleared her throat.

“Mmmm…you’re playing with fire there now, Earp.” She whispered in a deeper tone, too aroused to care about much else in the moment.

“Really…?” She whispered back, seductively.

“Maybe that’s where I want to play?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow in the red heads direction as she slowly slid out of her.

That’s not what Nicole was expecting. At all. She swallowed hard as Waverly stared in to the golden glow, tilting her head to the side after a moment.

“You’re curious about me, too. Admit it, Haught.” Waverly stated as she ran a finger down the canine just visible to her in the dark. 

She sent another shiver through Nicole as the Elder took a deep breath, inhaling her purity as she looked skyward.

“God yes, Waverly. More than anything…” she whispered to the stars, willing her teeth to settle down.

She felt Waverly move above her as she positioned herself over Nicole’s hips. The red head looked back down and raised herself a little, allowing Waverly purchase. The smaller woman rose higher and reached for Nicole’s hand. The Elder didn’t need to be prompted again.

As Waverly slowly lowered herself on to it, they both sighed as they gripped each other tighter. Waverly pushed her hips in to Nicole as she stared in to the iridescent gold, the stars giving them the worlds most perfect backdrop.

Waverly breathed heavily in to Nicole’s ear as she leant down, brushing red hair away from her neck as they continued to move in sync.

“Well then let’s find out together…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚔️🗡⚔️ 💔

Chapter 22:

Nicole lay there, eerily still. She was aware of voices and movement. Aware of the screams to get her to pay attention and hold on just a little longer. The Elder knew there was too much damage for her to try and repair herself. As she raised her head a little to look downward, she noticed the massive amount of blood pooled beside her. Not even a Vampire could lose that much without needing help. She huffed out a cool breath as she watched her abdomen try and move around the metal, star shaped picket that had been plunged through it.

Nicole could tell from the position of it in her body, that her kidney would be destroyed and she hissed quietly as she burned, the silver in the spike doing its job in keeping her pinned and in pain. Her arm was stuck fast to the cold, horrible ground as the second picket was also neatly doing what it had been shoved in there to do.

“Don’t you dare give up on me Agent Not-Haught! I’ll kick your ass so fucking hard you’ll think it was your new face!” Wynonna yelled intensely at her. 

Nicole moved her head to the side to see the heir pleading with her as she hung upside down, tethered to a rough branch by her ankles. Nicole found herself chuckling quietly as she thought about how Wynonna looked as screwed as she was. Well…maybe not quite that bad yet. Xavier was cold silence behind her, wrapped in silver chain at the base of the tree Wynonna was dangling from.

The Elder could see him smouldering quietly but he refused to let the amount of pain he was in, rise to the surface. Oh how she felt for him. He was a part of her, he was family and he was in pain. Nicole couldn’t bear any of it. Not Wynonna hanging. Not Xavier in chains beneath her. Not Perry and Lucado enveloped and held within the trunks of the trees around them.

Not Waverly. 

Her beautiful, pure Angel. Snatched by Bobo and taken through the trees. The God awful fucking trees in here that seemed to have a life of their own, appearing not to give any of them the chance of victory. She must get to Clootie. She had to stop him before he hurt her Waverly, before he cut her open and offered her to the chalice embedded in the steps, opening his stupid fucking gate. Urgh, move Haught! Her body would not respond.

Nicole was weak and getting weaker by the second. The silver was draining her and she had lost too much blood. She felt as if she had zero left in her tank to save herself and next to no chance of saving any of the others. 

Her last glimmer of hope retreated quickly as Christian Brood came in to focus above her, stealing the blade the Blacksmith had made from the side of her belt. Nicole was too weak to thwart the effort. He smiled derisively down at the red head.

“My chance to get out of this shitty life Haught, not yours. Clootie is mine for the taking. He’s too distracted with your little winged sidekick.” He laughed down at her.

“It…it was you. You motherfucker…” Nicole mumbled in to the cold air.

“Oh yeah. The second I found out being what I am could be reversed, you bet your ass I made a plan. Got in good with Clootie and kept him in the loop about what you were all up to. Obviously kept THIS little gem to myself.” Christian waved the blade in front of her.

“Get up nice and close, he won’t know until it’s too late. And you know what? You wanted out of this life Nicole, and you still got your wish. Only difference is, you won’t have any life at all.” He laughed again as he knelt down to run his fingers through the growing pool of blood beside her, placing a finger in his mouth.

“God! It’s going to be SO fucking good when I can just go out and have a steak again! So long, Haught.” Christian rose to his feet, walking past her head as Wynonna called after him.

“You are so fucking dead, Narc! And I take back what I said about you being cute you piece of shit! Nicole! … NICOLE! You stay alive damnit! Waverly needs you! I need you! ARGH!” Wynonna cried out in frustration as she wriggled back and forth in her restraint.

Nicole smiled towards her, feeling her eyes grow heavy as a tear began to fill her eye line and fall. She had failed Waverly. Wynonna and Xavier. Perry and Lucado. She had failed Doc and Jeremy. She was slipping away and could feel the darkness creeping its way in. She thought about how they had arrived at this point. How Bulshar was expecting them. He knew. Nicole now knew that she could put that down to Christians actions. Betrayal was still a bitter pill for her to swallow, even after all of her years of existence, which appeared to be quickly coming to an end.

“Doc…where is Doc?” She whispered dryly as her thoughts continued to wander.

“Just for a minute. I’ll close them for just a minute…” Don’t give up, Haught. Do not! She chastised herself as it all seemed too hard to keep afloat, her eyes closing slowly.

“Hmm, Waverly…” she whispered in to the cold morning air, her thoughts taking her back to the night before. Before it had all fallen apart and she had failed. She was sorry to all of them.

“Nicole hold on!” Xaviers voice drifted in but she wanted the quiet to think. Wanted to hold on to the thoughts of before.

Hold on forever to Waverly Earp.

Nicole continued to float back to the previous days events, clinging to them as she lost hope of hanging on to anything else for much longer…

……

Nicole had carried Waverly back down the face of the rocky flattop and made her way back to the house. She gathered what they needed for the trip in to the forest as the younger woman showered. Her body was still a tingling mess from their previous activities and she found herself smiling when she thought back to the first time she had told herself Waverly Earp would be the death of her.

It wasn’t too far from the truth. Nicole was continually left wordless when it came to Waverly and what she did to her. How she made her feel. What Nicole felt for the younger Earp. Their evening above the world, dancing with the stars had been one of the most magical things Nicole had experienced. The pull between the two was unmistakable.

Waverly appeared to need to scratch an itch when it came to exploring the other, more primal side of Nicole, which drove her wild. She was finding it hard to contain herself around Waverly, when it was as if the darker haired woman challenged the Elder to completely show every layer. Nicole assumed it was the curiosity of something that Waverly knew would be non existent soon enough but her instinct quietly told her otherwise. 

Nicole had her own itch to scratch when it came to Waverly Earp. 

As she spent her time exploring her and connecting with her, it was an uncanny feeling of ancient ties with Waverly. There was an old part of Nicole that she swore could speak to an older part of the younger Earp. The primal side of Nicole took on a mind of its own when it was working to feel out the new things she knew about Waverly. 

She still felt like she could spend hours, days and not get any closer to it. Maybe Nicole was too scared to get any closer. God knows Waverly already sent most parts of the Elder in to uncontrollable overdrive, let alone what would happen if her body was keeping secrets about anything else. Nicole also held the quiet fear that once her primal side had been reversed and she was mortal again, this ancient connection she hadn’t quite figured out yet, would cease with the younger Earp. 

Waverly was exhausted as she fell on to the bed, post shower. Nicole kissed her goodnight and folded the smaller woman in to her until she fell to sleep. Nicole removed herself to have her own shower and returned to wrap Waverly up in the blanket, giving her the few hours she needed until she had to wake her. She made her way downstairs to Xavier.

“Ready?” She asked him as she moved past to make coffee.

“As I’ll ever be. This is for you.” Xavier handed Nicole the specially forged blade from the Blacksmith. 

“Perry and Lucado aren’t too far away. Is she OK?” Xavier pointed above his head to where Waverly was fast asleep on the upper floor.

“She’s as OK as she’s gonna be for now. It’s all a lot to process and with what we’re about to do, there probably isn’t much room in her brain for it all at the moment. Waverly is curious underneath it all, but also angry. It’s simmering away and that’s good. We need her to be. We all need to be pissed off. It will help.” Nicole answered. 

“Listen I’m…I’m sorry about the woods, Nicole. I didn’t know Waverly could – could do that.” Xavier looked away towards the fields, embarrassed.

“No need, Xavier. None of us could have known about what she is. Well…except for Bobo. Asshole. God I say that about him a lot!” Nicole huffed out a frustrated breath.

“Yeah well hopefully not for too much longer, then I can be on my way.” Xavier continued to stare.

Nicole could sense a sadness in him she hadn’t picked up on earlier. She would bet money it was Earp related. Dolls shifted as he noticed her plane change.

“She sure does visit that barn a lot. Area isn’t as big as you think when you’re patrolling. Hard to miss someone moving through the night, even from a distance.” Xavier went quiet. Nicole moved toward him, placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Xavier. Doc is…well. Wynonna and Doc seemed to have a connection well before we got here. I know it’s not what you hoped may happen, though and I do feel for you, for what it’s worth.” Nicole squeezed his hard shoulder. 

“No time like the present to do a pre workout before we leave. See you suited up, Haught.” Xavier moved past her, making moves towards his room. She knew to leave it alone and cool things down.

“See you soon, Dolls.” She nodded at him.

……..

The others were waiting as they arrived at Nedley’s office. Xavier exited his vehicle with Perry and Lucado as Waverly and Nicole escorted the remaining two Agents. As they entered the building Wynonna was the first to break it down for herself.

“So…I’m being stalked by some old cranky dude trying to make mince meat of me and my sister. If he takes a trip back home, the world practically ends and you guys bring two people. Two.” She used the barrel of Peacemaker to motion between the two Agents following behind Nicole.

“Earp, we’re trained enough, fast enough and agile enough to account for about five people each. Happy?” Nicole asked her as she raised her eyebrows at the heir.

“Well now SOMEONE thinks they’re Haught-shit, don’t they?” Wynonna winked at her as she said it. 

“One day, Earp. That smart ass mouth of yours is gonna be FLAT on its ass because I’ve made it so.” Nicole winked back.

“Bring it.” Wynonna raised her thermos towards the taller woman, moving towards Perry and Lucado as Xavier made the introductions.

“I must say, I’ve never much liked working with the Establishment, Miss Haught. Even this time around it tends to make me a tad uneasy.” Doc tipped his hat towards her as he entered Nicole’s space.

“Holliday, you’ll work along side whomever benefits you. Don’t forget who you’re talking to here.”  
Nicole smiled wryly at him as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze in jest.

“For Wynonna and Miss Waverly there is no question that I would do most things. As I stand here, I believe so would he…” The moustache twitch. The peak of his vibration. Jealousy at its finest, towards the darker skinned Agent talking to Wynonna and Lucado.

“Doc. He is aware of your connection with her, he knows he needs to let it go. You guys need to put this shit aside today, it can’t interfere. We must be a team on this. Have we got you here, or not?”  
Nicole was stern with her friend. She had to be. There was no room today for jealousy or rivalry between the two of them. 

“Oh I am here, Elder Haught. I am here. How about those two –“ Doc pointed to Perry and Lucado standing side by side.

“- are they also part of the team or do they just get to stand back and point and tell all of you what to do?” The gunslinger questioned her.

“It’s dire circumstances if Clootie is successful Doc. They have been given permission to help, just like I have been. In all of my years I have never seen this allowed. Three Elders? Gives you an idea of just how serious the overseers of my kind are treating it.” Nicole stiffened at her words. She knew how serious it was, she didn’t need the reminder.

“We are here to fight, Miss Haught, and fight we shall. Not the first time you and I have had to save each other’s skins, though it may be the last, should you reach your end goal.” Doc smiled warmly at her as he placed a gentle hand between her shoulder blades. Nicole looked at him with a tiny smile of her own.

“Those memories will always be fond ones, Nicole. Here is to a new future for yourself.” He tipped his hat as he walked off, lighting his cigarillo.

Waverly smiled gently at Nicole from across the room as she made her way towards the younger Earp. 

“Ready?” Nicole asked. No more words needed to be shared between the two, their eyes saying it all as Waverly nodded at her.

“Right. Let’s get this circus on the road. I will be your Ringmaster, you can call me Wynonna. Who is buddying with who on the drive? I bags Barbie.” Wynonna pointed towards Xavier as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Nicole immediately threw Holliday a sideways glance to remind him of what was at stake and to let it the hell go for the day. Waverly would ride with Nicole, Perry and Lucado while the two Agents escorted to Purgatory would ride with Christian. In his typical fashion, Doc chose to go it alone. As Jeremy fitted Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole with tracking devices, Nedley approached the red head.

“You take care of this bunch out there, you hear me? If I didn’t have to be the face of the Department due to staff shortages I’d be right there with all of ya.” Nedley put a strong hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll do all I can Sheriff, you have my word.” Nicole nodded at the uniformed man, knowing that the same warning would have been given to Wynonna.

As the group kitted up, they headed out towards their vehicles, leaving in a convoy that saw Wynonna and Xavier lead, with Doc travelling solo to the rear. Nicole found the vehicle a cone of silence as they travelled in to the waking dawn towards the wooded hills. 

Tick, tick, tick.

……..

“Never liked the woods…” Nicole heard Xavier mumble quietly as they made their way through the brush.

“Yeah well I don’t like Narcs all that much…yet here we are.” Wynonna mumbled back as they kept moving forward.

“We need to be heading this way.” They all turned to face Holliday as he pointed in a northerly direction. 

“There has been disturbance this way, and not from an animal.” The hatted man stopped to run his hand along the side of a spruce trunk. 

Nicole sniffed the air and found herself picking up a similar scent to the greenhouse. Rot, soil and mould. That underlying vibration was present. Just.

“Be careful as we move forward.” She called to the others, the vibration niggling at her instincts.

A few hundred metres further into the brush and they had broken through in to a small clearing. Nicole walked through with Holliday and Xavier as the others stood back, waiting. The vibration Nicole was locked in on was definitely stronger. What the hell was it? Doc walked further ahead and through to the line of trees on the other side as Wynonna called to him.

“Doc where the hell are you going? Shouldn’t we stop for breakfast?” She snickered. 

“Damnit Wynonna why do you always have to be such a smart ass?” Waverly looked towards her, worry lines creasing her forehead.

“Baby girl have you ever known me to be any different? And with so many Narc Brigade family members present…I figured they should get to know me.” Wynonna smiled as she blew a kiss towards her younger sister.

Doc was calling to Nicole. She swore his vibration was calling to her. She looked over at Xavier and noticed he had picked up a similar feeling. They both moved quietly in the direction the gun slinger had walked previously.

“Hey! Are we all just going to wander off when we feel like it?!” Wynonna called to the Elder.

“Wait, Earp.” Nicole held her hand out to halt the rest of the group as the pair made their way to the other side of the clearing.

“Xavier I know this vibration and it’s getting stronger. It isn’t a good one.” She whispered to him quietly as they moved in to the trees.

“On alert, Haught.” Was all Xavier replied.

“Where the fuck is Holliday damnit?!” She whispered forcefully in frustration. As they moved further along, coming to another clearing at the left.

Holliday stood with his back to them, staring at the steps. Nicole motioned to Xavier to move in.

“Doc what the hell…” Nicole trailed off as she looked upwards, following them to the top where they ended and led to…nowhere.

The vibration here was loud in her ears. She couldn’t pin point what it belonged to but it wasn’t good. It was time for them to exit the area, she knew that much.

“Doc, Xavier, we have to leave and get back to the others. Being here isn’t the best idea. Go.” She pointed hurriedly behind her, never taking her eyes off the stone steps, heart pounding in her chest.

“Too late, Elder Haught. Separation is the key…” she heard the sing song voice waft over to her from behind the stone structure, as four masked, leather clad beings made their way towards them.

Clootie had separated them all. It wasn’t Doc that had drawn them here with him, it was the ancient Sheriff. How the fuck was he expecting them? Nicole began to back away, towards the line of the trees, transitioning herself as she did so. As her eyes optimised immediately she could see Bulshar come in to view. 

“Xavier, Doc, GO!” She bellowed as Nicole willed them to get back to the others. They had more of a chance in this fight if they were all together. 

“Uh uh, uhh Elder Haught. You have something I want. No backsies.” The beings shifted towards them quicker as the trees began to rumble.

“NICOLE!” Waverly cried out from a distance. 

NO.

The Elder turned, grabbing the small axe from the side of her belt and swung towards the leather clad bulk now in front of her. Not a singular sound escaped it as the blade hit ribs, cracking through and leaving a wound, instantly stopping it in its tracks. Nicole reached around quickly, grasping to the mask and snapping sideways with a horrible force. She heard the crack and watched as it slumped at her feet. 

“I need her to feed the steps, Elder. She will be brought to me. All of you are too late…” Bulshar sing songed as he ran his hand around what appeared to be a receptacle or chalice at the base of the stone.

The rumble grew mighty as the ground shook. Nicole turned to see the trees shifting. Actually fucking shifting, as if to cut them off from the others. As roots began to uplift and slowly spiral in the air, she took off. So did Xavier. The trees weren’t free enough yet, to be as quick or nimble as the Elder and her legacy.

“DOC RUN!” Nicole called behind herself as she sprinted through the quickly changing landscape.

“WAVERLY!” Nicole bellowed.

“WYNONNA!” She heard Xavier roar, his eye shine visible to her on the left as they ran towards the others.

Nicole hit the wet ground, sliding in and underneath a thick set of roots as Xavier launched himself up and over them. As they were making their way towards the clearing, she was snagged around the leg from her right, halting her instantly as she was dragged towards the brush. The being, seemingly from out of nowhere, picking her up and slamming her against the hard rock. She grabbed at the small axe as the being smashed a rock down on her opposite hand. She cried out as she felt the numerous little breaks shatter across her knuckles. 

Nicole brought the axe down with force, clipping the gap between its mask and shoulder. She stood and launched herself over the top of it, turning quickly to snap its neck. Nicole pushed through the numerous twists and turns the root systems were swinging her way, until she could see the smallest of openings to the clearing the remainder of the group should have been in. As she slid through, she was picked up by her ankles by none other than fucking Bobo.

“Boo.” Was all he said.

Lightning quick, the fiery red head swung the axe out at him, embedding it in his thigh. He roared as his eyes changed and he dropped her. Nicole, confused as to how he wasn’t still in the enchanted haze she had cloaked over him.

“Your time is coming to an end Robert, you useless piece of meat and I for one, couldn’t be fucking happier!” Nicole yelled as she reached up for the axe.

Shit eating grin.

Beings. Three of them. Grabbed arms and legs and held her fast in front of him. With speed and determination he swung the small axe head at her right side. She roared as it made contact just above her hip and sliced through. He released and repeated the action to her own thigh.

Xavier bellowed and she snapped her head to the side as she watched the swarm of beings envelope him, dragging him towards the trunk to his rear. She couldn’t help but notice the set up. They were binding him with silver laced chain. Bobo wasn’t walking around in a haze any longer. These leather clad beings were relentless and numerous. Someone had been keeping Clootie updated on their plans. They knew Wynonna and the group would be here. Fuck.

Nicole realised how quickly it had gone to shit as her pain subsided only for her to be pinned to the cold ground before she could react.

As Robert stood above her, he made sure the beings had her secure.

“Are you watching your precious girlfriend, Waverly Earp? Here, let’s get a better view, shall we.” The demon chomped his jaw shut as two beings dragged her over towards them.

“You leave her the fuck alone Robert. I will kill you. I will kill ALL of you! WAVERLY!” She called out.

She heard Waverly cry out as she watched Bobo twist his boot into the axe wound in Nicole’s thigh, watching as the Vampire grimaced.

“This won’t hurt a bit Waverly, I promise. And by that I mean it won’t hurt you.” The grin on the demons face becoming so wide it had a life of its own.

“Silver laced pickets. Just what every Vampire needs, don’t you think, Haught?” He laughed manically as he speared the rod through her pinned, upper arm. She hollered in to the cold morning. 

Waverly pleaded for the demon to stop, Wynonna calling curse words of every flavour in his direction as he held up the second picket. He lined up over her lower abdomen and looked towards the younger Earp.

“Believe me, Waverly. This is really for the best, baby.” He laughed again as he shoved it through forcefully until he felt it bury itself in the ground below her.

Nicole screamed.

Waverly screamed. 

Nicole’s heart broke at the sound of the Angels anguish.

She tried so hard not to, satisfaction the last thing she wanted the piece of shit to have but she couldn’t help it. The searing pain was unbearable. The pain she knew would come for Xavier, Wynonna, Doc and the others. 

Waverly.

She roared as Bobo laughed. Grabbing Waverly and throwing her over his broad shoulder, the trees shifting themselves to allow him access to Clootie. 

Nicole surveyed the scene around her. Wynonna still pitching her cuss words of every colour towards the line of trees Bobo had disappeared in to as she hung from the branch. Xavier silently watching his Maker, both of them in immense amounts of pain. She could see in the distance, Perry and Lucado, side by side enveloped in the trunk of an ancient spruce. Stuck for God knows how long if they couldn’t get them out. The other two Agents currently having the same fate.

The Elder could smell herself. She looked down to see the liquid making a slow move forward from underneath her back. She had suffered the most horrific wounds she had ever experienced and for the first time in longer than she could remember, she was fearful that she would not recover from them. The ancient woman knew how serious they were. 

“Wynonna how you doing? Are you OK?!” Nicole called out to the heir while she still had the energy to do so.

“Oh you know, just hanging around. Enjoying the view. You?” The blue eyed woman yelled back.

“Guess those ass kickings came at us. Just not from each other, huh?” Nicole called as she smiled roughly to herself.

“Don’t even THINK you’re weaseling out of it, Naughty – Haughty. I said I would kick your ass and I will kick your ass. As soon as I kick theirs.” Wynonna yelled towards her.

Nicole didn’t respond.

“Haught. HAUGHT you stay with me!” Wynonna yelled again.

“I’m here…I’m here Wynonna.” Nicole said quietly, not registering if the heir heard her or not.

She closed her eyes as she thought of Waverly. As she thought of her failure. She drifted off for a moment in the morning light…

……..

“HAUGHT I’M COMING FOR YOU HOLD ON!” 

Nicole was snapped back to the present momentarily at the sound of Xaviers booming voice. Her mouth was dry and she was cold. Bitterly cold. What an awful sensation. The elements hadn’t bothered the Elder in centuries unless they were extreme.

As she lay there thinking about everything that had lead to her being pinned and Xavier and the group being trapped, she figured her body would drift off along with her. She was too drained and too damaged to bounce back from Bobo’s activities with her, previously. Nicole was at almost zero. If she was this cold, her body was telling her it was almost time to move on from this world.

She saw through the gloom, the faintest of figures above her, blurry edged and bulked. The Elder registered movement but couldn’t be sure where from and which direction the sounds were emanating. She was fading and fast.

“Waverly…” she whispered as she felt herself smile. Maybe in her next life, she could find her Waverly again.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚔️🗡⚔️😞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh I can’t believe we’re at the second last chapter! Sorry this one has taken a little while to upload peeps. Don’t be afraid to come and say hi 👋🏼👋🏼

“Not Waverly, Miss Haught but I do thank you for the compliment. Time to save your skin.” Holliday reassured her as she felt the tug of the picket in her arm.

“Son of a bitch how deep in the ground did that shit eater push this?!” Nicole could make out the unmistakable voice of the heir as she struggled to remove the picket in her abdomen.

“Here, let me.” Xavier removed it quickly as he hissed and shook his hand from grabbing it.

“Nicole, Nicole! You stay with me. I mean it! You don’t go out like this, you hear me?!” Xavier sounded desperate.

“Open, Haught. Damnit open your mouth!” Xavier demanded.

“Here, let me. She’s so God damned stubborn!” Wynonna complained as Nicole felt her bottom jaw being forced downwards.

The night she had made Xavier a part of her legacy flashed through her mind. Thoughts of Wynonna. A singular kiss shared, that had set his heart alight, only to have it broken at the sight of her entering the barn where Holliday stayed time and again on his patrols of the Earp Homestead.

Xavier was feeding her. They had forced her mouth open for him to feed his Maker.

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open as her energy levels began to rise, the burning sensation seeping out of her skin moment by moment. She tried her best to hold Xaviers thoughts at bay, lest she intrude any further as he allowed his lifeblood to stream in to her mouth. As her teeth extended he moved downwards as his neck made contact and she bit down. 

Nicole took only enough to get her mobile. She would need a lot of time to heal of her own accord and refused to take any more from the man who had helped save her life. He too, was in pain and it would take longer for him to come back to full health, now that she had taken from him.

Wynonna offered. Doc offered. It brought tears to the Elders eyes as she refused. Just to know the offer was there, meant more to her than anything in the world but she could not accept.

As Xavier placed more of his life blood over her open wounds they leant her up against a rocky mantle, as Doc tore off material from her jacket to make bandage strips. He tied them together and Wynonna helped to wrap up her abdomen as best as they could. Nicole would never forget. 

“Family isn’t always blood.” Nicole whispered quietly as she leant her head back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and remembering not so long ago when she had said the same words to Waverly.

“Got that right, Captain Twilight, welcome to ours.” Wynonna snickered as she gently patted her thigh.

“A shitty tween Vampire movie. Really?” Nicole replied dryly as Xavier moved to get her a drink of water. 

“Oh. There’s lots to come Haught. You don’t get to die today. No time for that until I get through my list.” Wynonna patted her leg again as she turned steely cold as quickly as she was warm.

“Thanks for the save, Doc. Next time maybe tell us all when you feel like wandering off?” The older Earp smiled at him, the jab being only half hearted.

Xavier picked Nicole up from the ground and carried her towards the line of trees, knowing they wouldn’t get through them. He placed her down as Doc pointed quietly to the south direction, nodding his head for them to move that way. Xavier carried Nicole through the narrow gaps as her strength picked up moment by moment. She wouldn’t be 100 percent for at least the next week with her current injuries but by the time they had circled half way back around, she was strong enough to limp on her own. Xavier placed her down gently as she tried for herself to move.

The small group snapped their heads up as they heard Clootie roar, Waverly screaming shortly afterwards.

“Go, go, GO!” Wynonna forcefully whispered as her instinct kicked in the same time as Nicole’s and they took off towards the noise.

The Elder was slower but she kept to the back as she had enough energy to transition, her eyes iridescent in no time at all as her canines descended, looking for their victim. As they rounded the edge of the rock towards the clearing, Christian was enthralled in a physical battle with Clootie as Bobo held fast to the small bodied Waverly. Waverly was doing her best to break free of the demon, but to no avail.

“I can’t get a clear fucking shot while he has her!” Wynonna was frustrated.

“Don’t attempt it. We need to deal with Clootie. Robert won’t hurt Waverly while they still need her.” Nicole whispered back as she circled around towards the back of him. 

“Now. While they are distracted.” The gunslinger rounded out towards Clootie and Christian with Xavier following, as Nicole kept her eye line on Del Rey, Wynonna to her rear.

Everything stopped as Bulshar shrieked in to the bitter morning air. The small group remained hidden on either side as they watched in silence, Christian raising himself on the shoulders of the ancient Sheriff, biting down in to his shoulder and ripping away the flesh. Clootie was doing his best to grab at him without success as the Vampire was too quick.

He roared and scratched at him as Christian ripped and tore again. This time reaching for the blade and plunging it downwards in to the side of his neck. Bulshar pitched forward, throwing the Vampire from him as he hollered in anguish.

Nicole closed her eyes and swallowed. It was done.

Her future was to remain as she was, Christian taking the opportunity away from her. Redemption, so it seemed, would not be hers. The Elder would need to process the outcome later. She had to get Waverly away from Robert. If they were correct in assuming his involvement with Clootie, it wouldn’t be long until those powers passed through and on to him.

“That didn’t just happen…” Wynonna whispered beside her.

“I am gonna tear. Him. Apart.” The older Earp spat out as she recognised what Christians actions now meant for the red head at her side.

“I’ll be the distraction. You get Robert.” Was all Nicole mentioned to Wynonna as she watched Christian fall to the ground and remain still, a mysterious fog beginning to creep in at the sides to cloak him. 

“Yessss, yessss come to me. Come to me!” Bobo swayed back and forth with Waverly held fast to him as he chanted, eyes closed, waiting for Bulshars powers to be transferred.

Nicole stood behind the demon, taking the opportunity of his self involvement to place an open gash in the same area he had left one on her, just above his hip. Waverly squealed as he cried out and grabbed at her tighter. As he went to turn, Nicole wrapped her arm around his neck in a chokehold and squeezed. She was still too weak, she could feel it. So could he.

He laughed as he pushed Waverly to the ground and stood on her back, pinning her. He reached behind himself and screwed his hand in to Nicole’s abdomen. The pain was immediate and intense before her body could dampen it. She cursed out and let go of him, giving the demon enough time to turn and uppercut her, sending her upwards and backwards, away from his immediate space. 

The roar that emanated from the demon made the forest shake. Bulshars powers were obviously giving themselves a new home as the ancient Sheriff had finally met his end. Xavier launched himself at Bobo as the demon swatted him away, the power consuming him quickly. 

Doc had circled and released bullet after bullet in quick succession towards his back. Robert reached down for Waverly, picking her up effortlessly and pushing her towards the steps as Hollidays bullets slowed him, but may as well have been made of plastic if not fired from Peacemaker.

Wynonna released the first bullet from her friend of steel, slicing him through his lower leg. He stumbled slightly but after a beat kept himself moving forward, determined to make the steps. Xavier and Nicole both launched again, Nicole trying to pry Waverly from him as Xavier quickly punctured through his arm and tore. 

Nicole tore at the demons throat as she squeezed with all of the energy she had. God how she hated the piece of shit! 

“Your time is up, Bobo you sack of shit!” Wynonna called from behind him.

Bobo grinned at Nicole, refusing to turn around to face the heir. Quick as a flash, he opened up the side of Waverly’s throat with his menacing nails and she squealed as she began to bleed. Xavier zeroed in. So did Nicole.

Maybe it was because Xavier had given so much of himself to Nicole earlier, she didn’t know, but the hulking man couldn’t or wouldn’t control himself this time around. He turned and moved towards Waverly, ignoring the threat of Bobo. Nicole had to shift her focus to her legacy.

“Xavier NO!” Nicole pushed him out of the way as he turned to come back.

“Nicole take care of Waverly!” Was all she heard Doc call out as he fired two shots towards Xaviers upper thigh, keeping him in check and away from the younger Earp.

Nicole jumped at the front of the pair of them, sandwiching Waverly in between herself and the demon as she wrapped her long legs around both bodies, hooking her ankles together around Bobo’s back. The younger Earp looked so terribly frightened when she looked up towards Nicole.

“Trust me, Waves.” Nicole stared at the shaking woman. Waverly gave a small nod.

“You won’t stop me, Elder Haught. The gateway is fucking MINE!” Bobo trudged forward with both Waverly and Nicole pinned to him, once again digging his huge palm into Nicole’s side to get her to drop off and let him reach the stone steps.

“WYNONNA NOW!” Nicole yelled, as she winced through the pain, the warm blood beginning its journey down her side.

Bobo should have turned around when Wynonna first told him his time was up. She had aimed Peacemaker towards the back of his head the whole time. 

As Wynonna released the firing pin, Nicole grabbed the side of Waverly’s face and pushed her head to the extreme right. The bullet found its way in to the base of Del Reys skull, piercing through, out the other side of his face. Nicole couldn’t avoid it completely as her sole concentration landed on Waverly. She felt it as the hot metal tore through the side of her neck.

Nicole dropped her legs from around them as Waverly fell to the side, the Elder and Bobo falling to their knees, facing each other. In the moments before Bobo disappeared forever, he stared at the Vampire as blood gushed from her throat, her hand coming up to stem the flow.

“You don’t deserve to be saved, you meddling bitch.” The demon spat at her as he stared.

Nicole leant forward, blood dripping over Del Reys shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

“I told you to play nice Bobo. Go to hell.” Nicole moved backwards as the ground swelled beneath him, his demonic cry filling the forest before he disappeared to the depths below.

Like a sonic boom, the legion cries of his Revenant comrades carried through to them on the wind as they all looked skyward, knowing the demon scum had all met the same fate as Del Rey.

“The curse…” Wynonna whispered quietly.

Nicole smiled as she knelt there, hand to her throat, listening to the awful echoes. They had succeeded. It was broken. She slumped heavily.

“No, no baby. No, no, no.” Waverly whispered as she grabbed at the red head, clasping her hand over her throat to stem the flow. 

Nicole fell backwards as the weight of the morning crashed in to her. Xaviers blood had kept her going, but with the taunts of Bobo plunging in to her open wounds and starting the loss of blood again, and Wynonna’s bullet making friends with her neck, she was once again fading. It was all too much for her body. Doc sat behind her and held her up as her already pale skin was quickly turning ghostly white.

“What, what can I – what can I – tell me what to do Nicole!” Waverly pleaded with her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nicole coughed to clear the liquid gurgling in her throat. It was now or never.

“I love you, Waverly Earp.” She smiled at her beautiful Angel as she brought her shaking hand up to wipe away the younger woman’s tears.

“Nicole don’t you do this. Don’t you dare! This isn’t how we get to tell each other that!” Waverly cried as her hand pushed harder on the Elders throat, trying to stop her blood from escaping.

Nicole slumped a little further in to Holliday as her eyes once again went heavy. Her good friend wrapping his arm tight around her chest.

“It’s OK Waves, you guys are safe now…” Nicole smiled as her eyes closed for her to rest them, her body had had enough.

With the curse broken, maybe it was a different kind of redemption for the ancient Vampire.

……..

“NO! Turn me back!” They all turned as Christian wailed in to the crisp air.

“It hurts! Turn me back! PLEASE!” He cried out, looking down at the minimal damage caused by Clootie before his timely demise.

After years of not feeling a thing, even minimal wounds would be an eye opening sensation for the newly turned mortal. He stared at the gashes in his skin in disbelief.

“YOU!” Waverly demanded as she rose and stormed towards him, pressing Nicole’s own hand harder against her throat, beforehand.

Nicole’s head followed the direction Waverly marched off in, weakly. What was she doing? Nicole didn’t have the strength to tell her to stay away from the evil man.

“YOU!” Waverly cursed at him again as she grabbed the sides of his head, squeezing tighter and tighter as he squealed.

Waverly appeared to have lost control as she cried out in pain, passion and anger for her dying partner, for the sudden freedom of her family from their curse and what that could mean. As she squeezed tighter still, blood began to stream from Christians eyes and ears. 

“IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!” Christian bellowed in to the cold air as he scratched at the smaller woman’s arms to get her to release him.

Waverly cried out again as she destroyed the man that knelt before her.

As Christian dropped to the ground dead, Waverly shook uncontrollably. Everyone went eerily quiet as the younger Earp looked towards them, her eyes no longer their green flecked hazel, but a glowing, cold ice blue. 

They were stunned. 

Waverly Earp was scared. 

Wynonna ran to her younger sisters side.

The forest remained quiet as Nicole leant back in to her old friend Holliday, on the brink of passing out. She hadn’t much time left. God how she would give anything to have the strength to wrap up Waverly and tell her it was OK, that she didn’t need to be scared, that she was there for her.

The Elder had expressed her feelings to Waverly and so it seemed, that would need to be enough. Waverly’s powers, whatever they were, were well beyond her comprehension. Especially with her brain becoming foggier by the second as it tried to conserve itself.

“Take care of them, Doc.” Nicole coughed quietly as she spat more fluid from her mouth.

“I mean it. And tell her you love her, you idiot.” Nicole laughed quietly as she shut her eyes, too overwhelmed with the mornings events. 

“Come now, darlin’ no time for that talk, what it IS time for, is to get you back on your feet. Miss Waverly will not forge forward without you, I fear.” Holliday cut his wrist and placed it over Nicole’s mouth, giving her little choice, if she wanted to survive. 

Nicole held fast to memories of their days spent together in Milligan’s. Saving Docs skin time and again as he was now helping to save hers. Nicole floated in and out of consciousness in the cold woods as the memories of Doc Hollidays friendship kept her warm. 

At one point, she picked the voice of Wynonna floating above her.

“My turn, Haught.” The older Earp offered herself, forcing the weakened woman to continue to feed as Waverly held her limp hand, stroking her red locks away from her face.

The Elder didn’t know how long she had been drifting in and out of consciousness. When she came to quietly, Xavier was carrying her out of the high woods, back towards the waiting vehicles. Waverly had her hand wrapped gently in hers as she watched intently. On the ride back home there was no choice given. Waverly sat in the back with Nicole’s head in her lap, while her legs were draped over Wynonna. 

“Thank you.” She whispered to the older Earp.

“Happy to help, Agent Blood Bank.” Wynonna winked at her and smiled as she squeezed her leg.

Nicole rolled her eyes in to the back of her head as she grinned weakly.

“Smart ass.” She passed out.

……..

Almost an entire week had passed as Nicole tried to regain her strength as fast as she could. Xavier took care of most of the post meetings between Perry and Lucado and Nicole soon found herself bidding them farewell, with the promise of an Elders meeting in Calgary as soon as she was back to full health.

“Seeing as how you’re still among the realm of the Elders, Nicole.” Perry had mentioned with a glad smile.

“It wasn’t meant to be, Perry. I have to be OK with that.” Nicole quickly changed the subject as she said her goodbyes and watched them leave quietly from the porch.

Her energy for the day spent, she found her way back to her room as she slowly lifted her shirt off to change the dressing over her abdomen. As she was almost at the end of unwrapping the bandage, she heard a quiet knock on the door.

“Waverly Earp…” she smiled quietly as the darker haired woman entered the bedroom.

Waverly smiled sweetly as she walked over to the taller woman, taking the bandage from her hands to continue what Nicole had started previously. The younger Earp gently unravelled the remaining length as she ran her warm hand over the bruised skin, making sure to avoid the still slightly open area to the left. Nicole shivered at her touch, having not seen Waverly often over the passing days as she had drifted in and out of sleep while her body hibernated to heal.

“It’s looking good, sweetie.” Waverly said quietly as she bathed the wound in salt water to keep it clean.

“A lot better than it was, Waves.” Nicole replied as she remained still for her.

“Your neck is almost completely healed as well as your arm. It’s quite amazing.” Waverly spoke with awe.

“It’s taken a lot out of me for the healing to happen, I can assure you. There was a lot of damage Waves. More than I’ve been subjected to before. Without the help of Xavier and Doc. Wynonna…” Nicole went quiet, her eyes beginning to water. She looked away.

“It’s OK Nicole. They would do it all over again without question. Whether you believe you deserved for them to, or not.” Waverly leant up and kissed Nicole gently on the underside of her jaw.

“Without them I would have died. They saved me. You all saved me, when I was there to try and save all of you. Ironic.” Nicole wiped at the tear as she moved away from Waverly, uncomfortable with the subject.

“Are we going to talk about what happened, sweetie? You’ve been avoiding it for most of the week.” Waverly pushed gently.

Nicole had been trying her best to ignore the persistent thumping that had begun two days beforehand in her stomach. The dull prod had become increasingly more intense and was finding its way further through her body, getting louder as time wore on. She needed to feed. Her body had to overcome a massive amount of trauma and for that she had paid in sleep and hunger.

At the risk of having to have the conversation with Waverly, she had been avoiding having to venture out to take care of it. It was getting to the point where she could no longer hold it at bay. Mix that with Waverly asking if they were going to discuss what she assumed to be her remaining status as a Vampire, and Nicole was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable.

“I need to rest, Waves.” Nicole weakly replied.

“Rest? Or feed?” The darker haired woman volleyed back.

Waverly already knew Nicole well enough to recognise when she needed to keep pushing the red head and offer an opening to advance the conversation. Smart woman. Nicole couldn’t hide the frown that played across her face at the realisation that Waverly wasn’t going to let any of it go.

“Waves…” The red head trailed off as she grabbed at the bandage to redress her wound, avoiding eye contact.

Waverly walked towards Nicole and took the bandage, taking over and pushing the Elder further still, as she remained level headed.

“Nicole Haught. You haven’t maintained since the day after we returned from the woods.” Waverly didn’t look up as she continued to wrap the bandage around the taller woman’s abdomen.

“You’ve had a massive amount of healing to do, which you yourself just said has taken its toll on your energy levels and I can almost bet your body is screaming at you to feed. How loud is that thumping in there, hmm?” Waverly chose that point to stop what she was doing and look up at the woman in front of her, holding her stare steady as Nicole looked like she had seen a ghost.

“Oh yeah lady, I’ve been talking to Dolls. And researching. SO much researching. I’m educating myself on how all of this works. And… some on how I may work.” Waverly gestured up and down at Nicole and then to herself in regards to her own discoveries.

Nicole remained still as she continued to look at Waverly in shock. Waverly never missed a beat as she finished wrapping the bandage around her middle section, clipping it together and running her warm hands back over the material and towards the taller woman’s back. She clasped her hands together behind Nicole.

“You need to take care of yourself sweetie. You’re paler than usual and I can see how tired you are. You can avoid this conversation all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re in need, aren’t you?” Waverly said with honest sincerity.

“I can’t believe you talked to Xavier…” Nicole whispered quietly as she trailed off, staring down at the shorter woman in wonder. 

Waverly continued to surprise her, keep her on her toes and constantly steal the words out of her mouth so that she was left speechless. Waverly was actively trying to learn about the other side of Nicole.

“Nicole do I still have you? You told me that night under the stars that I had you. Does what happened out in the woods with Christian change that?” Worry lines made their appearance across Waverly’s brow as the Elder felt her grip tighten around her back.

Waverly wasn’t just talking about Christian taking away her chance at mortality. Nicole knew she was also referencing what they had all witnessed manifest inside of the half Angel in the cold woods.  
She wanted to say yes. Her body screamed at her to say yes. Everything that made her the person standing in front of Waverly Earp wanted her to say yes. 

“Waverly…how do we make this work?” Nicole was lost.

Before she had time to think of the consequences, everything was flowing out of her like a pent up storm head waiting to release. Everything that had been playing on the Elders mind since the woods made an appearance, bursting forth towards the youngest of the Earps.

“How? I will live. And live. And live Waverly and you won’t. My appearance will never change, yours will. I can’t sit down to eat with you. I have to feed from someone else, or others. How do you feel about that? Huh? If I am well and healthy, I barely sleep more than an hour or two an evening!” Nicole released herself from Waverly’s fierce grip as she began to pace the room.

Waverly stood back and allowed Nicole to process what she had been keeping a hold of for over a week. Venting it to the space around them as she listened.

“Wynonna. Wynonna! She would never be OK with this continuing. The thought of her baby sister being with someone where it could only ever end in failure. Wonderful! She may as well send that ass kicking my way now!” Nicole shook her head as she paced the opposite length of the bedroom, anxiety at an all time high.

“And you, Waverly! You drive me crazy, IT drives me crazy trying to figure out just exactly what it is you do to me! What it is within you, the rain within your blood and how it calls to me. I have zero experience with Angels or anything Angel related. How can you trust that I’m going to remain in control around you?! I mean I have, so far but God help me I don’t fucking want to!” The Elder threw her hands up in the air.

Waverly moved towards the red head.

“I just…I’m scared of what is held within you. What is held within me. It’s as if the primal sides of us seek each other out. I swear you actually call out to that side of me and it makes no fucking sense and I’m rambling like an idiot – “ 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s face and kissed her hard, cutting her off. The taller woman stopped and sunk in to the younger Earp. Waverly pulled away breathlessly after a moment, looking up to match green flecked hazel with intensely warm honey.

“You call to me too, Nicole. You’re not imagining it.” Waverly ran her finger over Nicole’s bottom lip roughly as she continued to stare.

“The ancient in me…it calls for the ancient in you…” Waverly whispered quietly as their eyes remained locked.

Nicole felt as if her heart had stopped for the moment. Waverly Earp had said aloud, almost exactly what Nicole had been thinking to herself since they had discovered some of the smaller woman’s origins. It beckoned to her constantly. Nicole needed her. 

They were completely lost in the moment as they tangled themselves together. They both yearned for each other with the weight of the previous weeks events. Almost losing each other, the revelations for both of them in the woods and Nicole’s extenuating injuries were driving forces behind their frantic, rough need.

Nicole grabbed at Waverly, slamming her against the dresser as she cleared the contents on top to place the smaller woman upon it. They gasped loudly as Nicole found her way between the smaller woman’s legs and pulled her forward, against her as her hand easily found her centre and began to coax the woman in front of her to the brink.

Nicole kissed Waverly hard as she roughly pushed against her with her weight, eliciting sounds from Waverly that fired up the embers within the red head further. Nicole moaned loudly as Waverly’s body instinctively pushed back, forcing her fingers deeper within, as the hazel eyed woman pulled at the back of her hair.

Waverly pulled back hard to snap Nicole out of her trance and get her attention. She wrapped her strong legs around the taller woman’s midsection as she gestured for them to move to the bed. Nicole complied as she carried the woman over, Waverly taking her shirt off and tossing it aside as she was quickly lowered towards the mattress.

She pulled hard at Nicole to remove her garments and made quick work of her own as she dragged the taller woman back towards her warm skin. Nicole lost herself in the beautiful world of Waverly Earp as she slid back inside, watching as the darker haired woman groaned against her. Her veins ignited as the sound of Waverly’s heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her pulse thrummed against her fingertips as Nicole held the side of her neck, her other hand remaining a constant, hard rhythm for Waverly’s body.

Waverly gasping for breath and pulling at Nicole’s body to coax her deeper, consumed her. Their skin melded together, tanned upon pale in the light of the room as Nicole pushed her to the edge and almost over, before bringing her back down. 

“Nicole…” Waverly growled as her hand found its way down towards the parts of the Elder that had been screaming for her touch for days.

Nicole lost grip on the side of Waverly’s neck at the distraction of the younger Earps hand beginning to work her. Waverly flipped them easily enough as she slid on top of Nicole, entering her again seamlessly as she began to bring Nicole’s back up and off the bed with her repeated thrusts. 

Nicole caught her breath as she brought herself up and off the bed one last time to sit herself in the smaller woman’s lap, grinning as it gave Waverly the opportunity to slide deeper. She rolled her hips and groaned as she searched the other woman’s mouth with her own, their tongues dancing together forcefully as they rocked back and forth.

As Nicole kissed her way across Waverly’s jawline, she sped up her movements which Waverly matched with ease. God how she had missed the feel of her! She tried her best to stay away from her neck, instead moving down to the muscle mass between her neck and shoulder. Nicole growled at the heat emanating from there, mixed with the feel of Waverly inside of her, stroking her to the edge expertly. Nicole was lost in it all.

Her hand moved down to find Waverly’s wetness had increased considerably and she smiled as she heard the moan escape the smaller woman’s lips as she she entered her again. As they rode each other hard, their want and need overtaking thought, Nicole felt her eyes change as feel and instinct took over reason. 

All she could feel was Waverly tightening for her. Gasping only for her. Wanting and needing only her, always. Filling every inch of Nicole in all of the right ways as she moved in perfect, hard sync with her own movements. Nicole moaned and threw her head back as the smell of Waverly became all consuming. Her touch, her taste. Her sounds.

“Waverly…fuck..” Nicole breathed out in frustration as her primal side began to scream inside of her. 

Waverly thrust harder all of a sudden which made Nicole growl in surprise as she snapped her head downwards. 

Waverly’s eyes glowed cold, ice blue.

They met glowing brown, spattered with iridescent gold flecks.

Neither of them were scared as their bodies communicated on an entirely different level, just like the first time they were together. No words needed to be exchanged in this moment, each of them inching closer to their unravelling. 

Waverly looked away and down towards Nicole’s abdomen, noticing the wound had opened up again and she was bleeding through her bandages. Nicole ignored the sting until it had subsided as she watched the younger Earp place her hand over the dark patch of the bandage. Her skin tingled and felt cold, little pricks akin to pins and needles ran up her nerve pathways, towards her neck.

She gasped sharply as Waverly increased her speed again, her heartbeat increasing in Nicole’s ears as they stared at each other. They both knew they were close. Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s neck as she pulled her entire body towards her, mashing their skin together as they increased the forcefulness of their thrusts. 

Nicole growled as Waverly had pulled her dangerously close to her neck, pulling herself away and touching her forehead to the other woman’s, their eyes making contact as sweat dripped from their hot skin. 

“Waverly don’t do that…” Nicole panted as she felt her body tighten at the smaller woman’s rough movements. 

Her moment of reason, gone as quick as it appeared. Nicole was far too close to concentrate on much else except wanting to come undone above Waverly, rain on her lips.

Her ice blue eyes were intoxicating. Nicole felt completely entranced by the woman below her, crying out as Waverly quickly changed her pace, plunging deeper inside of her then she had previously. As fast as Nicole was surprised, she felt herself falling over the edge. The Elder felt the tension snap as her body let go, her iridescent brown and gold never leaving the icy blue.

Nicole’s fangs descended on instinct as her body fought for control from her mind. Her body wanted nothing more than complete ecstasy from Waverly Earp. It wanted the Angel to cry out for her, be one with her, scream her name.

Nicole continued to cry out as she fought with herself, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Waverly came undone underneath Nicole’s touch soon after, pushing herself hard up against the Elders hand as they rocked each other back and forth. In their urgency with each other’s bodies and their need taking complete control, Waverly forced the break in eye contact as she pushed Nicole’s head to the side and downwards.

Nicole didn’t think. Couldn’t think. Everything screamed Waverly Earp. She was on fire for her like nothing else she had ever experienced in her life. Waverly held the back of Nicole’s neck against her, arching her body upwards, throwing her head back and catching her breath as the Elder bit down.

Nicole’s eyes shot open as Waverly cried out. Liquid flowed in to her open mouth, moments later beginning its journey through her body. Ice flowed down Nicole’s throat, the taste of pure rain rushing over her tongue as the chill began to flow through her veins. 

Time appeared to stop for the pair as every nerve ending in their bodies activated, heightening their pleasure. Waverly ran through her, cold and inviting and intense. As she mixed with the heat of Nicole’s own blood, the sensation was unlike anything the Vampire had ever experienced.

Nicole was suddenly more aware of the fibres of her body. Each muscle twitch, each pulse movement. She could hear the birds chirping outside, in the fields over one mile away, she could visualise them in her head, cutting shapes through the air as they dipped and swirled away from each other. Her senses were heightened beyond belief.

She could read Waverly. 

Her plane was so light, so vibrant and pure, it was almost blinding. Her want and attraction to Nicole was insatiable. Waverly’s love for her never ending. The Elder could feel all of it. She had never been so connected to someone or so intensely tuned in to their being.

Waverly pulled at her hair to get Nicole to let go, bringing her up to bite her bottom lip hard, splitting it as she kissed her intensely. Every sensation between them was intensified and Nicole moaned loudly as she felt Waverly’s tongue trace her lip, tasting her. She looked down towards the smaller woman and froze. 

So did Waverly.

“Your eyes…” Waverly whispered as she brought her hand up to trace a finger over Nicole’s cheek bone.

“Yours…” The Elder whispered back.

Waverly’s cold ice had been invaded at the edges by iridescent gold. Nicole raised herself up and away from the darker haired woman, making her way to the mirror to find her glowing brown and gold had been overtaken at the edges themselves, by icy blue.

Waverly’s arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling at the bloodied bandage as Nicole turned to her, teeth retracting slowly. As the bandage fell to the floor, Waverly smiled as she ran her hand over smooth, pale skin. No damage remained, no bruising. Waverly’s touch had taken it all away.

“I think we may have called for each other…” Waverly smiled up at Nicole as they took in the absence of Nicole’s injuries, as they studied each other’s eyes, taking in the vibrant colour patterns.

Both of them realising for certain, that they couldn’t live without each other.


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naw 👏🏼👏🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finish line beautiful people. Thanks for joining me on this wonderful, long ass ride! It’s been an absolute pleasure 👋🏼👋🏼

Chapter 24: Epilogue 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to leave her…” Waverly whispered in to the quiet night.

Nicole watched as the dark haired woman rocked gently back and forth with the precious bundle, humming quietly as she stared downwards. 

“We shouldn’t be away for too long, Waves. A couple of weeks at the most. She will never know we were even gone.” The red head chuckled quietly, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s tiny waist as she rested her head on her shoulder, staring lovingly down at Alice.

At barely six weeks old, she was already the star of the Earp Homestead and definitely the Apple of her daddies eye. Doc and Wynonna doted on the tiny human and her Aunt Waverly was completely smitten and couldn’t get enough of her. Nicole fell in love with her instantly and would protect her always.

“I will leave in the morning and call for you when it’s time. You don’t have to go anywhere just yet baby. Enjoy your niece.” Nicole kissed Waverly softly on the side of her neck as she sighed with content, backing away to leave her lovely partner singing quietly to the swaddled infant.

As Nicole leant over the porch rail, Wynonna appeared at her side with warm coffee. She smiled as she took it, thanking her as she watched Wynonna lean over the rail as well.

“Hard to believe it’s been over 12 months since I stood down there and wondered if you were going to let me in, Earp. A lot has changed since then.” Nicole smiled cheekily as she motioned further down the steps.

“Little did I know you couldn’t get in unless I invited you. Asshole. Should have left you out here and been done with it, Bitey.” Wynonna nudged against the taller woman with her shoulder as she laughed.

“Who would have tamed your sister if you had done that? Saved the world with you? Delivered Alice, huh? Credit where credit is due. Asshole.” Nicole laughed as she gently nudged her back.

“Careful, Haught. I never did get to give you that ass kicking. But hey, I guess I can finally accept that maybe you didn’t deserve it, after all.” Wynonna smiled as she raised her coffee cup towards the Elder.

As Nicole clinked hers against it, she could sense the older Earps plane change as she wandered off in thought. The taller woman knew to wait it out until Wynonna broached the subject first.

After a few quiet moments, a heavy sigh escaped the woman leaning beside her.

“Is it soft to say I’m scared? I never admit to being scared of anything. Ever. But I might be a little scared of this…” Wynonna trailed off as she stared out over the snow covered ground, white plumes of moisture escaping her mouth.

“Not soft at all, Earp. Valid in every way. I can assure you though, Wynonna, that there isn’t a thing about her that will change, unless she wants it to. The Waverly that leaves you in a few days, is the Waverly that will return.” Nicole placed a hand lightly on the older Earps shoulder.

“Yeah…except that she will be immortal. Super strong, super fast, super efficient. The ultimate hunter if she wanted to be. That’s a LOT of change, Haught – Shot.” Wynonna shifted uncomfortably from heel to heel.

“Physically, yes. But personality traits are different, which is why I said none of that will change, unless she wants it to. You can change your personality, I can change mine. Free will. Turning doesn’t affect any of those things. Waverly will remain Waverly, Wynonna. I did. Xavier did. Many of us did. You change if you choose to.” Nicole squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

There wasn’t a single ounce of the Elders being that believed Waverly would change once she had become part of her Kind. Steadfast and ultimately surer than anything else, Waverly was determined in her choice and her right to take this step. She had deliberated for many months, studied and researched for many more, to come to her own personal conclusions on the matter.

Waverly had consulted with Wynonna, Doc and Jeremy on numerous occasions and Xavier without Nicole being aware, until Waverly had approached her three months previously. Weeks of discussion between the pair and two trips to Calgary to convene with Perry, Lucado, Mercedes and Elmer and plans had been forged.

Waverly’s family history and Angelic ties had been documented, witnessed, signed and locked away in the secret Calgary Vault. The information would remain there, hidden from brethren, access only ever granted to the five residing Elders of the Calgary Nest. Should they all come to their ends, the information carried in the Vault would remain hidden for eternity, access never granted to any one else. Waverly’s history would disappear with them, lest it enter the wrong hands.

Wynonna finished off the last of the warm liquid in her cup as she made herself upright, turning to walk inside as the muffled cries of baby Alice interrupted their thoughts. 

“Waverly is choosing this and choosing this for her. She spoke to us before you were ever aware of how she felt. I know it’s what she wants and I shouldn’t be scared…but I think the tiny human is making me go soft and mushy. Or something. Ugh.” Wynonna shuddered with exaggeration.

“Your baby sister outliving you. It’s enough to drive a woman to drink but I can’t even do that. Breastfeeding hardcore suh – ucks!” Wynonna laughed as she patted Nicole’s upper arm on the way past, heading in to take Alice from Waverly for the evening. 

“I love her, Captain Blood Bank. If it doesn’t go well, you know who I’m coming after.” Wynonna blew the red head a smart ass kiss over her shoulder as she walked through the Homestead door, leaving the Elder outside in the cool air with her thoughts.

……..

As the sun rose higher, a smile crept across Nicole’s features as she thought back to the evening previous. Tangled up in each other, Waverly and the Elder had lost themselves in their private world of passion until the quiet hours of the early morning. Nicole, always hesitant to leave her other half’s side, tore herself away just after mid morning to begin her journey to Calgary. Just before the Ranges, she pulled over to the shoulder to call Waverly and check in.

“Just about to go out of range, Waves. I’ll talk to you in a few hours.” The red head spoke as she stared out of the windshield at the cloud spattered sky.

“Drive safe, sweetie. Not long now.” Waverly replied with a huff of air.

Nicole had no need to check in with her to see if this was still what she wanted. They both knew, deep down, that it was.

“Not long now.” The Elder repeated.

“I’ll call you when I get to Calgary.”

“Kind of miss you, sweetie.” Waverly blew a kiss down the phone line.

“Kind of miss you too, Waves.” Nicole smiled as she ended the call.

Pulling away from the shoulder, she continued the drive towards the only two people in the world she knew, had made a scenario like this work.

……..

“Wonderful to see you again, Elder. Thoughts to you and your Legacy.” Perry welcomed Nicole through the front door of the old Victorian structure as he took her coat.

As they made their way through the wide hall towards the open living area to the rear, Jeannie appeared with freshly brewed coffee for the trio.

“Good to see you, Nicole. Have you been well these few weeks since your last visit?” Lucado asked, as she kissed her cheek gently.

“I have been, thank you.” The red head replied as she took a hot coffee from the tray and sat across from her fellow Elders.

“Is Waverly well? It won’t be too long now before she joins you here in Calgary.” Lucado said with a smile.

“Waverly is great, definitely looking forward to meeting up here in the next few days to begin.” Nicole found herself grinning absently at the thought of having the hazel eyed woman in her arms again, soon.

“We’re excited to have her join us, Nicole. She will be an unimaginable asset in the battle against some of our Kind that we face, since the events of Purgatory.” Perry took a sip of the strong coffee in his hand as he gestured toward the Elder.

“That was a blessing and a curse all at once, so it would seem.” Nicole sighed as she thought about the developments of the world since the unlikely group had been successful in breaking the Earp history.

The deep, dark, nasty sides of her Kind had surfaced not long after, deciding that without the worry and constant give / take balance with Demons any longer, maybe they could begin larger, outward terror of their own. Certain factions had decided that it was their right to bring themselves to the forefront and begin demanding to be heard, to return to their Kinds “natural” way of being. Hunting humans, killing for sport as well as food. Torture. 

There wasn’t anything natural about it, as far as Nicole and many others of her Community were concerned. Elders from across the globe had convened quickly to quash the uprising before it had even had a chance to begin. They had done well over the months however, there was still much work to be done in regards to mentoring those who had fallen to the darker side, to bring them back to the light.

As Waverly observed eagerly alongside Nicole as she navigated the waters of her new position, it was then, the half Angel had decided she wanted to become part of the other side of Nicole’s world. She yearned to help, to study and learn with the Elder Vampire for as long as time would allow her. To bring others back towards the light and show them that savagery could be the least desired option.

Nicole didn’t think it was possible, however when the darker haired woman had approached her with the revelations, Nicole had fallen even more in love with her. She was the purest of the pure. Nicole swore with everything she had, that Waverly herself was nothing but light. Good. Grace and beauty.

The Vampire smiled quietly as Docs words ran through her mind, reminding the red head again that she was worth one thousand lifetimes. Nicole would honestly give up one million of them, for the chance to love Waverly Earp for even just a moment. Perry’s voice brought her back from her own mind.

“We’ve made amazing progress. With still more to go. But something tells me that’s not what you’re here to talk about?” The Elder questioned as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Nicole cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably. She wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject, even though she had known the two across from her for more than long enough to be frank with them. As she cleared her throat again, Lucado spoke for her.

“You want to know how we continue to make this work, don’t you, Haught?” Jeannie pointed between herself and Perry as she smiled.

“Well…yes.” Nicole replied.

“You’ve been together for as long as I have known either of you. You’re the only two I have ever seen this work for. We’re all aware of those of our Kind that have Turned mortals for their own selfish reasons. It’s always a disaster after a handful of years…” The red head trailed off as she put her coffee cup down and crossed her legs.

“Well right there you’re worrying yourself over something that isn’t part of your situation. You’re not Turning Waverly for your own selfish reasons and she is not wanting to go through this JUST to be with Nicole Haught. It may be hard to believe, but you need to keep telling yourself that.” Perry offered calmly.

“She has spent months studying, learning, watching and note taking. Consulting with others of our Kind. Her family, her closest people. And all before she approached you, Nicole. Those are not the actions of someone who would be contemplating this shift purely because of another person and their want for them.” Perry continued.

“When she approached you, you went over it with her for some time. You then came and consulted your fellow Elders. Meetings, plans and more meetings took place. Those are not the actions of someone who would be contemplating Turning a mortal for their own, selfish fulfilment.” Perry sat back and let his words sit with Nicole for a few moments.

Jeannie finally broke the contemplative silence.

“We trust each other like nothing else.” Lucado stated as she looked towards Perry, smiling.

“He’s my light in the darker days and I am his. Perry is what keeps me grounded and when I don’t feel entirely myself or I’m having a moment where I wonder what it is I am still doing here, I reach for him, and I know.” Jeannie continued to smile.

“We remind each other that there are things in the world bigger than ourselves and for the greater good of our Kind and our longevity, we must remain here as beacons of hope, Guidance and Protection. Of others and of each other, such is the love shared between us. Perry and I work tirelessly to stand beside each other proudly, because we want to. You have to want to Nicole. Waverly must want to as well. If you love each other enough, the work you put in is time well spent.” Lucado reached for Perry’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Nicole could see the love and feel it in their respective planes. Like her and Waverly, it was all consuming and so it seemed, endless. For longer than she could remember, Nicole had carried the utmost respect internally for the two sat across from her. The endurance and bond of their relationship, a pillar she never thought was possible for herself to reach. Until the Universe decided to send her the gift of hope all wrapped up in the beauty and grace of Waverly Earp.

Nicole also wanted to work tirelessly to stand proudly beside the younger Earp. She would always want to, she had no doubt. Waverly’s love for her reflected the same. Nicole’s faith in them making this work was rising higher and higher by the moment. 

“I appreciate you taking the time. I…needed the Guidance.” The red head smiled quietly at Perry and Lucado.

“What makes a great Elder, Nicole, is the willingness to recognise that they themselves, still require what they provide for others from time to time.” Perry rose and shook Nicole’s hand as Lucado kissed her gently on the cheek, as they made their way back towards the entrance.

“See you soon, Haught. We will be ready when she arrives.” Jeannie waved as Nicole walked down the stairs of the closed in porch, heading for her house, mind clear and steady.

……..

“God I missed you!” Nicole grinned widely as she scooped Waverly up to spin her around.

Waverly yelped in surprise and laughed loudly as she moved her head down to kiss the Elder, the world disappearing around them for the moment. As they broke away, Nicole lowered the smaller woman gently to the ground as she picked up her dropped bag. They headed for the carousel to wait for Waverly’s larger suitcase.

“How is it that being away from you for one week, feels like months.” Waverly breathed out in frustration as she wove her fingers through Nicole’s whilst they walked.

“I completely understand. You make me feel like a teenager all over again. You know, the whole ‘I hate being away from you’ thing that lovesick kids go through?” Nicole chuffed as Waverly began to swing their locked hands back and forth.

“Lovesick, huh?” Waverly pursed her lips as she contemplated.

“Just lovesick? Or lovesick and horny as well?” She asked with a wicked grin.

“Waverly Earp, Jesus!” Nicole gasped as she burst out laughing. 

“You’re killing me, babe!” Nicole watched as Waverly grinned and bit her bottom lip, raising her eyebrows at the taller woman.

“Both. Happy?” Nicole laughed again quietly as she reached down for the smaller woman’s chin, bringing her towards her as the alarm beeped for the carousel belt to begin moving. 

Nicole quickly pulled away before they made contact. Waverly groaned and tried pulling Nicole towards her again.

“Bag first, then my place, then these can come off…” Nicole whispered as she pulled gently on Waverly’s belt. 

She smiled as she pulled away, grabbing Waverly’s bag once she pointed it out. As they headed to the exit and through the car park to Nicole’s waiting Rover, Waverly linked her arm in through the taller woman’s.

“So…tomorrow, huh?” Waverly stated.

“Tomorrow.” Nicole replied as she smiled at the darker haired woman.

Nicole held the door open for the smaller woman as she jumped inside. As she headed out of the car park towards her house, she linked her fingers through Waverly’s. Damnit she really had missed her. She could hear Waverly’s heartbeat quicken in her chest, her thumb tracing small circles over Nicole’s.

Waverly moved her hand to run up the side of Nicole’s neck, towards the back to tangle them through her red locks. The Elder sighed quietly as the hazel eyed woman pulled gently and whispered.

“You should probably get me back to your place, Haught. I’m impatient.” 

“Damnit Waverly…” Nicole groaned as she fought to keep her eyes on the road.

Tingles began underneath her skin, over the site where Bobo had damaged her, all of that time ago. Tiny shocks like pins and needles, Arctic cold where Waverly had touched her and taken all of the damage away, shot up towards her neck, awakening Nicole’s senses even more as heavy want began to course through her.

Ever since their shared moment back in Purgatory, every time her and the younger Earp connected on their private level, the sensations felt under her skin mimicked those she had felt that day.  
Waverly had confided in her that she too, had felt something ever since Nicole had fed from her, when the strange connection happened.

The Angel described it as a warm sensation which began over the pulse point of her neck, getting hotter as it seeped through her skin and muscles, eventually flowing like molten lava through her veins, awakening the desire within her for everything that was Nicole.

They could both only explain it as one body calling out to the other, reminding them through their shared experience, of where each of them belonged. It was bizarre and no matter how much reading or study the pair found themselves doing, it continued to remain out of the realm of explanation.

“My place, now. Got it.” Nicole breathed heavily, driving just a little faster than she should.

……..

As impatient as Waverly was earlier, her movements were now deliberately soft and gentle as she covered Nicole’s bare, pale skin in warm kisses. The Elder sighed happily as she approached her undoing slowly, the smaller woman making her weak with the movements of her expert fingers.

As Waverly trailed her way back to Nicole’s waiting mouth, they kissed deeply, the heat between them intensifying moment by moment. The Elder watched, enraptured, as Waverly’s eyes slowly began to glow. Ice blue edging in, taking over green specks as they stared at each other. Nicole found herself smiling as she watched the iridescent gold make its home at the edges of the blue. 

Waverly smiled back, biting her bottom lip as she watched intently, waiting for the Arctic blue to appear at the edges of the glowing brown and gold of the Elders. This too, it seemed, was a permanent fixture for each of them since they had tasted each other in her room back in Purgatory. Something else neither of them could explain.

Nicole arched her back slowly, calling out as Waverly brought her to the edge and over with her soft but persistent movements. The smaller woman always knew how to make her feel incredible. She growled quietly in her throat, canines extending without thought, at the feel of Waverly’s tongue running circular patterns over her shoulder. 

Nicole gasped and pulled gently at the back of Waverly’s hair as she felt the younger Earps teeth dig in to her skin. She brought the smaller woman’s mouth back towards her own and groaned louder this time as Waverly ran her tongue over a sharp point. 

As she bit at Nicole’s bottom lip roughly, coming back upwards to run her tongue over the opposite sharp point, it was too much for the Vampire. She grabbed at Waverly, taking over as she pushed her backwards and entered her, revelling in the noises she could make escape the half Angel. Working in perfect sync with her hands and mouth, Waverly unravelled underneath the Elder twice, all the while Nicole resisting the immensely intense urge to bite her.

Waverly had offered herself time and again during their intimate moments but Nicole refused. Oh she wanted to. Boy did she want to. She still had the overwhelming need to rip the Universe apart for Waverly’s rain and for everything it made her feel when she was offered it. Nicole, however, only ever participated when she needed to maintain and would keep it that way. Waverly had requested that it only ever be from her, lest Nicole was in dire need and too far away from the younger Earp.

The Elder found it easy to agree to the request, herself finding it uncomfortable feeding from others any longer, such was her love for the woman below her.

As they lay wrapped around each other, Nicole found solace in the quiet beating of Waverly’s heart as she gently kissed her forehead.

“Are you ready?” Nicole asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“More than.” Came the reply.

“I love you, Nicole.” Waverly whispered quietly as she traced her finger over the taller woman’s collarbones, moving slower and slower as she began drifting off to sleep.

“I love you too, Waves.” Nicole replied gently as she pulled Waverly closer, listening as her breathing settled and she fell to sleep.

……..

“Do you understand what is going to happen over the course of the next few days, Earp?” Xavier asked as he sat beside the smaller woman.

Waverly had requested Xavier be present. He had become a close confidant of the younger woman and much to Nicole’s delight, they had formed a brother / sister bond that she knew would be almost impossible to break. Xavier was one of the first Waverly had approached on her journey to discovering her new path. Xavier had embraced the challenge and helped to guide the half Angel through the murky waters at the beginning, until she had come to Nicole.

The Vampire still stood by her comments she had made in the field over one year ago, as Dolls carried her broken body back to her house. Xavier had Elder written all over him. Nicole smiled at the thought.

“I do.” Waverly replied. 

With precision and quiet grace, Waverly Earp recounted everything she had been educated on, in regards to being Turned and welcomed to their Kind. Perry, Lucado, Mercedes and Nicole listened intently.

“The present Elders will draw blood from Nicole. Her blood will be mixed with the blood of the two original Ancients. This will then be injected in to me and slowly I will fall to sleep. Over the coming days, I will remain asleep as I Turn and my blood changes its make up. As my brain creates new pathways and my muscles, bone structure and molecules transform, I will grow stronger.” Waverly stopped to swallow, taking the time to look to Nicole for the next part.

“As my body morphs and grows stronger, Nicole will begin to hibernate and grow weaker, as the combined blood injected in to me continues its journey through my system, altering my own blood cells and structures.” Nicole smiled towards her Angel reassuringly. 

That might be a tad scary for Waverly, but it was nothing Nicole hadn’t experienced numerous times before, when Turning someone. She would grow weaker as Waverly grew stronger and would need to recuperate for a few days after the younger Earp woke up. Nicole’s strength would transfer to Waverly to get her started until her body took over and began creating the new blood for itself. Waverly smiled back towards the red head as she finished off.

“Once I am awake and back on my feet, I will remain here with you all until Nicole regains her full strength. You will walk me through the changes happening within and begin to train me on how to control my new state of being. I’m pretty sure I’ve covered everything.” Waverly stated as she looked to Xavier and the staunch man nodded his head.

He cleared his throat as he spoke, looking at Waverly with what seemed to Nicole to be admiration.

“Do you acknowledge that you were offered an alternative way for this procedure?” 

“I do.” Waverly smiled.

“Do you acknowledge that you refused for this procedure to be with anyone other than Nicole Haught.” He asked, the smallest curve of his lip gave away his sneaky smile to his Maker.

“I do.” Waverly replied again, her own smile widening.

She was steadfast and resilient. Challenged everything and stood her ground on what she wanted for herself and her path in life, since the discovery of her family ties in the broken down greenhouse. Nicole couldn’t be more in love with the woman sitting across from her, if she tried. Everything Waverly was and everything she was becoming on her journey of self discovery, Nicole would protect for all eternity.

“I couldn’t be prouder to have you stand beside me as part of my Legacy, Waverly Earp.” Nicole smiled warmly, beaming with gratitude to the Universe for the opportunity to know this woman.

“We all stand for the greater good of our Kind. With you beside us, we’re all the better for it. Welcome, Waverly.” Perry shook the younger woman’s hand as Jeannie moved to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

“Nicole kicks ass. With you two together…Jesus take the wheel.” Mercedes laughed as she hugged Waverly, Nicole giggling as she reached for Mercedes afterwards.

“Don’t know who I would ever be without you in my life, my friend.” Nicole hugged the fellow red head tight.

“Bitch please, you’d be boring as shit.” They both laughed hard again.

“Shall we begin?” Perry interjected.

Warm brown honey, met hazel flecked with green.

Nicole dipped her head towards Waverly.

“Ready?” The Elder smiled.

“More than.” The half Angel smiled back.

Nicole sat herself down across from Waverly as Elmer entered the concrete room, vial of Ancient blood at his side and needle ready for the Vampire.

“Let’s begin.” He smiled warmly at the younger Earp.

……..

Waverly had been asleep for two days, Nicole getting weaker by the hour. As Waverly’s body transformed internally, the Elder could feel the energy being sapped away from her, speeding up the process inside of the half Angel to give her the best start possible when she awoke.

“Can’t say I’ve seen it take this much out of someone so quickly before.” Perry spoke quietly to the red head as she sat in the chair beside Waverly’s bedside as she slept. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever been drained this quickly. I’m going to guess it’s the winged side of her coming out to play.” Nicole giggled softly as she fought to keep her eyes open.

“If it’s happening this quickly, she may wake sooner than we thought?” Lucado questioned them both.

“I’m inclined to agree.” Perry replied.

As Nicole thought about it, she too could sense that Waverly may wake sooner than they had assumed.

“In that case, Xavier time to call home.” She gestured towards the dark skinned man sitting quietly in the corner, reading over BBD maps of newly formed Nests of the not-so-nice side of their Kind.

“I’m on it Haught. Sleep if you feel you need to.” He nodded as he stood, exiting the room.

Without putting up much of an internal fight, Nicole found herself drifting off as she sat in the chair. She felt her body slump heavily and her head fall back, her body caving under the weight of Waverly draining her energy. Her body was going in to hibernation mode. Nicole willingly let it go, falling to sleep quickly and quietly, next to the darker haired woman.

……..

“Heyyyy Captain Bitey. Welcome back.” Wynonna said softly as she grabbed at Nicole’s hand, squeezing it quickly and letting it go.

The Elder felt fresher than before she had rested but knew her body still had a long way to go. She could immediately sense that Waverly wasn’t far off waking herself.

“Hi Wynonna. Smart ass.” Nicole replied croakily as she looked to her immediate left at the sleeping woman.

“How long have you been here?” She asked as she ran her thumb over Waverly’s soft hand.

“Two and a half days, so far. You haven’t moved a muscle in that chair while you’ve been out of it. Neither has she. Remind me to never leave the security of the Homestead up to you two. Epic fail.” Wynonna snickered.

“And also, like, don’t you two need to pee at some point? You’ve been asleep forever.” She snickered again.

“Damnit Wynonna. I think I don’t miss you and then, then you just get all, Wynonna.” Nicole laughed as she looked over at the older Earp.

As each of them held one of Waverly’s hands they sat looking at each other for a quiet moment. Wynonna broke the silence shortly after.

“I ah…I’m glad that if she wanted to do this it was with ah…you. Nicole. I’m glad. She will always be looked after. No bullshit.” Wynonna shot a half cocked smile Nicole’s way.

“I will protect her always Wynonna. I promise.” Nicole never promised anything, but she would promise that, because she meant it.

Long after Wynonna had left this world, Nicole would still be walking along side her younger sister, protecting her and watching her learn and Guide others, having no doubts that there were lessons to be learned from the smaller woman for herself as well.

“She wanted you here, when she woke.” Nicole stated.

“We would have never denied her the request. I would have made sure of it.” Nicole smiled to herself.

“Doc and Alice are at your place, waiting for you both to be ready to leave here. Doc can’t wait to see you. I told him I could have waited to see the pair of you, but you INSISTED I be here.” Wynonna fake rolled her eyes as she spoke.

“Thank you for coming. Not just for Waverly but for me too. Liked you from the moment you burst through the doors of Shorty’s, Earp.” The Elder winked at Wynonna across the bed.

“Are you hitting on me, Haught – Shot? Because seriously she’s right here.” Wynonna pointed to Waverly.

“That’s some serious balls, to do it in front of her. Plus, I’m not all about the biting. Thought I might have been. I let you do it. Saved your life. But hey, I didn’t like it so much.” The older Earp shrugged her shoulders sarcastically. 

Nicole laughed.

“Jesus Wynonna. You just make me like you more.” She reached for the blue eyed woman’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Wynonna sighed quietly, giving up the sarcastic attitude for a moment as she squeezed back.

“Like you too, Haught. And Alice doesn’t cry a lot when she’s with you so, yeah. We know we’re fam. Now don’t leave me hanging.” Wynonna held up her palm as Nicole happily high fived her.

“Never been happier to see my two favourites getting along.” The croaky, thick voice came from beside them.

Wynonna smiled lovingly at her younger sister.

“Baby girl…proud of you.” Wynonna fought back the oncoming tears as she leant over to kiss her cheek gently.

As Waverly began to tear up she looked towards Nicole. Wynonna watched on as the Elders eyes changed, body speaking silently to the newest member of her legacy. Glowing brown, iridescent gold and strikingly blue edges suddenly appearing, Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly’s eyes respond in kind. Both of them permanently sharing each other’s colours in their respective pigments.

“Kind of missed you, sweetie.” Waverly whispered.

“Kind of missed you too, Waves.”


End file.
